Something Gained
by LvdyRedfox
Summary: Follow Levy and Gajeel on their path to love, life, and their future. What trials and tribulations will life put the two through? Rated M for language, lemons and violence. All reviews welcome.
1. New Beginnings

**Something Gained**

A Gajevy fanfic

Rated M for lemons.

I do not own Fairy Tail.

**some ideas are not original, and the characters may be a little OOC, forgive me, as this is my first time writing a fanfic. Hope you enjoy**

* * *

**Chapter 1**

**New Beginnings**

It was a normal evening for Levy as she and Lucy walked home to Fairy Hills. Levy had been a bit worn out from her previous job that she had taken with Jet and Droy, which turned into more than just a translation job. She originally didn't understand why they wanted to go on a translating job with her in the first place, seeing how there was never usually any drama. Levy sighed to herself, but loud enough for Lucy to hear.

"What's on your mind Levy?" She asks

"Honestly, I'm just tired. That job took a lot out of me. I shouldn't have been attacked in the first place. I guess those tablets I translated were pretty valuable."

"Well I'm glad Jet and Droy went with you. Who knows what would have happened!" Lucy exclaimed. That honestly pissed Levy off. She was more than capable of taking care of herself in pressing situations. Her wacky teammates would never let her fight though. All they did was fawn about her all the time and when sticky situations would arise, they would always tell her to step back and that they would handle everything. Levy was NOT fragile. As small as she was, everyone always treated her like a child. Like she couldn't hold her own weight. Except for one member of the guild in particular….Levy's thoughts trailed as Lucy grabbed her wrist to pull her up the steps.

"Oh, we're here already? That was fast," Levy says.

"You looked deep in your thoughts so I didn't want to bother you," her blond friend said. "Why don't you come up to my place for some tea?" Levy nodded her head as Lucy pulled her up the steps. Wanting to think about something different, Levy decided to ask about Natsu.

"So, what's new with you and Natsu?" Lucy blushed furiously.

"Spill it."

"Well…" Lucy starts off before getting distracted by a blue fluff flying through her window. She groaned, knowing what would happen next.

"Hey! Lucy!" Natsu appeared in her window.

"Hurry up and get in here before you're seen!" Lucy squeals.

"What's for dinner?" He asks, excitedly.

"Probably a big fish!" Happy exclaims.

Levy stands up and grabs her tea from the counter and watches quietly as Lucy pretends she hates it when he shows up randomly. As soon as she sees Lucy gearing up for her "Lucy Kick", Levy decides to call it a night.

"Looks like you have a full house, I'll see you tomorrow Luce," she says, trying to ignore Lucy's pleading _'don't go'_ look. She definitely didn't want to stay and watch those two hopelessly flirt with each other. She hated to think this but it kind of made her jealous. Where was her 'knight in shining armor' that broke into her apartment every night? Not that she would enjoy someone breaking into her home all the time, but the thought of having someone who liked her enough to do it made her want it. Realizing there is a fine line between 'romantic' and 'creepy', she shook her head and chuckled to herself as she puts a silencing spell on Lucy's front door after she walks out, as she know Natsu's volume is pretty hard to control.

Upon entering her apartment, Levy gets goosebumps. '_I must have left the window open all day while I was gone_' she thinks to herself. She makes it over to her huge living room window and looks out at the forested area. '_Magnolia is so beautiful at sunset_' she thinks as she closes the window and pulls the curtains shut. She lights a few candles to illuminate the room and goes over to her bookshelf. '_I've read all of these. It's definitely time to expand my collection. I just keep running out of space!' _Keeping her books at Fairy Hills was becoming a hassle. She would read through her whole bookshelf in less than a few weeks and having to swap several books back and forth between the guild's library and her home bookshelf was getting tedious. _'I just need to go on a few more jobs to have enough saved up to move into a bigger place, with maybe two bedrooms so I could turn one into a library.' _

Levy finally finds a book that she's content with reading again and plops down on the couch. About an hour or so later, she finds herself getting very sleepy. _'It's still a bit early, maybe I'll take a bath to wind down.' _She moves over to the window and cracks it a smidge in hopes of the jolt of chilly air waking her up a little bit. Being somewhat victorious in her attempt, a yawning Levy makes her way to the bathroom to start running water for her bath. "I need a towel, and something to throw on," she mumbles to herself as she roots through her bathroom closet grabbing a towel, her soft pink silk camisole and matching shorts.

Levy fell asleep in the bathtub and was awaken by the now cold water that encompassed her body. Stepping out of the tub, she dries off and slips into her silky attire, admiring herself in the mirror. The camisole had very thin straps and a neckline that swooped down revealing what cleavage she did have with the fabric itself just stopping just above her belly button. Her matching shorts were loose, stopping barely at the upper thigh. Levy didn't really think much of her attire; it was something she slept in almost every night…except for the very rare occasions that she slept naked. She noticed the soft curve of her hips and the fact that she didn't have a chest like the other women in the guild. Not that it mattered to her anyway, Levy was pretty comfortable in her body, as no one has made her feel otherwise. _'My small chest fits my body anyway. Any bigger and I'd probably look weird.' _She thought. _'I definitely have the legs and butt to make up for it!' _Levy turns around in the mirror and glances at her butt, then smirks. _'Damn I look good.'_

Levy headed back to the living room to shut the window and as she opens the curtains to get to said window, it flies open and a huge black shadow darts into her apartment, almost giving our poor blunette a heart attack. Realizing someone was in her space she opened her mouth to yell..? Scream..? Shout..? She couldn't tell you because almost immediately as she opened her mouth, she felt a rather large hand cover her mouth from behind.

"Relax, shrimp, it's me," the voice said.

"G-Gajeel..?" Levy says, dumbfounded.

She turns around and gives him a once over and noticed he was pretty banged up. "What happened to you?" Not even giving a care to the fact that the large man had just gotten into her apartment.

"Nothing major." The two stare at each other for what seems like forever.

"Well, let's get you cleaned up," Levy says as she sits him down on her couch. "Where all are you injured?" Gajeel removed his tattered shirt and motions with his hands where he is hurt. Levy stops in her tracks as she eyed his body, no, not for injuries but for something else. She had never been this close to a shirtless Gajeel before, and honestly, it put her in a tizzy. Mouth agape, not even realizing that she was still in her very provocative nighttime attire, she stutters over her words.

"U-uh…um….." Gajeel fought the urge to speak up and snap her from her trance but he knew if he did that, he wouldn't be able to admire her beautiful body.

Gajeel has always thought Levy was the most beautiful woman in the guild. Even when he attacked her, he thought she was drop dead gorgeous. But he's changed since then. Since master Makarov opened his door and arms, Gajeel has wanted nothing but acceptance. He'd rather keel over before showing it though. It seemed as though the guild did accept him, but somehow, he always felt like he was an outcast. He never felt like that with Levy. They started spending a little bit more time together and taking small jobs here and there after the S-class trials, but never has he been graced by her presence at night. He didn't know what it was, but she smelled sweeter than usual. He was so entranced by her aroma, that he didn't realize how weak he actually was. He was a hell of a lot more than just 'banged up'.

"Like what you see, shrimp?" Gajeel said, with his signature smirk. That seemed to snap her out of her trance, as her face darkened about 4 shades of red.

"Uh, um, NO!" She said frantically. "I'm just looking for your injuries!" Levy darts off to the bathroom where she keeps her first aid kit. She shuts the door and leans on the sink to try to calm herself down.

"Deep breaths…..deep breaths…" Levy chants to herself. _'Oh my God, that was really intense…'_ Levy had never been with a man before but she was not ignorant to what she was currently experiencing. She had read all about it in various Love/Romance novels and poems.

At the time, she noticed Gajeel would always do small things just to be closer to her. She would take a flyer from the job postings and he would casually walk up and say something like "You can't do that job all by yourself, shrimp! I guess I could come with ya or something just to make sure you don't get lost, ya know, since you're so small!" And he would laugh that signature laugh of his and ruffle her hair as she puffed her cheeks out in frustration. She would sometimes find him in the library off in the distance thinking he wasn't seen. Oh, but he was. He knew he was too. He liked being seen by Levy. He wondered why she never confronted him about lurking in the shadows. The truth was, she liked it. She just didn't want to admit it.

Levy didn't know why she felt the way she did for the iron dragon slayer. Maybe it was just that she didn't understand it. She thought that maybe he liked her given all the things he's done, but he always kept his distance. All of a sudden, Levy felt very self-conscious. _'There's no way he'd like someone as small as me. There are much more beautiful women with better bodies he'd probably be more interested in.' _The evil thoughts continued. _'He only goes on jobs with me because he thinks I'm too small to defend myself.' _Levy had to stop herself right there. She knew he didn't feel that way. He'd always let her stand her ground when problems arise. He would let her fight to her limit and always be there to back her up when she needed it. He didn't baby her, and she appreciated it. She just thought that they were two people from completely different worlds that probably never have a chance of being anything more than friends.

Gajeel sat on the couch awaiting Levy's return. He was amused at her reaction when he caught her staring and it made him feel pretty good that she pretty much eye-fucked him.

"You alright there, shrimp?" He asked as she emerged from her hideout.

"Yeah, I just had to find the first aid stuff," she replied, returning to the couch to clean his wounds. Gajeel winced as Levy put the damp cloth on his side and gently wiped the dried blood away. He felt warm inside as she touched him and he couldn't help but smile.

"Ya wear that every night or did you know I was comin'?" He said with a devious grin.

"Gajeel!" Levy gasped. "This is my usual nighttime attire! I wasn't aware I was going to have a guest," she huffed.

A few minutes go by and Levy finishes cleaning him up.

"Levy…."Gajeel says.

"Eh?"

"You should let me crash here tonight."

Levy looked at him with wide eyes. Gajeel grinned.

"My place is pretty far from here and I think I'm too messed up to make it there."

Levy's words escaped her throat. _'Did he really just ask to spend the night here? At my place? With me?' _

"U-uh s-sure, yeah, um, you can take my bed tonight. I highly doubt you'll be comfortable on the couch in the state you're in…" Levy stammers. "I can take the couch…..um…." she continues, looking for any excuse to change the subject before he can say anything. "Did you want me to run you a bath?" She asks.

"Actually that doesn't sound too bad," Gajeel takes her up on her offer.

Levy goes to the bathroom to get the bath started. After the water is ready she turns around to find him standing in the doorway, startling her.

"Relax, shrimp," he chuckles.

"Uh…it's ready for you, I'm gonna go make the bed for you. I'll probably be asleep by the time you're done." She scurries past him doing, and saying anything to avoid him and goes into the bedroom to fix up the bed.

Maybe 30 minutes go by and Levy was fast asleep on the couch. Gajeel was making his was out of the tub when he suddenly felt weak. _'Oh man, I was more beat up than I thought.' _He gathers the strength to dry off and put on a spare pair of shorts, but that was all he could do, as he collapsed on the floor out of sheer exhaustion. _'Oh, fuck.' _He thought to himself.

Levy was jolted out of her sleep as she heard the thump he made. Making her way to the bathroom she notices him lying on the floor, eyes begging for help.

"Oh my…Gajeel!" Levy helps him up and notices he's half naked. Her body suddenly getting very hot. He hooks his arm around her shoulder and she almost shudders at the touch. Her body tingling where he's holding her for support and sending chills up her spine. It felt almost electric. Gajeel was not oblivious to what was happening to the blue haired mage, as he could smell her arousal, resulting in an inflated ego for him. But he was legitimately too tired to even think. Her natural smell wasn't helping. It soothed him. It made him want to be around her more. It made him want to hold her close and never let go.

Levy tried to keep all of her energy from pooling in between her legs. She knew dragon slayers had super senses so she prayed that he couldn't smell her, though she knew he did. They made it to the bed and she dropped him on the mattress. He immediately bundled up in the comforter, smelling so much like Levy. He felt like he was floating on a cloud…drifting off into a deep slumber. Levy noticed him falling asleep quickly and decided to make her leave when she was stopped with a hand on her wrist.

"Don't…..go…" Gajeel mumbled, voice overflowing with sleep. Levy was taken aback. She did NOT know what to say or do, so she just stood there…nervous.

"Stay…." He mumbled again as he pulled her down on to the bed with him. Levy squeaked with surprise especially at how fast it happened. The small confused noises she was emitting only made Gajeel want to hold her closer, so he did. Realizing she wasn't going to break free, she succumbed to sleep and to the large man holding her closely.


	2. Want

**Chapter 2**

**Want**

A low growl escaped Gajeel's lips as Levy lightly dragged her fingertips across his chest. Levy loved that noise. She liked knowing that she could have a man making such noises. She looked into the dragon slayer's ruby-red eyes as she moved her hand downward to trace the 'V' in his lower abdomen, carefully tracing the 4 studs he had on each side. Her touch caused Gajeel's shorts to tighten, which definitely did not go unnoticed by the small mage. His reactions made her bold as she lifted herself onto him, so she was straddling him.

"Feeling adventurous there, huh Shrimp?" The olive-skinned man beneath her said with his world famous smirk. Levy put a finger up to his lips keeping him from saying anything else, as she leaned down to plant small kisses on his neck. He hissed in pleasure and that only motivated her more. She slowly started grinding her core against the tent in his shorts and he groaned as he got harder.

"Oh….fuck…" She then bit his neck sending him over the edge. Suddenly, she's flipped over with him hovering over her, flames blazing in his eyes as he watched her….lustfully. Full of want –no, _need._

"You don't know what you've just gotten yourself into, short stuff." He growled into her ear. Feeling him smirk against her neck, Levy closed her eyes, unable to speak, letting the warmth from his body wash over hers. Her mind running a million miles a minute.

She opened her eyes and saw him studying her face, or –what felt like- her soul, reading, watching, listening for any hint of discomfort or denial. She cupped his cheek with her hand as if to let him know that it was ok to continue. Gajeel eagerly obliged. He ran his hand up her stomach, outlining her belly button with his fingers as he leaned down leaving a trail of kisses where his fingers once were.

Levy was pretty much a puddle of herself, unable to think clearly, thoughts heavily clouded with the dark-haired man pressing himself against her. She reached for his long black mane and pulled him up for a kiss, which Gajeel took full advantage of. He put his hand on the nape of her neck and deepened the kiss, nipping at her bottom lip from time to time. Wanting more, Gajeel slowly worked his other hand up her camisole and gently squeezed her breast.

"G-Gajeel…." Levy moaned, fueling the fire. Gajeel's restraint was thinning. It was taking him everything he had not to rip off that thin piece of fabric that was keeping him from his prize. He broke contact with Levy temporarily and almost snapped when her eyes pleaded for him to come back. _'Soon Levy…soon. First, I must taste you.' _He thought to himself as he turned his finger into a thin iron blade and slowly sliced her camisole open, her perfect mounds relaxing after being freed from fabric.

Levy gasped and instinctively went to cover her upper body with her arms.

"Don't hide from me," Gajeel growled, so low it sent chills throughout her whole body. He gently grabbed her wrists and pinned them above her head, drinking in the wonderful, wonderful beauty he had the pleasure of viewing.

Levy blushed. She had never been looked at with so much appreciation before. He definitely was admiring her body. This is what she'd been craving, and he was here to give it to her.

"You're so sexy, Levy…"Gajeel mumbled as he nuzzled her neck and made his way down to her pert nipples, starting to nibble. Levy arched her back, not anticipating the sudden action, she had to stifle an extremely loud moan.

"Don't hold back," He says as he switches to the other mound.

Levy was very strong-willed, but not when it came to this particular dragon slayer. She found herself unravelling almost immediately as soon as he was around her, and she couldn't figure out why. She was always able to take control of how she handled things and was always able to hold her composure and it angered her not being able to control herself around him. Now here she was somehow in her bed with this giant with who knows what is about to happen and she doesn't have any willpower to stop it.

Gajeel brought his body closer to hers, so that the only thing between them was the fabric they had on. Feeling her body squirm under his touch, he wanted more.

"Levy…." He whispered into her ear. "…let me taste you."

Levy whimpered and bit her lip as he looked into her eyes, not even needing to say 'yes', as it was etched across her face. In one swift movement, he has her cotton candy pink silk shorts sliced open, and his head was between her legs, kissing the inside of her thigh. Levy is beyond embarrassed, as she's never had anyone this close to her core. On top of that, it being Gajeel of all people, so she definitely had no sense of what was right or wrong at that point in time. Lucky for Gajeel, though. He could probably get away with almost anything in the mind state Levy was in. But he cherished her too much to just act without her consent. He wanted to make Levy feel good. He wanted to hear her scream his name.

"Don't be shy….open yourself up to me…." He whispered into her thigh.

"Gajeel…please," Levy was practically begging for his touch. Not wanting to wait any longer, she tugs at his hair, asking to be pleased.

How could he resist? Those big honey eyes, those bright blue locks. She had him wrapped around her finger and she didn't even know it. He plunged into her drenched core, tongue first, lapping up the juices he made her excrete. _'God, she tastes so much sweeter than I thought she would.' _Levy, crying out in ecstasy, grabbed ahold of his mane, holding on for dear life, as if she would have fallen if she let go. His tongue probed the insides of her labia and finds her pearl, swirling his tongue around it to make it more sensitive. He couldn't get enough of her.

"Oh…Gajeel…..don't stop," she said breathlessly. He smirked at the comment and brought his face up to hers, kissing her deeply so she can taste her own essence.

"What fun would it be if I didn't tease you a little?" He says playfully as he leaves a trail of kisses down her naked body.

The only thing that really sucked about this for Gajeel was the fact that he's been pining for Levy since the S-class trials. He'd been dreaming of this moment for so long, he just wanted to take her, right then and there. His inner dragon yearning to break free and claim her as his mate. _'I have to take this slow. I have to savor every moment. Every inch of her body; I need to explore.'_

Levy tugged at the bottom of his shorts, signaling that she wanted them off. Gajeel slowly lifted himself off of her and inched his shorts down while maintaining eye contact with her. He wanted to read her. To make sure she wanted this as much as he did, because if there was even a hint of doubt in her eyes, he would stop. But he didn't see one. In fact, she may have wanted this more than he did. Man, could those honey-brown eyes tell a story.

His shorts fell to his knees and he watched her as her mouth watered. He was bigger than she imagined. She wondered if her tight walls would allow him access. "Ready?" He asks, impatient as his inner dragon slowly but surely started coming out of him. Levy nodded, nervous, with this being her first time and all. Gajeel knew this was her first time too, so he wanted to make this as special as possible for her. He rubbed his rock hard dick up and down her clit, covering his shaft in her juices. He leaned down and bit her neck as he lined his member up with her drenched core.

"Don't worry Shrimp, I'll be gentle," he smirked, sensing her hesitation.

This was a very new experience for Levy. Sure, she got horny from time to time, especially when she read her romance novels, but nothing compared to the real thing. She always fantasized about her first time and who it would be with, but she could never picture a face. She also didn't expect it to be as intense as it was.

His breath was hot on her neck sending sensations through her body just to settle at her core. Heat washed over her face as he gently placed his lips on hers.

"I need you, Gajeel," Levy whispered into his ear, making him harder than he's ever been.

**KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK**

Levy is jolted out of her sleep as a knock on her door wakes her up.

"Hey Lev, you home?" The voice calls from outside the door. Levy immediately recognizes the voice as Lucy. "I'm going to head over to the guild, just wanted to know if you wanted to come with." Lucy yelled through the door.

"U-Um yeah! Just give me a second!" Levy stammers as she fully adjusts to the sunlight pouring through a crack in her curtains. She looked over to the other side of the bed and noticed it was empty. The events of last night flooding into her brain, _'Gajeel came in all beat up…' _She thought. _'I ran him a bath and he fell, I guess, and I had to carry him to the bed.'_ Levy blushed as she remembered him pulling her down to the bed with him. All leading to the remembrance of that _very _intense dream she just had. She unknowingly reached in between her legs, noticing the moisture that had been gathering there. _'Holy crap, that felt very real…' _She reminisced as she began massaging her clit. Realizing that the dream was interrupted, she remembered Lucy was standing outside her door, waiting for her. "Crap," Levy mutters to herself as she makes her way to the front door to let Lucy in while she gets dressed.

"Morning, Levy!" Lucy says cheerfully.

"Morning Luce," Levy replies as she invites Lucy into her apartment. "Just wait here a bit while I get ready. I promise I won't take too long."

Lucy sat down on the couch as her blue-haired friend went to the bathroom to freshen up. She glanced around her living room, noticing all of the books she had scattered everywhere and smiled softly to herself. She'd always admired Levy just out of sheer intelligence. Levy was one of the smartest people Lucy knew, and she's always looked up to her. Like a sister.

After a few minutes, Levy emerged from the bathroom ready to go. "Ready!" She smiled brightly at the celestial wizard and linked arms as they exited the apartment.

"So did anything happen with you and Natsu last night?" Levy asked.

"Of course not!" Lucy exclaimed. She knew Natsu didn't really think about love and relationships like that, which kind of hurt. She realized she had feelings for him almost immediately after she joined Fairy Tail, but he never seemed to reciprocate. Honestly, she was content with it being that way, everything was simple. Deep down, she wondered what it would be like if he just suddenly declared her love for her, but she knew that would never happen in a million years –at least, not like that.

"Just give it some time, I'm sure he'll finally realize his feelings," Levy reasoned seeing that her best friend was overthinking things. Levy didn't doubt one bit that Natsu liked Lucy. It was obvious. Why else would he show up almost every night? He goes through hell and high water for her, why don't they both just stop being stubborn and actually talk about it. But it was not Levy's place. Fate would work itself out whenever it wanted to, however it wanted to. Levy believed it to be fate that brought Gajeel over to her place last night. It couldn't have just been spontaneous….right?

After a brisk walk, they finally make it to the guild. "I'm going to grab something to eat, grab a table for us," Levy says as they enter the dining hall. "Did you want me to grab you anything?"

"Pancakes with strawberries please!"

"No problem." Levy makes her way to the bar where Mira is doing the dishes. She opens her mouth to order then stops in her tracks when she sees Gajeel sitting on the other side of the bar. Levy gulped, trying to calm herself as that wet dream replayed in her head. She wanted to walk up to him and ask him why he left in the middle of the night, but her evil thoughts attacked her. _'He's not attracted to you.' _She shook her head and brushed the thought away.

Gajeel knew she was there, he could smell her when she walked through the door. The last thing he needed right now was to be around her. He can't face her. He knew she was sad about him leaving last night. He couldn't look her in her eyes and see that sadness. Her smell was getting stronger. _'She must be coming to order food.'_ He groaned. He knew she was going to notice him. If he made eye contact with her, it would be all over. So he kept his head down.

Levy suddenly started walking over to him. Not having any control over her body. Extremely confused and slightly angered that she couldn't control her movements. She was drawn to him. She had to go up to him.

When she sat next to him, she realized that he wouldn't look at her. Her heart dropped. _'I knew it. He doesn't like me. Why would he? We're two different people with nothing in common.' _

"Gajeel?"

He grunted.

"I-I'm sorry if I did anything wrong," Levy says softly. He can hear the sadness in her voice. The uncertainty. He couldn't take it.

**This is my very first time writing smut, sorry if it's weird. All comments/reviews/criticisms welcome.**


	3. Need

**Chapter 3**

**Need**

Gajeel woke up in the middle of the night, his mind still hazy from the previous day's events. His eyes widened when he realized the position he was in. His left arm was tucked under Levy's body, hooking around her midsection. His right arm draped around her waist, pulling her body against his. Their legs somehow tangled together.

Levy shuffled, her body reacting to the slight movements he was making. _'Fuck!' _Gajeel panicked, as her perfect ass slightly grazed his dick. He had to get out of this situation. He wanted nothing more than to just take her right then and there and leave her begging for more but he knew, in his right mind that he couldn't. If he stayed in that bed with the beautiful, blue-haired mage, there's no telling what would have happened.

Gajeel struggled with a fight between his inner dragon and himself. He wanted to stay in that bed and hold her close, but that wasn't an option. He slowly eased her out of his grip, carefully, as to not wake her.

After he broke free from Levy, he felt somewhat cold and empty, as if a piece of his soul was missing. He couldn't quite wrap his head around why he felt that way, but there were more important things to focus on –like getting out of there. He quickly put his clothes on, but before leaving, he stopped to admire the sleeping beauty that lie before him.

"God, you're so beautiful," He whispers, tracing the outline of her face lightly with the tips of his finger. He stepped back as she shuffled. Watching her, he contemplated the idea of staying and dealing with the consequences later. Knowing better, he decided to just leave, giving her one last glance as he exited through the window.

Gajeel stumbles into his apartment, still sore, as he sees Pantherlily in the kitchen digging through the fridge.

"Gajeel, you're back late. Do you happen to know if we have any more kiwis?"

Gajeel walks over to the couch, groaning as he plops down.

"What's on your mind, Gajeel?" Lily asks as he sits next to his companion.

"Don't worry about it. Why are you still up?"

"Couldn't sleep," He responds as gets up and makes his way to his bedroom. "If you need me, I'll be in my room."

Gajeel grunted in response. His head was swimming. All he could do was think about being cuddled up with Levy; it felt like home to him. He hasn't really felt welcome anywhere, except for when he was around her. He wanted so badly to unveil his heart to her, he just felt like he shouldn't. His previous actions haunting him. He feared rejection. Rejection from the only woman he'll ever love.

He knew he could never make up for what he did while he was in Phantom Lord, but he would try his damnedest to do any good he could to try to appease his guilt. _'I don't deserve her. I don't deserve to be around her. But I can't stay away. I can't let her go.' _Gajeel grabbed the sides of his head in frustration. Why? Why did he fall for her? He hated it. He hated having to battle himself every time he saw her. She'd opened her arms to him and accepted him as he was, but he couldn't even fathom the thought of her possibly looking past "the incident". She couldn't have felt anything more than indifference for him. Yet, she was so good to him. She'd tend to him if he got injured on a job and occasionally use her script magic to make him some iron. Gajeel drifted off to sleep with Levy on his mind again that night, wishing he was holding her.

Daybreak came and Gajeel woke up with morning wood. He groaned as he stroked his dick while thinking of Levy. _'I guess it's another cold shower for me today.' _He thinks to himself as he gets ready for his shower. All he could do was picture her in her nightwear. Those long legs, her perfect hips, and the camisole that barely left anything to the imagination. He didn't know why it was getting harder and harder for him to be around her; it seemed as though his inner dragon was urging him to claim her more each day. But why, though? He has always been able to control his urges before. Why were they becoming a problem for him now?

"I'm headed to the guild to look for a job," Pantherlily says as he notices Gajeel emerging from the bathroom. "Care to come along?"

"Yeah, I guess I should," Gajeel responds, wanting to do anything to get his mind off of the script mage. "Or…how about you head down to the guild and grab a job for us, and I'll hang back here?" He suggested.

His small furry friend noticed he was avoiding the guild. He eyed the tall man as he stood there with his hand behind his neck. Expressionless.

The cat narrowed his eyes. "Is this about Levy?"

Gajeel's eyes darted over to the animal. He snorted.

"You know," Lily started. "You can't avoid her forever. Eventually you're going to have to come clean about how you feel."

"You don't know what you're talking about, damn cat." Gajeel snarled.

"It's only going to get worse. You may be surprised at what you'll find once everything is out in the open."

Gajeel scoffed and left the apartment, slamming the door behind him.

The exceed was no fool, he knew Gajeel's feelings for Levy. He saw the way he looked at her. Although he never said it out loud, he loved her. Lily just wanted to see his companion happy for once. He suspected Gajeel was over at Fairy Hills last night, as he would sometimes catch him in the woods "training" as he would say. Convenient how he "trained" directly in the view of her second-story window. Lily chuckled to himself as he flew out of the open window to try and talk to the stubborn brute.

Gajeel stormed out because he knew Pantherlily was right. He couldn't avoid her forever. It was like everything on the planet was trying to bring them closer together. He sometimes felt like he was out of control when it came to Levy. He would find himself offering to go on jobs with her just to be around her, even when her fan club would follow her everywhere. Fuck, he hated those two. All they did was hold Levy back. She is such a strong, independent mage with strength that she doesn't even recognize. He would always like to test her limits when training or wait until she's had enough during battles to step in and take over. He loved taking her under his wing and watching her excel.

He found himself headed toward the very place he was trying to avoid.

"Gajeel!" Pantherlily calls out to him as he catches up. "You're going to the guild?"

"I guess so," he mumbled. They walked in silence for a few minutes.

"So about this job. I'm thinking we take a long one. I need to get away from this place."

"How long were you thinking?" Lily queried.

"I dunno. Maybe a month. Or longer."

"You're going to drive yourself crazy if you stay away that long."

"There's nothing keeping me here. I'll manage."

The black cat looked at his friend, seeing the pain etched in his eyes.

"You know, you're not really good at hiding your emotions," Lily joked, trying to lighten up the mood. Gajeel glared at him.

"I'm sure Levy knows you at least care for her," Lily said. "By the way, I know you went to Fairy Hills last night."

Gajeel stopped in his tracks. He didn't really know what to say to that. What could he say? The animal was right.

Lily and Gajeel had what seemed like a staring contest for a few seconds.

"Whatever." Gajeel grunted and proceeded to walk.

Lily knew what buttons not to push when it came to Gajeel. He knew he wasn't going to give up any info on what happened when he went over there, so he had to take another route. He needed to speak with Levy. He was determined to get those two together.

Gajeel entered the guild's dining hall and went straight to the bar. He wanted to drown out his thoughts with beer. It was early, but he didn't care. The method seemed to work so why not?

"Your usual?" Mira asks. Gajeel nods his head slightly and Mira sets down a large mug, almost spilling over.

Gajeel was pretty relieved when he realized Levy wasn't there yet. That meant he could get in, drink, grab a job flyer, and get the hell out of there. _'What the fuck is wrong with me?' _He berated himself. _'What am I doing here? She could walk in at any moment and then what? How am I going to face her when all I want to do is make her mine?' _

'_**Well that's an easy question.' **_A voice inside him spoke.

"What the fuck…?" Gajeel said, unknowingly out loud.

"What's wrong, Gajeel?" Mira asks.

"Nothing," he said quickly as he moved down to the end of the bar to be in solitude. _'I must be going fucking crazy…' _he thought to himself.

'_**Oh, my friend, I can most definitely assure you that you are not crazy.' **_The voice said again. Gajeel took a huge swig from his beer, hoping to drown out the voice.

'_**How amusing. You can't get rid of me. At least not right now,' **_the voice said. _**'You know who I am. Why are you in such denial, my partner?' **_

Gajeel knew all too well that it was his inner dragon. The actual 'beast within'.

'_**You've picked your mate. Why are you waiting?' **_

'Picked my mate'? What the fuck was this dragon talking about?

Mating was something Gajeel never gave much thought to. He was always busy working or training; his mind occupied by other things. He kept to himself. He was more at peace when he was alone, after all, he did spend most of his childhood by himself. After he gave it some thought, he realized what the dragon meant.

'_**Well, I've picked your mate, I should say. It's getting rather lonely.'**_

'_It's not happening.' _Gajeel retorted.

'_**Why do you think you keep going to her? She's the first thing you think about in the morning and the last thing you think about when you go to sleep. What do you think all of this means?' **_The dragon questioned.

'_I don't know! She's a woman, I'm a man. It's only natural that I notice her.'_

'_**It's different for us, and you know it. You've never paid attention to another in your life. It's not a 'coincidence' that this is all happening now. I've picked her. You will be bound to her eventually, no matter how much you try to fight it.'**_

Gajeel was livid. Why the hell would this dumb dragon choose the woman he hurt the most to be his fucking mate?!

'_You're insane. Or I'm insane. Whatever the fucking case may be, it's not happening!'_

'_**We'll see about that.'**_

Gajeel was about to order another beer when that familiar intoxicating scent flooded his nostrils. _'Fuck.' _Levy had just walked in with Lucy and it took all his willpower to not let her smell take over his body. He had to leave. Immediately. For some reason though, his body was stuck. He couldn't move.

"I'm going to grab something to eat, grab a table for us!" He overheard her saying to Lucy. _'I can't look at her….I can't look into those sad eyes. Not again.' _Gajeel felt weak, like he were going to break if he made eye contact with her. He was fighting to get control over himself. His inner dragon seeping out, ready to pounce on his prey at any moment, and his inner self, hyper-focused on not hurting her again. The thought of rejection creeping up in his mind. _'If I keep my distance, I can keep the both of us from getting hurt.'_

Her smell grew stronger as she approached the bar. He kept his head down, as if that would make him invisible, hoping she wouldn't notice him. He panicked when he noticed her stop in her tracks. _'Fuck, fuck, fuck she saw me!' _He was trapped. Unable to move or do anything. It seemed as though time stopped, it seemed like she stared at him for an eternity. Until she started walking toward him.

Levy sat on the stool next to his. He could sense her uncertainty. He kept his head down.

"Gajeel?"

He grunted.

"I-I'm sorry if I did anything wrong," Levy said softly. He heard the sadness in her voice. To know that the only person he loves in the world was very distraught….over him…was gut-wrenching. He wanted to grab her and tell her it was not her; it was him, but he was unsure of how his own body would react if he touched her. He couldn't take it.


	4. Frustration

**Chapter 4**

**Frustration**

Levy's heart broke. He wouldn't look at her. He wouldn't talk to her. He just up and left in the middle of the night without any word and now here he was, shunning her…at least, that's what it felt like. She didn't understand why she cared about him as much as she did. Why is she in the position that she is in? Why wouldn't he talk to her?

He sighed.

"Gajeel," Levy started. "What is it?" She looked at him, longing for him to say anything.

She knew there was something up with him, she couldn't quite put her finger on it. _'I knew I shouldn't have come over here! He obviously doesn't want me around.' _She was distraught.

"It's not you," He finally said after some time, so low that she had to strain to hear. Relief washed over her mind. _'But, if it's not me, what could be the issue?' _She thought to herself. "Levy, I can't be here right now," he says, still not looking at her.

"What's going on, Gajeel?" She asks. "Please look at me."

Levy put a hand on his thigh, to comfort him. That seemed to start a fire within him, his hands trembling, slowly losing control. Her touch felt electric. _'Oh God, Levy please stop!' _He squeezed his eyes shut trying anything to keep calm. _'You damn dumb dragon, let me go!' _He still struggled to leave the area.

Levy was genuinely confused. After a while, that confusion turned into sadness. He still wouldn't look at her. He never had a problem staring her down any other time. What was different? _'Am I unattractive to you?' _It was when she removed her hand when he finally looked at her. Those usually ruby-red eyes, now burning by flame Levy has never seen before. Staring at her with such intensity.

Gajeel stood up and hovered over the small woman, about to snatch her up and run off. He looked into her wide honey eyes seeing no sign of fear or nervousness.

"Levy…" He said, voice low. "Y…you're not afraid of me…." His eyes still piercing her.

She shook her head, not knowing what was going to happen next.

"…You should be." Gajeel frowned. His inner dragon was winning. He barely had any control left over his body. Levy grabbed his hands. He snatched his hands away, still fighting with himself. "You should leave. You shouldn't be around me right now. It's not safe…._I'm_ not safe," He says.

"Gajeel," Levy said as she cupped his cheek with her hand. "I know I'm safe with you…I suppose that's why I enjoy spending time with you."

Those words were pretty wild for him to hear. His inner self felt 'warm and fuzzy' when she said that. He felt…accepted. His inner dragon, on the other hand, was fueled by the words. All of those feelings wrapped up tightly –well, not tightly, by the base of it all. He'd hurt her, and there's no recovery from that.

Lucy was sitting at the table Levy had her hold. _'Some friend. She forgot all about me!' _She glanced over that the bar and saw her and Gajeel standing there. _'Looks pretty intense.' _Lucy giggled. She decided to ruin her friend's fun for forgetting about her. _'I'll show her who not to forget!' _She thought playfully.

"Hey Lev!" Lucy came in between them. "Whatcha' doin'? Did you forget something?"

Levy's eyes widened. "Oh my gosh, I'm so sorry! I totally forgot to order the food!"

"It's ok, Lev. You seemed like you were handling more pressing situations," Lucy grinned mischievously.

Gajeel saw an out. Thank God for Lucy or he would have claimed Levy, right then and there. He quickly blended into the shadows, creeping out before anyone could catch him. Outside, he saw Pantherlily.

"Oi! Cat! Did you find us a job?"

"I did, actually," Lily responds handing the flyer to Gajeel.

"What the fuck is this?" He said, snarling at the paper. "This says 'Translation Required' at the bottom! Did you not see this?" He barked.

Lily paid no mind to his angry friend. If they were going to have to duke it out over this, then so be it. Lily had taken a job that required Levy to come along. He already told Mira that the three of them accepted it, and that they would leave within the next few days. Getting Levy to come along would be easy. Getting Gajeel to agree with it all may take a bit of work.

"Look, Gajeel. Stressing yourself out like this can't be good for your health."

"Why would you do this?!" Gajeel was getting angrier by the second. All he wanted to do was stay away from Levy. He didn't trust himself around her. Gajeel knew the cat was smart. He was sure Lily could read his emotions, even when he didn't express them. So why would he knowingly set him up like this?

Lily understood Gajeel's anger. "You know, all of this could easily go away if you weren't so stubborn." The exceed changed into his battle form in anticipation of Gajeel attacking.

"Calm down, I ain't gonna hit ya," Gajeel said, slowly simmering down.

"Why won't you face her? I saw you at the bar. You wouldn't even look at her. I found that to be rather strange, given your usual tendencies." Lily hoped his friend would open up to him. "I might be able to help you if you talk to me."

Gajeel wasn't one for opening up to anyone. He felt he dealt with his problems the best by keeping them to himself.

"Tch. Go find another job. I ain't doing that one," Gajeel says as he walks off.

"I guess I'll have to speak with Levy," Lily says to himself.

* * *

About an hour later, Levy found herself in the Guild's library gathering a few books to take to her apartment. She couldn't get her mind off the events that transpired earlier. _'What did he mean he wasn't safe?' _She pondered.

"Hey Levy." A voice said from behind.

"Lily!" Levy greeted the small exceed as she scooped him up in her arms for a hug. 'What are you doing here?"

"I actually came to speak with you." Levy saw this as a perfect opportunity to try and get a feel for what was going on with Gajeel.

"What's up, Lil?"

"I was wondering if you'd like to accompany us on a job in the next few days. I feel like Gajeel could use another person by his side right now. Here," he handed Levy the flyer. "You don't have to answer right away, you might have other matters to tend to." The black cat started walking away.

"Wait!" Levy called after him.

"Yes?"

"I'll go with you guys," Levy said quietly. "I'm worried about Gajeel."

"I wouldn't worry too much," Lily replies. "He will be alright."

"Has he, you know, been acting sort of… weird lately?"

Lily chuckled. "He's always weird. But he has been a bit distant lately. He will not speak to me about it, though."

Sucks to say, but Levy felt a little better knowing that Gajeel was being distant to everyone and not just her. That made her want to help him all the more.

"Well, you can tell him that I will be there. Just let me know when we're leaving."

"Will do," Lily says as he flew off.

Levy walked home with a lot in her hands and a lot on her mind. She picked up a few new translating books for the job. She contemplated going over Gajeel's place to start a game plan, but she decided against it. She just wanted to get those heavy books put away.

Gajeel, on the other hand, was flipping out.

"You WHAT?!" He yelled at Lily.

"I spoke with Levy and she agreed to come along with us. I felt you needed support," He explained.

"I don't need any fucking support! I told you I didn't want to do the damn job. Now look what you've done!" Gajeel rants.

"I suppose you could just tell her not to come along," Lily suggested.

"What, are you crazy?!" Gajeel couldn't just tell the girl not to show. How could he look her in her eyes and reject her? Besides, he couldn't do the job by himself. They needed a translator, and Levy was the best there is.

Lily knew Gajeel couldn't tell Levy not to show. This was all going according to plan.

"Good. So when are we leaving?" Lily asked, knowing it would anger the dragon slayer even more.

"Go to hell," Gajeel said as he stormed out.

* * *

Levy approached Fairy Hills and as she walked into the building, she ran into Lucy.

"Oh! Hey Lucy, weren't you just at the guild?"

"Yeah, but Natsu found a job for us and he wants to leave tonight," Lucy said. "I'm just packing for the trip."

"Do you need any help?" Levy asks.

"No, thank you! I'm just about done, anyway. It looks like you need more help than I do!" She laughed as she took a few books from Levy.

"Thanks."

They reach Levy's apartment and set the books down on her side table.

"So," Lucy says. "What's up with all the translation books?"

"Lily came to me in the library not too long ago and asked me to come with him and Gajeel on a job that requires translating. I'm just brushing up on a few things."

"Are you excited?" Lucy asked.

"Honestly, I'm not really sure." Levy huffed as she sat down on the couch. He didn't seem to really want her around him…or anyone for that matter. _'I hope he's ok.'_ Lucy sat next to her blue-haired friend. Noticing she seemed a little down, she tried to console her.

"Well, I'm sure if he didn't want you to go on the job, he would have told you not to come."

Levy wasn't so sure about that.

"It's ok. Anyway, what about you? Are you excited to go on this job with Natsu? How have things been? I feel like we haven't really gotten to talk about it much lately." Levy says.

"I'm actually pretty nervous. I've decided to tell him how I feel."

"Oh?" That piqued Levy's interest. "How are you planning to do that?"

"I figured I could just come out and say it, you know," Lucy says, stopping to think for a second. "I honestly haven't given it much thought. What do you think I should do?"

Levy wasn't a bold or spontaneous person, and that kind of bummed her out. She wished she could just do things without overthinking and analyzing them first. All the other girls had body. Levy had brains. She knew this, so her greatest asset was her brain. Sometimes she wished things were a little different. What if she had big tits? What if she was taller? She felt solace in the fact that whoever fell in love with her, would love her for who she was.

"I think you should just kiss him! Or something crazy like that."

Lucy gasped. "Levy, when did you get so bold?" She asked with a devious grin.

"Easier said than done!" Both girls burst in fits of laughter.

The girls hung out for a little bit, gossiping and catching up when they heard a voice from outside.

"Lucy!" The voice called.

The girls went to the window to see Natsu standing outside waving.

"Lucy! What's taking you so long? Let's go!"

"Looks like it's time," Levy says with a sly smile.

"Oh, hush!" Lucy replied as she playfully swatted her arm.

"Let me know how that goes. In FULL detail." Levy says, excited for her friend.

"I will!"

Levy watched as her lovelorn friend happily walked off with Natsu. _'I hope their job goes well.'_ She thought to herself as she decided to pack for her job. _'The job is in a town a few hours away, so we'll have to take a train.' _She started planning in her head. Oh, how she wished Gajeel was there so she could plan things properly. Her mind flashed back to the dream she had. A warmth immediately washed over her body and started to pool at her core. He had her so hot and bothered. It was like she needed him. NOW.

* * *

When Gajeel stormed out, he went to the woods to train. Whenever he was frustrated, or needed to blow off steam, he would work out. He would work his body until he collapsed from exhaustion. By then he would be too tired to think. _'It's probably not a good idea to train so hard. I don't know how much rest I'll get before the job.' _He thought to himself as he decided to call it a night.

'_**Go to her.'**_

Gajeel soon discovered himself headed toward Levy's apartment. He couldn't stop it. He figured he needed to tell her what time to meet him at the train station anyway. _'Might as well get it over with now.' _

He knew he couldn't get inside the building the normal way, so he chose his preferred method. The window.

Levy shuddered, her body still hot, and her mind still replaying the dream over and over again in her head. She wanted to take matters into her own hands. She reached down and massaged her clit, lightly flicking her pearl making it extremely sensitive. "Oh, Gajeel." She heard herself moan as she probed her pussy with her index and middle finger. She was so wet just thinking about the things he did to her in the dream. Fuck, what she would do to him right now…

"You know, you really shouldn't leave your window open all the time," Gajeel says, standing in front of the window.

It was as if her prayers had been answered, but holy shit, was she embarrassed! He just caught her pleasuring herself! She moaned his name out loud! Did he hear her? _'This can't get any worse!'_ She tried to decipher his facial expression, but all she saw was his silhouette. Levy held her breath as the dark figure just stood there. It was actually pretty hot, she thought.

"Be at the train station at noon tomorrow," He said. And as quickly as he came in, he was gone.


	5. Almost

**Chapter 5**

**Almost**

"You know, you really shouldn't leave your window open all the time," Gajeel said, standing in front of the window.

Levy looked like a deer caught in headlights.

He froze in place when he realized what was going on. The woman was touching herself! _'No, no, no! This can't be happening!'_ He panicked. He'd only wanted to tell her what time to arrive at the station and quickly leave, but his body was stuck. Watching her. He cursed his inner dragon for pulling him into a trap like this. This definitely couldn't have been a coincidence. How the fuck did it know what she was doing?

Gajeel stood there quietly, contemplating his next move. It didn't seem as though the dragon had taken over… at least not yet. Levy watched him, trying to read his face, but it was too dark.

Seeing Levy like this caused something in Gajeel's pants to stir. She was magnificent. Her royal blue locks framing her now blushed face. Her short, but somehow long legs that looked oh, so smooth. Her big honey-pot eyes. She made him weak. He had to get out of there.

Gathering what little strength he had, he mustered the words "Be at the train station at noon tomorrow," and as quickly as he came in, he was gone.

Levy got up from the couch and darted over to the window almost immediately after he left. Her eyes scanned the forested area, but he was nowhere to be found. _'Oh my God! I scared him off! What if he heard me?' _Levy was visibly freaking out, very embarrassed that he saw her but also worried that he would look at her differently now. For whatever reason, she wanted to call out after him.

Gajeel had never left anywhere as quickly as he did then. He safely made it far enough in the woods that he couldn't see or smell her, so he thought it was a good idea to stop and gather his thoughts. He thought back to what just happened. _'I could have sworn I heard her say my name….maybe I'm just going crazy.'_ Yeah, Gajeel thought it best to leave it at that.

He suddenly heard something. It was faint. Coming from the direction Levy was in. He stopped and tuned into his senses. He heard it again. It was his name. Being called by Levy. She'd only called his name twice, and it was once more than he needed to hear as he quickly made his way back to her place. _'What the hell am I doing?' _He asked himself. He would do anything for Levy. She was his world. His body wouldn't allow him to ignore her calls for him.

"Gajeel!" Levy called out the window for him. She didn't want to be too loud and wake the other girls in the apartment. Men were not allowed inside of Fairy Hills and Erza would have his –AND her head if she caught him there. She wondered if he heard her.

"Gajeel!" She called again. Why was she calling for him? She was beyond embarrassed and she definitely didn't know how she was going to face him after that whole ordeal, yet she still called. Relieved, thinking he didn't hear her, Levy walked away from the window.

Gajeel made it to her building and stopped. He contemplated. Should he go in there? What would happen if he did? Could he control himself? He'd literally walked in on her fucking herself and that's all he could think about. _'Maybe this is a bad idea…' _he thought. Gajeel was tired, though. He was tired of fighting, tired of hiding, tired of not having Levy. He just didn't want to do anything until he heard it from her lips, that she was ready, and that she wanted him. _'Fuck it, I'm going in there.'_ He slipped into the shadows and went up the wall to her window. As he slid inside, he saw her, and since she'd walked away from the window, she didn't see him.

Levy was standing at her bedroom door, about to turn the knob to enter, when Gajeel planted both his hands on the door. Levy halted, trapped in between the door and his body, her mind running a million miles a minute. Her back was still to him, and Gajeel could smell the nerves on her. Wanting to make her feel safe, he leaned down and nuzzled her neck breathing in her scent. "Ya know," he started, almost whispering in her ear. "That was pretty hot, what you were doin' earlier."

The color drained from Levy's body as she tried to flee into her bedroom. He grabbed her by the waist and turned her around. His hands resting on her hips. He studied her. She was clearly embarrassed. Her eyes stained with worry. Gajeel frowned. "Shrimp." He stared at her intently. "What's wrong?"

"N-nothing… I'm just tired," Levy says, still trying to get away, failing. She knew he was looking for an answer to why she called him. She didn't have one. "I'm sorry."

He grabbed her chin with his index finger and thumb. "For what?"

Levy was practically sweating, she was so hot. His face slowly inching closer to hers. "F-for calling you over here," she replied softly.

Gajeel was surprisingly holding his composure pretty well, but it could snap at any moment. "You don't need to apologize, Shrimp." '_I'd do anything for you,'_ He thinks as he twirls a few strands of her hair with his index finger, still hovering over her.

"I know you haven't really been wanting to be around me much," she says.

Gajeel stared at her, wanting to explain everything, but man, was it hard. How do you tell the woman you hurt so badly, that you love her? He was never good at expressing his feelings, but he did notice that it was a bit easier when she was around.

All he could do was pull her close, hoping that was enough to let her know that wasn't the case.

Levy was confused. One point, he's hovering over her and doing almost everything he can to be around her, and the next moment, he's shunning her and leaving her to be alone and stuff. What was up with all these mixed signals?

She slowly wrapped her arms around his midsection as he hugged her. She loved his natural scent. It seemed to relax her when she needed it, maybe that's why she always welcomed his company.

A low rumble came from Gajeel as Levy held him. Almost right after she returned the embrace, his sanity snapped. He bent down low and hugged her by her thighs, picking her up, and hanging her over his shoulder. He opened her bedroom door aggressively, placed her on the bed and crawled on top of her so that he was now hovering –yes, hovering again- over her. There was a fire in Levy's eyes, a fire he'd never had the pleasure of seeing before and it fueled him.

"Levy…" He said into her neck.

"Gajeel…what…." Levy was interrupted.

**KNOCK KNOCK **

"Crap!" Levy scrambled off the bed and looked at Gajeel, panic written all over her face. Gajeel, angry that he was interrupted, but also relieved because he didn't want to do anything to make Levy see him in a bad light. His dragon had taken over and was going to do who knows what to her. He just didn't want to hurt her. Yes, he was a dragon slayer, but since picking a mate was a once in a lifetime thing, he was ignorant to what all it entailed. Levy may know, he thought. _'She's always reading, I wouldn't be surprised if she has read up on dragons and their rituals.' _

**KNOCK KNOCK**

Whoever it was clearly wasn't going away. Levy huffed, as she exited her bedroom, closing the door behind her so Gajeel was hidden.

"Levy," The person said as she opened the door.

"Oh, hey Erza." Levy was scared shitless as Erza welcomed herself into her space, worried that she would find the dark-haired man in her bedroom.

"Levy," Erza looked at her with a look that could strike fear in a grown man's heart. "I heard you yelling for Gajeel. You do know there are no men allowed at Fairy Hills right?"

"Yes, I-I know that, I saw him off in the distance and wanted to run something by him for our job tomorrow," Levy stammered, trying to come up with anything that would send the redhead away. "I'm so sorry if I woke you."

Erza was a bit tired, so she didn't pay any mind to Levy's stammering. "It better not happen again." She casts one more serious look at Levy. "I will be on my way then, good night."

"Night, Erza," Levy said as she closed the door after her.

Levy sighed a breath of relief and went back into her bedroom. She opened the door and was saddened at what she saw. The window open, her bedroom empty. She knew why he left. Hell, Levy probably wouldn't have been able to control herself either. _'Maybe that's not such a bad thing,' _she thought. No, she wasn't sure she was ready to go that far yet, even though she was fully comfortable with him being on top of her like that.

* * *

Morning came and Gajeel was already at the train station.

"Remind me again why we're here two hours early," Pantherlily said.

"Who knows, the shrimp may want to get a head start. Just in case she does, I want to be here to catch the next train out," Gajeel explained. "Plus, I figured we could train for a little bit."

"I don't think that's a good idea, Gajeel. You don't know what could happen en route to our destination. We need you at full strength just in case."

"Well, I ain't gonna be much help to ya anyway! As soon as I step on that thing I'll be out of commission." Gajeel folded his arms over his chest.

"Luckily it will only be a few hours," Lily reasoned.

Levy woke up feeling refreshed and ready to go. She took a quick bath, and gathered her things in the living room. After grabbing a few fruits from the fridge, she packed them away for later and departed for the job.

She arrived at about 11:30 to find Gajeel already there and waiting. She didn't anticipate him being there early. She blushed, remembering the previous night's events and walked up to them.

"Hello Levy," the exceed greeted.

"Hey Lil," Levy scoops the pet up for a hug and them places him back down.

"Gajeel, what are you doing here so early?" Levy asked.

"I didn't know if you were going to be here early. Just in case you did, I wanted to catch the next train out."

"Oh, well why didn't you tell me? I would have gotten up earlier." Levy said.

"It's fine, Shrimp. Come on," He says as he motions for them to sit on the bench.

About 40 minutes later, they were on the train and it was moving; Gajeel incapacitated.

"Why don't you try to sleep, maybe it'll get your mind off this sickness," Levy said to the defenseless man. He grumbled and shuffled in his seat, trying to get comfortable.

"A nap doesn't sound like a bad idea, Levy." Lily said perched on her lap.

"I'll stay awake, I want to touch up on a few of the translation books I brought," Levy says, pulling a book from her bag.

"Alright, wake me up if there's any trouble," the black ball of fur said before curling up and closing his eyes.

The job they were going on required the delivery and translation of several very valuable tablets. The buyer apparently lived a ways away from the seller, which wasn't too bad given the tablets were going to take a while to translate anyway. The buyer was supposedly paying a lot of Jewel, and they were entrusted to deliver all of them safely and bring back the payment. They did, of course, get a large chunk; the reward was 500,000 Jewel!

Levy thought of what she could do with her share of the loot. She could finally move out of Fairy Hills and get a place big enough to store all her books. She was giddy with the thought.

Gajeel surprisingly slept through the whole ride. Levy gently nudged him at an attempt to wake him up. He didn't budge. She leaned in closely so that her lips were barely brushing his ear. "Gajeel, it's time to get up," she said softly.

Gajeel's body immediately reacted to her and his eyes cracked open. "You shouldn't do that, Shorty." Gajeel grinned deviously as Levy backed away, realizing how her actions came off.

"U-uh I didn't mean—"

"Of course not, short stuff. Let's go."

They gathered their things and started off on their journey.


	6. Journey

**Chapter 6**

**Journey**

Levy and Gajeel walk through a small, but absolutely beautiful neighborhood. She took notice of the fancy housing and small, locally owned food shops.

"Gajeel!" Levy says excitedly. "We have to eat at one of these places! I'd love to support small business owners."

"Sure," he replied, feeling good inside that she's happy.

"I wouldn't mind having some kiwi juice," Lily says, trotting behind them.

"Well, let's go meet with the seller and then we can grab some food and start our journey," Levy planned. Gajeel and Lily nod in agreement as they follow Levy down the road.

"So where are we supposed to be going?" Gajeel asks.

"Here," Levy says, handing him the flyer. "The house we are going to looks like this. We should be coming up on it soon."

Gajeel takes the flyer from the mage and studies it. "Seems fancy. Maybe they'll have some iron pieces for me to eat," He says with a wide grin.

"Gajeel!" Levy swats his arm. "Don't eat their belongings! I'll make some iron for you!"

"Yeah, but I've never had expensive iron before! I've always been curious about what it tastes like," he says, ruffling Levy's hair.

She puffed out her cheeks. "Gajeel, you big dummy!"

"Hey, at least I'm not fun sized!" He laughed uproariously. "You could fit in my travel bag!"

Levy pouted at the man messing with her. "You keep it up and I won't make you any iron for the whole trip!"

"Fine," Gajeel jokingly grumbled. Levy's iron was like a delicacy; he didn't want to miss out on any of it.

Pantherlily walked behind them and quietly observed the two magic-wielders flirt with each other. _'I'm glad Gajeel has finally come to terms with Levy being around,' _he thought to himself.

They start down a narrow path and take in the scenery. The path was lined with trees taller than you could see and the ground was covered in multicolored leaves. The path seemed to be curvy, but still going straight. Small stepping stones were cemented into the path, as if it was someone's personal area. "We must be nearing the seller's home," Lily says.

"We are pretty close, still have about a mile to go," Levy says, looking at her map.

They continue down the path for about 20 minutes or so and reach a circular shaped clearing featuring a big fountain made of stone in the center. Surrounding the fountain were four benches. In front of the clearing stood a big stone house that was at least three stories tall with ivy crawling up the sides. There were neatly trimmed hedges around the perimeter of the house that paired nicely with the berry trees to either side of the house. The land looked like it was very well taken care of.

"This is the house!" Levy said, fueled by her excitement. Gajeel couldn't help smiling to himself as he watched the glimmer in her eyes. Man. What he would do to see her eyes shine like that all the time.

"Let's sit down first and eat some of the fruits I brought from home," she says. "I wasn't sure how long we were going to be here discussing things, and I wanted to make sure we're alert and ready."

"Sounds good, Shrimp," Gajeel says as he sets their belongings down. "What do ya got?"

"I have an apple, some mixed berries, a few bananas, and a few other things," she replies, rooting around her bag.

"I'll just take some iron," Gajeel said, smirking.

"Ugh, fine."

**Solid Script: IRON**

The word 'iron' drops on the ground in front of Gajeel, almost landing on his feet.

"Hey! Warn somebody before you drop metal in their face!"

"You're an iron dragon slayer, so why does it matter?" Levy stuck her tongue out at him. Even though it was harmless, it still made something inside him stir.

'_Oh, no. What have I done?' _Lily asked himself as he realized that he was going to have to listen to them flirt annoyingly for the whole trip. _'Why can't they just speak with each other about it, like normal people?'_

"I'll take the banana," Lily says, interrupting their shenanigans.

Five minutes later, they're finishing up their snacks and they made their way over to the porch.

"This house is amazing! I'd love to live in a place like this with a family sometime in the future," Levy thought out loud. _'There go those eyes again.' _Gajeel thinks to himself as he watches little blue's excitement. A big home and a family, huh? _'I could work with that.'_ He frowned almost immediately after hearing those words in his head. This woman had him going domestic, and he didn't know how to feel about that.

They knocked on the door and after about 30 seconds, an older woman answered. "Hello," She greeted with a warm smile. "How may I help you kids?"

"We're the wizards from Fairy Tail that you've requested," Levy says.

"Oh! Welcome! I've been expecting you. Thank you for being so prompt," The lady says as she invites the two mages and the cat inside her home." Would you care for some tea?"

"Yes, please," Levy says. Gajeel and Lily decided not to partake as the woman excused herself to collect the beverage.

Levy noticed the intricate carvings in the ceiling and noticed they were enchantments. The lady came back with the tea and handed Levy her cup. "Thank you." The lady smiled warmly as she sat in her chair across from the trio.

"My name is Clair StJohn, and I need you three to translate and transport five very valuable tablets to a buyer named Kaomi Rin and then return the payment to me. Kaomi lives about a three day's walk from here, taking the time to translate and rest, which I do advise. The tablets will take a while to translate, and the journey will be dangerous. Translation during travel is not recommend," Clair explained. "Why can't you deliver these tablets?" Gajeel asked. Levy smacked his leg and glared at him. The older woman smiled softly.

"It's ok, young one," She looked at Levy. "I used to be a very lively woman until my husband died. He was the best wizard I've ever known, but being the best came at a price," Clair explained. "He was one of the world's smartest script mages. He would always take these extremely challenging jobs, of course they paid well. He had enemies. He translated a lot of things and had knowledge that knew no bounds," She looked Levy in the eyes. "You remind me so much of him." Clair took a sip of her tea. "Well," she continued. "He was a wanted man and he was tired of living life on the run. Our home was continuously attacked and the older we got, the harder it was to fend off the attacks. He placed enchantments all over the house and around the surrounding area to slow them down. After a while, he turned himself in to keep them away from me and they tortured him to try and get information out of him. He wouldn't give up any information. That stubborn mule."

Levy watched as Clair looked down at her lap and twiddled her thumbs. "They ended up killing him."

Levy looked at the grey-haired woman. "We don't have to talk about it anymore if you're not comfortable with it."

"No, no dearie. I'm at peace now. It's always going to be hard to talk about a lost loved one," Clair says. "I would have given any and everything up for him to live, but that just wasn't an option. I feared they would have continued after me even with him giving himself up, so I had a friend of mine strengthen the enchantments right after he left."

"And did they?" Lily asked.

"They did. The enchantments held them off long enough for me to defend myself but it's still extremely hard."

"Let me guess, they're after the tablets," Gajeel said.

"Yes, and it's too dangerous for me to deliver them on my own. I know they will attack once the tablets leave this house." Clair said.

They stayed and chatted for a bit, as it seemed the older woman didn't get much company.

"Let me gather the tablets, and send you on your way." Clair stood up and went upstairs.

Gajeel leaned into Levy. "Are ya scared, Shrimp?" He says low in her ear sending shivers down her spine.

"N-no! Why would I be?"

"Ya heard the woman! It's dangerous out there!" He laughed and placed a heavy hand on her shoulder. "Don't worry," he says low in her ear again. **"I'll protect you." **

This sends thoughts racing through her head. _'Whoa. That voice….wasn't his…'_

"Here you go, dearies." Clair came down the steps holding tablets about the width and length of a 500 page book. The trio accepted the tablets and put them in their bags.

"You kids have a very safe trip. I'll be awaiting your return."

"Thank you so much for having us," Levy says as she hugs the elderly woman goodbye.

"You have a very nice home," Lily chimes in. Clair walks them to the door and smiles warmly at them before closing the door behind them.

"I'm starving!" Gajeel practically roared.

"Here, have some iron until we get back to the village. We can try one of the local restaurants." Levy uses her script magic to make him that delectable iron of hers and he chomps it down.

"She said it would be dangerous as soon as the tablets left the house so you and Lily walk ahead, I'll stay back." Gajeel suggested.

"No! What if something happens and I can't find you?" Levy said.

"Relax, I'll stay within a range where you will still be able to see me." He really just wanted to watch her walk. He wasn't going to admit that though.

Gajeel's inner dragon made an appearance while they were meeting with the seller, and he couldn't have been more worried.

'_**No need to worry, my partner.'**_

Gajeel growled.

'_**I won't hurt the woman you love. Just know, you won't be able to keep this up much longer.'**_

The dragon was right. This was becoming unbearable. He wanted to do anything for the small goddess. Anything to see her smile. He also had an undying desire to be inside of her. Almost every time he thought about her, his dick got hard. He needed to know what she felt like.

'_**I can make that happen.'**_

'_No!'_

'_**The more you struggle, the more you'll want her. You are only hurting yourself.'**_

Gajeel pondered on the dragon's words as he watched her petite ass strut in front of him, a tent growing in his pants.

* * *

Two hours pass and they've made it to town and eaten dinner, now in search of a place they can rest at for the night. Walking for a few minutes, they found a cozy looking inn.

"This should suffice," Lily says as they enter the inn. "I'll get my own room." He walks up to the front desk and pays for his room key. "Knock on my door when you are ready in the morning. I'm in room seven," The cat says, finally free of those two. _'I guess I did this to myself. It's all for the greater good.' _Lily just wanted to see his companion happy.

Gajeel and Levy walk up to the front desk, both wondering how this is going to play out. "We should probably get one room with two beds to keep costs down," Levy said, blushing.

Gajeel noticed her face and smirked. "Ya wanna be that close to me, huh?" He laughed.

Levy's face turned a shade of red that could put Erza's hair to shame. "I'm just trying to save Jewel!" She pouted.

"I'm sorry, we only have single-bed rooms," The lady at the desk said to the short girl.

"We'll take it," Gajeel says as he pays the woman and takes the key. "Come on, Shorty. We'll figure it out."

Levy reluctantly followed the iron man as they made it to their room. As they entered, Levy scurried to the table to start translating.

"You're going to translate them now? It's late," Gajeel says, eager to get her attention.

Levy was not oblivious to his attempt, as she was fighting the urge to jump his bones as well.

"I really should get started. I want to get this done as quickly as possible," she says, avoiding his gaze.

He could smell the wetness settling in her core. "I'm gonna take a shower."

Levy nodded, still refusing to meet his fiery eyes.

"You could come with," he said, undressing her with his eyes.

"Gajeel!" Levy shouted, throwing a pillow at him.

This was going to be a long night.


	7. Try

**Chapter 7**

**Try**

As much as she would love to get naked with the tall God, she really wanted to get started on translating, fueled by her excitement of knowledge she was about to retain and what she was going to do with her share of the Jewel. She studied the runes intensely as she flipped back and forth between a few of her translating books and the tablets. Levy loved what she did, she felt it made her well-rounded. This also served as a very good distraction. Who knows what would have happened between the two if she didn't have anything to occupy herself.

Gajeel emerged from the bathroom wearing nothing but his boxers. "You're still working on that? You're going to tire yourself out," he says as he looks over her shoulder.

"That's the plan," she replies, Gajeel's fresh scent flooding her nostrils. She closed her eyes and took a few deep breaths and immediately felt relaxed. His smell working like aromatherapy.

He walked over to the bed and stretched out with his back against the headboard, studying Levy. He loved the way she looked when she was deep in thought.

"I'm going to take a bath, clear my head. These tablets are a bit challenging," She says, standing and walking towards the bathroom, closing the door behind her.

She had only translated a quarter of one tablet, even after being there for an hour or so, it was still very difficult. She would usually take baths to do her deep thinking. There's been a few times where she's even brought a book with her.

Sinking deeper into the tub, she realized that those runes were the beginnings of spells. Spells that she didn't know yet, but was about to learn. _'They must be some pretty powerful enchantments if they're worth life or death,' _she thought. She was more than ready and excited to learn the new spells. After all, it would make her become a more powerful mage. A thought then dawned on her. _'Once they attack, they'll know who I am and that I've translated, or will be translating these tablets. Won't they come after me?' _

They could try to come after her all they wanted to; Gajeel wouldn't let anyone get near her, little did Levy know.

She finishes up her bath and gets dressed for the night, wearing similar nighttime attire to the pink silk, only it was blue, matching her hair. She wanted him to look at her. She adjusted her night wear in the mirror, giving herself a once over, checking out her best physical assets. _'I wish I were prettier for him,' _an evil thought attacked. She brushed it away and opened the door ever so slightly to peek and see if Gajeel was awake. It looked like he was asleep, so she tiptoed out of the bathroom and back to the table.

Sitting down at the table, Levy sighed. She was relieved that he was asleep, but a little bummed out too. She didn't understand why she wanted to wear these clothes for him, but she didn't fight it. She thought about how good she felt when he came over while she was wearing her pink pajamas. She may have been at a loss for words for the then shirtless Gajeel, but she still noticed he was staring at her too. She can only imagine how hard he stared when he came in on her pleasuring herself, but alas, it was too dark to see his face.

She grabbed a bottled water and sat back down at the table to translate as much as she could before she was too exhausted.

Sometime in the middle of the night, Levy found herself nodding off. _'I guess it's time for me to call it a night,' _she thinks, a little frustrated that she couldn't get more done. She'd only gotten through about half of the tablet. _'I hope the other tablets aren't this difficult.'_ She scans the room, looking for somewhere else to sleep, since Gajeel had fallen asleep in the middle of the mattress.

She was unsuccessful in her attempt to find other sleeping arrangements. _'Sleeping with him wasn't so bad anyway, for the time he __**was**__ there,' _she thought. At least she knew he wouldn't leave her in the middle of the night this time. She makes her way over to the bed and slowly crawls on it, barely making a dent in the mattress. "Ugh, stupid Gajeel," she whispers. "Taking up all the space!" Facing away from him, she settles down on the edge of the bed, content as she doesn't take up that much space anyway.

She immediately starts drifting off to sleep as large arms suddenly wrap around her body, rolling her so that she was facing the opposite direction. Facing him.

"Why are you on the edge?" He asks, mid-sleep.

"Y-you were taking up all the space," The nervous blue-haired girl says.

Gajeel opened his eyes and lost his breath at the view. Levy had her hair pulled up in a messy bun which paired perfectly with her blue silk pajamas that revealed so much skin. Her sleepy eyes shone softly from the moonlight that was breaking through the curtains. Those kissable lips. After drinking in her view, he met her gaze and stared into those beautiful brown eyes. "Why aren't you mine?" He said so low, _he_ barely heard it. Levy heard him and her eyes widened. He moved a strand of hair behind her ear and cupped the side of her face as he slowly move his face closer to hers. _'Now's your time to back out, Shrimp," _he thinks as he gently places his lips on hers. She surprisingly returns the kiss with vigor, making him emit a low growl.

"Levy," he says, breaking the kiss, still cupping her cheek. "I…..shouldn't."

Levy stared into his red sapphire eyes, reading them. He was hurt, scared, and lonely and she wanted to fix all of it. She returned the favor and cupped his cheek. "Gajeel…"

He loved hearing his name from her lips. It just made him want to hear her scream it. He pulled her body closer to his, smashing his mouth against hers, exploring her mouth with his tongue; wanting to do that for so long. She lets out a soft moan, clearly enjoying the slight roughness. _'Oh, ho. My shrimp likes it rough, huh?" _He thinks, pulling apart from her and giving her a sly grin.

"I've wanted to do that for so long now," he says, tracing the outline of her lips with his fingers. "But…"

"What's wrong?" She stares up into his eyes.

"I don't…..want to hurt you," he says, sadness in his eyes. "I know I can never undo what I've done."

Levy sits up so that she's sitting on her knees, facing him. She takes his hands in hers. "Gajeel," she says. "You are not the man you once were. You were misguided and you've done everything you can to be a better you." He leans forward, resting his head on her shoulder.

"How…..can you forgive me?" He says as he wraps his arms around her small waist.

Levy didn't have any words. She was overcome with a flood of emotions she has never felt for anyone. She wanted to do anything in her power to make him feel better, to make him feel wanted. She lifted his head and planted small kisses on his jaw, sending all of the sensations to his dick.

"Levy," he pulls away from her, thinking long and hard about what he's about to say. "Be my mate."

Levy was silent. Her heart fluttering. Eyes wide and her mouth agape, trying to find words, _any _words. She wasn't expecting this, but it'd be a lie if she said she didn't want to. The dream she had about him seemed to uncover feelings for him that she suppressed. It felt good to be able to act on them.

Gajeel immediately regretted the words after he said them. _'Why the fuck did I do that? I just ruined the only good relationship I had!' _He panicked. She didn't say anything, and he was worried that he'd pushed her away. Going into defense mode, Gajeel shot up off the bed and was in his clothes quicker than Levy could say anything.

"Just forget I said anything. Get some sleep," he says, exiting the room.

Levy wanted to call for him to come back, but what was she going to say? She needed to think about things first, even though there was a good chance she was going to say yes. Always overthinking and analyzing things. That's Levy McGarden. She fell backwards onto the bed and stared at the ceiling. A million things on her mind as she drifted off to sleep.

Gajeel left the room, needing some fresh air. After standing outside for about 10 minutes, he went back inside the inn. He contemplated going back into his and Levy's room, but decided it was best for there to be a little bit of space between them. He knocked on the door to room seven.

"Gajeel," Lily says, rubbing the sleep out of his eyes. "What's wrong?"

Gajeel invited himself in, and plopped down on the bed.

"Why don't you make yourself at home," Lily says, annoyed.

"I fuckin' told her, man."

"Told who, what?"

"Levy!"

The small cat was able to put two and two together. "And she said?"

"Nothing! Absolutely nothing! And I'm over here going crazy, man. I need to train or something." Gajeel started pacing around the room frantically.

"You need to calm down," Lily said. "You know how Levy gets. She needs time to think things through. How would you feel if someone dropped a bomb on you like that?"

The cat was right. He just needed to give her some time.

"I guess I just panicked, ya know," he said, sitting back down. "I went outside to try to get some air but it didn't help."

"So instead of going back to the woman you love, you came here?" Lily asked, quizzically.

"Yeah," Gajeel responded, now realizing it was silly. "What if she rejects me?"

"Do you genuinely think she will?"

He thought about that.

Gajeel decided to go back to his room, where he found a sleeping Levy. He shut the door quietly and stripped back down to his boxers before crawling in the bed next to her. Her body reacted to the movement almost immediately and she turned around, draping her arm across his torso. He moved in closer so she could rest her head on his chest. And they slept.

They slept through most of the morning, since they didn't get to sleep until late. Levy woke up first, laying on her side facing Gajeel. Her head was buried in his chest and her hands were flat on his pecs. She turned red when she realized his hand was planted on her ass. She tried to escape his grip, but it tightened when he felt her moving. He slowly opened his eyes, gazing at the beauty before him. He gave in to his urges and kissed her, so passionately, that he surprised himself. Levy didn't fight it, as she relaxed as soon as their lips met.

"Gajeel…" She says, pulling away.

"Don't say anything until you're ready," he says to her.

Levy thinks for a moment, then nods slowly. They stay like that for a moment until Levy's stomach growled. She smiled sheepishly.

"I guess we should get the day started," she says, breaking free from the embrace.

"I'll go grab some food, I'll tell Lily to stay here with you while I'm out," Gajeel says, putting his clothes on.

Levy grabs the apple out of her bag to tide her over. "I'm going to get a head start on translating, take your time." She smiled at Gajeel.

He walked down the hall to get Lily, but it looked like he was already headed his direction.

"Gajeel. I take it you slept well?" Lily asks.

"Yeah, hey, could you stay in there with her while I go grab food?"

"Good idea. An attack could happen at any moment. It's best for me to stay with Levy and the tablets."

* * *

"Levy?" Lily calls from outside of the door.

"Come in."

Pantherlily perches on the table and watches Levy work her magic. "This looks pretty detailed," he says.

"Yes, it's pretty difficult. It will take me several hours to translate the rest of this tablet," Levy says, chewing on her pen.

Lily studies the map for a few minutes. "You know, it won't take that long getting to the buyer. It looks like it's only a day's worth of travel," he deduces.

"Clair must have been including the time it'll take to translate. But three days? That's impossible!" Levy rests her head on the table, frustrated. "Maybe her late husband could have translated these in three days but it will probably take me a little longer."

"Maybe the others aren't as bad," Lily reasoned.

"Let's hope not."

"Housekeeping!" A voice said outside the door.

"I'll grab that," Lily says, floating over to the door.

As he opened the door, he was knocked out and shoved into a bag. Levy was about to use her solid script magic when suddenly, everything went black.


	8. Pain

**Chapter 8**

**Pain**

'_Something isn't right…' _Gajeel thought as he stopped walking, contemplating whether or not he should go back and make sure everything is ok. _'Hmmm, she had Lily there with her, I'm sure she'll be fine.'_ He continues down the road checking out the eateries, wanting to get something that would make Levy happy, but something kept eating at him. _'Fuck. I'll go back just to be safe.' _Gajeel always trusted his gut.

He got back to the inn and noticed something strange. Levy and Lily's scent was there, but it was faint, as if they'd left. Worried, Gajeel darts over to their room and saw that the door was ajar. His blood was beginning to boil. The room was empty, and there was a little blood on the table where Levy was sitting. It was _her_ blood.

Instantly enraged, he growls loudly, knocking things over before fleeing from the inn. Angry at himself for leaving when he should have sent Lily. They took the tablets, his best friend, and the love of his life. These thieves were NOT going to get away with this.

* * *

Levy woke up in a lot of pain. When she opened her eyes, she looked around, taking in her surroundings. She first realized that she was underground. The whole dungeon-type area looked like it was carved by man, most likely the kidnapper's hideout. Next, she scanned the room for Lily, who was nowhere to be found. She then noticed the tablets, which were on a dingy looking table. She was chained to the ceiling with her wrists cuffed together above her head and cuffs around her ankles, keeping them together. She was dangling there, maybe an inch or two off the ground.

"Well, well, well. Look who decided to wake up," One of the kidnappers said. "How nice of you to join us." He bent down and grabbed Levy's jaw forcefully. "Tell me what you know."

Levy was quiet. Mostly because she couldn't think straight. _'I must have been hit in the head,' _she analyzes.

"I said TELL ME!" The kidnapper yelled as he slapped her.

Levy just wanted Gajeel. She wanted him to come and save her and get rid of this scum. She kept quiet.

"You're not gonna talk, huh?" The kidnapper says. "Well, I'll make you talk," he says in her ear.

Levy watches him as he goes to the very dirty looking table and grabs a metal rod. He then holds the rod over an open flame, heating it up until it was glowing orange. Levy immediately figured out what was about to happen.

"I don't know anything! Please! Let me go!"

"I find that hard to believe, seeing as you were translating the tablets," the man says, walking toward her with the hot metal.

"I was only able to get through half of one tablet!" She yelled.

"Shut your fucking mouth!" He backhanded Levy and held the rod close to her exposed torso. "Why are you lying to me? You've got such a pretty little body, would be such a shame to….ruin it," the man says with a dirty grin.

Levy's stomach turned at the thought of the man being near her, but she was stuck, unable to do anything. They had her in cuffs that made her unable to use her magic. The other kidnapper came bursting through the room. "The fucking cat is gone!"

"Well go find him then! I'll stay here, looking after Miss Pretty over here," he says, eying Levy's body.

The other man leaves in a hurry in hopes of finding the cat, unknowingly running toward certain death. Levy knew Lily was going to find Gajeel, and she also knew that once he caught the thief, there would be a chance of Gajeel killing him. _'Just a little bit longer…'_ Levy tried to convince herself. She was embarrassed. Levy was a brilliant mage so how these guys got the drop on her, she didn't know. She was ashamed that she was in the situation she was in. _'I shouldn't be here. I'm better than this! Now he has to come to my rescue, again.'_ He wouldn't admit it, but he loved coming to save her, and he would do it a million more times.

The man threw down the rod and walked toward Levy. "I've got a better idea on what to do with you," he says, circling her. "You know, we were gonna use you as bait first, to get that big brute to come down and try to rescue you, but why? We've got the tablets," he chuckled. "We don't need you, or him." He stops behind her and whispers in her ear. "That's why I'm gonna kill ya."

Levy was holding back tears. Why? Why was this happening? She felt so low, she almost welcomed death, but she was a strong woman. This is something she would overcome and use this as a learning experience.

"But first," he continues. "I wanna have a little fun with you."

"D-don't touch me," Levy says, her voice shaking.

"Oh, but where's the fun in that?"

* * *

It seemed the kidnappers were not too bright. Thinking Lily was a simple talking cat, they chained him up with regular chains and locked him in a small room, alone. When Lily came to, he immediately changed into his battle form, bursting out of the chains. He looked around the room and saw an opening that he could fit through in his smaller form. He wouldn't have been able to fight, as the kidnappers banged him up pretty bad while he was out of it, so he changed back into his smaller form and went to go find the slayer.

* * *

Gajeel was livid. He had never been so angry in his life. He tried to follow their scent, but it led to a dead end. The kidnappers had at least enough common sense to throw him off their trail, but all that did was anger him more. He punched a tree down, effortlessly, out of sheer frustration. He hated this. He felt helpless. He's now followed their scent more times than he could count, why was it stopping there? Maybe they're underground? There would be some sort of opening, right? He raged, his body glowing a dark blue aura, ready to kill. They took _his _cat and _his_ woman. He had nothing else, so he would get them back, even if he had to die to do it.

He'd asked the workers at the inn, and nobody seemed to know anything. He'd asked people on the street if they've seen them and they knew nothing. Conducting his own investigation had gotten him nowhere. It's been a couple hours since they've gone missing and Gajeel was losing his mind.

"What the fuck am I supposed to do now?!" Gajeel yelled, to no one in particular. All he could do was worry about Levy. He was just as surprised as she was to find out she'd been taken, but he realized this shit happens. He couldn't expect to be on her guard 24/7, especially when she had protection there. _'Some protection.'_ He knew he couldn't really be mad at Lily, but he had nowhere else to direct his anger.

He suddenly smelled something familiar.

"Gajeel!"

It was Lily's voice. Gajeel spun around so fast, hoping to see Levy with him, but she wasn't there.

"OI! Cat!" Gajeel said. "What the fuck happened?!"

"I'm fine, thank you for asking," Lily said. "But enough with this! Just come with me!"

Lily picked Gajeel up and flew off toward Levy.

* * *

Levy whimpered as the man got closer to her. He ran his hand up her thigh. She shuddered with disgust, regretting not changing out of her blue silk night attire. The man groaned and rubbed his crotch as he touched her. His hand was now making its way up her camisole, stopping at her breast. Levy couldn't take it. She spat on him causing the man to step back, bewildered.

"You're gonna wish you never did that," he growled. He ripped her clothing off, exposing her naked body. Yanking her down from the ceiling, still leaving her cuffed, he drops her to the floor and stands over her, undoing his pants.

This wasn't supposed to be how it happened, Levy thought. She was supposed to be with Gajeel. It looked like fate had other plans…..

Levy screamed loudly, hoping anyone would hear her, only to be stopped by a fist to the face.

"Scream all ya want, no one's comin' for ya!" The creep laughed.

Levy was squirming and flailing, just doing anything she could to keep the man away from her.

"Quit fuckin' movin'!" He says, trying to hold her down.

He realized he was going to have to struggle to get what he wanted out of her, so he straddled her and wrapped his hands around her neck, slowly beginning to squeeze.

"You're gonna give me trouble aren't ya? I should have just killed you from the start. You and that stupid cat."

Levy started seeing spots, praying Gajeel would come save her.

"That's ok, though. You ain't gettin' outta this one alive," the man says, squeezing harder.

Suddenly, the man went flying across the room, crashing into the wall creating quite an impact.

"Go check on Levy! I'll take care of this asshole," Gajeel says to Lily.

Gajeel had turned his arm into an iron rod, smashing the guy against the wall, getting him off of Levy.

"She's alive, but unconscious," Lily says.

"Here," Gajeel takes off his shirt and tosses it to the cat. "Put this on her." He turned to the man, eyes blazing with rage. He lifted him up by his collar.

"What the FUCK did you do to my woman?" He asks, seething.

The man is absolutely terrified. He shakes his head aggressively.

"Did you touch her?"

He shook his head again. Gajeel threw him to the ground and hovered over him.

"Well, it sure looks like you fucking did!" He looks over at his family. "Get her somewhere safe," He glanced over at the tablets.

Lily got the hint and packed the tablets up quickly, carrying Levy to the exit. "We'll be at the inn."

Gajeel was very angry, and he needed to get that anger out of him. And this guy was his target.

"You give me one good reason why I should let you live," Gajeel demanded, about to bash this guy's face in.

"I didn't do anything! I swear!"

Gajeel turned his arm into a giant hammer and aimed it at his knees. "You wanna try again?"

"Ok! Ok! Please! I was just doing a job!" The guy starts blubbering. "Please don't break my legs!"

"Oh, I'm gonna do more than just break your legs," He said with a sadistic grin.

* * *

Back at the inn, Lily let Levy rest, while he packed things away to get moving. It would be dangerous to stay in the area.

Gajeel came into the room, covered in blood. Lily stared at him.

"Relax, I didn't kill 'em," Gajeel says. "But I hurt them enough to let them know not to fuck with what's mine."

Lily knew saying anything wasn't going to change things so he kept quiet and continued packing.

"Geesh, you're not gonna start judging me are you?" Gajeel says, rubbing the back of his neck.

"No, you did what needed to be done. Everyone is safe, for now. I'm just trying to gather our things."

Gajeel picked up on the cat's motives. "I guess it would be a good idea to move elsewhere. I'm sure those weren't the only guys after these tablets. I'm gonna get cleaned up first," he says, walking toward the bathroom. "Has she woken up yet?"

Lily shook his head. "She will be alright in a few hours. We can just carry her until we find the next place to stop and rest."

Gajeel nodded and disappeared into the bathroom.

The gang was pretty tired, given the events that just occurred. Gajeel had to carry the luggage and Lily carried Levy. They walked in the direction they needed to go, looking for another place to call home for the night. They walked at least 5 miles before finding a small, abandoned cottage that looked comfortable enough to rest in for the night. It was a long and brutal walk, as Levy still hadn't awaken, which worried Gajeel. Lily assured him that she would be ok, so he tried to relax a little.

When they got to the cottage, Gajeel took Levy from Lily and headed toward the bathroom. "I'm going to get her cleaned up."

Lily nodded as he curled up on the couch, exhausted.

Gajeel ran her a bath and stepped in, still holding her and sat down, positioning her in between his legs with her back against his torso. He gently cleaned the dried blood from her face, angering himself by thinking of what happened to her. He moved up to wash her hair which was matted down from blood. As he examined her, he noticed she was hit over the head, and it looked like it was pretty hard, too. After he washed her hair, he started on her neck and shoulders, her neck bruised from that asshole choking her, and her shoulders bruised from being beaten. He felt himself getting angry again until he felt a small hand on his leg.

"Thank you," Levy said softly.


	9. Finally

**Chapter 9**

**Finally**

"I-I thought I lost you," Gajeel says quietly as he continues washing her. "I'm glad I didn't."

Levy sits in silence for a while.

"Did he...you know…do anything to you?" Gajeel asks, scared of her answer.

"No."

Gajeel sighed a breath of relief.

"He was going to, though. But I wouldn't let him, at least not without a fight, so he decided he was going to kill me instead," Levy says. Gajeel can hear the stress and anguish in her voice.

"Don't think about it. It's over now, and I'm here with you," Gajeel says, washing her back. "I gave those bastards a run for their money. It'd be suicide for them to come after you again."

"I don't know what I would have done without you, thank you Gajeel."

"You know you're never leaving my sight again, right?" He says.

"I know." Gajeel was serious. Levy was never getting too far away from him again. He would protect her until the day he died, even if she didn't want to be his mate.

He finished cleaning her up and stood to exit when he remembered he was naked. Turning a very nice shade of red, he sat back down in a hurry so she wouldn't see.

"It's ok," Levy says, giggling. "I won't look."

Oh, but she wanted to.

"Gihi. Your loss, Shrimp!" He laughed as he stood up, stepping out of the tub. Once he was completely out, he stood there and stretched, trying to give a blushing Levy a show, but she was strong. She didn't look. She knew she would have pounced if she looked at him.

Finally alone, Levy soaks for another ten minutes or so, thinking about everything that just happened. She remembered how it felt when that sleaze bag touched her. She remembered how he almost raped her. She shuddered in disgust. She never thought a touch could make her want to throw up, but that guy's did. She thought back to what Gajeel had said to her the night before. The words ringing in her head. _'Be my mate.' _

Levy knew that becoming a dragon's mate was a lifetime bond, and that it was supposedly super intense, but she didn't really know the full details. She wondered if it would hurt. Well, it was going to hurt, being her first time, but she wondered if the mating ritual would hurt. It didn't matter though. She would do anything for the slayer. She wondered if he'd ever been with anyone, if he was experienced in any way. She wouldn't be surprised if he was. He was hot. Girls should be throwing themselves at him 24/7.

Levy made up her mind. She didn't want to wait any longer. She needed to speak with the slayer and tell him how she felt. She got out of the tub realizing he forgot to leave a new set of clean clothes in the bathroom. She wrapped herself in a towel, tiptoeing around the cottage looking for her things. She found her bag sitting in the living room.

A shirtless Gajeel walked around the corner and saw Levy bending over to reach in her bag. The towel she had on risen in the back, so her ass was in full view. That sent something in him raging as he walked over to her, picked her up and threw her over his shoulder.

"G-Gajeel! What are you doing!?" She asked, playfully beating on his back.

"Gihi, I'm loving the view, Shrimp, but it's much better up here," he says patting her ass.

Levy turned cherry red, smacking his back even harder. "I was just looking for something to wear for the night!"

He carried her to the bedroom and stood her upright. "Or," Gajeel smirked. "You could wear nothing."

Levy was completely comfortable around him, and she was going to tell him how she felt anyway. She smiled coyly as she slipped out of her towel, letting it drop to the floor.

"Gajeel," she said softly.

The dark-haired man stood there, staring at the naked, blue-haired goddess, taking in her every move, as she slowly started walking toward him. His eyes watching the sway of her hips and the slight bounce of her tits. She stopped in front of him and placed her hands flat on his chest.

"I'll do it."

"D-Do what?" Gajeel sputtered. He already knew what she was talking about, he just wanted to hear it from her lips.

She puts a hand on the back of his neck and pulls his face close to hers. "I'll be your mate."

"Levy…" he says, staring deeply into her honey eyes. "I…. I don't know what will happen…" She presses her body against his, getting chills as their skin touched.

"I don't care, Gajeel. I just want to be yours."

Gajeel's dick was standing at attention. Those words were like music to his ears, though he was a little bit wary. He knew his inner dragon was intense and he didn't want to hurt her any more than she already was.

"Are you sure?" He asks. "I don't…. want to hurt you."

She grabbed his hands and led him to the bed. She sat him down and straddled his lap, kissing on his neck. He hissed in pleasure and grabbed her butt, resulting in a small moan escaping from the bluenette.

"Gajeel," she whispered in his ear. "I want you."

Gajeel stood up and laid her on the mattress, taking in her beauty. He watched her, watching him. She seemed so comfortable, as if she'd known him her whole life. He traced his fingers all over her body, leaving goosebumps wherever he touched. He wanted to savor this. His first time with Levy. His first time with anyone.

He crawled onto the bed, his large frame surrounding her smaller frame. "Ya know," he starts. "You're my first." He said as he left a trail of kisses down her body, making his way downstairs.

Levy was surprised and it made her fall for him even more. This big brute, who doesn't open up to anyone, who doesn't show emotions well, has opened his heart to her. She felt overwhelmed by a sudden flow of emotions. She opened her mouth to speak, but nothing came out. She was stuck. He had her head swimming. His kisses made their way to her belly button, then stopped. Her eyes flitted in slight confusion.

"Levy," he says, staring at her intently. He needed her, and his eyes said it all. She reached her arms up to him and he happily obliged, embracing her, enjoying her scent. She needed him too, both needing each other beyond words, expressing themselves only in body language.

He held her close, as their tongues danced in each other's mouths. He lifted her gently by her butt and she instinctively wrapped her legs around his waist. He laid down on his back with her still on top of him and lifted slightly to ease his pants off. Levy gasped as his dick smacked her butt cheeks, feeling something cold. _'Oh so it __**is **__pierced' _she thought.

Levy was more than nervous and he could tell, so he wanted to let her take control. He put his arms behind his head to let her do whatever he wanted. He wanted to watch her. He also wanted to let his inner dragon just ravish her, marking up her body to let the world know she was his. He couldn't just demolish her for their first time, though. He really wanted it to be special.

Levy loved the way he looked under her. She loved the silhouette of his arms, the way his muscles were defined. She ran her hands down his arms, stopping at his chest to admire what she saw. His dick growing harder and harder the more she touched him. She moved her hands down to his abs. _'Geez, what is this, a washboard?' _She thought, completely turned on. She wanted her prize, and that was resting on her ass.

Levy suddenly spun around, her back to his face. She gazed upon his dick. It was standing tall with five small studs on each side. _'I wonder what it would feel like' _she thought. She was practically drooling. If only he could see her face. He knew she was turned on, he felt the moisture slowly, but surely building up on his pelvis.

She suddenly felt herself being pulled backward, her core inches away from his face.

"Levy…" He says before she can say anything. He kisses the inside of her thigh, taking the breath out of her lungs. Anticipating what he's about to say, Levy positions her body so that she's sitting on his face, an ideal position for Gajeel, as he smirks and goes to work.

Levy's screams of pleasure were music to his ears, only encouraging him to pleasure her more.

"Gajeel!" She moaned, holding onto his thighs for support. as he plunges into her hole.

"Levy… you taste so good," he growls in between breaths.

Levy is fueled, wanting to return the favor, she takes his dick in one hand. Gajeel is surprised, not expecting her to grab his dick, but it felt good, nonetheless.

Levy put her mouth on the tip moving her tongue in circles, causing a low growl to come from the dragon slayer. She went down his shaft, moving her tongue from side to side, taking in more and more of his dick each second. Gajeel's patience was thinning. He needed to know what she felt like. At the same time, whatever Levy was doing was amazing and he didn't want her to stop. She grabbed the base of his dick and squeezed as she bobbed up and down on his shaft.

"Le…vy.." he groaned loudly.

She let his dick slide out of her mouth with a pop, not being able to concentrate on the beautiful member before her, as waves of pleasure wash over her body. She was nearing her release.

Gajeel wanted her to unravel for him. He wanted her to unveil herself. She screamed his name in pleasure as he flicked her clit with his tongue, causing her body to tremble. Levy was cumming. Hard. As he enjoyed his meal, he felt her pussy tighten, and her body weaken. He knew she came, so he lifted her off his body and laid her gently on her back.

He eyed her. He loved how he had her right now. Her body trembling, her heavy breathing, her eyes lidded, staring up at him. He laid on top of her, wrapping his arms around her body. Their bodies tangling together for a while, kissing and biting until they were so fueled by passion and lust, they had to have one another.

"Gajeel," Levy whispered. "You're my first, too."

Gajeel suspected as such, and it made him feel really good to hear it.

"And you will be my only," He says, lightly scraping his fangs across the area where her neck and shoulder meet, carefully as to not agitate her bruises.

Hearing those words put Levy on cloud nine. She had found her soulmate, and she couldn't be happier. She wrapped her legs around his waist, her body begging for him, and he was ready. He lined himself up with her, but hesitated.

"Gajeel…" she whispered. "Please…."

He didn't want to deny her nor himself the pleasure that was awaiting them both, but he damn sure loved seeing Levy beg. He smirked as he placed passionate kisses on her chest.

"Tell me you want me," he says, taking a nipple in his mouth.

"I…. need…. you…" she says in between gasps.

That was all he needed to hear. He needed to be one with Levy.

"I'll be gentle," he says into her ear as he eases his way into her body. Levy gasped, not expecting her tight walls to accommodate. He felt his dick hit her virgin wall, holding her tight against his body, he shoves his full length into her core, causing her to scream from the initial pain.

"I'm sorry," he whispered into her ear as he kept his pace, going slowly to get her used to the feeling. She dug his nails into his back as the pain quickly turned into pleasure.

"Ga…jeel…. Oh….yes…" She screamed his name as he went deeper and deeper. He kept their bodies hugged close as he thrusts, stopping when he's fully inside her to grind against her. He loved the way she felt. It was one of the best feelings he's ever experienced. He wanted to stay inside of her forever. He loved being deep inside of her, grinding as his dick rubs her g-spot.

"Mmmm….more….more…please," She says, wrapping her legs around his butt to push him in deeper.

"I love it when you beg for me, Levy," Gajeel growls, nipping her earlobe.

"Gajeel! Please, make me yours!" She said in his ear.

Not yet. He didn't want his dragon to take over just yet. He loved teasing her, he wanted to hear her beg just a little more. Unfortunately, teasing comes with a price. Teasing her meant teasing himself.

He pulled out slowly, to watch the length of his dick slide out of her tight pussy. Levy got chills at the feeling his piercings left. They felt amazing, as if they were strategically placed in all the right places. He wanted to go back in slowly as well, but she had her legs around him, pulling him back in forcefully.

"Gajeel!" She screamed.

Remembering she seemed to like it a little rough, he starts pushing in, harder and harder until he was almost at breaking point.

"Levy…. I'm gonna…." He says.

She looked at him with pleading eyes, wanting to be his so badly. "Please." She said softly.

He looked at her neck.

"It's ok, I promise," she smiles softly, putting her hand on his neck, pulling his face to hers. He gives her a soft kiss on the lips and kisses his way down to her neck, slowing his pace to keep himself from exploding before marking her as his.

"Levy…" he says, pumping her slowly, his release building up. He picks a spot on her neck that didn't look injured and began to suck gently, moaning at the scratches she was leaving on his back. He wanted to mark her everywhere. Levy was going to be his, and everyone needed to know.

He moved to the other side of her neck and sucked gently, to leave his marks. He traveled down to her chest to leave his marks there, too. Levy didn't care. Anything he did to her sent sensations to her pussy.

He was about to cum. He had to do it now. He went back up to her neck and sunk his fangs into the first spot he made, drawing a little blood. Levy moaned his name as he bit down, pumping harder and harder, releasing his essence inside of her walls. She was his, now. He used his tongue to lick the sensitive spot on her neck, making her body tingle.

They laid there, naked and tangled together, exhausted.

"Gajeel," Levy says, staring into his red eyes. "I love you."

"Gihi, I love you too, Shrimp," he says, flashing her that million-dollar smile before drifting off to sleep.


	10. Orange

**Chapter 10**

**Orange**

Gajeel woke up with his dick rock hard. Remembering the events of last night, he looked down at a sleeping Levy, who had her ass pressed against him. He wanted her again. He couldn't help it. He wanted so much of her, all the time, and it felt amazing to finally have her.

He glanced down at her neck and saw the mark. _His_ mark. It just looked like a snake bite, but it made him feel….at home. He gently kissed the mark as he rubbed her hips, waking her up. She moaned sleepily at his touch, urging him to do more.

"Tell me what you want," he whispers as he licks her earlobe.

She didn't speak, instead, she rolled over and pushed him flat on his back so she could get on top of him.

"Gihi," he smirked as he watched Levy lustfully.

She grinds her clit up and down his shaft as he holds onto her ass to support her.

"Fuck, Levy. You're so wet."

"This is all for you," she says looking into his eyes, licking her lips.

Gajeel didn't want to wait. He sat up so that their chests were together, lining her up with his dick.

"Fuck me," she whispered into his ear.

That drove Gajeel wild. He shoved her down onto his member causing her to scream his name in ecstasy. He stood up, with her still attached to his waist and pounded into her pussy.

Levy didn't know she had a wild side until Gajeel came around. She would find herself doing things she's never done when she thought about him. She didn't think she would like it rough, and yet, here he was. Fucking the shit out of her. And she enjoyed every moment.

She screamed his name over and over. She could never get enough of him, and he knew that. He relished the thought. And that's what drove him.

Levy was about to cum. She thoroughly enjoyed this position. He dominated her and she loved it. She held on to his neck for dear life as she came, driving Gajeel to his orgasm. He shoved his dick deep inside her walls, and held her close, groaning loudly as they came together.

* * *

Lily was pretty frustrated. He was glad that his companion was finally happy, but they woke the poor cat up in the middle of the night and this morning with their activities. He kicked himself realizing it was probably going to be like that forever now and it was his fault. _'I should just mind my own business next time.' _But it was either deal with an angry, sexually frustrated Gajeel, or listen to he and Levy fuck all hours of the night. He honestly didn't know what was worse.

When he was rudely woken up this morning, he brushed it off and decided to go get some food for the gang. He came back only to hear them going at it again in the shower. _'I may have to find my own place to live when we finish this job.' _He thought. The water stopped, and the cat was relieved.

* * *

Gajeel put Levy down and she almost fell to the floor, her legs like jello. He chuckled as she blushed, and picked her up groom-style and carried her to the bathroom. He sat her down on the edge of the tub and started the shower, allowing her to get in first. She grabbed his hand and pulled him in with her, his dick getting hard again.

"Again?" She laughed as she gripped it in her hand.

"I can if you can," he smirked.

After round two, they actually showered to get ready for the day.

"I want to get a head start on translating, today," Levy says, stepping out of the tub. "Lily and I looked at the map and we noticed it's only a day's worth of travel. Clair was just accounting for the time it's going to take to translate."

"But that leaves you with today," Gajeel says.

"I know! I feel so overwhelmed. So much to do in so little time. I honestly don't think I'll be able to translate four and a half tablets today! Especially if they're as hard as the first one, which I have yet to even finish." Levy sighs.

"Don't worry, Shrimp," Gajeel says giving her a hug. "We'll get it done somehow."

They exit the bathroom and head to the living room, where Lily was waiting with their food.

"Lily!" Levy exclaims, suddenly blushing. They had forgotten that the exceed was with them and probably heard everything. She looked down, unable to look at the animal.

"Don't worry about it," Lily said, anticipating the apology. He knew they forgot about him, and he _was _going to say something, that is, until he saw how happy Gajeel was. Lily didn't think he'd ever seen him that happy.

"I got us food," Lily said, motioning toward the table.

The two were incredibly hungry, so they ended up finishing the food pretty quickly, which was a mistake on Levy's part. Now all she wanted to do was go back to sleep!

"I think I should go on a walk, the food made me sleepy and I really need to work on translating today. Hopefully the fresh air will wake me up," she says, standing up. "Thank you so much for the food, Lily!"

"You're welcome. I wanted to get a feel for the area anyway," Lily said.

"I'll come with you, Levy," Gajeel says, standing up. "If we're gonna be here all day, I wanna scout the area to make sure no one else shows up."

The pair walk hand in hand to explore the area around them.

Levy and Gajeel returned to the cottage refreshed and ready to go. Levy gathered the tablets and set them down, ready to begin her work.

"The area is secure," Gajeel says to Lily. "I didn't find or smell anything unusual."

"That's good," Lily says.

"I had Levy place enchantments around the cottage just in case anyone tries to get in."

* * *

A few hours had gone by and Levy was getting restless. She was usually at peace when she was studying, but something was bothering her. She'd just finished translating the first tablet and noticed something strange. The enchantments on this tablet were extremely powerful. _'Now I understand why they want these so badly. If the other four are anything like this one, they'd have enough power to wipe a whole town.' _

Lily, noticing there was something bothering her, trots up to the table and examines Levy's work. "This stuff looks pretty serious."

"These tablets hold information that could destroy a town as big as Magnolia and then some," Levy says.

"That explains why the enemy keeps going after them."

"In my opinion, they won't stop until they're dead or until the tablets are destroyed. My question is, why _not_ destroy these?" Levy ponders.

"They may have proved useful in battles in the past," Lily says.

"Yes, but why hold onto something so dangerous? You can't let this fall into the hands of just anyone," Levy more or less thought out loud. _'Who is this 'Kaomi Rin', and why are they trusted with the tablets?'_

Levy stood up to stretch and get some air. It was the middle of the day, and she still had four tablets to go. Outside, she saw Gajeel gathering wood for the fireplace. Seeing him put her mind at rest. He walked up to her and gave her a hug.

"What's on your mind, Shrimp?"

"I don't know, I think I just needed a break from translating for a few minutes. They were getting a bit intense," Levy says, her face buried in his chest.

"They're that powerful?" He asks.

"Mm-hmm," Levy nodded. "I finished the first tablet. There's a few spells on it that are strong enough to level a town bigger than Magnolia."

"What? Why not destroy them?" He asked, confused.

"That's what I was thinking. I wonder what's so trustworthy about Kaomi Rin."

Later in the evening, Levy surprisingly had gotten through almost three full tablets. She noticed that they were sort of similar in how they were written, so she picked up on the wording quickly. She would be able to finish the fourth tablet within an hour. _'I understand why Clair said three days now. It gets easier after the first.'_ Levy smiled at the work she'd completed.

Lily and Gajeel had fallen asleep on the couch after lunch, leaving Levy distraction free, until something caught Levy's attention outside of the window. _'Did I just see…?'_ She thought to herself as she stood up and walked over to the window. She saw it again, but it was quick; like a flash, possessing her to go outside.

She went outside and walked the perimeter of the cottage, but found nothing. _'So I'm going crazy?'_ She turned around to walk back inside until she noticed a drastic shift in energy. It was as if everything had lost almost all of its color. She looked around but didn't see the cause.

Levy nearly had a heart attack when someone grabbed her from behind and spun her around.

"We need to go. NOW," Gajeel had noticed the energy change and woken up. He alerted Lily, who started packing things immediately.

Levy was genuinely confused, but if Gajeel thought it was dangerous, then chances are, it probably was. She nodded her head quickly and went to go grab her things when a figure appeared right in front of her and tried to grab her. Gajeel was quick, though, as he swiftly snatched her up and blended in with the shadows. He looked around for the figure that appeared, but it was gone.

Gajeel slipped back inside the cottage with Levy and saw Lily prepared with their things.

"What was that?" Lily asked, concerned.

"I don't know, but whatever it is, it's after Levy," Gajeel said through gritted teeth. "The damn thing almost took her."

"Most likely, they're from the same group of thieves that took us yesterday," Lily said.

"I'm sorry guys, this is my fault," Levy said. "I'm the one who went outside."

"Why _did_ you go outside?" Lily asked.

"I…I thought I saw…"

A loud rumble came from outside. "You think these lousy enchantments can hold me?!" A voice said as it laughed uproariously. Lily and Gajeel prepared for battle.

"Think again." The voice said menacingly as he snapped his fingers. The ground surrounding the cottage had cracked in several places, thus breaking Levy's enchantments. She looked outside and saw flames surrounding the cottage. There was no way they were getting out of there. At least, not through the front door.

"Alright, Levy," Gajeel started. "Place enchantments inside the cottage, it won't stop him, but it'll slow him down, just in case he gets in. Keep the tablets hidden and safe and STAY. INSIDE." He said firmly. "Lily and I will go out and try to get rid of this dick."

Levy nodded and watched as he and Lily exited the cottage.

As much as Levy wanted to hate his words, she knew they were for her own safety. These assholes wanted her, and she was in no condition to fight. At least not yet. She was nervous, but someone needed to keep an eye on the tablets. She carefully placed her strongest enchantments inside the cottage and around all the windows and openings.

She was in the kitchen when she noticed a door on the floor. It was barely noticeable but with her needing to sweep the cottage, she easily saw it. She lifted the handle and saw a ladder leading underground. _'Maybe it's a shelter?'_ She thought at she hatched an idea. She ran over to the living room table and grabbed the tablets. She brought them over to the underground entrance and started down the ladder with them.

When she got to the bottom, she couldn't see anything. She used her script magic to illuminate the small area.

**Solid Script: LIGHT**

"A tunnel?" Levy says, looking around. The tunnel looked to have been there for several years. Maybe as an escape route?

Levy quickly sets the tablets aside and hurries up the ladder to grab their things. She figured she could have everything ready for them to make a quick escape if they needed to.

After she finished putting all their luggage in the tunnel, she rushed upstairs to check on Gajeel and Lily. As she peered through the window, she saw nothing. All was silent.

Levy wanted to go outside, but Gajeel's words stung in her head. _'STAY. INSIDE.'_ She didn't want to let him down and get taken again, but what if he was in trouble? What if they needed her help?

"Your friends are gone," the voice said. It sounded like it was all around her. _'B-But you're outside…'_ She thought while she looked around nervously.

"Don't bother looking for them. They're unimportant. It's _you _that I want," He said.

Levy turned on her heels and hightailed it to the tunnel as the voice laughed.

She sighed a breath of relief when she made it there safely.

"Levy!"

"Gajeel! Lily!" Levy said, extremely relieved as she saw the two coming from further down the tunnel.

"You got the tablets?" Gajeel asked, bluntly.

"U-Uh, yes, right here," Levy motions toward a bag resting on top of the rest of the luggage. Gajeel grabs the bag and starts heading down the tunnel.

"I'll carry these," he says gruffly.

Levy was confused, as he was acting strange, but she didn't pay attention to it. She just wanted to get to safety. She picked up their things and followed behind them quietly.


	11. Fake

**Chapter 11**

**Fake**

They walk through the tunnel quietly, Levy providing light for them along the way.

"How did you guys get down here? I just found this entrance in the kitchen," Levy asks.

Gajeel grunted.

"What's wrong?" She asked, concerned.

Gajeel says nothing, so she looks at Lily. "Lily?"

Nothing.

Frustrated, Levy grabbed Gajeel by his wrist, stopping him. "What's going on?" She asked sternly. She looked at him, eying his face and peering into his eyes –or at least trying to. There was something off about those two, and she couldn't put her finger on it. When she touched him, she didn't get that same electric feeling she usually got. When she tried looking into his eyes, they were emotionless and blank.

"We need to keep going until we find an exit," He finally responded. He pulled his wrist away from Levy and kept walking.

* * *

When Gajeel and Lily had gone out to fight the enemy, they realized he was very tricky. After he told Levy to stay inside, he slipped into the shadows to try to sneak up on him while Lily distracted him.

"You can't slip around me," The guy said as he easily saw Gajeel's shadow and stepped on it.

"H-How..?" He sputtered, materializing back into his human form.

"This is _my_ world! _My_ universe!" The guy says lifting Gajeel up.

"Guess again," Gajeel growled, turning his body into iron and landing a solid punch to the enemy's face.

Lily ran toward him in his battle form ready to attack but vanished into thin air at the snap of the enemy's fingers.

"What the hell?! Lily!" Gajeel yelled.

The man chuckled. "Don't worry, he's not dead…yet. But he _was _getting bothersome," He said, standing up and brushing his clothing off.

"Bring him back," Gajeel said, glowing a dark blue aura, ready to kill.

"I'm sorry, I can't do that," He started. "You see, there's something that I want. And your pretty, blue-haired friend has it, or _them_ I should say."

Gajeel knew what he wanted, but he wasn't getting them. He punched the ground, making six iron rods come out of the ground to trap him.

"Oh please," The guy says breaking through his barriers. "This is child's play." The man grabs Gajeel by his collar. "You must not know who I am." The man steps back and snaps his fingers, freezing Gajeel in place.

"I am Remo! The controller of all space and time that is _this _universe. I can alternate between universes, I can make you think something is real," He gets in Gajeel's face. "When it's not."

He circles a struggling Gajeel. "What you see here, is an alternate universe that I've created. My magic rules over all others in this world, giving me the upper hand. Being in this particular universe drains all magic energy slowly, except mine, of course."

Gajeel was worried about Lily and Levy. Lily was gone as far as he knew, and Levy was somewhere in the cottage, but there were only so many places to hide.

"Where's Lily?" Gajeel grunted, trying to move any part of his body.

"Oh, the exceed? He's off in another universe," Remo pulls a blade and holds it to Gajeel's chin. "Slowly running out of oxygen."

He watches as Gajeel's face contorts with anger. "Don't fret, soon you will join him."

"Over my dead body," Gajeel snarls.

"Don't threaten me with a good time," Remo smirks.

A delicious scent filled Gajeel's nostrils. He looked down and laughed. It was the blade.

"Ya know," Gajeel starts with an evil grin. "You really should choose your weapons wisely."

Remo looked slightly confused and in a split second, Gajeel had taken a huge bite out of his sword, the magic from it replenishing his health. The dragon slayer now had the upper hand, because in that second, he broke free from a distracted Remo's hold and had him up by the neck.

"Bring Lily back, NOW."

"Like I said," Remo snapped those damn fingers of his. "I can't do that."

Gajeel looked around, but nothing seemed different. Everything was still drained of color, the weird energy was still there. There was no difference… that _he_ could see. Gajeel strengthened the grip on Remo's neck, almost killing him.

Remo was getting fed up. He did have a weakness. He could only change the current universe he was in so many times before his own magic source was depleted. He slipped up and got distracted and that ruined his plans. He had no choice but to send Gajeel away with Lily, even though that meant risking some of his power. He wasn't sure how strong the girl was, but they were from Fairy Tail. He knew he has to stay on top of his game when dealing with ANY members.

What Gajeel didn't know, was with that last snap of his fingers, Remo created a fake Gajeel and Lily. He made it so it would be almost impossible to detect that they were clones. He placed them in the tunnel below the cottage so Levy would have a nice surprise when she ran into them.

Gajeel had a sadistic grin plastered on his face when he knew he could out the guy like a light. Turning his hand into an iron blade, he pulls his arm back to gain momentum, until he blacked out.

* * *

"There's a light!" Levy exclaimed as she saw dim light coming from the end of the tunnel. She didn't know why she said anything. He or Lily hadn't said two words to her the whole time, making her think she had done something wrong. But her question was, how did they get in the tunnel? Surely they hadn't gone all the way around. That didn't make any sense.

She was still behind them, but she slowed down. She wanted to analyze everything. It was strange that Gajeel didn't immediately rush to her when they were reunited, but to the tablets, and Lily would usually let her know what was going on, but he hadn't said anything either. A truly insane thought danced across her mind. _'Maybe it's not who I think it is?' _She brushed the thought away, thinking it was stupid.

She wanted to make sure Gajeel was really Gajeel. She was almost one hundred percent sure, but he was acting strange. She would get him to talk one way or another. She came up with an idea. Suddenly, she trips and falls.

"Ow!" She fakes. "I twisted my ankle. I must have tripped on something." She rubs her ankle, hoping he would fall for her tricks.

Remo was smarter than people gave credit for. His clones weren't perfect, but to someone not really paying attention, they could easily be mistaken as real. He could at least create them with recent memories, but the more energy he'd put into a clone, the more magic it took from him.

Levy was unfortunately apart of his false universe, and he could see through the clones' eyes if he needed to, and right now, his focus was on the tablets. Maybe he could steal them without her knowledge. He still didn't know how powerful she was and he didn't want to risk it. Not if he could take them so easily.

He watched through the eyes of his clone of Gajeel, as the girl tripped and fell. If he wanted those tablets, he was going to have to make it look real.

"Here," he said as he reached out his hand. He could see all of Gajeel's most recent memories. He knows this girl was his weakness so that probably had to be vice versa, right?

Levy grabbed his hand and her eyes darted to his arm. _'When did he get another stud in his arm?' _She thought to herself, remembering he had four studs in each arm, not five. She brushed it off thinking it was the way the light was reflecting.

"Can you walk?" He asked gruffly as he helped her up.

"Y-Yes, I'll be fine." Levy didn't notice anything too unusual, so she kept about her business. But something definitely wasn't right. _'Why did he tell me they were gone?'_

They continued down the tunnel and Levy kept quiet. Remo was extremely relieved when they got outside. He was hoping that his clone was good enough to pass as real to her and it looked like he succeeded. All he needed to do now was bring her back to the real universe. The only problem with that, was her. If she'd even translated one of the tablets, he'd be in big trouble. She seemed so naïve. But in reality, she was just analyzing. Levy McGarden was nowhere near naïve.

Levy noticed the color and energy was still weird when they finally made it out of the tunnel. Everything was dark, so it was hard to tell the color was still gone. She put the bags down to rest and instantly felt weak like she had no magical power left. Her eyes dart over to Gajeel, and she notices the extra stud in both of his arms. The color drained from her face when she realized what was going on.

"You're not Gajeel," she whispered.

A slow clap coming from behind startled Levy.

"Congratulations, you've figured it out." A man with long orange hair appeared.

Levy turned around, prepared to fight.

"Relax, I've already gotten what I want," he motions to the tablets in between the two on the ground. "Besides, you don't have enough strength to fight me," he says as he begins walking off.

Levy wanted to cry. She wanted to yell and scream but she knew that wouldn't solve anything. She needed to be rational.

"Where are they?" She asked calmly. He stopped walking and turned around.

"Almost out of oxygen," he said with a chuckle. "Would you like to join them?"

"Fuck you!"

"Oh," Remo winced. "Such nasty words from a tiny girl. Tell me, do you kiss your mother with that mouth?" He grinned evilly.

Levy was at a loss for words. Earlier in the window, she thought she saw her mother. Her mother died in an accident when Levy was seven. She remembered her mother's face so clearly. She wanted to etch that into her brain forever, but she had to focus._ 'I know Lily and Gajeel were most likely transported somewhere else, but where?'_ Levy knew they were in danger. There was no time for her to get distracted now. She needed to get them out of wherever they were, and quickly.

She knew that the only people that could create clones like that were mages of time and space due to all the books she read, which made sense to Levy, remembering how the scenery changed around them while they were in the cottage. '_He's pretty advanced, but he can't be able to do all of that without a charm of some sort.' _ She remembered one of the books saying a lot of spatial mages that hold significant power need a charm or lacrima to keep their powers under control. She had to find his charm. She needed to muster up what little strength she had. They were counting on her.

**Solid Script: QUICKSAND **

The words made out of sand quickly spiraled to his feet, trapping him temporarily, but long enough for her to get close enough to grab the tablets… she thought. He latched onto her arm as soon as she got close, visibly angry. That's when she found his charm. There was a small braid in his hair with a bright green gem at the end. It looked like it was woven in to keep the braid together.

"When are you dumbasses going to learn? This is MY UNIVERSE!" He dissolved the quicksand and everything slowed down, going fully black and white.

He cackled uncontrollably, still holding Levy by her arm, finally at his snapping point. He was going to kill the girl. Screw what his master wanted him to do. He threw her violently to the ground as he held a finger to his head and created several clones of himself that surrounded her, ready to kill.

Levy was scared. She didn't know what to do. Here she was again in a terrible situation that she felt was her fault. And this time, she really thought she was a goner. Until she realized she had just translated some powerful spells and committed them to memory, one of them being a spell that could nullify spatial magic.

Levy was nervous, never having used a spell so powerful before, but she had to do it. Hopefully, it would bring Gajeel and Lily back. She didn't know, but she had to try.

She started mumbling the spell under her breath as clones started to disappear.

"What the hell is this?!" Remo asked frantically. Levy kept reciting the spell as she scrambled for the tablets on the ground. She managed to grab them before finishing the spell, slowly gaining her strength back.

The orange-haired wizard was pissed off. She actually managed to pull it off. He didn't plan for this. He made one last attempt to reach for the tablets until a bright light blinded him temporarily.

Before too long, the color was back and the weird energy shift was back to normal. Remo had disappeared, and Levy was exhausted. She scanned the area, clutching the bag that held the tablets. "He…. vanished…."

But where were Lily and Gajeel? It dawned on her. They were probably in the place where they were right before they got teleported. "The cottage!" She left the luggage but took the bag with the tablets and took off back through the tunnel.

After a few minutes of running, she made it back to the cottage entry and climbed the ladder. Everything looked normal as if nothing happened. It was just another normal day to a random passerby. She ran outside and saw the two of them lying on the ground.


	12. Again

**Chapter 12**

**Again**

She ran over to them, trying to stay calm. She checked Gajeel's pulse, then Lily's, realizing they were alive, just not breathing yet.

Gajeel suddenly gasped for air, bringing him into consciousness. Levy rushed over to him, making iron to give him energy.

"Gajeel!" She exclaimed, handing him a chunk of iron.

"Levy…" Gajeel said weakly, taking the delicacy from her. "I'm so glad you're ok." He took a bite and felt the power coming back to his body.

Lily followed suit, gasping for air. "What…what happened?" He asked, in a daze.

Gajeel shot up, remembering the events that just transpired. "That orange-headed dick was here," he said. "I had him, but the last thing I remember was blacking out." He looked at Lily.

"I only remember him grabbing your shadow," Lily said, rubbing his head.

"He snapped his fingers and you vanished…. just like that." Gajeel was still astounded by the amount of power Remo had, but all he could focus on was Levy, and how she was doing.

"Levy," He turned to her and held her hands, making her body tingle. That was definitely the real Gajeel. "What happened?"

Levy told them everything that happened in detail from her point of view while walking back through the tunnel to get their things.

"So you mean to tell me, you got faked out by a clone of me and Lily?" Gajeel laughed, with one hand on his stomach and the other on her shoulder. Levy puffed out her cheeks in frustration.

"It was dark! I couldn't really see detail like that!"

"I will admit," Lily says, floating behind them. "It _is_ pretty funny."

"I mean, he didn't say anything to you the whole time!" Gajeel continued laughing. "You know that cat's always got something to say!"

"I suppose that's true," Levy said.

"And besides," he got in Levy's face. "I would have tried somethin' with ya down here in the dark," he smirked, as her face got beet red.

She felt pretty embarrassed that she didn't notice sooner. The way he was all over her now, that's how it was supposed to be.

"I just thought you were just being serious or something, we were in a pretty bad situation," she tried to reason, but he just kept laughing.

"It's ok, Shrimp," he says, finally stopping to breathe.

"I'm just glad you were able to save us," Lily says.

"Me too."

* * *

They made it to the end of the tunnel, where they were greeted by their things.

"Smart thinking, leaving the rest of the bags here," Lily says, grabbing his things.

"I didn't really have a choice."

"Where are we headed next?" Gajeel asked, ready to get this done and over with.

"Well, it's up to you guys, I mean, I still have a tablet and a half to translate," Levy replied.

"We might as well just push a little further toward the buyer and rest for the night," Lily chimed in. "It shouldn't take you longer than a few hours to get that last tablet done, right?"

Levy nodded and looked at Gajeel.

"Cat is right. Let's get going," he says, picking up the bags and heading down the path just outside the tunnel.

Levy guides the three through the woods for about an hour before they reach civilization again.

"It's getting a little dark, maybe we should hole up in this little village until daybreak," Lily suggests.

"Sure," Levy says. "I'm starving!"

* * *

After eating and finding a place to settle down for the night, they all found it best to stick together in the event of there being another attack.

"I guess it's a good idea that we all stay in one room, Lil" Levy says, unpacking her things to start her work.

"I guess," the dragon slayer said, annoyed.

Levy knew why he was annoyed. He was definitely going to want to do things with her, but with Pantherlily in the room, it would be almost impossible to do so… so she thought. Gajeel was going to get a taste of Levy tonight come hell or high water.

"I'll take the couch and leave you two the bed," Lily says. "Please, just hold off on your activities for just one night." Lily knew the request was futile, but he had to try. Levy got cherry red as the cat stated his request, and Gajeel smirked, finding pleasure in his blushing Shrimp.

"No promises," Gajeel said, grinning deviously at Levy, who blushed even harder.

"Gajeel! I'm trying to work!" Levy said, trying to cover her face.

Lily sighed and rolled his eyes at the sight of those two flirting. Rethinking his decision to stay together, he grabbed his blanket and set up shop on the couch.

* * *

Gajeel took his shower and relaxed on the bed, watching his Shrimp study. He loved seeing her like this. For whatever reason, it was an instant turn on whenever he saw her in deep concentration.

"Ya almost done over there?" He asked, getting impatient, wanting her to come lay down with him.

"Shh," she put a finger to her mouth. "Lily is sleeping."

He looked over at the sleeping exceed on the couch. "Tch." He started toward Levy, staring at her with fiery red eyes.

Levy looked up at the tall man making his way over to her. He was watching her as if she were his prey. He stood behind her and wrapped his arms around her small frame, sending warmth through her entire body.

"What would we do without you?" He said, nuzzling her neck.

Levy tried to concentrate; she had less than half a tablet to go, but his iron scent was intoxicating. All she could do was melt into his embrace.

Gajeel chuckled. She was putty in his hands, and they both knew it.

"Gajeel," she said softly. "We can't."

"Why, because of Lily?" He looked toward the couch. "We can be quiet."

Levy's body got hot at his words. She didn't know about that. Gajeel noticed her body's temperature change and grabbed her hand, leading her toward the bed. She wanted to protest, but her legs were moving on their own. _'Why fight it?'_

He laid on his back, pulling her on top of him, and their bodies and lips mingled, leaving marks on each other's bodies until they were at breaking point.

"Levy," he said breathlessly.

She gazed into his eyes, reading his soul. Her hand traveling down the front of his body until it reached his extremely-hard dick. He gasped at the touch, and Levy smirked at his reaction.

"Tell me where you want me," he whispered in her ear, licking her earlobe. She couldn't speak, as she usually never could when he had her like this. He loved every moment of it. This was an amazing side of Levy that only _he _saw. He moved down to suck on her nipple as she arched her back in pleasure.

"Do you want me here?" He asked, playing with her tits. She shook her head and he moved down to her stomach, licking the outside of her belly button. "Here?" She shook her head again as he moved down to her core, plunging his index and middle finger into her hole. Levy moaned loudly, and Gajeel had to cover her mouth to keep her from waking Lily.

"Here," he said, knowing that's where she wanted him. Levy nodded as he moved his head down to taste her.

Levy had to bite her tongue to keep from moaning loudly as her dark-haired lover probed her labia with his tongue. She combed her fingers through his long mane, not wanting him to stop, but having a hard time keeping quiet. Gajeel knew this and wanted to egg her on more and more to see how "quiet" she could be. He thrusts his fingers in and out of her pussy, causing her to let a few moans slip from her lips.

He removed his fingers from her dripping hole and dragged them up her body, stopping at her mouth. She took his fingers in her mouth and sucked gently, tasting herself. Gajeel watched as she licked his fingers, the sensation making his body tingle. He had to have her.

"Let's do this in the bathroom," Levy says, thinking of Lily.

Gajeel's eyes sparkled in excitement. "Feeling adventurous there, huh Shrimp?"

She smiled as she thought back to those same words he said to her in that dream. This time it was real. She got off the bed and lead him to the bathroom. Immediately after they closed the door, he had her pinned against it, sucking on her neck and fingering her.

"Please," she begged, knowing that's want he wanted.

"Gihi," he smirks as he strips from his boxers. "Your turn." He motions at her clothing.

Levy grinned. She wanted to be sexy for him. She turned around and slowly took her shorts off, revealing a very thin silver thong. She watched him as he watched her. She loved this. Having him stuck like this. It was empowering to her seeing the control she had over this big brute. She lifted her shirt, just a little bit to give him a peek. Apparently, that wasn't enough.

"Damn, Shrimp," he said, closing the gap between the two. "You really think teasing _me_ is a good idea?"

Levy pushed him away and he latched onto her top, ripping it off in the process. She smiled when he noticed her thin silver bra that barely left anything to the imagination. Gajeel got closer, not getting enough of whatever scent she had on.

Levy noticed this. "You like?" She asked, pulling at the strap to her bra. "It's iron lace."

Levy bought the attire a while back, thinking it complimented her body nicely. Although she never wore it before, she thought it would be nice to have it. When she was asked to go on the job with Lily and Gajeel, she figured it would be a good idea to have handy, just in case. '_Looks like I was right to bring this. Too bad it'll get eaten though.' _She chuckled to herself at the thought.

Gajeel had never seen something so delicious before. She was barely covered in fine iron lace that smelled so good, and she smelled even better.

"So that's what smells so damn good," he said, circling her.

Levy stood there as he stopped behind her, getting goosebumps on her body when he leaned down to suck gently on the mark on her neck. _His _mark. That resulted in her emitting the sexiest noise he'd ever heard, sending him over the edge.

Gajeel put his hand on her shoulder and bent her over, having her place her hands on the sink. He crouched down so that he was eye level with that perfect ass of hers. He took two fingers and plunged them in her pussy with no warning, thrusting quickly.

Even though he was making it impossible for her not to scream, she still held back as much as she could.

"Don't hold back," he says to her, going down for seconds.

She wanted to let go, so badly, but she didn't want to wake Lily, who, unbeknownst to them, was already awake and pretty annoyed. _'At least they took it to the bathroom,' _he thought.

Gajeel had both hands on her ass, gently squeezing as he licked around her pearl, eating the lace along with her. The combination was enough to drive him wild.

Levy was still holding back, and he wasn't having that. He stood up and shoved his fingers back in, leaning over her to whisper in her ear, "what did I say?"

He wanted to hear her scream his name repeatedly, and he was going to achieve that tonight. He'd forgotten all about Lily. When he was with Levy, the whole world around them seemed to disappear.

He didn't want to wait any longer. He stood upright and positioned himself, so he was lined up with her and he shoved the whole length of his dick in her unexpecting walls, earning him that beautiful sound of his name coming from her mouth. He pounded deeper and deeper, leaning down to munch on that delicious lace bra she had on.

Levy was on another planet. Words couldn't describe the state of euphoria she was in. She never wanted it to end. All she could do was moan his name. It was the only word her mind could form. She felt her walls clench around his dick, and she felt the studs hitting every ridge perfectly. Her release was imminent.

"Gajeel…." She said, breathlessly.

"Cum for me," he growled, slapping her ass as he fucked her harder, nearing his own release.

Levy's walls tightened, and her body quivered as she came hard, Gajeel cumming with her. She loved the way he felt inside of her. It was perfect.

* * *

Lily was glad when they finished. He kicked himself again for suggesting they all room together, but was content that for now, no one is in danger. He watched silently as they tiptoed out of the bathroom and crawled into bed, happy that now, he could sleep.


	13. Trouble

**Chapter 13**

**Trouble**

Morning came and Lily was the first to rise, not wanting to be around them just in case they started their morning off with their… activities. He grabbed a kiwi juice from the fridge and decided to go for a stroll.

* * *

Levy woke up before Gajeel, which meant she could get started on translating without him distracting her, which was a good thing to her. She wanted to get this job done as soon as possible. She sat up and looked over at him. He looked so peaceful when he was asleep. She traced the outline of his abs, admiring his perfectly sculpted body. She knew her touch would probably wake him up, but she didn't care. She couldn't help it.

Gajeel groaned at her touch, waking up and staring at her. "Gihi. Take what you want," he smirked, making Levy blush.

"I should probably finish that last tablet," she says, getting up. "We can make it to the buyer today!"

Gajeel watched as his Shrimp got excited, he loved seeing her happy. He looked around the room and noticed Lily wasn't there.

"Where's Lily?" He asked.

"I don't know, maybe he got hungry or something."

"Why would he go off on his own?" Gajeel asked, pinching the bridge of his nose. "He should have learned his lesson last time one of us left like this."

"Relax," the small black cat said, entering the room. "I'm right here. I just wanted to go for a walk, just in case you guys… did anything."

Gajeel laughed. "We haven't yet, but we sure can if you want!"

"Don't be foolish," the exceed said shaking his head. "It's like you guys think you're the only two that exist when you're… together."

Gajeel and Levy looked at each other, smiling because Pantherlily was right. No one else mattered when they were one.

"Don't worry, cat!" Gajeel laughed, patting the top of his head. "You'll find love one day!"

Lily glared at him.

* * *

"I'm finally finished!" Levy said, excitedly as she shot up from the table. "Let's go!"

The trio gathered their things and started making their way to the buyer.

"So," Gajeel started. "How long 'til we get there?"

"A few hours," Levy said, staring intently at the map. "I think it's best if we stay off the main paths. We'll have less of a chance of being attacked."

"How long will taking shortcuts lengthen the trip?" Lily queried.

"Not too much longer, maybe about thirty minutes, or so."

Levy knew they were most likely going to get attacked again, probably by Remo. He was visibly upset that Levy was able to halt his plans. She thought about ways to get to his charm.

"Oh, Gajeel," she says. "Did I tell you he had a charm in his hair?"

Gajeel looked at her, confused. "Huh?"

Levy realized that no one knew what she was thinking about so she probably sounded silly. "I'm talking about that spatial mage that attacked us," she clarified. "He had a charm in his hair, most likely to keep his powers under control."

"What, you think he's going to attack again?" He asked.

"There's no reason for him not to attack. All I did was nullify his magic."

"Yeah, but think about it," Pantherlily says, joining the conversation. "He knows you've translated the tablets by now. If you already know a spell powerful enough to cancel out his energy, then why would he risk attacking again?"

"He could bring enemies to distract us, maybe?" She said, thinking of all the possibilities.

"That asshole is gonna get what's comin' to him if he fucks with us again," Gajeel said.

"I hope he doesn't, even though I'm sure he will. I don't want to have to use another one of those spells. It took a lot out of me to even do that one. If I did have to use it, it'd have to be a last resort."

"Don't worry," Lily said. "We'll all stick together. At least we're headed directly to the buyer."

"We need to figure out ways to get his charm if he _does_ attack again," Levy said.

"So let's say we get this charm," Lily says as he stops to think, putting his paw on his chin. "What's supposed to happen? His powers will no longer be under control, wouldn't that make things crazier than they need to be, or would it just cancel itself out?"

Levy thought about it for a few seconds. "In the books I've read, a lot of the time the mage can't handle it, so removing the charm gets them hurt in the process. There have been a select few cases where the mage has advanced far enough to be able to control it on their own, but not very often."

"So, they either wear a charm, or get hurt?" Gajeel says with a sadistic grin, cracking his knuckles. "Sounds good to me."

* * *

Levy leads them down a series of paths and trails, some which were covered with thick brush, making the trip more difficult than it needed to be.

"Damn bushes!" Gajeel exclaimed, slicing through shrubbery as he walked through with his arm as an iron sword. "We better be close!"

"I'm sorry," Levy said, genuinely saddened for her companions. "It's only to avoid being attacked! I promise, but we are getting close. Only a few more miles."

"Yeah, yeah," he grumbled. After a few seconds, he stopped, smelling the air around him. "Fuck!" He whispered.

"What is it?" Lily asked, turning around to face the slayer.

He paused for a second. "They're here. And there's a bunch of them."

"Where are they?" Levy asked, mentally preparing herself for combat.

"We're surrounded." He says with an almost grim look on his face. "There's no way we're getting out of here without a bloodbath." The grim look turned into an evil grin, a grin that Levy was ashamed to say that she found sexy, but now was not the time for that.

"You're right." A voice from above the trees said. An all too familiar voice.

"Remo!" Levy gasped. She knew he was going to attack, it still sucked, though.

"A bloodbath there will be!" Remo said, as he cackled.

A few seconds later, they were surrounded by men in beige cloaks.

"_These men don't have magic powers,"_ Levy deduced to herself. After what little thought she had time for, she realized what was going on.

"It's a setup!" Levy shouted, as the men lunged at the trio.

"Gihi," Gajeel smirks, wanting to release some pent up stress, as he runs into them, head first, wiping them all away.

"Lily!" Levy exclaimed. "We need to do something about Remo! This is a trap of some sort."

"I agree, but there's no time to plan anything."

"Where is he? Can you smell him?"

"Unfortunately, my nose isn't as good as Gajeel's, but I may be able to hear him." Lily tried to listen for the spatial mage, but there was too much going on around them for him to pinpoint Remo.

"I don't think I'll be able to locate him by listening." They watched as Gajeel sparred with the enemies, singlehandedly taking all of them out one by one. "I don't think it'll be much of an issue though, Gajeel is almost done."

As soon as he said that, more enemies appeared out of nowhere, as if they were fabricated from thin air.

"Shit," Gajeel cursed. "Lily! Get Levy to safety!" The dragon slayer knew what was going on based on what Levy told them back when Remo made his first appearance.

Lily went to pick Levy up, but one of the enemies –or fabrications, tackled Levy from behind and vanished right along with her.

If Remo hadn't seen hell, he definitely was about to. Gajeel saw red. He watched as he took Levy, he wasn't sure where, but he took her. He wanted to kill, and Remo was his target. Lily watched as his partner visibly raged, attempting to calm him down.

"Gajeel!" Lily said, in his battle form, trying to hold the raging dragon back. "I know you're upset, but going on a rampage like this will not solve anything!"

His attempts in holding him back were futile, being thrown to the ground by a _very_ angry Gajeel. Lily knew the anger wasn't directed toward him, so he got back up in attempt to reason with the slayer.

"Listen, I'm sure Levy is fine, wherever she is."

That wasn't enough for him. He knew his Shrimp could hold her own, but he was angry –no, _pissed_ at himself for letting her get away again. What purpose did he serve if he couldn't even protect his mate? Now, there was nothing he could do. He couldn't find her. He wouldn't be able to smell her out, and he couldn't hear her.

* * *

The last thing Levy remembered was seeing more enemies appear, then she blacked out. She opened her eyes in what looked like the same place she was in when she was taken, only everything had a sepia tint to it. She knew Remo had taken her. She stood up, weakly, as her magic seemed to be seeping slowly from her body. She glanced around and saw the tablets laying on the ground next to her. She picked them up, and scanned the area for Remo.

She saw nothing. Just sepia trees and brush. _'I guess I have no choice but to use the nullifying spell again.' _She thought to herself as she closed her eyes and started reciting the spell. She felt a strong gust of wind as she finished and mentally celebrated, but her celebration was short-lived, as she opened her eyes and saw that nothing changed. _'What?'_

She heard a chuckle that sounded like it was coming from all around her.

"Your little trick may have worked on me before, but not this time," He said.

"Show yourself, you dick!"

Remo smiled. "You know, you're a feisty one. I like you."

Levy looked everywhere, trying to find him, but failing.

"You won't be able to find me. I rule this universe."

"What do you want with me?! You have me! So why not just take the tablets or kill me or something?!" Levy was fed up. It felt like this guy was playing games. This guy had better kill her and get what he came for. Either way, Gajeel wouldn't let that guy live once he got his hands on him.

"Kill you?" He said, surprised. He appeared in front of a weakened Levy, slowly walking toward her. Levy went to reach for her script pen, quickly realizing she couldn't move. "Why would I want to kill you? I actually came today to recruit you."

"I'll die before I join you," She scowled.

"Hmmph, you should choose your words wisely." He stopped about a foot away from her, taking in the details on her face and body. "I see why that dragon slayer is so in love with you. You've got it all," he smirked at her. "Brains, beauty, body," He leaned in closer, noticing the mark on her neck. That simple but not-so-simple snakebite looking mark.

Remo was very educated, especially when it came to different mages or magic types. In reality, he and Levy had a lot in common. He was shy and awkward, but very smart and well spoken. He didn't really like to put himself in situations that required him to fight, which is why he always resorted to using his spatial magic. But that mark, that damn mark. He knew all too well what that meant. This woman was that dragon slayer's mate. Remo knew, once he saw it, that her mate would hunt him down and kill him. He was going to have to fight. Either that, or die.

Levy watched as the orange-haired mage's eyes grew wide seeing the mark on her neck.

"You and the slayer," Remo started. "You guys have mated?"

Levy nodded her head.

"Then," He says taking the tablets from her. "That changes things."

After he took the tablets, Levy realized she was released from whatever grip he had her by. She fell to her hands and knees, feeling extremely weak.

Remo knew, no matter what he did, the dark-haired slayer was going to come after him. He'd literally just signed his death warrant. He turned his back to Levy, pondering. He knew she was too weak to fight, so he let her free from his hold.

He turned around, facing her again, carefully thinking of what he's going to do or say. Levy eyed him, reading his emotions. She saw nothing but sadness and regret. She almost felt bad for him.

Remo noticed this, and backed away quickly. "There's no turning back now," he said with sad eyes. He was good at keeping his face straight, but his eyes told stories that Levy could read for hours. She didn't understand his sudden change in demeanor. _'It happened after he saw the mark, but why?'_

"He's going to kill me," Remo said quietly, but loud enough for her to hear. Levy then understood. She knew Gajeel wouldn't even think twice when he finally came in contact with Remo.

"No matter what I do, your mate will find me and kill me eventually."

Levy tried to read the situation. This badass of a spatial mage just crumbled in front of her, scared to death of Gajeel. Maybe he wasn't as badass as she thought. She literally didn't know what to do, her strength was diminishing.

Remo suddenly became enraged. All he wanted to do was get the tablets and move on with his life. He never wanted to hurt anyone, but sometimes his powers got to his head. He liked having the power to control a universe, and whatever people he may have trapped inside of it, but something in his head snaps when he doesn't get his way. Now he was in a situation where he would have to fight for his life and it was all his fault.

His anger was meant for himself, but he directed it toward the blue-haired girl. Hell, that slayer was going to kill him anyway, why not kill the girl and get the tablets? Now he'd have a reason to come after him.

It quickly became very windy, the leaves swirling around in small clusters. It seemed the wind was coming from him. Levy saw the anger radiating from Remo, and realized he was mentally unstable. _Extremely_ unstable. _'He could have been a good guy,' _she thought to herself as she watched him get angrier and angrier.

"I'll give him a reason to come after me, then," he said as walked toward her, with intent to kill.


	14. Anger

**Chapter 14**

**Anger**

"Gajeel, I think we should continue to the buyer," Lily suggested. "Maybe they can help."

Gajeel looked at the cat like he'd lost his mind. "You're suggesting I leave Levy here?!"

"Wherever she is, she's not here. I'm sure she's fine. Sitting around being angry won't solve anything."

"I'm not fucking leaving," Gajeel roared as he punched a tree down. Remo and the enemies had disappeared after they snatched Levy away, so he couldn't fight his anger away. Even though he was out of options, he couldn't just leave her there.

Gajeel sat there for some time and thought about everything. He wanted to blame Lily for picking such a terrible job, but it wasn't his fault. He was just trying to get those two together, and he'd succeeded, but Gajeel felt useless. He couldn't protect the only person in the world that he cared about, aside from Pantherlily of course.

"Don't blame yourself," Lily says, putting a paw on his friend's shoulder. The exceed was very wise, and it was like he was in Gajeel's head sometimes. Most of the time, he knew the right thing to say.

"I'm fucking useless," The dragon slayer said, his head hanging low.

"Now, you know that's not true," Lily said.

He wished she was there with him. He hated feeling this way. Even though Lily was good at being comforting, it just wasn't the same as it was when Levy did it. He needed to hear it from her lips that he wasn't useless. That he was good at being her protector. He was a mess without her.

A gust of wind suddenly caught them off guard.

"Worry not, young dragon slayer," A voice said from within the trees.

Gajeel and Lily tensed up and whipped around, the voice coming from behind them. They saw an older woman with long lavender-colored hair. They sensed an amazing amount of power radiating from the woman, but sensed no danger.

"I am Kaomi Rin. I believe you are coming to meet me?" She asked, glancing around. She felt the energy around them. Something was off. "Where's the translator?"

"She was taken!" Lily blurted out.

Kaomi suspected as much, as she didn't sense the tablets or the translator's presence. "I do apologize for any inconvenience you may have experienced on your journey," she said, inspecting the area. Gajeel and Lily were confused.

"How did you know we were here?" Gajeel asked, straightforwardly.

"Aren't we still a few miles away?" Lily chimed in.

"You are correct, small exceed, my home is about three and a half miles south from here, but I own a large amount of land that surrounds the home. I keep my area very well monitored, and I detected movement. I also felt a rather large disturbance in the area and decided to give it my attention." She paused and glanced at the area Levy was taken from. "I assume the disturbance has something to do with the missing translator?"

Gajeel and Lily nodded, surprised at how much the elder knew.

She continued her visual sweep of the area, noticing the pair looking at her with confusion.

"All for good reason, I assure you," Kaomi said, finishing her inspection. "Now, tell me what happened to your mate."

Gajeel's eyes widened. _'How did she know Levy was my mate?'_

* * *

Levy watched with fear as the unstable spatial mage walked toward her with murderous intent. Tears fell to the back of her hands as she closed her eyes and hung her head. She was still on her hands and knees from being weakened. She wished her knight in shining armor would come to her rescue, but with Remo's spatial magic, she knew that was impossible.

Levy opened her eyes to see Remo standing in front of her, his face contorted with anger.

"Don't fucking cry!" He yelled. He hated seeing girls cry, but that something had already snapped in his head, removing all sanity from his mind. Her cries would not have stopped him, not this time.

"How do you want to die?" He asked hoisting her up by the collar.

Levy saw this as an opportunity. She scanned his hair for the charm. She wanted to lift her hand to remove it but with a lot of the energy and magic gone from her body, she could barely move.

Remo chuckled at her attempt to move. "I know, I'll drain all the magic from your body and leave you here to rot." He dropped her to the ground and bent over her, the palm of his hand on her forehead. Levy watched, her vision slowly fading along with her magic power. She knew if he left her there in that universe with no magic or strength, she would die a slow and very uncomfortable death.

They say your whole life flashes before your eyes right before death, but for Levy, her future with Gajeel was what she saw, or what it would have –no, _should_ _have_ been. She saw her finding out she was pregnant with their first child, she saw him proposing to her, she saw them getting married and buying their first home together, and she saw the birth of their child. She wasn't supposed to go out like this. She was supposed to experience all of those things. She loved Gajeel and Lily with all her heart. They were her family now and she was about to leave them all alone. She thought about how Gajeel would cope with her death. She was dying and there was nothing she could do to stop it.

"I'm going to _fucking kill you,_" Remo grinned evilly as he watched the life slowly drain from the girl in his hands. Almost immediately after the words left his lips, he felt a very sharp blade breaking skin against his neck.

"No," a voice in his ear growled. "_I'm _going to fucking kill _you._"

Remo dropped a near-dead Levy on the ground and cackled uncontrollably as he whipped around, facing the dragon slayer, not caring how he managed to get into his fabricated universe. Gajeel was barely Gajeel anymore, his dragon had just about taken over his body out of pure rage. He'd never experienced this much anger before, and it would later take a toll on his body, but now, all he wanted to do was put Levy out of harm's way and kill the dick that did this to her.

"Do it!" Remo laughed.

"Say no more," Gajeel lunged at the spatial mage, the blade plunging through his stomach. As Remo fell to the ground, the body disappeared.

"_Don't fucking hide from me!"_ Gajeel's dragon roared. His now bright golden eyes that resembled those of a snake, darted around, in search of the real Remo.

"Why don't you use some of those dragon slayer techniques you wannabe dragons enjoy so much?" Remo egged him on, accepting his eventual death.

Tuning into his currently enhanced senses, Gajeel found Remo. Coming out of a shadow behind him, he grabbed the orange-haired mage by the neck. "I'd rather kill you with my bare hands," he growled as he slammed him onto the ground, face first, only for the body to disappear.

Gajeel was livid. He only saw blood red as he darted around, in search of Remo. He came across what he assumed to be another clone, and put the palm of his hand on Remo's face, slamming and dragging his head across a rather large and jagged tree trunk, the body disappearing again afterwards.

Gajeel smirked, his hunting instincts kicking in. He loved a good hunt; he wanted to paint this sepia earth with Remo's blood, but he needed to quickly wipe this asshole off the face of this universe and tend to Levy. He blended with the shadows, waiting for his prey to show himself and make himself vulnerable.

"There's no use in hiding from me," Gajeel said with a devilish grin.

Suddenly, several clones of Remo appeared, causing him to come out from the shadows. "I will end each and every last one of you fuckers!"

Gajeel knew it was pointless to waste his physical energy on the clones, so he used his 'Iron Dragon Roar' technique to wipe them away.

"SHOW YOURSELF!" Gajeel demanded, punching the ground around him causing it to crack in several places.

"What fun would that be?" Remo's voice echoed around him.

Remo knew the dragon slayer was going to catch up to him eventually, but he'd be damned if he made it easy for him.

"You're just going to have to find me first," he cackled.

Gajeel was growing angrier and angrier, his inner dragon almost fully out. As much as he'd love to play hide and seek with this douche bag, he wanted to take care of Levy more. He glanced at the blue-haired woman, adding fuel to the fire seeing her lying on the ground like that. He was going to have to do this the easy way. He punched the ground again, much harder this time, making huge iron rods uproot every tree he could see, until everything around him was leveled. Doing so, he found Remo, the _real_ Remo.

Finally knowing where he was, Gajeel made all the iron rods go back into the ground so the spatial image had nowhere to hide.

"Looks like you found me," he said with a shrug.

Gajeel was through with words. It was time to waste this dick. He slithered into the shadows quickly creeping up on Remo, ready to form his arms into iron daggers and skin him alive. He materialized when he was within arms reach, turning his body into iron, his golden eyes shining brightly against the dark gray metal.

"First, let's get you on a flat surface," the iron dragon growled, as he punched Remo square in his face, sending him flying into a tree trunk in the distance flat on his back.

"Now, let's paint." Gajeel sped over to him, with the most sadistic grin he's ever had the pleasure of having on display, about to paint Remo's universe with his own blood. He turned his arms into very thin and very sharp blades, angling one of them at his jugular, and the other one pointing at one of his lungs.

Remo cackled as Gajeel's blade broke skin on his neck, his eyesight getting blurry at blood loss. He coughed up blood as the other blade plunged through his lung. Gajeel grinned evilly as he shoved the blade deeper into his body.

"We're not so different, you and I," the dying, orange-haired mage said weakly.

Gajeel's grin turned into a frown as he twisted the blade. "I will _never_ be like you," he growled.

"You keep telling yourself that," he replied, chuckling as he spit up more blood, yanking the charm out of his braid, the sepia earth around them rumbling. Remo knew his powers were unstable. He's only tested it once before, but he knew removing the charm while in another universe would cause his body to implode along with whatever universe he was in if not replaced quickly. He figured if he was going to die, he'd rather do it himself and take out whoever his assailant was. Gajeel stepped back, letting the mage drop to the blood soaked ground and instinctively ran to Levy, holding her body to his for protection from whatever may happen.

Gajeel held Levy closely and watched, while Remo screamed, as if he were burning alive, a burning white light coming from his eyes and mouth, his body looked like it was ripping to shreds. He put two and two together and figured he was going to blow, and he needed to get out of there, fast. He carried Levy and quickly made his way to the location they all were before Remo took Levy and squeezed his eyes shut as the ground rumbled and cracked continuously around them. He just wanted this whole thing to be over. He wanted Levy safe. More importantly, he wanted her to open her eyes.

* * *

He looked around, seeing everything was back to how it should be, his anger subsiding and his eyes back to his normal red. He looked down at Levy, dragging the back of his hand gently down her cheek. She was barely alive. He picked her up and ran off toward Lily and Kaomi, hugging her flush against his body. '_Don't die, please, Levy! I need you! Lily needs you! I can't do this without you!' _Gajeel pleaded internally, tears threatening to fall from his eyes.

"Gajeel!" Lily exclaimed as he saw the slayer quickly making his way to them, noticing a passed out Levy and a blood covered Gajeel. "What happened?"

"I dunno, when I got there, I saw that asshole doing something to her, I-I couldn't tell what he was doing though," he says as he gently lays her on the grass.

Kaomi kneels, her hands hovering over Levy's chest. "What was he doing when he you saw him?"

"He had his hand on her head," Gajeel said, pacing back and forth angrily. "I fucking lost it, man. I didn't know what else to do."

"So it is as I suspected," the lavender-haired woman said, gently placing her palm on Levy's forehead.

Gajeel was getting angry again. He didn't like not being able to help, and on top of that, he didn't know what was going on, so that made things worse.

"Someone better tell me what the hell is going on!"

"Gajeel," Lily floated over to his tall friend. "Calm down, I'm sure she will explain what's going on. I feel Levy will pull through."

"The exceed is right," Kaomi says, standing up. "Please, one of you carry her. I will go find the tablets and we will head to my home."

Lily would have carried Levy to make things easier on Gajeel, but he knew he would want to be close to her right now, so he just watched as Gajeel scooped her up in his arms.

He held her close, as Kaomi searched for the tablets. She even smelled differently, and he hated it. He just wanted her to be alright. There were so many things he didn't say to her or do for her. He had finally claimed her as his mate and he was about to lose her? "I guess this is my karma," he said quietly as he stroked her hair. "But why did it have to be you?"

Remo's words shook around in his head '_We're not so different, you and I.'_ He was right. Gajeel did find pleasure in seeing others suffer, at least he used to, until Levy unknowingly changed him to be a better him. But the actions of his past did still haunt him, even though she forgave him, he still hadn't forgiven himself.

"Alright," Kaomi came out of the bushes holding the bag that held the tablets. "Let's head over now."

Lily grabbed their luggage and Gajeel carried Levy, and they made their way to Kaomi's home.


	15. Bedside

**Chapter 15**

**Bedside**

As they walked down the mossy stone walkway, an uncomfortable silence fell over them all. Tension was eating the trio alive, and Kaomi felt it, although she kept quiet, knowing the dragon slayer wanted peace.

Gajeel had Levy in his arms, his gaze never leaving her face, keeping watch for any sign of movement. He _was_ going to wait patiently and trust Kaomi until they got to their destination to ask what was going on with Levy, but he couldn't bear staring at her almost-lifeless body like this. It was driving him crazy.

"Oi! Lady!" Gajeel shouted to get the older woman's attention. "Ya wanna tell me what the hell is wrong with Levy?"

Kaomi smiled softly. She knew his anger was not directed toward her, he just loved. Hard. '_She is very lucky to have someone who loves her so much,'_ she thought to herself as she pushed through a few bushes.

"When you told me the mage had his hand on her head, I immediately knew what was happening." Kaomi paused to adjust an article of clothing that got caught on a shrub.

Gajeel glared at her, growing impatient. "Well?" He snapped.

"Gajeel," Lily says in an attempt to calm his friend. "Give her a second."

"Tch." Gajeel rolled his eyes.

"He was draining all of Levy's magic energy, or transferring it, I should say." Kaomi finally responded. "The universe he created was made to automatically drain everyone else's power and energy, he just sped the process up, is all. It is a deadly technique used by spatial mages who usually do not wish to fight. The process doesn't hurt, but it is extremely uncomfortable."

Gajeel was visibly confused. He looked down at the weakened woman in his arms, slowly getting angry again. The lavender-haired woman felt his rage bubbling and quickly put a halt to it.

"If she would have been left any longer, the world she was in would have consumed her energy. Thankfully, you made it to her in time to pull her out. Instead of being in a world that drained her energy, she was brought back to earth-land, where with rest, she will slowly, but surely regain her powers," Kaomi glanced at Levy. "She will be out for quite some time, unfortunately."

"How long?" Gajeel practically growled.

"Give her a few days, she should be fully rested by then."

* * *

The group finally made it to Kaomi's home, which looked small and insignificant. It was a ranch style cottage with small windows and a porch. The cottage was made of wood logs that looked really old, but taken care of. It was surrounded by uneven brush and forest terrain. The pathway leading up to the cottage was rocky and seemed unstable, as if the area hadn't had visitors in several years.

"I offer you a place to rest, until the script mage gets better, as I know traveling with the injured is near impossible," Kaomi says as she opens the front door, the cottage looking much bigger on the inside.

Gajeel wasn't great at showing his thanks, but he did the best he could. He tried to crack a genuine smile, and nodded his head, looking extremely awkward. Lily had to stifle a laugh as the dragon slayer tried to express himself. He had no problem showing his emotional side to Levy, but since she was down for the count, his walls went back up.

"Thank you so much," Lily says, extremely grateful. "This is a lovely home."

He felt it very homey, and always found comfort in places closed off from society. He and Gajeel were similar in that aspect.

"Thank you, small exceed," Kaomi says, motioning to the area where they can set their belongings. "It's rather small, but I have no family, and I get no visitors so it's perfect for me."

"Doesn't that get a bit lonely?" Lily inquired.

"No, no. I prefer it this way," Lily caught a glimpse of regret in her face, but he didn't want to pry. If she wanted to share any more information with them, she would.

"You can take the script mage down the hall there," Kaomi pointed down a small hallway behind Gajeel. "And she can rest in the first room on the right. You two may have the room directly across the hall to sleep. I am going to call it an evening, as these old bones can't keep up with you youngsters. We will discuss things in the morning, or when the mage wakes up if you prefer. There's warm water if you wish to bathe and you may help yourself to anything in the kitchen. Please clean up after yourself," She says, waving a finger at them and walking down the hall to what they assumed was her bedroom.

* * *

Gajeel gently laid Levy on the bed, taking a warm cloth to wipe the visible dirt from her face and body. He was so broken inside without her. He hadn't realized how much she had an impact on him. His whole world revolved around her, wanting nothing more but to give her everything she ever wanted and more. The innately cold dragon slayer couldn't fathom the emotions he was now overcome with. Metalicana never showed much affection other than providing the bare essentials for survival; a roof over his head and just enough food to live. If he ever wanted more to eat, he would have to steal or work for a little bit of change, even as a child.

He secretly wanted to settle down in the future. He wanted a wife and kids and the cliché white picket fence. He never imagined a woman would fall for him, with his brute look and guarded demeanor. He scared people off, and he sometimes used that to his advantage. Pantherlily was the first to not be scared off by him. Being used to people going the opposite direction when they came in close quarters with him, it intrigued Gajeel that Lily didn't treat him like the others. He actually wanted to be his friend. His _partner_. Lily wasn't one to judge, he was more of one to help you overcome. Too bad Gajeel wasn't much of a talker.

Gajeel still couldn't believe it when Levy agreed to be his mate. How could someone so beautifully out of his league want to be with someone like him? Levy was the epitome of perfect… at least for him, anyway. She was the most attractive woman in the guild, with an amazing body, a body that he could now call his. He smiled at the thought and squeezed her hand.

"Maybe if I talk to ya, you'll hear me and wake up," he says quietly to the resting bluenette.

"Levy," he cleared his throat. "This ain't easy for me to say, so I'll say it now and hope ya hear me…. I need ya, Lev. I can't do this without ya by my side." He hung his head low, still speaking quietly so only she could hear… if she was even listening.

"I wouldn't be able to handle it without ya, Shrimp. Please…. Please pull through." He paused for a second. "There are so many things I want to experience with ya, Lev…." The words were hard for him to say. He wasn't an emotional person, but this had been building up inside of him, he had to get it out. He would never let another soul, even Lily, hear these words. They were meant for Levy's ears only.

Lily had gotten up, noticing Gajeel was still tending to Levy and was going to see how she was doing, but heard him talking to her. The small cat stopped outside the door, listening. He heard everything from "I need ya, Lev" onward. Lily didn't usually eavesdrop, but hearing the slayer being so vulnerable…. Well, that's something he would never volunteer missing out on. It made Gajeel seem… human. Lily was smart, though. He would never bring up the fact that he heard him or ever try to use his vulnerability against him. It was just nice to see his partner finally _feel._

Gajeel wanted to tell her so much more, he just didn't know how to. He knew that if Levy could hear him, she would understand exactly what he meant, but he wasn't sure if she could hear him, and he needed to get this off his chest.

"I never saw myself, ya know, ever finding a mate. I hit the lottery finding ya. I still don't know how ya could ever forgive me for what I did….." Tears welled up in his eyes. "I can never forgive myself." He stayed by her side all night, not even bothering to sleep. His body was exhausted and extremely sore from all the rage he experienced earlier.

* * *

Lily was an early bird. He'd always get up early to enjoy the sunrise and the crisp morning air. This time, he got up noticing Gajeel hadn't gone to bed. Opening the door to the room he and Levy were in, he rubbed his eyes with his paws, adjusting to the stream of sunlight pouring through the window Gajeel had opened.

"Gajeel," Lily says to the tired looking man. "You haven't slept."

Lily knew he wouldn't sleep until he knew Levy was ok, and that worried the exceed.

"You shouldn't put your body through this. You need rest."

Gajeel looked at the cat, an empty expression on his face. "I can't," he mumbled.

"You won't," Lily clarified.

Gajeel grunted. He didn't have the energy to argue.

"I can stay here with Levy and let you sleep for a few hours-,"

"I'm _not_ leaving," Gajeel growled at the ball of fur.

Lily nodded, exiting the room and shutting the door behind him.

"He won't rest until he collapses from exhaustion," he says to himself.

Gajeel did want to sleep, but he felt guilty, guilty for her being the one who went through these hardships in this job. Sure, he and Lily had gone through their fair share of crap, but Levy shouldn't have had to experience what she did. Gajeel smirked, he knew his Shrimp. She would most likely take this and turn it into a lesson learned, and he'd admired that about her. She always saw the positive in things, no matter how negative they were. She never gave up.

He sat there for at least another hour or so, until his body could no longer take being awake. He fought it as long as he could, his eyelids feeling like they were weighed down by bricks. His head fell, resting on Levy's arm. Her hand still in his, he slept.

* * *

Several hours had gone by and Gajeel jerked awake, annoyed at himself for falling asleep, but feeling better that he was a little rested. He looked at his mate, who looked like she moved slightly. His heart jumped a little bit from excitement, feeling a small amount of magical power emanating from her body.

"Lev?" He said, caressing the side of her cheek hopeful that she could hear him.

A knock on the door startled him.

"Go away."

"Gajeel," Lily says from the other side of the door. "You should probably eat something."

Gajeel hadn't noticed that he was extremely hungry until the cat brought it up. His stomach rumbled in response to the exceed's mentioning of food. He still didn't want to leave Levy's side. He'd prefer to have some of her iron anyway and he'd wait patiently until he got it.

"I'm good. Thanks."

Pantherlily shook his head, internally cursing the stubborn dragon. He entered the foyer in search of Kaomi, who'd graced Lily with her company for the better half of the day.

"Excuse me," he said politely. "You wouldn't happen to have any iron around, would you? I know that's a rather strange question."

"For the dragon slayer?"

Lily nodded in agreeance.

"I shall go look," Kaomi says, closing her book and standing from her chair.

Gajeel was still seated at Levy's side, wondering what the future held for them. Even though their relationship was fresh, he felt like he'd known her his whole life. He knew all of her quirks and habits, he knew what made her happy and what made her upset. He knew her like the back of his hand and vice versa. He imagined them in their own house, trying to start a family. He imagined what she would look like pregnant with his child. He imagined what said child would look like, hoping they would have her wild blue locks, with his eyes.

He smiled deviously as he rubbed her stomach, planning on making sure she would _never_ leave his side. He felt somewhat guilty wanting to trap her like that, but was it really a trap, though? She was already his mate, and she'd even mentioned having kids one day. He had no business being with this beautiful goddess, but since he was, he would damn sure make the most of it.

He was so caught up in his mischief, he didn't even notice Lily in the room, silently watching him.

"Shit!" Gajeel said, nearly jumping out of his skin. "The hell's yer problem, damn cat?!"

"I was just stopping by to bring you some iron…" Lily replied warily, eying the slayer thoroughly. "You look like you're up to no good."

Gajeel stared at him.

"What are you planning?"

Gajeel snorted. "_Yer _smart, _you_ figure it out."

Lily was in the room long enough to figure out what his human friend was planning. He wondered if he should intervene, but realized that Levy probably wouldn't mind one bit. She was healthy for him, and he needed her in more ways than one. He placed a paw on his chin, pondering on his words.

"You don't think she'd mind, do you?" Gajeel asked quietly.

Lily smiled, placing the iron snack on the nightstand. "I think she'd welcome it."

Gajeel trusted Lily; he knew the exceed would never steer him wrong, so that was all the confirmation he needed.

"Good." He smiled, turning back to face the small woman, holding her hand and patiently waiting for her to wake up.


	16. Dream

**Chapter 16**

**Dream**

"_Come on, Lev!" The dark-haired woman said to Levy._

"_Where are we going, mommy?"_

"_We are going to the park! Would you like that?"_

"_Yay!" A small Levy bounced up and down, excited to go play on the swings with her mom._

_Growing up, it was just Levy and her mother, Lydia. Her mother would have done anything for Levy to make ends meet. Lydia raised Levy for a short amount of time, by herself, Levy's father getting taken and killed while she was pregnant with Levy. But Levy didn't really notice the fact that she didn't have two parents. Lydia was a supermom to her. Levy never went without. _

_Levy didn't have very memories with her mom, but those she did remember, she cherished. Her favorite memory was the day her mom picked her up from school early to go to the park. She looked so pretty that day, Levy thought. _

"_How about some ice cream afterward?" Lydia said to the little girl._

"_I want chocolate!"_

_Lydia smiled warmly at Levy, holding her hand and walking down the sidewalk toward the park._

_They got to the park and Levy chose her favorite swing._

"_Mommy! Mommy! Come push me!"_

_Lydia walked over to the swings and gently pushed Levy._

"_Higher!"_

"_Sorry, Levy," Lydia genuinely sounded remorseful. "That's dangerous, you could hurt yourself."_

_Levy puffed her cheeks out in anger, but that anger quickly subsided as she continued swinging. _

_They enjoyed themselves at the park for a little bit, until Lydia decided it was getting late. _

"_Come on, Little Blue," she called warmly. "Time for ice cream!" _

_Levy came running toward her mother with so much excitement as Lydia's heart warmed. She had given birth to the most beautiful, energetic girl. Lydia bent down so that she was eye level with Levy._

"_You're going to grow up to be amazing," she said, pinching Levy's nose. "Got your nose!"_

"_Hey! No fair!" Levy called speeding after her mother, who was jogging away playfully._

_At the ice cream shop, Levy got a scoop of chocolate with sprinkles on a waffle cone, while Lydia got her usual pistachio. They sat at their usual patio table and gabbed and giggled._

"_Mommy?" _

"_Yes, darling?"_

"_What was daddy like?"_

_Lydia's face fell, not wanting to relive the memories of her late husband. Levy was young, she didn't understand cryptic facial expressions yet, so she swung her feet back and forth in her chair, in anticipation of her mother's answer._

"_Well," Lydia started. "He was a lot like you."_

"_What do you mean?"_

"_He had a head full of wild blue hair, and honey eyes just like yours." Lydia had to fight back tears. She wanted to be strong for her daughter, but it was so hard when she was the spitting image of the man she was asking about._

"_Was he a good guy?"_

_Lydia smiled. "Yes….. You look just like him, you know."_

_Levy beamed, Lydia seeing more of her father in her every day. _

"_He was very smart, too."_

"_So that means I'm smart?"_

"_Very."_

* * *

"_Levy!" Lydia called from downstairs. "Let's go!"_

_Levy came barreling down the steps, her shoes on the wrong feet. _

"_Come here," Lydia chuckled, switching the shoes. "Alright. Let's go."_

_Levy and he mother were off to the grocery store, which was probably Levy's favorite thing to do with her mom. She always got at least one toy and a candy bar and got to see all the amazing things a grocer had to offer. The dreams of a seven year old, huh?_

_They walked everywhere they went, Lydia carrying a basket to hold the groceries when they were done. They crossed a pretty lengthy bridge that hovered over a junction where a large river met the sea. A fence on either sides so one could look at the waves below them. Levy remembered the waves being particularly aggressive that day._

_They got to the store and got the things they needed, heading back home, Lydia stops on the bridge and looks at the waves off in the distance._

"_You see that beautiful sun?" She asked the small girl._

"_It's pretty, mommy."_

"_It is, isn't it?"_

_Lydia stared out at the sea for a while, taking in all its beauty, leaving Levy to play in a puddle not too far away. She suddenly felt a presence behind her. A presence that was not her daughter's. _

"_You thought you could escape, but no, you can't escape me," a deep voice rumbled in her ear. Lydia knew who it was and what he was here for._

"_Please," she pleaded. "You can take me but please leave my daughter!" She looked at Levy, playing in the puddle, minding her own business._

"_Heh, why should I?"_

"_Please, she has nothing to do with this! She's just a child!"_

"_You should have thought about that before you had a baby with that fucking thing!" The unknown man spat at her._

"_Please, I'm begging you, just take me," Lydia was now sobbing, hoping, -no praying, Levy wouldn't look over and see this frightening scene._

_The enemy smirked. "Fine," he leans in closer to the woman. "But later, I will come for the girl." He swiftly shoved a small knife in Lydia's lower back, and pushed her over the edge, vanishing into thin air. Lydia's screams pulling Levy out of her own world, and bringing her back to reality._

_Levy's eyes widened as she saw her mother's body splash into the harsh waters below her._

"_MOMMY!" Levy cried, the sound of the crashing waves drowning out her voice. Levy called again, but to no avail. She watched her mother be swept away by the current, her body hitting jagged rocks as she was brought out to the ocean._

_Levy collapsed onto the ground, sobbing uncontrollably, begging and crying for her mother to come back. She clutched the basket that had fallen before Lydia fell. She didn't know what to do._

* * *

Gajeel was still by Levy's side, waiting for her to show any sign of movement. He suddenly felt like something was wrong. He studied her face, brushing a few strands of blue hair from her face. He noticed small buds of water forming at the corner of her closed lids.

"She's…. _crying?_" Gjaeel asked incredulously. He panicked, not knowing what to do. She was in this deep sleep that she may or may not come out of… but she was crying. That was a good thing…. that meant she was somewhere in there, right?

"Oi! Cat!" Gajeel called for Lily urgently.

Lily was outside with Kaomi, helping her tidy the area up.

"It's the least I could do," The cat says in his battle form, clearing large branches from the pathway. "I wanted to extend my thanks for letting us stay here until Levy becomes well again."

"No need for thanks, exceed. It's nice to have company again."

Gajeel was annoyed that Lily clearly didn't hear him, but what did it matter? It's not like he could magically wake Levy up.

The tears had finally fallen from her eyes, Gajeel wiping them away with his thumb.

"Shrimp? Can ya hear me?" Gajeel wanted to comfort her, she was clearly distraught over something.

"Levy? I-I don't know what's happening in there…" he was at a loss for words. "But please…. Please wake up. You're not alone."

* * *

_Levy was in a room… or space, maybe? It was hard to tell what space was. She was surrounded by white, as if she were trapped inside a piece of white construction paper. She stood up on what she assumed was… floor? Ground? Walking any direction, she passes a mirror. She stopped and examined herself. She was no longer a seven-year-old girl, but an adult. 'What is this?' _

_She didn't remember anything, just having the memory of waking up in area she had no idea why she was in. 'Am I even alive?' She thought to herself. She left the mirror and continued walking. She should find something right? She felt frustration in the near future. Huffing at the thought, Levy saw something far in the distance. _

_She ran, happy to have found anything, wondering what it was. Maybe it was a clue on how to get out of here. As she neared, the thing started moving. Levy stopped in her tracks, realizing it was a person._

"_Hello!" She called, hoping they could hear._

_The person started running, or waddling it seemed, toward her. As the person approached, she realized it was a little boy. He had black locks surrounding his face, and hazel eyes. Words couldn't even describe the sheer confusion Levy experienced. The little boy looked like…_

"_Wake up!" The boy said, cheerfully._

"_Eh?"_

"_Come on! You can do it! Wake up!" The bubbly boy, who looked to be about 3 years old, jumped up and down, as if he were cheering. He grabbed her hand with excitement, still jumping around._

"_Wakey, wakey!" The kid sang._

"_LEVY!"_

* * *

Levy jerked awake, gasping as if she couldn't breathe.

"Levy!" Gajeel had her in his arms before she could even comprehend what was going on.

"W-Where am I?" She asked, rubbing her head, her mind foggy.

Gajeel didn't speak, he only held her closely. He inhaled deeply, taking in her scent. That scent he'd missed so much. It had only been a little over a day, but he couldn't handle it without her.

"Gajeel," Levy said quietly, melting into his embrace.

"Are you ok?" He asks finally, staring into her honey eyes, searching for distress.

"I'm ok, I think." Levy looked around, taking in her surroundings. Her brain recuperating, she put two and two together. "This is Kaomi's home?" She looked at Gajeel for confirmation.

He nodded, more focused on how she was feeling. "Levy," he grabbed her arm. "You were crying not too long ago. What's wrong?"

Levy couldn't remember anything between blacking out and waking up, though she felt like she was supposed to.

"Nothing…." Her words trailed as she heard Lily and Kaomi make their way back into the cottage.

Gajeel studied his mate. He was definitely going to get her to talk…. Eventually. She seemed like she needed time.

"How's Levy?" Lily asked from the other side of the door.

"I'm awake," she replied, causing Lily to burst in the room landing on her lap. She welcomed his presence, snuggling the cat.

"Levy! I'm glad you're alright!" Lily exclaimed, enjoying the affection from the blue-haired mage.

"What happened?" Levy asked, pulling away.

Just as Lily opened his mouth to explain, Kaomi walked in the room.

"Ah. You're awake. A bit earlier than I projected," the older woman says, motioning for Gajeel to move. She took his seat next to Levy, her hands hovering over the mage's chest.

"You made a speedy recovery, which is remarkable given how much magic power you lost."

Levy had so many questions, she didn't know where to begin.

"Here," Kaomi handed her a mug. "It's a special potion. It'll help you get back on your feet in no time."

Levy looked at the drink. It smelled fruity, and it looked decent. She took a sip and felt a small amount of energy surge through her body. It had a nasty aftertaste, unfortunately.

"Don't worry, it gets better as you drink it," Kaomi smiled as she sat up straight. "Let's get down to business."

* * *

Kaomi led them to the living room, where the trio sat on a couch across from the older woman. Levy looked around. The cottage seemed a lot homier than the one they stayed in the other night. It was small, but quaint.

"My name is Kaomi Rin. I am purchasing the tablets from my dear friend Clair," Kaomi explained.

"These tablets are dear to me as they originated from my ancestors. Clair's late husband was translating them for me, as he was the only one who could do it at the time. At some point, word got out about how powerful these tablets were and what they could do. They were wanted nationwide. He vowed to get them translated and back to me before things got too dangerous, but he died before he could finish." Kaomi took a sip of her tea.

"Why did your ancestors make such powerful spells?" Levy queried.

"I come from a long line of powerful spatial mages whose power knows no bounds, including myself. They created the spells in case someone would get drunk with power, and they needed to permanently nullify their magic. The spells have only been used a few times, under dire circumstances."

Levy thought back to the nullifying spell she used on Remo earlier.

"The one you used was only a temporary spell," Kaomi said, surprising Levy. "Your family here filled me what happened." She motioned toward Gajeel and Lily.

"Oh, yeah. What happened to that guy?" Levy asked.

"I felt a disturbance in the area and decided to investigate, where I came across your mate and his partner."

It was coming back to Levy now. "That's right, he'd transported me to his other universe. The last thing I remember was him walking toward me. Then everything went black."

"Once I realized what was going on, I simply scanned the area and figured out where he'd taken you and transported your mate there. He did the rest." Kaomi further explained.

"What was he doing to me?"

"He was draining your magical power along with your energy at an accelerated rate. Thankfully, the slayer made it to you in time before things got detrimental."

"I wonder why he wanted the tablets so bad," levy more or less thought out loud.

"My brother was very unstable," Kaomi said, shocking everyone in the room. She smiled softly. "Remo had great potential, we recognized it when he was young. He never liked to fight. He was somewhat of a pacifist, but when he didn't get his way, something in that mind of his would break, losing all sanity and common sense. He knew the tablets, or the charm were the only things that could stop him. He had gotten mixed up in a bad guild and they corrupted his mind, becoming drunk with power. He started on a mission to destroy the tablets and anyone who knew the spells so he could become unstoppable. I had Clair and her husband hold on to them as long as they could, which is why I'm paying her a hefty amount of Jewel."

"What made you decide to suddenly want them now?" Lily asked, taking in all the information.

"Clair contacted me and told me she couldn't handle the burden anymore, so I offered to take it off her hands and pay her for all the trouble."

"Won't they come after you now?" Gajeel asked.

"Don't worry about me, the main problem is taken care of." Kaomi held in her hand the charm Remo had in his hair, keeping all of his powers in order.

Levy noticed the charm, and was relieved that he was gone for good, but it was saddening to have a member of your family go dark side like that.

"I'm sorry for the stressful events you had to go through to get these tablets translated and in my possession," the lavender-haired woman said to Levy.

"It's no big deal! Just a learning experience!"

Gajeel smirked at her comment.

"Besides, I'm a more powerful script mage now," Levy said, beaming.

"Well, be careful. The knowledge you now hold is very dangerous. Use it wisely." Kaomi stood from her chair, yawning. She handed the trio each a sack made of what felt like cotton. "Here is your payment." She handed Gajeel a bigger cotton sack. "This is for Clair. I entrust you to get it to her safely."

The trio gave their thanks simultaneously.

"You are welcome to stay here until morning. Traveling at night is dangerous," Kaomi said.

They graciously took her up on her offer to stay one more night. Gajeel was especially tired after not getting much sleep, but he would sleep better now, knowing his Shrimp is alright.

"Good night," the older woman said, making her way into her bedroom.

Levy was still taking in all the information she'd just gotten dumped into her lap. _'Remo was her brother? She's a spatial mage too? How did she get the charm?'_ Gajeel saw Levy's face, realizing she was over analyzing things.

"Don't think about it too much," he says, wrapping his arm around her shoulder.

Levy nodded, leaning into his chest.

"Well, I'll leave you two be," Lily says, going into his designated bedroom. "I know you guys would like to talk." He smiled at the pair before shutting the door behind him.

Honestly, they didn't want to talk. They just wanted to enjoy the peace they both had been craving for the past few days. Gajeel stood up, reaching his hand out to his mate. "Lay with me?" He asked.

Levy smiled, taking his hand and following him to their room. Gajeel laid flat on his back, allowing her to lay on his chest. They sat awake for a few minutes, enjoying the way each other's bodies felt, until sleep overtook them.


	17. Zeke

**Chapter 17**

**Zeke**

Levy woke up in tears, having nightmares of her mother's death. _'It seemed so real,' _she thought to herself. She went to sit up, being met with some resistance. Gajeel had his arm wrapped tightly around her body, as if he were afraid of her disappearing or something. She relaxed, giving in to his hold. She knew he wasn't letting her go, not any time soon at least. At lease she felt somewhat better in his arms.

She tried to stifle her sobs, not wanting to wake the sleeping slayer. She was unsuccessful in her endeavor, Gajeel slowly opening his eyes and staring at her face. She noticed this, as she turned over to try to cover her face. She hated feeling weak around him. She was already small, she didn't want to feel smaller.

Gajeel quickly rolled her body to face him. "There's no use hiding from me, Shrimp," he says, moving her hands from her face. His heart broke seeing her like this. He wiped away her tears as he cupped her cheek.

"I'm sorry," Levy said, her voice barely audible. "I'm trying to be strong, but I….. I can't." She buried her head in his chest, letting out soft sobs.

"What is it?" Gajeel asked, concerned.

"It's… my… my mom," she said between breaths. "I keep reliving her death and I don't know why!" She looked up at him, her eyes wide.

He wanted to do something, anything to erase her mind of that horrible memory, although she never told him what happened, it had to have been gut-wrenching for her to be torn up like this.

"Is there anything I can do?"

Levy sniffled, sitting up and wiping her face. "Let's just go, it'll help me get my mind off things."

Gajeel nodded, gathering their things for their journey back to Clair's.

"Wait, it's still pretty early," Levy says. "We don't know if Lily is even awake yet."

"You stay, I'll go check." Gajeel leaves the room in search of Lily, leaving Levy with her thoughts.

_Levy remembered the waves being particularly aggressive that day…_

Tears welled in her eyes again as she shook her head trying to brush the painful memory away. There was something else, though. Like her mother's death was not an accident. Levy never gave it much thought, the thought being too painful for her to have in her mind, but that nightmare…. She felt like she was missing something important. As much as she didn't want to think about the event, there was something gnawing at her. She had to delve deeper. She didn't quite know how she was going to do it, but Levy was smart, she'd figure it out.

Gajeel and Lily appeared in front of her, startling the girl.

"We're ready to leave," Lily said. "We've said our goodbyes to Kaomi, she's waiting for you."

Levy went down the hallway and knocked on the older woman's door.

"It's open, my dear."

Levy slowly opened the door, seeing all the enchantments written all over the walls and ceiling. Kaomi noticed the script mage's astonishment, feeling pretty good about her work.

"You did all this?" Levy asked, her eyes full of wonder.

"It's to monitor the land surrounding my home. It also keeps me off the grid, in case someone were after me," the older spatial mage looked at her hands as she twiddled her thumbs.

"Someone _is_ after you," Levy deduced.

"You're very bright, young one." Kaomi smiled at Levy. "But they won't find me, for I'll be long gone by the time they get here."

Levy looked concerned, her natural instincts wanting to help the lady.

"Don't fret," The woman says, holding Levy's hands. "You have far more important things to worry about than a little old lady."

Levy smiled, standing to take her leave. "Thank you so much for taking great care of me, I wouldn't be here without you!"

Kaomi chuckled. "I believe you would have pulled through regardless of my actions. Give your thanks to your mate, I'm sure he'd appreciate it."

Levy was exiting the room when Kaomi called after her. "Oh, just one more thing."

Levy stopped, waiting for the woman to say her piece. "His name is Zeke." Kaomi beamed at the confused blue-haired mage, pushing her out of the room and shutting the door.

* * *

The trio walked through the foliage, trying to get back to civilization.

"You know, it'd probably be a little easier getting to Clair's if we took a train," Lily suggested.

"We can't," Levy countered. "You know Gajeel gets terrible motion sickness."

"Whatever, if it'll get us done and home quicker, I'm all for it."

"I'll make you some iron when we get there," Levy offered.

Gajeel was beyond excited, he hadn't had her delectable iron in a few days, and he also hadn't really eaten much while she recovered so anything that sounded like food in his belly was a plus.

At the train station, Gajeel happily munched on her iron, Lily was scoping out the area, and Levy was sitting on the bench thinking about all the events that occurred in the past few days. She had finally gotten with the man she loved, she'd earned enough money to finally get another place big enough for her many books, she'd learned extremely powerful spells that made her a stronger mage, and much more. This was an eventful few days.

Gajeel saw her in her thoughts and walked over, sitting next to her.

"So much has happened," he said.

"Yeah, it's hard to take it all in, you know." She said, resting her head on his shoulder.

The sat in silence for a bit, listening to the birds chirp and the leaves on the trees flutter.

* * *

_Levy was in the all-white area again, more confused than ever. She didn't remember the little boy or how she got out last time, all she knew was that she was trapped._

"_Hello?!" She called to absolute nothingness. "Is anyone there?"_

_The silence was almost deafening, Levy started humming a tune to drown out the unbearable silence. The tune was something her mother sang to her as a child when she couldn't sleep. It always calmed her at her worst times, when she felt she had nobody, she would sing or hum that tune, feeling her mother's presence as she sang._

_She heard a pitter-patter of feet that sounded like they were getting closer and closer. She turned around to see a small boy with wild black hair and hazel eyes smiling widely up at her._

"_Pretty hair!" The boy exclaimed, reaching up toward her hair. Levy smiled and crouched, so that she was eye level with the boy. She watched his eyes widen as he grabbed a handful of her hair._

* * *

"Come on, Shrimp." Gajeel gently nudged Levy awake. "The train is here."

Levy boarded the train, mentally preparing herself for the ride ahead, she knew she would have her hands full with a sick Gajeel.

Levy encouraged Gajeel to sleep for the entirety of the ride just to make it a little more bearable. He obliged, choosing her lap as a pillow. His nausea dissipated as she ran her fingers through his long mane, lulling him to sleep.

Lily sat across from the two, proud of his work. He'd successfully gotten them together, though it did come at a price. But anything was worth seeing his partner finally happy. He noticed Levy was bothered by something.

"What's on your mind, Levy?"

"It's nothing, really," she said.

Lily watched her for a few seconds.

"I promise!" Levy exclaimed, waiving her hands.

"Well, I'm always around if you want to talk," the cat says, getting comfortable in his seat.

Levy nodded, watching the trees whiz by on the other side of the glass. She began getting lost in her thoughts again. She had so much information thrown at her within these few days, and she still needed to process it all. Overall, she considered it a successful job. The amount of knowledge she gained was enough to satisfy her for at least a week or so, and she made enough money to finally get out of Fairy Hills. She thought about her new relationship and thought about whether she should keep it a secret from the guild or not. They would be supportive of course, but they would blow it out of proportion. She shuddered at the thought of getting bombarded with questions and Gajeel with death threats. _'Yeah, we'll keep it to ourselves, for now.'_ She smiled to herself as she looked down at her sleeping mate.

The train ride back to Clair's wasn't too long. Lily sat quietly the whole ride, he himself had information to process, as well as figure out what he was going to do with his share of the loot. _'Maybe I'll invest in a kiwi stand.'_ He chuckled internally.

Levy had plenty of time to go over everything and process it in her own way, but there were still a couple things she was stuck on. Why she has the sudden urge to dig deeper into her mother's death and figuring out who the hell Zeke was. She let the thoughts linger in her head on the train ride back home.

* * *

Finally back in Magnolia, the trio was exhausted and were glad to be back in familiar territory.

"It's getting a bit late," Levy says, grabbing her things and heading the direction of Fairy Hills. "I'm tired, and I'd really like to sleep in my own bed."

"What, you're not coming home with me?" Gajeel grinned.

Levy did think about what would happen once they got back, but going home with him would blow her cover.

"Oh, about that," she started. "I wanted to keep, you know, _us_ to ourselves for a little bit. I want to enjoy the peace as long as I can before the guild pounces on us."

"Tch." Gajeel rolled his eyes as he crossed his arms over his chest. He knew she was right, but he wanted the world to know she was his. He glanced at her neck, the mark from his fangs still there. "Well, you're gonna have ta hide my mark a little better then," he smirked.

Levy gasped and covered her neck with the collar of her jacket. It was going to be a little harder than she thought.

"Come on, I'll walk ya home," Gajeel said, grabbing her bags.

They arrived at Fairy Hills fairly quickly, as the station wasn't too far from her apartment.

"I'll stop by first thing in the morning, I promise!" Levy says, hugging Lily and heading into the building.

"Oi!"

Levy turned around, seeing a frown on Gajeel's face.

"You hug the cat and not me?" He asked, pulling her into his chest.

Levy had a method to her madness. She really wanted to do more than just hug him, but she knew men weren't allowed inside and she really just wanted to get some rest. The moisture in between her legs said otherwise.

She reluctantly gave into his embrace, taking in his iron scent that was somehow therapeutic. The script mage quickly had to snap out of her trance.

"Ok," she says, breaking free from his grasp. "I really want to get some sleep." She was desperately trying to ignore the waves of lust that washed over her from his touch. Avoiding eye contact, she quickly went inside, almost jogging to her door.

"Home," she sighed, leaning against her door. She ran herself a bath, letting herself soak for a little bit. She was happy, genuinely happy for the first time in a while. After a while, the water started to get cold.

Wrapping herself in a towel, she looked in the mirror, looking at his mark. _'It doesn't look like it's going to go away,' _she thought to herself as she examined her neck. The two bite marks looked like they'd faded a bit, but it was still very visible, not too hard to miss. Levy was annoyed that she would now have to go through great lengths to hide their relationship, but she was still very happy that she had a relationship to hide. She did very well choosing her mate, or rather her mate did a very good job choosing her. She was with the love of her life and the hottest guy she's ever laid eyes on. Smiling, she tiptoed to her room, almost shitting bricks when she saw a dark figure in the shadows.

"You thought you were gonna get away that easily, huh?" The iron dragon slayer said, closing the distance between them.

"G-Gajeel…"

"You didn't really want me to go, I could smell ya," he smirked.

Levy's words were caught in her throat, getting caught off guard by him swiftly removing the towel from her body. He stared at her body, satisfied that he made his presence known, but not enough to his liking. He was going to abide by her rule to not tell anyone yet, but he was definitely going to make it hard for her to hide it.

His eyes wandered up to her neck, where he saw his mark again. He didn't know what it was, but seeing her bearing his mark was the most arousing thing on the planet to him. He needed to have her.


	18. Caught

**Chapter 18**

**Caught**

Gajeel laid down on her bed, grabbing her wrist and pulling her on top of him. She sat up straight, straddling him. She was so tired, but the view under her was magnificent. She unconsciously started grinding against the tent in his pants, not even realizing what she was doing. He flipped her over and nuzzled her neck.

"You still want to go to sleep, Shrimp?" He smirked against her skin.

She tugged at his shirt, wanting to feel his studded skin on hers. He happily obliged, quickly removing his black tee and his dark pants. He watched as she took in his body with her eyes. He didn't want to admit it out loud, but he loved how she looked at him when she wanted him. Always with awe and lust and a fire blazing in her eyes that only happened when they were one.

"You're so sexy, Levy," he growled under his breath. "Tell me what you want."

The petite woman curled her index finger upward, motioning for him to come closer. "Touch me."

He took her into his arms causing her body to arch into him. He took his index and middle finger to her pussy, getting harder at the amount of moisture that was pooling at her core.

"Fuck, Blue." He breathed, his ego growing at the knowledge of her getting so wet for him, and all he had to do was touch her.

A moan slipped from her lips as he massaged her clit. She covered her mouth, not wanting to make a lot of noise. Gajeel moved her hand away, not liking the idea of her holding back.

"Gajeel," she said. "We can't make too much noise. They'll know someone is here."

"Always so careful," he replied, shoving his fingers into her hole. "You should try to be more spontaneous." He smirked, leaning down to kiss her.

Levy moaned into his mouth, seeming to fuel him as he pumped deeper. He broke the kiss and settled his mouth on the mark on her neck, sucking gently. He held her tighter as he felt her body shudder at his action. Gajeel moved from her neck, down to her tit, taking a nipple in his mouth.

"Gajeel…."

He looked up at his blue-haired goddess with those crimson red eyes of his.

"Please," she begged.

The man smirked. "Please what?" He moved over to the other nipple, giving it the same attention.

Levy could barely function, the pleasure and passion taking over her body with a vengeance.

"I…. inside…. please…." It took effort for her to even conjure up those words. She hoped he knew what she meant. He definitely did, he just wanted to tease her a little bit.

"Soon," he said, removing his hand from her pussy and getting up.

Her honey eyes looked at him with confusion, as he stood at the foot of her bed, slowly stroking his _very_ hard dick.

He stared at her intently, wanting her to drink in every inch of his body and every move he made. He knew the effect he had on her.

"No touching," he said when she went to rub her clit. "I want to see just how horny I can get you."

She moaned with pleading eyes, the dark-haired man grinning devilishly at her pleas. He stood there, still stroking his dick, watching her watch him.

Levy loved the way his body looked, she just wanted to jump his bones every time he was shirtless. Seeing him in all his naked glory, studs glistening in the moonlight pouring through the crack in her curtains, made her body crave him. NOW. It didn't help that he was turned on and rock hard, all because of her. _'Screw this,' _she thought to herself. She was dripping wet and needed him inside of her.

"Oh?" Gajeel noticed the flame in her eyes beginning to burn brighter. He smirked.

Levy sprang off the bed toward the iron God, jumping on him, wrapping her legs around him. He held her by her ass for support and was surprised when she started sucking on his neck. As much as he wanted to mark her, it was vice versa.

Gajeel emitted a growl that came from the pit of his stomach, loving whatever it was she was doing. He turned around pinning her back against the wall, her legs still around his waist.

"Say it," he breathed into her ear, nibbling on her earlobe.

"I need you," she whispered, her face flushed and her eyes lidded.

"Louder."

"I need you!" She practically yelled, forgetting that he wasn't supposed to be there. In the heat of the moment, she didn't care, and neither did he.

He shoved his lengthy dick into her tight walls, resulting in a muffled scream, he was fast enough to cover her mouth before she let it out. "Don't wanna get ya in trouble," he says, slowly thrusting. He wanted her to feel every inch he had to offer. He moved his hand from her mouth, wanting to hear the beautiful noise coming from the petite woman.

"Fuck me!" The bluenette said in between gasps.

"You want it rough, huh?" He grabbed her tit as he pounded her deeper, sucking her neck forcefully.

Levy liked it rough. She had a thing for pleasurable pain. Him sucking on her neck so hard did sting a bit but it felt so good with all the other sensations she was experiencing. She dug her nails into his back as he slammed into her pussy, trying not to scream his name over and over again.

"Let go," he said, as if he were in her head. "Scream my name." But he knew she wasn't going to do it, not there.

"Gajeel!"

He groaned at the sound, wanting to cater to her every need, but he was close to cumming. He was determined to get her off before he did. He slowed his pace to kiss her, his tongue exploring her mouth. He loved the feeling he got when she scratched his back, but it wasn't helping him last.

"Levy," he growled. "Cum." He pulled out slowly then slammed back in, repeating the process, her body writhing with pleasure. She was close now, and he could feel it. Her walls were tightening around his dick, seeming to invite him to release inside of her.

"Ga…jeel!" Levy moaned loudly as she came, feeling her walls clench allowing her to feel every stud on his dick, making her orgasm more intense. Satisfied, Gajeel sped up, placing both hands on her ass for extra support.

"You make me so fucking wild, Levy," he said into her ear. He felt her nails digging into his back again, sending him to release. He shoved himself in deep, making sure to completely douse her walls with his seed.

"You're not going anywhere," he said, carrying her to the bed, still inside of her. "You're mine forever."

Levy smiled sleepily at the slayer, caressing the side of his face with her hand. They laid down; their bodies tangled together.

"Forever yours," she mumbled into his chest as she drifted off to sleep.

Morning came and Levy felt very well rested. She shielded her eyes with her hand as they adjusted to the sunlight coming through the window.

"Morning, Blue."

Levy nearly jumped out of her skin, remembering the evets of the previous night.

"You shouldn't be here!" She jumped up, gathering his things.

"Whoa, whoa, Shrimp," he grabbed her by the wrist. "Relax."

"But—"  
"Relax."

She understood why he told her to relax. She would always overthink and get herself worked up for little to no reason.

"I'll leave in a bit, but I wanted to ask you something first."

"What is it?"

"Move in with me."

Levy looked at him.

"I'm serious. All these rules and crap. It sucks here."

Levy had to agree on that one. She understood why the rules were in place, but they still sucked, nonetheless. It would be nice to not have to worry about having him around.

"Besides, I meant it when I said I wasn't letting you out of my sight again."

She blushed at his words. It'd be a lie if she said she didn't want to live with him. The idea of moving in with her mate with the possibility of starting a family was so heartwarming to her. Although, they hadn't spoken about the future yet, so she was unsure of how he would feel about kids.

She already knew she was going to say yes, but she wanted to string him along for a little bit.

"Hmm, I'd have to think about that," she said, unable to hide her smile.

"Oh yeah?" He said, moving closer to her. "Is that right?"

"Well," she started, getting cut off by his lips on hers.

He broke away, smiling at her.

"Fine," she rolled her eyes playfully.

"Meet me at my place tonight," he grinned, taking his leave through the window.

Levy sighed, leaning back on her bed to stare at the ceiling. She was in love. So hopelessly, undoubtedly in love. She got up to get cleaned up for the day, stopping in the bathroom mirror to admire her body. She stepped backward as an image flashed in her mind quickly. It may not have even been in her mind for a full second before it disappeared. All she remembered seeing was a little kid with black hair. She couldn't make out the other details.

Levy was confused, she'd never seen that little kid before in her life, so why was she having images of them in her head? A knock on the door startled Levy.

"Lev! It's Lucy!"

Levy threw a robe on and went to her front door, welcoming her blond friend inside. Closing the door, they hugged as Levy offered Lucy a cup of tea.

"Yes, please!" Lucy said, taking the tea from her small friend. "So," she said, taking a sip. "What's new?"

"Oh, nothing. I mean we came back last night, and I was really tired, so I just went to bed when I got home," Levy lied.

"Sure. So, does that have anything to do with why I saw Gajeel slithering out of your window this morning?"

Levy gasped. "U-Uh, he just walked me home and didn't want me to be by myself," she stuttered, realizing that that was a piss-poor example of an excuse.

Lucy looked at her friend's neck, seeing the bite mark, accompanied by a few smaller spots, plus a really big one on the other side. She raised an eyebrow. Levy realized what was happening and went to cover her neck, but she knew it was too late. Lucy had already seen it.

"Fine, you got me." Levy put her hands up in defeat.

Lucy was a ball of excitement, her eyes as wide as saucers when her suspicions were confirmed.

"What was it like?" Lucy asked, very curious.

"Well," Levy went on to explain everything that went down between the two in great detail, knowing Lucy was the one person she knew would appreciate all the gossip. She made Lucy agree not to tell anyone, including Natsu.

"I promise!" She said, eagerly. A little too eager if you ask Levy.

"I feel like you're going to tell him," Levy said, her eyes narrowed.

"No, I won't! I swear!"

"Alright, well let me get cleaned up, and we can head over to the guild," Levy says, heading to the bathroom. "I won't be too long."

* * *

They two enter the guild dining hall, where they see Mira at the bar.

"Let's grab some food," Lucy suggests, heading toward the bar with Levy. She caught a glimpse of her neck and gently nudged her.

"Levy," Lucy whispered. "Cover your neck."

Levy swiftly adjusted her collar to cover the majority of her neck, as she sat at the bar.

"Hey, Mira," Levy greeted the bartender. "We've finished the job. Here's the guild's share," Levy scooted the flyer with a small bag of Jewel resting on it to her.

"Thank you," she said warmly. "Can I get you guys anything to eat?"

Levy and Lucy ordered their food, happily munching away.

Gajeel, on the other hand, was in the back sitting at his usual table, watching his mate hide his marks and it annoyed him. He knew the reason was plausible, but still. He was very territorial at nature and it gnawed at him internally to not be able to grab her up right there and claim what was his.

"Hey! Metal Head!" Natsu walked up to his table, antagonizing him. "What do you say we duke it out, right now?!" Flames coming out of his mouth from excitement and adrenaline.

"Beat it, Flame Brain!" Gajeel didn't feel like sparring with Salamander, he was too focused on watching Levy hide herself. That is, until Natsu shot fire at him, getting the iron dragon slayer riled up. _'Fuck it,' _he thought. _'I need to blow off some steam anyway.'_

Gajeel blocked his fireball and countered it with a punch to the stomach with his iron fist.

"Why ya always gotta start somethin'?" Gajeel spat as he darted toward Natsu.

"I'm all fired up! Bring it on!"

Natsu and Gajeel sparred for a bit before Erza made her presence known. She shoved one of her swords in between the fighting dragon slayers and stopped them in their tracks with her glare, neither of them wanting to be ripped a new one by the intimidating redhead.

As Erza walked away, Natsu noticed a dark spot on his neck.

"Hey, Bolt Face," he said, pointing at his neck. "What's that on your neck?"

Gajeel's face reddened slightly at the remembrance of how it got there, and tried to find a way to avoid the topic. Lucy heard what was occurring and went in to distract Natsu.

"Hey! Natsu! There's something I need you to do for me!" She said, hoping her efforts worked. Natsu seemingly complied, but his eyes never left Gajeel. Once Lucy got Natsu outside, he started protesting.

"Why'd you drag me off? I think he's hiding something!"

Lucy rolled her eyes. "If he _is_, then it's none of our business!"

"Whatever," Natsu said, ignoring Lucy's words. He was determined to figure out what he was hiding.

Levy left the guild hall and saw Natsu and Lucy outside.

"Hey, Natsu!" Levy greeted.

"Hey, Levy." He sniffed the air around her. "You smell different."

"Eh?"

At that moment, Gajeel walked out of the building, not expecting Lucy and Salamander to still be out there.

"Fuck," he muttered to himself, as he approached the three. "Shrimp, I think the she-devil needed you for something," he lied trying to get her away from those two.

"Oh, well, ok then," She says, hugging Lucy goodbye.

Natsu quickly realized what was going on, and as his eyes widened, he went to say something until Lucy yanked him away.

"You better not tell a soul," Lucy whispered threateningly.

All Natsu could do was grin.

Gajeel led Levy back into the Guild hall, but then grabbed her wrist and slipped in the shadows so they could sneak around without getting seen. They slipped into the storage closet in one of the hallways and in a split second, he had his hand up her dress, playing with her nipples.

"Oh… Gajeel…" She moaned.

He wanted her so bad out of nowhere, but he had to be quick, he never knew when someone would need something from this closet.

He turned her around and bent her over, lifting her dress and flicking her clit with his finger. "Always so fucking wet," he growled as he dropped his pants and pushed himself in. He reached around and covered her mouth so she wouldn't make any noise, pounding her as hard as he could.

"I hate it when you hide my marks," he said, low. "So, I'll be sure to make it impossible for you to."

He leaned her upwards, still thrusting aggressively, and bit down on her neck. Levy moaned in ecstasy, forgetting to keep quiet.

"I'm… gonna…." He says, grabbing a handful of her ass, slamming her back onto his pelvis. As he exploded in her walls, they heard a knock on the door.

"Is anyone in there?" Mira called from the other side.

"Shit…" Gajeel said, still cumming. He was screwed.


	19. Danger

**Chapter 19**

**Danger**

"Is anyone in there?"

Gajeel had to cover Levy's mouth to prevent her from freaking out. He quickly pulled out and adjusted his clothing.

"Shit, shit, shit," he whispered, ducking beside the door, so he would be hidden just in case it was opened, leaving Levy out in the open.

"Hey! What about me?"

"It'll be suspicious if she opens the door and doesn't see anyone," He said. "She already heard you!"

Levy's face reddened at the thought of her activities being heard. While it was a turn on for Gajeel, he didn't want to get caught.

"Hello? I know someone's in there." Mira said, sounding impatient.

"U-Uh, it's me, I-I just… n-needed something and I couldn't find it!" Levy stuttered over her lies, straightening her dress.

Mira opened the door, Gajeel still hiding behind it. "Levy?" Mira studied her carefully. "Do you need some help?"

"No, no!" Levy said, waving her hands rapidly. "I got it, thanks!"

"Alright," Mira replied, walking off.

The pair exhaled, relieved that Mira didn't come inside or question any further. Gajeel snaked his way back to Levy, trying to go for round two.

"We can't!" She said, swatting him away. "We literally just almost got caught!"

"And?" He said. "It was kinda hot, wasn't it?"

Levy did agree that it was pretty thrilling. "She left the door open! If I close it again, it'll be suspicious!"

"Tch. Whatever," he said, exiting first. "See you at my place, Shrimp." He flashed a grin at her before blending in with the shadows in the hallway, leaving Levy to compose herself.

Mira was no fool; she knew something was up with Levy. Something about her seemed… different. She lingered around for a bit after she "walked away", missing the slayer as he crept past her.

Levy grabbed a box, planning on using it as a cover for her escape. She left the closet, relieved that she didn't see Mira and decided to go the opposite direction down the hall and cut through the Library to avoid being seen.

"What's the box for?" Mira asked, startling the mage.

"O-Oh, uh… I plan on finding a bigger place to live, a-and I'm just packing things up," she stumbled over her words.

"Oh! Where are you moving to?" Mira asked, interested.

"Well, I haven't found a place that I like yet, but I will pretty soon."

"Well let me know if you need any help!" She said, cheerfully.

"Thank you," Levy said, walking away.

* * *

"So why can't I say anything?" Natsu asked, annoyed.

"Because Levy asked me to keep it a secret! I wasn't even supposed to tell you! How did you figure it out anyway?"

"Well, for starters, Levy smelled like him. I realized it when I saw them together. Then when he pulled her away, I caught a glimpse of her neck," Natsu laughed. "That sly dog!"

Lucy was a little jealous. She planned on telling him how she felt on the last job they went on, but she chickened out. She just couldn't see Natsu feeling the same about her. Natsu looked at Lucy, noticing her slightly saddened look.

"Lucy," he says, a serious look on his face. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing!" The celestial mage blushed, turning away.

The truth was, Natsu did see Lucy that way, he just wasn't sure if he was ready to be serious yet. He thought about it, thinking Bolt Face didn't seem so different after he mated, but he didn't get a decent chance to talk to him about it. For now, he just decided to go with the flow, and if Lucy ever made her move, then he'd see where that would take him.

* * *

Levy walked home, finally able to breathe. She felt she needed to take a little bit of time away from the guild for the day. Stepping into her apartment, she found an envelope on the floor. _'Someone must have slipped this under my door while I was gone.'_ She opened the envelope and the color on her face drained when she read what was written.

_Just how I killed your parents, I'm gonna kill you too. The McGarden family will be completely erased from existence. _

Levy dropped to her knees, trying to hold back sobs, but failing. She felt dumb. This whole time, she thought her mother's death was a shitty accident, but it turned out to be orchestrated. But why her? She'd just been able to relax from that very stressful job, and now she was going to have to be on her guard again. She wanted to move, but her body wasn't responding. She was angry and scared. Someone was after her, and she didn't even do anything.

She needed Gajeel. She didn't want him to see her like that, though. She wanted to be strong for him, but every fiber of her being was telling her to go to him. She stood up shakily, trying to catch her breath. Wiping her face, she went to the bathroom to splash some water on her face.

She stared in the mirror, a million questions running through her head. _'Why me? What did I do? Who is this dick? Am I going to have to go into hiding? Should I draw him out somehow and try to take him head on?'_ She tried to muffle the thoughts in her head, but it didn't work. She needed to get her mind off this, asap.

She packed a suitcase and started toward her mate's home, only to be greeted by him and Lily outside of the front doors. He immediately took her into his arms, sensing her distress.

"What is it?"

"Can we just go?" She asked, her tears soaking his shirt.

He nodded, motioning for Lily to fly her to his apartment. "Take Levy home, I'll meet you guys there."

Lily grabbed Levy, quickly flying her away.

Gajeel knew something fishy was going on. What happened between the closet and her going home? He snuck in through her window, smelling the air in her apartment. It didn't smell like anyone had been inside. He got closer to her apartment door and smelled the faint smell of a man. It smelled like it originated from the outside of the door. How did he get in the building?

Gajeel kicked himself for not keeping better track of her. It seemed like every time he took his eyes off her, she was in danger. Looks like he's going to have to be on guard. He left and quickly went home, finding a very drunk Levy.

"I tried to keep her away from your cabinet, but she insisted," Lily said.

Levy just wanted to be stress-free for a full day and she thought alcohol was the answer. So far, she was right.

"Levy," Gajeel said, holding onto a wobbling Levy. "Tell me what happened."

She giggled, almost falling over, but he held her upright. He needed to get to the bottom of what was happening, and it was going to be difficult with her in this state of mind.

"Levy," he said sternly, holding her shoulders. "What's going on?"

She drunkenly dug in her pocket and pulled out a crumpled piece of paper, handing it over to the slayer.

Gajeel grew livid after reading the words. This douchebag clearly didn't know who he was messing with.

"You are **not** to leave this apartment without me." He growled.

"Silly Gajeel," Levy slurred over her words. "They're gonna find me soon. They foun' my mom, they foun' my dad, hell, they ev'n foun' me!"

"Yeah, and I'll kill 'em."

Levy plopped down on his bed, the room spinning. "Drink."

He looked at her. "Me?"

"Yeah, you. I wan' you to drink with me."

That didn't sound like a bad idea. He could go for a drink.

* * *

_Levy walked through an open field, a breeze gently blowing her blue locks around wildly. She spun around, her dress flowing with the wind, stopping to see Gajeel standing in front of her. She smiled as he took her hand leading her through the field. She closed her eyes, her heart full of joy, enjoying the beautiful moment. She opened her eyes, surrounded by nothing but whiteness, it was almost blinding. Confused, she looked around, only to find a small boy who smiled brightly when he saw her._

* * *

It was late when Gajeel woke up. He glanced down and saw Levy still in a drunken sleep. He went outside for a bit of fresh air, his guard instantly going back up when he smelled something faint, but familiar. He tuned into his senses, trying to pinpoint the smell. He darted back inside when he realized what it was.

"Lily!" He said to the cat sleeping on the couch. "Wake up!"

"Gajeel," the exceed said, rubbing his eyes with his paws. "What is it?"

"Someone was here. Whoever they are, they want Levy."

"What? How do you know?"

"It's the same smell from Levy's apartment," he said, pacing back and forth.

"What do you want to do?" Lily asked, still waking up.

"We need to get outta here, but I want to do this right."

Gajeel knew if they left now, that would look suspicious, so he decided to stay on guard until morning. He knew they weren't going to attack any time soon, and that they were just watching… planning. They needed to strike at the right time. Gajeel smirked. Two could play at this game. He would _never_ give them the opportunity. That meant them having to be joined at the hip, which unfortunately for Levy, meant she was going to have to come clean about their relationship.

He went into the bedroom, surprised when he saw Levy awake, sitting on the edge of the bed.

"They're after me, aren't they?" She asked, quietly.

"Don't worry," he says, sitting next to her. "I've already come up with a plan." He turned to face her. "We're leaving in the morning. I'm going to stay awake so I can stay on guard."

"Where are we going to go?" Levy asked curiously.

"I haven't figured that part out yet." He took her hands in his. "Do you have any ideas?"

"Well, I was originally going to find a bigger place for all my books, until you asked me to move in," she said.

"Well let's look for a place tomorrow. I've been wanting a change of scenery."

Tears welled up in her eyes. "I'm on the run, I can't settle down."

"I'm not gonna run from some asshole. I'll ruin his life."

Dawn came and Gajeel woke up with Levy laying on his chest, his arm wrapped around her. He jumped up, angry at himself for falling asleep. He checked the apartment, nothing seemed off. He went outside and surveyed the area, checking for anything unusual, finding nothing.

He went back inside to pack what few essentials he did have. He glanced at the sleeping beauty, grateful to be her protector. Walking over to her, he leaned over, kissing her gently to wake her up.

"Hey, gorgeous," he beamed.

"Good morning, handsome," she said reaching up for a hug.

He took advantage of the hug, leaning her back down and crawling on top of her, encasing her body in his. Levy was getting all hot and bothered when Lily called for them through the bedroom door.

"What?" Gajeel snarled, swinging the door open.

"I'm sorry if I interrupted anything, but Lucy and Natsu are here. It sounded urgent."

"What the fuck does Salamander want?" He mumbled under his breath.

"Don't tell them I'm here!" Levy whispered.

"Don't worry about it Levy, I already know," Natsu called from the living room.

Levy sighed. The last thing she wanted was for Natsu to find out. Everyone knows he can't keep his mouth shut. She rolled out of bed, sad to leave the warmth, slipping into a pair of shorts and a tank top.

"What's going on?" She asked, emerging from Gajeel's room.

Natsu's eyes widened at all the marks the iron dragon slayer left on the script mage's body, grinning wildly.

"Who knew Levy liked it rough?" He said, laughing as he clutched his stomach.

"Natsu!" Lucy exclaimed, elbowing him in his side. She saw her friend's embarrassment and put a halt to Natsu's shenanigans. "Be serious!"

"Alright, alright."

"Levy," Lucy starts. "This morning, there were loud crashing noises coming from your apartment. I had Wendy listen to see if you were ok, but by the time she'd gotten to your door, it was silent. She told me you weren't there so I assumed you were here."

"Yeah," Natsu said. "Something serious is happening."

Levy knew it was most likely the same person who left that note. She shuddered at the thought, leaning into Gajeel for comfort.

"Alright, here's what we're gonna do," Gajeel said, taking authority. "Levy, go to your apartment and pack everything that's valuable. Lily and Lucy, go with her. Me and Flame Brain here will trail behind and stay outside the building just in case anything happens."

"What about me?" Happy said, flying in through the open window.

"Hey! I told you to wait outside!" Natsu said.

"I got bored."

"Happy can go with you guys," Gajeel said, looking at Levy. "Everything is gonna be alright, Shrimp."

Levy, Lucy, and the two cats got to Fairy Hills, astonished by what they saw upon entering Levy's apartment. Her whole place was trashed like a tornado had ripped through. Her books had been ripped to shreds, and glass was broken everywhere. She darted off to her room, finding a similar mess. She collapsed face first on her bed, sobbing into her pillow.

"Levy," Lily says, placing a paw on her shoulder. "Come on, we should get going."

Levy nodded, sitting up to wipe her face. "Did anyone else hear what happened? Erza, more specifically, I guess," she asked Lucy.

The blonde shook her head. "I don't think she was here when it happened."

Levy was a little relieved, she didn't want to get anyone else involved in whatever mess she was wrapped up in.

"You know, you guys don't have to get involved in my mess."

"Oh, hush and pack your things. We'll help," Lucy said.

Unfortunately, Levy's load lightened when she saw that her books were torn to shreds. She was devastated but at least the books she cared about were safe in the guild's library. They packed her things and left the building, heading back to Gajeel's place.


	20. New

**Chapter 20**

**New**

Natsu and Gajeel followed behind the girls, a ways back, but still in eyeshot.

"So, Metal Head," Natsu said, his hands behind his neck.

"Can it!" Gajeel spat.

"What? I was just going to ask what it was like," he said.

Gajeel looked at him, annoyed that he would even ask. "What do you wanna know for? It's not like you're making any moves any time soon."

"Hey! That's not true!" The fire dragon said, getting riled up.

"Yeah?" Gajeel snorted. "Bunny Girl is a trooper for sticking around."

Natsu took his words into consideration. Maybe Lucy was waiting on _him_ to make the first move. Gajeel didn't understand what he was waiting for, anyway. It was obvious Flame Brain had feelings for her, but he really didn't care enough to talk about he and the blonde's love life.

"So, what made _you_ finally make the first move? Or did Levy come at you first?" Natsu continued, trying to get as much information out of him as possible.

"None of yer damn business!"

"You can keep quiet about it all you want, but all someone has to do is look at her to know you were there!"

That's how he wanted it. He wanted the world to know she was his, ironically enough, he wasn't one to kiss and tell. His personal life was just that, _his._ Could there be a balance between wanting everyone to know she was his and not talking about it at all?

"You're gonna have to figure this one out yourself," Gajeel said, dismissing the entire conversation.

He wasn't stupid. He knew what the pink-haired idiot was up to, but it wasn't his place to help or… whatever the hell he wanted. They hung around Fairy Hills, keeping watch for anything unusual while the girls and the cats packed Levy's things.

"Hey, do you hear crying?" Natsu asked, looking up at the apartment building.

Gajeel knew it was Levy, and it pained him seeing her like this, but at the moment, there wasn't anything he could do. He looked at Natsu, his face contorted with anger.

"You wanna go?!" The fire dragon slayer yelled, fire coming from his palms and mouth. He hadn't even done anything to Gajeel, but he was the closest target, and Gajeel needed to relieve some stress. Natsu, as always, was ready to spar at any given moment, so he took his antagonizing look as an invitation.

The group walked out of the building to head back to Gajeel's place, stopping when they saw the two slayers going at it.

"Oh, lord," Lucy says, going to interfere, but being stopped by Lily.

"I'm not so sure it's a good idea to try and stop them," the black exceed said. "Gajeel seems to be blowing off some steam." He'd been around Gajeel long enough to know the difference in his fighting style. Right now, he was in 'destroy' mode, where he just wants to destroy everything he sees.

They watched as tree after tree fell, fire and iron appearing and disappearing. Levy was tired; she just wanted to wind down, but that didn't look like it was happening any time soon. She sat her bags down, calmly walking toward the fighting dragons.

"Gajeel," she said softly, unintentionally distracting him.

Natsu took advantage of the distraction, landing a solid punch to Gajeel's face, sending him whizzing past the blue-haired girl.

"Natsu!" Lucy yelled, running toward the commotion.

"Heh, is that all you got?!" Gajeel said, dusting himself off, as he started toward Salamander, his eyes flaming.

Levy was getting fed up. She just wanted to go home… or wherever. She grabbed his wrist, stopping him in his tracks.

Gajeel looked at his mate and knew she was at her wit's end. He knew there was a time and a place for everything, and this wasn't the time for him to be fighting. He turned to a rowdy Salamander.

"Rain check, Hot Head," he said.

"Sounds like defeat to me," Natsu said, grinning.

Gajeel ignored his attempt to egg him on. "Me and Shrimp are gonna go look for a place off the grid," he said, wrapping an arm around her.

"Ooo," Lucy said excitedly. "That sounds fun! Any ideas where?"

"I said. Off. The grid. That means nobody will know where we are, including you, Salamander, and that blue cat."

Gajeel didn't really mean to snap at the blonde, but he was all worked up, wanting to relax just as much as his Shrimp. Thankfully, Lucy understood his misdirected hostility.

"Alright, guys," she gave Levy a long hug. "Please be safe."

"I will."

"And let me know if you need _anything,_" Lucy said, dragging Natsu in the opposite direction.

"Come on, Blue," Gajeel said. "Where's all your stuff?"

She looked at him with tears in her eyes. "It's all destroyed. Everything. My books, my clothes… I have nothing." She looked at the ground beneath her, rethinking her words. "Actually," she says, looking up, her eyes meeting crimson red ones staring back at her. "I have you, and I have Lily, and that's all I need." And she meant that. Wherever they were, was home.

He and Lily grabbed what little she did have and headed toward his place.

* * *

_**A few weeks later…**_

* * *

Gajeel and Levy had found a secluded hut in the mountains, close enough for them to get to the guild and back comfortably, and close enough to the heavily forested area for him to train. It was small, but not too small, with two decent sized bedrooms. Gajeel was fairly rooted in his new hut with his mate and his cat, and he wasn't planning on going anywhere anytime soon.

The hut was as he planned, off grid. There was no trace of anything leading to their home. Whoever was after Levy was going to have a hell of a hard time finding her, and by the time they did, Gajeel would have already figured out someone was there. He had the upper hand in the mountains, with plenty of shadowy areas and a direct escape route to the woods.

Gajeel wasn't quite as content as he wanted to be, as Levy had been spending a lot of time at the guild lately. That meant he had to go with her when she went, which was super annoying because they were still hiding their relationship. The only time he wouldn't go with her was if she was heading over to Lucy's apartment. He knew Bunny Girl would take care of Levy, and if anything bad happened, Lucy got one of Cana's cards and given it to Gajeel, so they could just call him if needed. Unfortunately for Levy, that meant Cana knew about them. It was hard to convince the brunette to not tell anyone, so Gajeel offered to buy her beer anytime they ran into each other at the guild in exchange for her silence. They'd gotten better at sneaking around, but they'd almost gotten caught a few times. It was pretty thrilling, but scary, nonetheless.

They hadn't taken another job since the one almost a month ago. The payout was pretty big and they didn't have to pay much for their hut, surprisingly. Levy was a bit disappointed that there wasn't enough space for her books, but she was finally able to relax, which was a win in her book.

She'd spend most of her time in the guild's library, reading old books or studying new ones. She felt bad because Gajeel had to follow her everywhere, even though she told him not to. She understood why. It seemed every time she left his sight, she was in trouble... It bothered Levy that she seemed to be the main target, but she was grateful to feel protected at all times. So far, things were quiet. After her apartment was destroyed, there hadn't been another attack. Lucy used Virgo to clean up her friend's apartment before anyone noticed the mess. _'What would I do without her?'_ Levy thought to herself, smiling.

Tonight, Gajeel and levy were hanging out at the guild, where it was an especially happy night, for no good reason. Everyone was in a great mood. People were drinking, eating, talking, and playing games. If music were added it'd be a party. Gajeel sat in his usual spot, watching from the corner. He didn't really like to socialize much unless it involved drinking, and if he drank, he was going to be all over Levy. He watched as she drank and mingled with the other mages.

He zeroed in on Freed making his way toward her. Gajeel always suspected him of being fond of Levy. It made sense, their magic seeming to go hand in hand; them both sharing different variations of Letter Magic, but the dragon slayer wasn't having any of that.

"Hey, Levy," Freed walked up to her, handing her a drink.

"Thanks," grinned a tipsy Levy.

"What's up? How have you been?" He asked.

"Oh, nothing, just catchin' up on reading and stuff," she said, taking a sip of the fruity drink he handed her. "What about you?"

"Oh, just working with Laxus," he beamed. "Hey, can I ask you something?"

Levy's ability to read people's emotions goes out the door once alcohol enters her system, so she didn't notice how nervous Freed was.

Gajeel gritted his teeth at the sight. Freed was about to cross a line no one should dare cross. But to be fair, Freed didn't know a relationship between Levy and Gajeel even existed. He sat there, watching and waiting for Freed's next move.

"You just did, silly!" Levy burst into fits of laughter at her own joke, seeming to slightly annoy the green-haired mage.

"Levy," Freed said. "I'm serious."

"Alright, what is it?" She said, smiling.

Freed always thought she was cute, but he never had the courage to go for it. The alcohol was helping him greatly.

"I was wondering… if maybe… you would like to go on a date with me sometime?" He asked sheepishly.

It took every ounce of control in Gajeel's body not to lose his shit. He crept up behind Levy.

"Beat it," the slayer said, popping up out of nowhere. She knew it was only a matter of time before he showed himself. She giggled drunkenly.

"What's this got to do with you?" Freed said, annoyed.

"I said, _beat it,_" The dark-haired man growled, sending shivers down Freed's spine.

"Gajeel," Levy said as Freed scurried away.

"Yeah, yeah. I know. But he was really pissing me off," he said crossing his arms.

"No, not that." She stood on her tiptoes to whisper in his ear.

"I want you," she said, her warm breath giving him goosebumps. She was less cautious when she was drunk. He wanted to be public for a while now, and abiding by her rule to keep it silent was tiring and tedious. Tonight, she didn't seem to have a care in the world and he loved it. Levy giggled and quickly ran off somewhere, making Gajeel find her; knowing he loved a hunt.

Mira saw the whole ordeal, from Freed asking Levy out, to Levy running off and Gajeel headed after her. She didn't want to jump to conclusions, but something was definitely going on between those two.

Levy ran outside and found somewhere to hide. Or, at least she thought she did. She stopped by one of the side entrances to the guild, thinking she was safe and spun around, smacking into something hard.

"Gihi," Large arms wrapped around her body. "You're drunk, Shrimp. And even if you weren't," he leaned down and whispered in her ear. "I'd still find ya," he said, grabbing a handful of her ass.

"Don't start something you can't finish," she said, feeling bold.

Gajeel cocked an eyebrow and smirked. Challenge accepted.

"I will take you right here, right now," he growled.

"I'm waiting."

"Fuck," he hissed under his breath. He loved spontaneous Levy. She finally got out of her comfort zone.

He bit down on her neck, knowing that was the best way to get a noise out of her. In the heat of the moment, she didn't care if anyone heard her and if she didn't care, neither did he.

"Gajeel…" Levy moaned as he slipped two fingers up her dress and in between her legs. She kissed him with drunken vigor, him returning the favor, keeping his fingers inside her pool of moisture.

"Uh…"

Gajeel and Levy broke apart, Levy's face a bright shade of red.

"S-Sorry! Juvia didn't mean to interrupt!"

Juvia and Gray were exiting through the side door Levy had stopped at. Juvia was waving her hands frantically, and Gray was standing there with his arms crossed, smirking.

"Well, it's about time!" The ice wizard smacked Gajeel on the back.

Gajeel was a bit annoyed that they'd actually gotten caught this time, but he was glad because who knows what they would have done out there if those two hadn't showed up. At the same time, he wanted to see just how far Levy would take it, hoping to have public sex for the first time. He tried convincing her before, but she was a hard nut to crack. He looked down at his Shrimp, who looked very embarrassed.

"Yeah, well, just keep it to yourself, would ya?" Gajeel said, clearly frustrated.

"Gray-sama, Juvia thinks we should leave them alone," she said blushing, pulling her beloved Gray away. She looked at Gajeel. "Juvia won't tell anyone."

"I don't really care enough to tell," Gray said, dismissing it and walking off with Juvia.

Gajeel pulled Levy close again, still riled up from before. "I dunno about you, but I want you so bad right now," he said into her neck, making her weak in the knees. He wanted to take her right there, but at the sake of not getting caught again, he decided to take her home and do it there… if he could keep his hands off her long enough to make it home.

He kissed her deeply and swooped her up in his arms, darting off toward the woods. Mira happened to be taking some of the kitchen's trash out and caught a glimpse of he and Levy before they disappeared. She was determined to figure out their game.


	21. Different

**Chapter 21**

**Different**

The two cloaked men walked down the long corridor, nervous of what's to come. They had been tasked to find Levy McGarden after she'd disappeared over a month ago. Somehow, she just vanished.

The two men entered his office, walking on eggshells. They faced their superior, turning to each other to determine who would give him the bad news.

"Well?" The man asked, getting impatient.

"U-Um," one cloaked man said. "W-we can't find her, sir. We've checked everywhere."

"Yeah, and Redfox's apartment was vacant. It looked like it had been vacant for some time now," the other cloaked man chimed in.

"B-But we know they're apart of Fairy Tail, and she spends a lot of time at the guild." The first cloaked man slid a piece of paper on the table with the location of the guild.

"We can't seem to track her home location," he said, looking at the ground. "We're sorry, sir."

The men waited for a response, for what seemed like forever, until one cloaked man felt a strong hand on his shoulder. "That just means," he paused. All that was heard were the sounds of bones breaking. "You didn't try hard enough." The remaining cloaked man standing didn't have enough time to even register that his comrade had fallen. The last thing he felt was a hand on his neck as he fell to the ground.

"I guess if you want something done right, you have to do it yourself," he said, adjusting his tie and stepping over the bodies, exiting the room.

* * *

It had been a little over a week since Mira spotted Levy and Gajeel, and she was getting antsy. After getting caught by Gray and Juvia, Levy realized she wasn't being careful enough. She'd purposely been avoiding Mira, but she knew she needed to make an appearance soon or it'd look suspicious.

Gajeel was laying on the couch, half asleep when Levy decided to stop by the guild. She didn't want to wake him, so she knocked on Lily's door to see if he would come along.

"Lily," she said through his bedroom door. "Would you mind coming to the guild with me?"

Lily opened the door and peeked around, looking for Gajeel.

"He's asleep, and I didn't want to wake him."

"Sure," Lily said. "Give me a minute and I'll be ready."

Levy and Lily got to the guild and separated, Levy off looking for Lucy and Lily looking for Natsu and Happy. Levy was about to turn into the library only to be stopped by Mira.

"So!"

Levy nearly jumped out of her skin, stumbling back into the wall.

"Why so jumpy?"

"U-uh, you startled me, that's all," a nervous Levy said.

Mirajane's eyes traveled the petite woman's body, trying to find any sign of the dragon slayer, stopping at her scarf.

"That's a lovely scarf," she said smiling, a plan hatching inside her head. There had to be something under there.

"Thank you, Ga—my _friend_ bought it for me," Levy face palmed internally, praying the Take Over mage didn't catch on.

Oh, but she did.

"Mind if I feel the fabric?" Mira asked innocently. '_If Levy was hiding something, she wouldn't be dumb enough to fall for this trick,'_ she thought to herself. _'But if she's not hiding anything, she wouldn't mind. Either way, that scarf's getting yanked off!'_

Levy was very suspicious of Mira. She knew the game she was playing; she also knew that scarf would be ripped away if Mira got too close. Not wanting to raise any eyebrows, Levy's eyes darted around, looking for a reason to get out of this situation.

"Um…"

Mira's hands were dangerously close to the scarf, and Levy thought it would be suspect if she told her no.

"Levy!" Lucy came around the corner, seeing the events that were about to unfold.

"Oh, hey Luce!" Levy used her as a perfect excuse to leave the conversation, walking over to the tall blonde and hugging her.

"I'll see you later, Mira," Levy said, walking away with Lucy.

Mira was annoyed, but she was getting the reactions out of Levy that she wanted, so for now, she was content.

Levy and Lucy head into the library and sit at their usual table.

"Thanks for getting me out of that back there," Levy said, adjusting her scarf.

"No problem! I'm glad I made it to you in time, Mira probably would have yanked the scarf away."

"Yeah, I figured that's what she was doing. She definitely suspects something between me and Gajeel, but I don't think she has solid proof yet."

"Speaking of proof," Lucy motioned to the scarf. "Has his mark gone away yet?"

"No, I don't think it ever will. And on top of that, it doesn't matter if it goes away or not because all he ever wants to do is put new ones there."

Lucy giggled. "Looks like a scarf will be a permanent part of your wardrobe!"

Levy laughed, knowing that he was still having a hard time dealing with hiding their relationship, and that he probably wouldn't be able to last much longer. They sat there for a few hours, talking and giggling unaware of the impending danger.

* * *

Gajeel woke up feeling off. He checked around the hut, finding no signs of Lily or Levy. He grumbled under his breath, annoyed that she left without him. He figured the only place she could be was at the guild, or with Lucy. He debated calling Cana, but didn't want to cause a commotion, so he decided to go to the guild first.

Walking through the trees, he felt an ominous presence. "Shit…" he said to himself. At least Levy wasn't with him. His crimson eyes looked from place to place, trying to pinpoint where it was coming from, since for some reason, he couldn't smell whoever it was. He assumed it was the same person after Levy.

"The girl," A deep, menacing voice said. "Where is she?"

"Ya know," Gajeel said, turning his body into iron. "I'm getting real sick of you fuckers." He turned around, expecting to see the face the voice was coming from, but saw nothing.

"The girl. Or I'll kill every one of your little guildmates."

"Over. My. Dead. Body." Gajeel growled, ready to kill.

"That can be arranged," the man appeared behind Gajeel, a sword at the nape of his neck.

* * *

Levy and Lucy were walking out of the guild when they spotted a tattered Gajeel quickly making his way toward them, stopping them in their tracks.

"Gajeel," Levy says, seeing the look in his eyes.

He grabbed her by the wrist and pulled her away. "Tell Lily to meet us outside," he told the blonde gruffly.

"They found me."

Levy's face dropped. "They found our home?"

"No, just me. I woke up to look for you and was headed toward the guild when I felt his presence."

"Are you ok?" Levy asked, concerned. He was beaten up pretty bad.

"I'm fine, but this guy's no joke. He has an iron sword I can't eat," he grumbled.

That confused Levy, but right as she was about to speak, Lily came flying toward them.

"Gajeel!" He says, landing at their feet. "What happened?"

"The douche bag that's after Levy caught me in the woods,"

"You look bad," Lily observed.

"He has this stupid sword that I can't eat," Gajeel said, exasperated.

That seemed to peak the exceed's interest. "An iron sword you can't eat? The only iron you can't eat is your own."

Gajeel nodded his head. "He must have known that before finding me."

"But how?" Levy wondered. "Was it enchanted, maybe?"

Gajeel remembered the blade. The whole sword was engraved with intricate glyphs and symbols. He was told there was poison infused into the engravings, and can spread throughout the body in a matter of minutes if penetrated deep enough.

Gajeel motioned toward his leg, where he was cut by the blade. The skin around it had begun to darken.

"Gajeel!" Levy said, dropping to her knees to examine the wound.

"It was the blade. It's poisoned, or somethin'," He said.

"This looks bad," Lily said. "Maybe it's best we visit Porlyusica."

"I'll be fine," The slayer insisted. "It didn't get me deep enough."

"Thank goodness you got away before he could do any more damage," Lily said.

"I still want to go see Porlyusica," Levy said, not convinced in the slightest that he's ok.

"Levy," he looked at her with pleading eyes. "Please don't go."

Levy knew he needed her right now, and wandering off in the woods to go to some treehouse didn't seem like a good idea.

"I'm ok, I promise," he assured her. "I just want to go home and get some rest."

"Are you sure that's a good idea?" Lily asked. "Don't you think he's still watching?"

Gajeel thought about it, and he didn't want to risk anyone finding out where he lived. As if on cue, Natsu and Lucy were headed their direction.

"Oi! Flame Brain!"

Natsu walked over to the injured slayer, taking in the view. "Whoa, what happened to you, ya sack of bolts?"

"Me and Levy are crashing with ya for a few days, that's what," Gajeel spat.

"Hey! I didn't agree to that!"

"Well, it's happening, get over it."

Gajeel quickly explained what was happening and Natsu understood, finally and unwillingly agreeing to let them stay at his place for a few days. They both thought it'd be a good idea because they'd have the upper hand if the man followed and attacked them again.

* * *

They settled on Natsu's couch, happy that they were safe for the night. Levy cleaned Gajeel's cuts and scrapes before getting ready for bed. That night, she lay awake, thinking about everything that was happening. She felt bad for dragging the people she cared about into this mess of hers. It'd be a lie if she hadn't thought about just turning herself over to whoever wants her just to keep her friends and family out of harm's way. _'There's no way Gajeel would let that happen,' _she thought to herself.

She eventually dozed off in his arms, feeling warmer than she's ever been. As he held a sleeping Levy in his arms, she dreamt. She dreamt of a boy, who had short, but wild black hair that would get in his face sometimes. The child had hazel eyes, that looked like they changed colors when light hit them. He was so bubbly and full of energy, it made Levy remember back to when she was a kid. She had a playful spirit, that got dull and drowned in a sea of books when she got older. She missed being so carefree and was slightly jealous of the bouncing boy. She crouched down, eye level with the kid and smiled.

"Stay young as long as you can, you'll miss it when you're older." She pinched his cheek and the boy grinned.

* * *

Gajeel woke up the next morning to something smelling delicious. He opened his eyes and looked down at the woman in his arms, realizing the smell was coming from her. He rested his head on hers and breathed deeply, taking in all of her intoxicating scent, stirring something in his pants.

He slipped his hand up her shirt, squeezing her tit and pressed against her, causing her to wake up.

"Mmm," she moaned sleepily.

"Good mornin' Shrimp," he said in her ear, his warm breath sending chills down her spine. "You smell so damn good, right now."

Her body unconsciously pressed back into him, which made him move his hands down to her core.

"Wet already?" He smirked.

Levy moaned one more time before she was fully awake and took in her surroundings. Once she realized where she was, she swatted his hand away.

"We can't!" She whispered. "Natsu can hear us!"

"So what?" Gajeel growled low in her ear. "If he's smart, he'll leave for a little bit."

He kissed the mark on her neck. "I don't know what it is about you right now, but I have to have you."

Levy wanted to protest, but her body wouldn't do anything but give in to his touch.

"You drive me so crazy, Lev." He rolled her slightly on her back and hovered over her, taking in the beauty before him. He slipped his fingers in between her thighs and massaged her clit.

"Gajeel…" Levy moaned.

"Again," he commanded, low.

"Gajeel," she moaned again, his fingers getting more vigorous.

Natsu heard everything from the beginning. He was going to try to ignore it, but they were getting too into it for him.

"Take it somewhere else, Bolt Face!" Natsu yelled, swinging his door open.

Gajeel hated being interrupted, and his Shrimp smelled so good, it drowned his senses. He needed more of her, right now, and he'd go to great lengths to achieve that. Unfortunately, Hot Breath had to pay for this interruption, and he did, with a swift iron rod to the face. That sent Natsu flying back into his bedroom. Gajeel bolted the door shut to keep him in.

"Now," he said, returning his attention to his goddess. "Where were we?" He ignored Natsu's yelling.

He lifts her shirt to reveal her breasts, marveling in their glory. "You have an amazing body."

She blushed at his words, taking one of his hands in hers and placing it on one of her tits. Gajeel smirked, leaning down to give the other one some attention. He took a nipple in his mouth, her back arching into him.

"Gajeel…"

His red eyes met her begging, honey eyes. She knew how to beg without even speaking and that made him crazy.

"Fuck," he hissed. He wasn't in the mood for teasing. Her scent was turning him into an animal. He couldn't wait.

Lily was smart. He figured the morning would have started off with those two going at it, so he went for a walk to enjoy the fresh air. He saw Natsu walking his direction, visibly annoyed.

"I'm sorry," Lily said, knowing all too well what his issue was.

"Is it like this all the time?" The pink-haired man asked.

"All the time. Like they're rabbits. You get used to it after a while, honestly. I'm just glad he's happy."

"Yeah, well I don't want him to be happy all over my couch!"

"It'll be over soon," Pantherlily chuckled as he placed a paw on Natsu's shoulder.


	22. Sick

**Chapter 22**

**Sick**

As the morning progressed, Gajeel found it very hard to keep his hands off of Levy, who was still recovering from their first two rounds.

"Come on," she said. "I'm tired."

"You can't go one more time?" The slayer smirked.

"No! Natsu and Lily will be back any moment," she said, hoping her excuse was enough to get him off of her.

She loved it when he was affectionate, but this morning, it was just too much for her. She felt a little under the weather, and just wanted to go home and sleep it off.

"I honestly just want to go home," she said, rubbing her eyes.

Gajeel looked at her.

"I know, it's probably not safe or whatever," she said, waving her hand and standing to go to the bathroom. "I'll just go hang out with Lucy."

"What, you don't wanna hang out with me?" He reached up and grabbed her wrist, pulling her back toward him.

"It's not that," she said. She knew he was going to be all over her today and she didn't know if she could handle it.

"Tch. Just be safe then," he said, releasing her wrist.

"Don't worry, I'll walk with Natsu. I'm sure he'll be headed that direction anyway."

Gajeel got annoyed at her statement. He didn't want Flame Brain anywhere near his mate, and he knew that was just the territorial side of him. But, _fuck,_ did it irk his nerves.

Lily and Natsu entered the house, finding a mess in the living room.

"Don't worry, I'll clean it up," Gajeel said, dismissing the fire dragon's immediate anger.

"The least you could do is be respectful of someone else's home, Gajeel," Lily said, shaking his head. "I mean you, I understand, but Levy?"

"Oi! Speaking of Levy, you're gonna walk her to Bunny Girl's place," he said to Natsu.

"Why ya always gotta volunteer me for stuff?!"

"Yer goin' over there anyway! What's it matter?"

The two dragon slayers had their foreheads pressing, a brawl imminent. Levy emerged from the bathroom, already fed up with the fighting, her scent making its way to Gajeel's nose. Once he got a whiff, all qualms he had for Natsu disappeared. He and Levy made eye contact, and she saw the _want_ in his eyes. She needed to escape.

"Natsu, can we go to Lucy's?" She asked, avoiding further eye contact with her mate.

"Sure, let's go!"

She hugged Gajeel goodbye and, with much difficulty, he let her go. His annoyance growing with each step she took with Hot Head.

* * *

Lucy made tea for her bluenette friend, feeling bad that she felt sick.

"I hope you feel better soon," She said, handing her the tea.

"Thanks, it just came out of nowhere." Levy sat up and took a sip of the tea, hoping it would settle her stomach.

"Well, let's do something to get your mind off it!" Lucy exclaimed.

"Like what?"

Lucy grinned. "Shopping!"

Levy groaned, and leaned back on Lucy's bed, covering her face with a pillow. The last thing she wanted to do was walk around carrying things for hours on end. The celestial mage noticed her friend's lack of excitement and sighed, a little bummed out. Lucy loved to shop.

"Any other ideas?" Levy asked.

"Nothing that you really want to do," Lucy said.

"I'll just sleep." Levy curled up in the blonde's bed, falling asleep almost instantly.

* * *

Gajeel and Lily left Natsu's house and decided to scope out the area around their home. Lily flew above the trees and Gajeel covered the ground level. He thought back to when he was attacked, remembering every detail.

_Gajeel felt something cold at the nape of his neck._

"_Ya wanna reconsider yer weapon choice?" He smirked._

"_Au contraire," The man took the blade and dragged it across his calf, causing Gajeel's body to revert to his normal form._

_He hissed in pain, almost collapsing. Whipping around, he was face to face with Levy's attempted assassin. He saw a man, about his height, but a little more slender. He was dressed in all black, with a trench coat that looked to be customized. The hood was rather large, covering most of his face._

"_This blade is poisoned iron," The man said. "The deeper the cut, the more damage it does. It can kill within minutes."_

_Gajeel tried to make out any features of the man, but all he could see under his hood was a shadow. _

"_You had your chance to talk," Gajeel said, lunging toward the man, his Iron Dragon Sword in play. He swiped at the hooded man, satisfied when he made contact. Only for him to be perched on the tip of his blade._

"_Please." The man chuckled, as he appeared behind the dragon slayer. "You couldn't get to me, even if you tried. Which is what I assume is what you're doing, trying?"_

_Those words pissed Gajeel off and the man knew it. He slipped into the shadows of the trees, slithering up behind the hooded man, taking a swing and aiming for his neck._

"_I told you," he said, vanishing before Gajeel's eyes and then reappearing above him, bringing the hilt of his poison iron sword down hard on the slayer's head. "You can't get to me."_

"_You must be dumber than you look, then," Gajeel says from the ground, his arm and head turning into iron._

"_Because it's gonna take a lot more than that to take me out!" He swiftly grabbed the end of the man's coat before he could vanish again and yanked him toward him, head-butting the man and sending him flying._

_The man dug his sword into a boulder to stop himself. Once he slowed down, he looked up, smiling evilly, the hood revealing the bottom half of his face._

"_Heh," the man vanished and appeared behind Gajeel. "You're going to wish you never did that." _

_Gajeel's reaction time in this fight was improving; he was learning his opponent's moves and coming up with ideas to counter them. He spun around, and was surprisingly quick enough to knock the sword out of his hand._

"_You think I need that sword?!" The man yelled loudly. "That thing is worthless to me, but to you…. Oh to you…." He smiled. "That thing is death." The man punched Gajeel in the gut hard enough for him to cough up blood, then punched him again in the face, sending Gajeel through the trunk of a tree._

_He opened his eyes, trying to recuperate as everything was spinning. When he finally got his vision under control, he saw the man walking up to him calmly._

"_Now," he said, the sword inches away from his face. "The girl."_

"_If you think I'm gonna hand her over, you better just kill me now," Gajeel spat. _

_The man chuckled. "Kill you? Oh, no. You have your own role to play."_

_Gajeel didn't know what he meant by those words, and he didn't care. He just wanted to waste this asshole. He pretended to be more hurt than he actually was, so the man would lower his guard. Gajeel lunged at the unknown man, tackling him to the ground and started to beat his face in, but before he could land the first punch, he vanished._

_Gajeel felt something hard hit him in the back of the neck, causing him to drop fully to the ground._

"_You have one week to bring me the girl," the man said. _

_As soon as Gajeel turned around, the man was gone, just as quickly as he appeared._

* * *

Several hours had gone by and Levy was still sleeping soundly in Lucy's bed, which worried the blonde a little because Natsu had been there making enough noise to wake the dead. '_Thank goodness for Levy's silencing spell,'_ she thought as she cracked the door open to check on her friend.

"Lev?" Lucy said. It didn't seem like she heard. She walked over to her bed, sitting down on the edge.

"Levy," she put her hand on the sleeping girl's shoulder. "You've been asleep for a while now."

Levy groaned and rolled over, opening her eyes to see her best friend next to her.

"How are you feeling?"

"I'm still so exhausted, and I don't know why," she said, sitting up and rubbing her temples.

"Natsu told me to tell you that Gajeel and Lily were home," Lucy explained. "He said to give him a call when you were ready to leave and he'll come get you so you don't have to walk by yourself."

Levy fell back onto the pillow and groaned loudly. She didn't want to go anywhere or do anything.

"Or you could stay with me for the night, to see if you're better in the morning," Lucy smiled softly at her ill friend.

"Ugh, as much as I would like to, I _highly_ doubt Gajeel is going to be ok with me being gone a whole night, especially with that guy after me."

Levy did have a point. Lucy knew the iron dragon slayer wouldn't be too fond of that idea.

"Are you well enough to visit Porlyusica?" Lucy asked. "Me and Natsu will walk with you!"

Levy just wanted to rest, and if Porlyusica could help with that, then she'd do anything to get there.

"Sure, why not," Levy huffed, getting out of bed.

* * *

Gajeel was in the woods training with Lily when he smelled her. She was far, but she was around.

"Gajeel," Lily said, confused. "What's wrong?"

"Levy," he sniffed the air. "I can smell her."

"What? Why? She's not supposed to be out alone."

"She's not alone. She's with Bunny Girl and Flame Brain."

"I wonder where they're going," Lily contemplated.

"They're heading this direction. But what I don't understand is why they're coming from the opposite direction of Fairy Hills." Gajeel was curious, but his excitement for his girl to be home outweighed his curiosity. Plus, that aroma of hers was enough to wipe a man's mind clean.

He and Lily walked toward the direction they were coming from, eventually planning on running into them.

"Levy," Lucy said, linking arms with her friend. "Are you alright?"

"I'll be fine," Levy said quietly, looking at the ground.

"Cheer up!" Nastu said, patting her on the back. "Bolt Face ain't gonna let anything happen to ya!"

"Aye, sir!" Happy chimed in, trying to lighten the mood.

"We're close," the pink-haired man said.

"A lot closer than that," Gajeel slipped out of the shadows and crept up behind Levy, wrapping his arms around her waist.

"Thank you for taking care of Levy," Lily said to Lucy and Natsu.

"No problem!" Lucy said. "Ok, we're going to get going now, see ya, Lev," She hugged her friend tightly.

"Be careful," Levy said.

"Hey! You sack of dirty bolts!"

"What do you want?" Gajeel growled.

"Take care of Levy, would ya?" Natsu said, walking away with Lucy.

Gajeel looked at his Shrimp, who looked worried.

"What is it?" He asked.

"I'm just exhausted. I want to go home."

Gajeel picked her up and carried her in his arms, heading home.

They got to their hut and Levy was so relieved. She ran herself a bath and soaked for what seemed like forever, going over everything Porlyusica told her. How she was going to tell Gajeel, she hadn't the slightest idea. Maybe she'd talk to Lily about it first, but for now, she just wanted to sleep.

The following morning, Levy woke up feeling a little more rested, but still tired. Whatever potion the older woman gave her yesterday helped a bit, as she didn't feel quite as sick as she did yesterday, but she still felt bad. She looked over at a sleeping Gajeel, trying to creep out of bed without him noticing. So far, she was successful in her attempt.

Walking over to the door, she turned the knob and opened slowly, the door creaking quietly. She had one foot in the hallway when she heard covers rustling on the bed.

"Levy?" Mumbled a sleepy Gajeel.

"Crap," she muttered.

"Crap what?"

Levy rolled her eyes. "I just wanted some fresh air," she said. Which was true, but the real reason was to talk to Lily.

Gajeel didn't fight her, instead, he fell back asleep.

"Ok…." Levy said, closing the door behind her. She definitely expected a protest, but wasn't going to question this amazing feat. She laughed to herself as she knocked on Lily's door.

"Levy," Lily said opening the door, surprised. "You're up early."

"Yeah, I just wanted some fresh air. Walk with me?"

Lily flew Levy to the trees, where they could safely land without being spotted.

"Thanks," The script mage said.

"So, Levy," the black cat perched on her shoulder. "What's on your mind?"

"What?" She looked at him confused.

"You're never up this early unless something is bothering you."

"Well," she started. "I wasn't feeling well yesterday, and Lucy and Natsu walked me to Porlyusica's."

"Ah, so that's where you were coming from."

Levy nodded. "Yeah, all I wanted to do was sleep yesterday, and honestly I could go back to sleep now."

"Did she say what was wrong?" Lily asked, concerned.

"Yes," she said softly. "I'm pregnant."

Lily wasn't too surprised at the information, given that's what Gajeel wanted from the start.

"I wanted to talk to you about it first, you know. We'd never discussed having kids or anything like that." She looked at the ground nervously. "I don't know how to tell him."

"Well, Levy," the exceed started. "It's not my place to tell you when or how to tell him, but I will tell you this." He placed a paw on her arm. "He'd be very happy."

"Yeah, but with all these things happening, he's already so stressed out and I feel like telling him this will only add more to it."

Lily understood where she was coming from.

"I don't want to put more weight on his shoulders. You know him, he's going to go out of his way to make sure I'm safe and expend himself more than he should, and I don't want him to do that."

"Then you should speak with him about it," Lily suggested.

"You really think that'll work?" Levy scoffed.

"You never know what will happen. News like this could change someone."

They went back to the hut, Lily retreating to his room and Levy crawling back into bed.

"You alright, Shrimp?"

"I'm fine, I'm just tired."

"I would imagine so, you were tossing and turning all night," Gajeel said, pulling her close.

"I couldn't sleep," she said, enjoying his embrace. She wanted so badly to tell him right then and there, but she couldn't bring herself to do it. She was nervous. She didn't know how he would react, and she didn't want him to worry more. Instead, she closed her eyes and tried to go back to sleep.

"Levy,"

She looked up to meet red eyes. He saw right through her.

"What's wrong?"


	23. News

**Chapter 23**

**News**

"What's wrong?"

A pair of ruby red eyes were boring holes into Levy's soul. She buried her head in his chest to avoid being figured out.

"It's nothing, I just don't feel well," she said, her voice muffled by his shirt.

"Why are you nervous?"

'_Oh, right. He can smell me,' _she thought to herself, not saying anything. What could she say?

"I'm tired," she said, settling to go to sleep.

Gajeel didn't push her any further, though he knew she was hiding something, but he trusted her, so he would let her tell him when she was ready.

Levy slept the morning away, waking up in the middle of the afternoon. She smiled, glad that she finally felt rested enough to venture out of the hut. She looked around, not finding Gajeel next to her. She sighed a breath of relief, not wanting to be questioned. As she got closer to the bedroom door, she smelled something amazing, making her stomach growl. She rested her hand on her stomach, her nerves working themselves up again.

As she left the room, she found Gajeel in the kitchen cooking.

"Mmm, that smells amazing," she said, hugging him from behind.

"Feelin' any better, Shrimp?" He asked. He could still smell the nerves on her.

"Yes, actually. I think I feel well enough to go to the guild."

She wanted to occupy her mind with reading or anything, honestly. She couldn't stay in this hut.

"Yer avoiding me." He meant to say that in his head, but it slipped from his lips somehow.

Levy's face reddened. "No, I'm not! I just want to get some reading done," she said, puffing her cheeks.

"Alright," he chuckled. "Ya hungry?"

* * *

Gajeel and Lily walked Levy to the guild, leaving her with Lucy and Cana.

"What do you know?" Gajeel asked the exceed as they were walking through the woods looking for a spot to train.

Lily knew all too well what his partner was talking about, but it wasn't his place to say anything. Unfortunately for him, that meant he had to lie.

"I don't know what you're referring to."

"Don't play dumb, cat! Levy told ya something this morning, didn't she?"

"No," Lily put a paw to his chin. "Not that I can remember."

Gajeel growled, trying not to get angry. He wasn't stupid. He knew whatever was going on with Levy, Lily had to know about it too. After all, outside of Lucy, Lily was her best friend. It bothered him, and he was going crazy not knowing what it was.

He too needed to distract his mind, so he stopped where he was, deeming the area a good enough place to train.

"Let's go," Gajeel said, getting ready to spar.

Lily knew this was going to be a bit intense given the mood the dragon slayer was in, so he prepared himself mentally.

* * *

Back at the guild, Levy couldn't hold anything down. She'd spent most of the time in the bathroom.

"Porlyusica said this would happen," Lucy said.

"I know," the petite woman groaned. "It sucks."

To be honest, Levy was worried. The older woman told her that since this was a dragon slayer's baby, it would consume a large portion of Levy's energy, causing her to feel tired often. That meant that would leave her unable to fight for long periods of time. _'This is some pretty screwed up timing,' _she thought to herself. What is she going to do when that guy tries to attack again? She hated leaving it all to Gajeel. She wanted to be the one to come to the rescue, too. Being the damsel in distress was not her strong suit.

As much as she wanted to avoid him, she wanted nothing more but to be in his embrace, for him to tell her everything would be ok.

"Can you call Gajeel, please?" Levy asked, feeling miserable. She decided to tell him and get it over with.

"Sure," the blonde said, headed toward Cana.

After a few minutes, Lucy came back over, kneeling next to her. "He'll be here in a few minutes."

"I'm just going to tell him. I won't be able to keep it from him very long anyway," Levy said. I just want to go home and rest comfortably, without being so worked up. But I'm so scared."

Lucy put her hand on her friend's shoulder.

"He is your mate, Lev. There's nothing to fear. I can't imagine he'd be angry with you. He wouldn't reject you. If the only thing you're afraid of is putting more stress on him, don't be. It's already done, and it's not going anywhere, and I think the longer you keep it from him, the more damage it'll do."

Lucy was right. She had to tell him soon or it would escalate.

* * *

Levy was waiting outside when Gajeel got to the guild. She wanted to be alone while she waited to collect her thoughts.

"Levy," Gajeel said as he appeared from the woods, concern etched on his face.

Levy immediately went into his arms, tears threatening to fall from her honey eyes.

"Let's go home," she said, sniffling. She was going to tell him, but she wanted to do it at home, where she was comfortable. "I'll tell you what's going on once we're there."

Gajeel nodded, picking her up and darting off into the trees.

They were almost home when Gajeel felt a familiar ominous presence. _'No, no, no! Not now!' _He thought to himself, setting Levy down. She felt the presence too and it clicked in her head who it was when she saw Gajeel's reaction.

"This can't be happening," she said under her breath. She panicked internally.

"Stay next to me at all times," he demanded.

She nodded, willing to do anything to get out of this situation. She suddenly saw a tall, hooded man.

"Levy McGarden," The man said.

"Who are you?!" She needed answers. This dick killed her parents and was now trying to kill her.

"You can call me Axos," he said.

"What are you doing here?" Gajeel growled.

"Well, it seems plans have changed. I'm going to kill her now."

"Why?! What did I ever do to you?!"

"You were born into the McGarden family," Axos appeared above them, sending his poison iron blade down in between the two, separating them.

The impact the blow of the sword created sent them flying opposite directions, tumbling along the ground.

"I assume he's told you about my sword," he says, casually walking up to Levy.

**SOLID SCRIPT: Hole**

Levy created a hole to try to trap Axos, but he was too fast, anticipating her attack and appearing a few feet to the side of the hole. Gajeel took advantage of her attack and went in for his own, drawing his iron dragon's sword and launching toward him. Axos then disappeared, appearing behind the dragon slayer, cutting his back with the sword.

Gajeel fell to the ground, weakened by the poison. Levy used her solid script to create iron when Axos caught the iron chunk and destroyed it with his sword.

"Ah, ah, ah. I want him to watch."

Levy was almost out of energy and could only use one or two more attacks. She wished she could use some of the spells from the tablets she'd translated, but she knew she didn't have enough energy to summon the magic needed for them.

**SOLIC SCRIPT: Wind**

Levy cast a gust of wind that was strong enough to knock him back a few steps, but it wasn't enough. She couldn't handle him in this state.

"You're cute," he laughed. "You're too weak to fight me." Axos walked over to the slayer.

"How's that poison treating you?"

"Get away from him!" Levy yelled.

The man turned around. "Oh, you don't want to watch your mate die, do you?"

He appeared in front of her, the blade close to her neck. "Don't worry, you won't."

**SOLID SCRIPT: Slice**

Levy barely got him, her attack tearing his coat.

"You bitch," he said, appearing behind her and knocking her to the ground.

"Levy!" Gajeel said, summoning the strength to beat this guy down.

He stood weakly, trying to compose himself, as Axos grabbed Levy by her hair. He knew that was the last attack she had left, and he took advantage of it with no hesitation.

"How does it feel to watch the mother of your unborn child die?!" Axos said sadistically, holding the sword to her back.

Gajeel's eyes widened, the thought of her being pregnant never crossing his mind. He looked at Levy. Tears formed in her eyes as she nodded, devastated that he had to find out this way.

Gajeel didn't even think twice. He became so overcome with rage toward the man, a dark blue aura was visible around his body, going into his Iron Shadow Dragon mode. He covered his body in his iron scales, speeding toward Axos. He attempted to shove the blade through Levy's back, but Gajeel was too fast, using his iron lance to knock him away.

Axos slid backward, using his hand to slow him down. Gajeel immediately grabbed Levy and slipped into the shadows in an attempt to get her to safety. The man didn't very much like their planning to get away. He grew angry, slamming his poison iron sword into the ground, causing the earth to rumble and crack around them, sensing where they were. He then appeared in front of the two swinging his sword, grazing Gajeel's arm.

It didn't even register in Gajeel's mind that he was hit. He himself moved fast enough to sneak up behind Axos and hit him in the side of the head with his iron lance, sending Axos barreling through several trees. Gajeel rested Levy behind a mossy tree trunk so he could have full use of his anger.

Darting off toward the hooded man, Gajeel changed his other arm into his iron lance and swung, destroying everything on his way to Axos. Satisfied when he approached the man seeing that he was, in fact, injured. Still, not enough to his liking. He wanted to kill.

"That seemed to strike a nerve," Axos smirked.

Gajeel grabbed him by the collar and was about to slam him into the ground when he disappeared and appeared to the side of the iron shadow dragon, fed up with this game. He was going to kill him now. He drew his poison iron blade and lunged at Gajeel, only to be taken aback by what he saw.

Gajeel grabbed the sword, stopping and smashing it with his bare hand. He looked at the hooded man with so much rage and fury. All he wanted to do was tear him limb from limb.

"Yer gonna die," he laughed maniacally, turning his arm into his sword and bringing it down on the man in front of him.

Once the dust settled, the man was no longer there. Gajeel looked around, not sensing his presence anymore. He roared in anger upon the realization that Axos vanished before he could get to him. His fist slammed into the shattered earth under him.

His anger dissipated quickly as his attention was directed toward Levy. He was in front of her in the blink of an eye.

"Gajeel," she said softly. "I'm sorry."

He was at a loss for words. The woman he loved more than anything in the world was pregnant with _his_ kid. That was the most amazing thing to happen to him and he didn't know how to express that. All he could do was take her in his arms.

"So that's why you smell so good," he said, her scent relaxing him.

She was surprised. She expected him to be anything but calm. Before she could say anything, he had her in his arms, carrying her home.

"Gajeel! Levy!" Lily said, alarmed when he saw them entering the hut with injuries. "What happened? Is Levy ok?"

Gajeel grunted in acknowledgment, not wanting to speak to anyone other than his mate. He made it to their room and sat her on the bed, sitting next to her and taking her hands in his.

"Gajeel," she said, looking at his hand. "You're hurt."

The adrenaline finally wore off and the pain in his back and hand began to register in his brain, but the only thing he could think about was his Shrimp. Levy knew he wouldn't think about his injuries until they talked about the elephant in the room.

She leaned back on the bed, her hands covering her face.

"I was going to tell you when we got home, but that guy screwed everything up," she fought back tears.

Gajeel was confused. Why was she crying? This was an amazing thing. Surely, she didn't think he'd be upset, right? He moved her hands from her face, staring into her big eyes.

"Levy, this is the best thing to ever happen to me," he said, trying to find the words to make her feel better.

"Wha…" She suddenly felt his lips on hers, resulting in the most passionate kiss they've ever shared. She felt silly. She knew his love for her was eternal, so why did she think he'd be upset?

Gajeel was over the moon. Nothing could bring him down. He now felt that he had a reason to live. He had a purpose, and that was to raise this kid the be the best they could be. He just wanted to protect Levy, now. He didn't care if he would come off as overprotective or if anyone found out about them. His number one priority was keeping her safe at all times.

He kissed her more, wanting to take her right there, but he was too injured to do anything. It was amazing that he could carry Levy all the way home without collapsing.

"Gajeel," she said. "Let Wendy come over and heal you."

Levy was concerned for his wellbeing, as he'd been gotten by the sword twice. She sat up to tell Lily to find Wendy and Carla, when Gajeel gently nudged her back down, not wanting her to do anything.

"I'm not fragile, you know." She smiled as she got up and left the room.

Gajeel had a smile pinned to his face. Even in a tremendous amount of pain, he only thought of the future and what it held.

* * *

Lily led Wendy and Carla to the hut, making them promise to not tell anyone where they lived, per Gajeel's request.

"He's injured pretty bad," Lily said, inviting the two into their home.

Wendy entered the hut looking at all the books scattered everywhere. She hung around Levy enough to know her mess when she saw it.

"Is Levy here?" She asked.

Lily remembered that only a few people knew about those two. He thought it would be best for her to see for herself. He knocked on the bedroom door.

"Come in," Levy said.

Wendy entered, seeing Levy tending to an injured Gajeel.

"Hey, Wendy," Levy greeted warmly. She knew she could trust Wendy to not say anything to anyone at the guild about their relationship.

Wendy smiled. "Levy." She walked over to the taller blue-haired mage and gave her a hug, resting her hand on Levy's stomach afterward. Her eyes widened.

"I know," the script mage said. "I just found out yesterday."

"Congratulations. I know Gajeel must be very happy," Wendy said. "He's harnessing a lot of energy."

"He?" Gajeel said.

Wendy turned her attention to the injured dragon slayer. "I just feel like it'll be a boy," she smiled at him.

Gajeel closed his eyes as Wendy worked her magic, thoughts of the future swirling around his mind.


	24. Intimate

**Chapter 24**

**Intimate**

A little over a month has gone by and Axos hadn't attacked again. They were always on guard just in case he did. Levy had taken a few small jobs here and there with Gajeel and Lily for a little extra Jewel to throw into savings. He'd been making it a little harder for her to hide their relationship by being almost attached to her hip. She didn't mind, but Mira had already said something to her about her suspicions.

A while back, Mira decided to conduct her own research by watching when Levy shows up to the guild. Gajeel always walked in about two minutes after she did, and the times he didn't, she noticed Levy would go looking for Lucy or Cana. She tried getting information out of the fortune teller, but she never succeeded in her endeavor. Lucy would always find a way out of the conversation, which frustrated Mira to no end. Lucy was supposed to be the one to spill the beans, no?

Recently, she'd noticed Gajeel was a lot closer to Levy than usual. He'd sit next to her and follow her around almost everywhere. She never tried talking to the dragon slayer, maybe today she'd be lucky. She scanned the dining hall for Gajeel, spotting him talking to Juvia. She tried to get closer to listen to what they were saying. Who knows? Maybe Juvia knew something.

"Juvia thinks everything will be ok," Juvia said, putting her hand on his shoulder.

"I hope so," he said.

"She is strong. Juvia has seen her withstand so much more and come out stronger because of it. Don't worry too much about it." Juvia stood up when her beloved Gray caught her eye and quickly made her way toward him, brushing past Mira.

"Gray-sama!"

Mira was content she was able to catch the end of the conversation, but she didn't get enough information to come to an answer. All it did was raise more questions. What was wrong with Levy and what did Gajeel have to do with it? She contemplated speaking with the water mage, but she was always too consumed with Gray. Mira would have to get her alone if she wanted anything out of her.

Right at that moment, Levy came through the doors. Mira was surprised. Levy was alone this time, as Gajeel was already here. She seemed to be looking for someone. Putting two and two together, she figured she was looking for Gajeel. The Take Over mage hung back as Levy searched. Gajeel stood to leave, most likely smelling the script mage. He scanned the crowd, his face lighting up when he found her. Mira took note of that as she watched them leave the guild together.

* * *

Gajeel walked Levy home. She was getting a bit tired and needed to rest.

"Are you sure you'll be alright Shrimp?" He asked, laying her in their bed.

"Yes, I'll be fine. I just need a nap," she said, her hand on his cheek.

Truth was, he was scared. She was tired all the time, and barely had any magic power and he didn't know what to do. She explained to him that it was normal, and even brought him with her to Porlyusica's for her checkup to assure him everything was fine.

Levy saw the worry in his eyes, wanting to do anything to make him feel better.

"Lay with me? I usually sleep better when you're with me, anyway."

He happily obliged, crawling into bed with his mate.

They slept well into the evening, Levy waking first, feeling rested for the first time in a few days. She went to the bathroom and prepared water for a bath. As she stripped out of her clothes, she looked at her body in the mirror, noticing a very small bump. She smiled, her hand resting on the bump. She thought about how much longer she could hide it from everyone. For now, it was unnoticeable at first glance and could be easily hidden.

She hurried back to the bedroom, shutting the door behind her.

"Gajeel," she said softly.

"Mmm?" He opened his eyes slowly, his heart skipping a beat when he saw what was before him. A stark-naked Levy, bearing his mark and his child.

"I'm showing," she beamed as she moved toward him. "Feel."

She grabbed his hand and put it on her stomach, feeling butterflies at his touch. Gajeel was speechless. He grabbed her by the hips and pulled her down so that she was straddling him.

"I think this is how we got in this situation in the first place," she blushed, giggling.

"I can't help myself, Shrimp. You're so fucking hot. And yer carryin' my kid. What more could a guy ask for?"

"Well at least let me stop the water," she said, remembering that she left the water running.

She got up and made her way to the bathroom, turning around to see her tall, olive-skinned man standing in front of her, lust in his eyes. He walked toward her slowly, Levy backing up until she backed into the tub. She knew he was about to pounce, and it'd be a lie if she said she didn't want him to, but she loved making him work for it.

"There's nowhere to run, Short Stuff," he said, closing and locking the door behind him. "Come here."

She walked toward him slowly, until she was just within his reach. He closed the remaining distance, kissing her tenderly.

"Gajeel…"

His kisses moved down to her neck, where his mouth landed on his mark. That spot was especially sensitive to her ever since he marked her, and it sent waves of pleasure through her whole body whenever he did anything to it. Her body shuddered, her knees almost giving away. He swiftly wrapped his arm around her waist to keep her steady.

"I love you so much," he whispered in her ear. "I don't know what I did to deserve you, and yet, you've given me everything."

Levy smiled, though inside she felt like she's brought nothing but pain and stress. Maybe it was just the hormones, but she just wanted to cry. She felt overwhelmed with a sudden surge of emotion. Gajeel picked up on it and wanted to put her mind at ease. He kneeled, kissing her belly.

"Do you want a boy or a girl?" He asked, rubbing her bump.

"I will honestly be happy with whichever," she smiled, although she secretly wanted a girl. "What about you?"

"I kinda want a girl."

That surprised Levy. She expected him to want a boy just like him.

"A girl?"

"I wouldn't mind having a little Shrimp," he chuckled at the thought of Shrimp #2.

She beamed at him, so grateful for having him in her life.

The two went into each other's arms, the electricity and passion between them that grew stronger every day taking over their bodies. He lifted her gently as she wrapped her legs around his waist, their tongues exploring each other's mouths as he carried her back to the bed. Even though he wanted to bend her over in that bathroom, he wanted her to be as comfortable as possible.

He laid her down on the bed, stepping back and taking in the view. He still couldn't believe his eyes, that he had created life with this beautiful goddess. He felt she deserved better, yet she chose him. She chose to become his mate and chose to bear his child. It was all so surreal, he often felt as if he were dreaming.

His eyes scanned her body. He started at her short, but somehow long, smooth legs, stopping to admire the soft curves of her hips, connecting to her small waist. His eyes lingered on her bump, a warm feeling encompassing his entire body. He continued up her body, her breasts rising and falling with every breath she took. He looked at the mark on her neck, a satisfied grin creeping onto his face. He locked eyes with her and started moving toward her. She smelled so good, he was almost drowning in his desire to fulfill her every want and need.

Her body was hot in response to him staring her down. She felt good to have someone who looked at her with so much love. He only saw her, and she loved that. She reached toward him, wanting to feel his body against hers, getting goosebumps when their bodies made contact.

He hovered maybe a few centimeters over her, his hand pinning her wrists above her head. The electricity was almost visible between the two.

"Gajeel…"

Levy was barely being touched, and still, her body was going nuts for the dragon slayer. So much moisture had built up in between her legs, she was almost quivering under his slight touch.

"Damn, Shrimp," he smirked, kissing her. "You want me bad, huh?"

He nuzzled her neck as she nodded. She needed him.

"You know what to do," he said, nibbling on her ear.

He wanted to hear her beg for it, and she knew it.

"Please." She was barely able to emit the word, as he unexpectedly had his fingers inside her core.

"Say my name," he growled in her ear.

"P-Please…Ga…jeel,"

"Tell me you need me."

"I…need… you," she moaned, getting louder as his fingers moved faster.

His crimson eyes watched her body tremble as he slowly removed his fingers from her.

"You wanna taste?" He grinned devilishly.

She took his hand and brought his fingers to her mouth, tasting her own essence along with the taste of his iron. Her eyes widened at the realization that his iron tasted amazing and gave her a little bit of energy.

Gajeel noticed the slight surge in her energy.

"Whoa, where did that come from?" He asked, surprised.

"I-I think it's your iron."

Gajeel covered his fingers in his iron scales and Levy took them in her mouth, getting a sudden flow of energy. Gajeel, on the other hand, was getting immensely turned on by the small blue-haired woman sucking on his fingers.

"Levy," he said, his dick throbbing. She was unintentionally driving him crazy.

She was too distracted by the new energy she got from his iron to realize that he was lining himself up with her. He eased himself inside, causing her to moan his name loudly.

"Gajeel!"

"You make me so fucking crazy, I can't control myself," he said as he thrust slowly.

She dug her nails into his back, her toes curling in pleasure. She was a lot more sensitive than usual, so she felt every movement his dick made. From throbbing, to the studs on the sides, she felt it all. They made love for the better half of the evening, until they were tired and tangled together.

* * *

It had been a few days and they decided to make an appearance at the guild. Levy was getting dressed as she noticed her dress was a little snug around her waist.

"You can wear one of my shirts, if ya like," Gajeel grinned, knowing she wouldn't go to the guild in one of his shirts.

"It's tempting, but people will catch on quickly," she said, rooting around for a sweater.

"People are gonna catch on in the next month or so when ya can't hide my baby anymore," he said, hugging her from behind.

"I know, I just want peace as long as possible," she sighed.

Levy was getting tired of hiding their relationship too, all the sneaking around was getting difficult with Mira always hanging around and Levy knew it'd be a weight off her shoulders when she came clean, but she _really_ wasn't looking forward to all the commotion it would cause. She thought there would be a commotion once the guild found out about their relationship, imagine how they would react when they find out she's pregnant! Levy shook the thought from her head, finally finding a sweater baggy enough to cover her belly.

"I'm ready!" She beamed at her mate, as he picked her up and carried her off to the guild.

They got to the guild and almost everyone was there, laughing, drinking, and having a good time.

"Oh, no. I shouldn't be here," Levy said under her breath.

"Relax, Shrimp, nobody will suspect a thing," Gajeel said, trying to calm her nerves.

"Levy!" Jet and Droy simultaneously said. "I feel like I haven't seen you in ages!" They gave her a hug and led her away, giving Gajeel a side glare as they walked off.

"Tch." The slayer rolled his eyes and made his way to the bar for a drink.

Levy caught up with her old group, chatting about current events and whatnot, when Jet offered her a drink.

"Oh, no, thank you," she smiled and declined the offer.

"Come on, Lev! Have a good time!" He offered her the drink again.

"Sorry, guys, I just don't feel like drinking today."

Mira was at the bar when she overheard Shadow Gear offering her a drink, and Levy respectfully declining it. She didn't think anything too weird from it until she saw Gajeel staring daggers into their backs, unintentionally smashing the cup in his hand.

"Gajeel," Mira said, startling the dragon slayer.

"Shit!" He jumped. "Damned She-Devil. Don't sneak up on me like that!"

"What's wrong?" She asked innocently.

Gajeel _almost_ vented to the Take Over mage but caught himself before he could say anything. "None of yer business!" He nearly spat and got up, headed Levy's direction.

Levy was still talking with Jet and Droy when they sighed and rolled their eyes.

"What's wrong?" Levy asked, confused. She then felt a tap on her shoulder.

"Come on, Shrimp," Gajeel said, standing behind her.

"Gajeel?" She figured it was just his territorial nature kicking in, so she just decided to go with him to avoid a grumpy Gajeel.

"Sorry, guys," she said, standing from the table. "I'll see you later!" She smiled at them as she walked off with Gajeel, her hand unconsciously resting on her stomach. A small detail no one noticed, except for Mira, who figured out what was going on instantly. She was giddy, but also annoyed that Levy was hiding it, -_all_ of it, from her and the guild. She would definitely get them back for this.

Gajeel led Levy to the library, where he knew it was always quiet and almost empty.

"The She-Devil is on to us," he said, his eyes darting around.

"What did you do?" Levy asked, crossing her arms over her chest.

"I crushed a mug when the idiots were trying to get you to drink. I know she saw me staring them down. She asked me what was wrong, and I had to get out of there before I spilled everything."

"Maybe we should take a break from the guild for a few weeks?" She suggested.

"That's probably the best thing you've said today," he smirked.

They left through one of the side doors and started toward home when they were greeted by Lily flying toward them.

"Lily! We were just headed home," Levy said.

Lily landed at their feet, a distraught look on his face.

"Lily," Gajeel said. "What is it?"

"There's a problem, guys." He said.

Gajeel tensed, picking Levy up and darting off in the woods, following Pantherlily to their hut.


	25. Trick

**Chapter 25**

**Trick**

Mira stealthily followed Gajeel and Levy to the Library, where she heard them whispering.

"Maybe we should take a break from the guild for a few weeks?" She heard Levy suggest.

"That's probably the best thing you've said today."

She watched them exit through the side door, everything clicking in her head. '_It all makes sense now. He'd been around her a lot more often lately, she'd been wearing scarves when it's hot out, she'd worn a baggy sweater, she hadn't seen her drink in a while and she denied the drink that was offered her today,'_ the clues just came pouring through her mind.

"That must have been what he and Juvia were talking about the other day," she said to herself as Lucy and Natsu came around the corner.

"Mira!" Lucy greeted. "How are you?"

Mira cocked an eyebrow at the two. "How long have you known?"

"Known what?" Lucy tried to play dumb, but she knew all too well that she was caught.

"About Levy and Gajeel?"

"Oh! Those two!" Natsu chimed in. "Yeah, Levy's been kinda hanging back a little because she doesn't want anyone to know about the baby," he said, scratching the back of his head.

"Natsu!" Lucy kicked him in the side of his head, sending him into a wall.

Mira's eyes turned into saucers, a wild grin spreading across her face.

"Please, don't tell anyone!" Lucy begged. "Levy would kill me!"

"Oh, please," Mira said. She was going to do a lot more than tell.

Lucy knew her attempt to keep Mira's mouth shut was futile, and Levy was going to be in for one hell of a surprise the next time she showed up at the guild.

"Next time they'll think twice about not including me and the rest of the guild." Mira knew the hiding was all Levy's doing, and that she didn't want to be bombarded, but who the hell cares? Fairy Tail was family, and they'd go through hell and high water to protect each other. They'd all be happy for her, anyway.

"If it makes you feel any better," Mira said, turning to Lucy. "I already knew. It just took one little, small detail to tie everything together."

Lucy wondered what they did to set Mira off, watching as she walked away, surely planning something outrageous.

* * *

Gajeel, Levy, and Lily made it to their home to find the whole area surrounding the small mountain burned by flame. Up top, from Lily's point of view, it was a large black circle.

"He found us…" Levy said quietly.

Gajeel clenched his fists, getting angry.

"H-How did he know where to look?" Levy asked, scared.

"I'm not sure," Lily said. "We've all been pretty good at covering our tracks."

"Well this dick obviously has the ability to gain information," Gajeel remembered, wondering how he knew Levy was pregnant.

He looked down at his Shrimp, seeing tears in her eyes. He didn't want her involved in any way, shape or form.

"Levy," he said, holding her shoulders. "Lily will take you to Lucy's. I'm gonna find this asshole, and take him down."

"No!" Levy said, frustrated. She knew he was only looking out for her, but she didn't want to be treated as if she were fragile. "I can fight too! Ever since we found out that your iron gives me energy, I haven't been tired or anything!"

"Levy," he said sternly. "Go to Lucy's."

"I'm not even that far along yet. I can defend myself!" She shouted, her small hands clenching.

"I'm not gonna argue with ya, Shrimp!" He said, getting frustrated. "You need to go to Lucy's where you're safe! I can't risk almost losing you again, especially now that the circumstances are different!"

He looked at Lily. "Lily! Take her to Bunny Girl's and make sure Lucy doesn't let her leave."

"Gajeel!" Levy stomped her foot, demanding his attention. "I'm not a child!"

He faced her, getting angry. Why was she doing this? Why did she want to risk her life like this? There was no way in hell he was going to let her fight. Not with his child in there.

"Look, Shrimp, now is not the time," he said, trying to stay calm. "You have your own and another life to worry about now, both of those lives being MINE. I'm not gonna let you put yourself and our kid in harm's way. This guy clearly wants to kill you."

"Ok, well he wants to kill ME. Wouldn't it be the best idea to keep me around to draw him out? Then I can help you if you need iron or something." Levy tried every reason to stay.

"And use you as bait? Hell. No." He said, dismissing the conversation.

"Lily, take her!"

Lily shot Levy an apologetic look. "I'm sorry, Levy, but I have to agree with Gajeel. You're far too valuable to us."

She pouted, crossing her arms over her chest. Gajeel walked over to her, taking her into his arms.

"I'm sorry, Shrimp. I know you're not weak. I just don't want anything to happen to you." He kneeled and kissed her belly before Lily picked her up and flew off toward Lucy's.

Lily brought Levy to Lucy's, setting her down at the entrance to Fairy Hills.

"Here," Levy said, making iron for him to take to Gajeel in case he needed it. "Tell him this is only if he needs it," she said, knowing he loved her iron and ate it every chance he got.

"Will do," Lily said, preparing to fly off until he saw Levy crying. "Levy?"

"Go! It's ok! I'm just hormonal and worried. Don't worry about me! Just be safe, ok?"

"Are you sure?"

"Yes!" Levy hurried into the building, making her way to Lucy's.

Lucy opened the door slightly, peeking through the crack. "Oh! Levy, I wasn't expecting you."

"Yeah, well, Gajeel didn't want me to fight and he ordered me to stay here," Levy said, wiping her eyes with the back of her hand. "Is it a bad time?" Levy noticed the blonde's caution and assumed Natsu was inside.

"Uh…." She shut the door for about five seconds, then reopening it fully, "Nope! Come on in."

Levy entered Lucy's apartment, seeing clothing scattered everywhere. She spotted Natsu's scarf, her eyes getting bigger.

"Um, Luce?" Levy said to the celestial mage wearing a robe.

"Hey! Levy!" Natsu came out of Lucy's room shirtless. "What's up?"

Levy clearly came at a bad time.

U-Uh, sorry! I didn't realize I was interrupting something!" Levy said, waving her hands. "I'll just go to Cana's." Levy hurried out of Lucy's apartment before the blonde could even say anything. She was super excited for her tall friend. They'd finally gotten together after all the flirting and game playing. She was definitely going to have to have a long discussion with Lucy about it eventually, but right now, all she could do was worry about Gajeel and Lily. She started to cry, but got angry and stopped herself. _'I hate these stupid hormones! They make me feel weak! All I do is cry all the time over frivolous things. I can't wait for this kid to be out of me!'_

"Levy!" Lucy called from her door. "Come back!"

Levy decided she'd rather be with Lucy and Natsu than Cana. She would rather not be around all that alcohol. She turned around and went back to Lucy's and made herself at home.

"So, what's this about Bolt Brain not letting you fight?" Natsu asked.

Levy contemplated telling him what was wrong, but she knew he would get Happy to fly her right back to Gajeel and she wanted to avoid another argument, but she really wanted to vent so she did.

* * *

Axos was perched on a large tree branch in the woods just outside of Fairy Hills, watching the celestial mage's apartment. He ashed his cigar in the wind, content with the message he left for the slayer and the girl. He'd spent some time collecting information on the two, finally figuring out where they lived. He also saw that they had an exceed, a quite strong exceed. He waited and waited, as he needed to leave his message at the right time, when their guards were down. Unfortunately for him, their guards were never down, making things a little more tedious, but doable, nonetheless.

Axos was smart. Quite possibly the smartest attacker they've had. Sure, he's made a few miscalculations, like that sword for example, but who didn't? He knew how to trace someone down, how to learn everything about them, their deepest fears and their biggest weaknesses, all without leaving his chair. He had pawns to do his dirty work for him. Only this time, he had to do all the finding out, himself. He clenched his fist in frustration. He should have just done this on his own from the beginning. It wasn't a problem, but it annoyed him that his two goons were useless. He supposed they weren't all that useless, after all, they got him the location of the guild, however, he could have done that himself. _'I guess that's why their necks are broken,' _he chuckled to himself, taking a drag from his cigar.

Right now, he knew the dragon slayer would send the girl away after finding his message, and that's exactly what he wanted. He knew of the blonde, he also knew of the fire dragon slayer, and he knew that the blue-haired witch spent a lot of her time with them. He figured while the iron dragon slayer and the exceed searched the area surrounding their home, he would go for the girls, but didn't anticipate the pink-haired idiot to be there. Not only was he there, but he had also just mated with the blonde, making the situation a little hairy.

Axos knew the dangers of going after the mate of a dragon, and if the fire dragon was anywhere near as aggressive as the iron dragon, there would be a problem. _'Fuck…'_ All he wanted to do was separate the script bitch and the iron douche, and his plan worked… halfway. He took another long drag of his cigar and tossed it to the ground. He knew he had a limited amount of time before the pain-in-his-ass iron dragon would realize he wasn't there and would make his way to the girl. He carefully rethought his plans and contemplated his next move.

* * *

"He's not here!" An exasperated Gajeel said. Thankfully, Axos hadn't destroyed their hut, but since he knew where they lived, they had to move again, which sucked. They'd gotten really lucky finding that hut and didn't think they'd ever find another one like it.

"Fuck that," Gajeel said out loud.

"What?" Lily looked at him, confused.

"He's not running us out of our home. We worked too hard to find this."

"Well, we're most likely going to have to find a larger space some time to accommodate for the child," Lily said.

Gajeel hadn't considered that, though the cat was right. The damn cat was always right. There wasn't enough space in their room for a crib or anything like that. Plus, he was sure his Shrimp would love a room to read in.

Gajeel took a minute to think for a bit, wondering why Axos hadn't burned the hut as well. What was he trying to do? What was his message? He suddenly was picked up from the ground and being flown away by Pantherlily.

"Oi! What the hell, cat?!"

"We need to go to Lucy's. I have a feeling he was trying to separate you two."

Gajeel was livid. It only made sense that he would do that. Axos knew he couldn't get to Levy if Gajeel was around, and he knew that the slayer would most likely not let her fight in combat, but rather send her someplace else.

* * *

"What a jag-off!" Natsu said after Levy finished venting.

"He only wants to keep me safe," Levy said.

"Yeah, well, I don't know why you expect smart decisions from a sack of old bolts. The safest place for you to be is with him!"

Levy was confused but then realized, with some thought, that he was right. Gajeel would literally tear him a new one if he even came close, but maybe, just maybe, Axos had a chance at her if they were separated.

"We should go," Levy said, standing up quickly.

"Go where?" Lucy asked.

"Anywhere. I'm sure Gajeel will find us, but wherever we go, we _need_ to bring Natsu." Levy was sad that she had to drag her friends into her mess, but whether she brought them into it or not, they were Fairy Tail, and they were going to back her up regardless.

* * *

Axos was too smart to put himself in a situation like that. For now, he would have to retreat. It sounded a lot better than experiencing the wrath of two dragon slayers. He stayed in the trees and watched as the three left the building.

"Oh?" He smirked. "Feeling adventurous, are we?"

If he could somehow get the fire dragon far enough away from them, he could snatch the pregnant witch right up and snap her neck right there. He felt he was fast enough to get away before the slayers could get to him.

The three walked unknowingly toward him, and he watched, waiting for the perfect moment to attack. As he was perched in the tree plotting her demise, he forgot one major thing.

"Hey," Natsu stopped, sniffing the air. "Do you guys feel that?" He looked up in the trees and spotted Axos. They locked eyes for half a second before he seemingly disappeared, the presence Natsu felt, gone.

"Where is he?" Levy said, ready to fight.

"Calm down, killer."

Levy turned around, hearing the sound of her mate's voice.

"Gajeel!" She ran into his arms, tears falling from her face. "I was so worried about you!"

"It's alright, Shrimp. He's gone, for now."

"Levy, are you alright?" Lily asked.

"I'm fine," she said, suddenly holding her stomach.

"Levy!" Gajeel was in her face before her name finished rolling off his tongue.

"I'm sure it's ok, just a cramp," she said, almost doubling over from pain.

Not thinking twice, Gajeel had her in his arms speeding toward Porlyusica's.


	26. Mood

**Chapter 26**

**Mood**

"It's alright," Porlyusica said to the worried dragon slayer. "She's just experiencing a few mild cramps. It's common during early pregnancy. She just needs to get some rest for a few days. Don't let her do anything too strenuous."

"Mild?" He asked incredulously.

"Yes. It all depends on the person's tolerance for pain. While it may be mild for one woman, it could feel extreme for the other."

Gajeel didn't really know or understand what was going on, but he was relieved to hear the older woman say his mate was fine.

"You don't have to stay, as I'm sure you're tired," Porlyusica said. "I can keep her here overnight just in case there are any complications. She is in good hands."

He looked at her like she'd lost her mind.

"Leave? Why would I do that?"

"Suit yourself," the woman said, getting up from her seat and walking away.

Gajeel sat next to his sleeping Shrimp, thoughts of worry barreling through his mind. She then rolled on to her side, her arm draping across his lap. It soothed him a bit. As if to say to him, 'don't worry', but how could he not? There was a maniac after her and they had to be on their toes all the time. Not to mention, they now had to find a new home. He pinched the bridge of his nose in frustration.

"Shrimp," he said, caressing the side of her face. "Everything will be alright, I promise," he said, more for himself than for her.

Porlyusica watched the iron dragon slayer from the door, smiling at the obvious bond those two have. _'They will never separate, for they are one.' _She thought to herself as she left him to be alone with his mate.

* * *

Levy dreamt of a cottage somewhere in the woods. She looked around, everything looked so homey. She was able to pinpoint a few things that looked like hers or Gajeel's. She walked down a hallway and opened the first door she saw. Inside, there were bookshelves in place of walls, full of books and papers and spells and such. Levy's mouth opened in awe, not ever believing she could fit all of her books and notes into one room.

She looked around the room, seeing a small table with papers scattered on it and a rocking chair in the corner. There was a guitar sitting next to the chair, most likely Gajeel's. She sat in the chair, seeing a sippy cup on the floor next to it. Suddenly, a little boy with wild black hair and hazel eyes came running in the room. He reached for the cup and handed it to Levy, a smile plastered on his face.

"Juice, please!"

Levy smiled. She was confused, but happy. She got up to get the boy some juice as requested and watched him drink it in almost one gulp.

"Wow, someone's thirsty, huh?" Levy said, ruffling his hair.

The boy grinned, revealing a fang.

"You're so cute! You remind me of someone very special," She said, picking him up and holding him in the air.

"A lot of people say I look like my dad," he said, shrugging.

Levy came to a realization. "What's your name, little one?"

"Zeke!"

* * *

Levy woke up the next morning feeling fantastic. She didn't know what Porlyusica did, but she definitely worked her magic. She looked to her side and saw Gajeel sleeping in his chair, his hand resting on her belly. She had to pee, but she knew if she got up, he would wake up, and she wanted him to get some sleep.

"He must have been here all night," Levy said quietly to herself, trying to move his hand slowly.

As soon as she moved his hand, he jerked awake.

"Levy," he said, taking her in for a hug. "How do you feel?"

"I feel great!"

He looked at her and could tell she felt better. "How'd you sleep?"

"I was out like a light. I don't know what she did, but it was amazing," she said, standing and making her way to the bathroom.

"That makes one of us," he muttered under his breath.

"Why are you so moody?" Levy asked, hearing his annoyance.

"I dunno, Shrimp!" He said throwing his hands in the air. "Maybe it's 'cos we have to find a new place ta live again, or the fact that there's someone after you, or that I haven't eaten or really slept!"

Levy was a bit taken aback by his sudden outburst, but understood where it was all coming from.

"I wish you wouldn't yell at me," she said.

"Well, I wish I wouldn't get asked dumb questions!" He snapped, realizing what he did after he heard the door to the bathroom slam.

"Oh, fuck… Shrimp," he walked over to the door, knocking on it gently. "I'm sorry Lev, I shouldn't have snapped on ya." He waited for a response, but got none. "I just need some air."

She listened as his steps retreated, hearing the front door to Porlyusica's open and shut. Levy knew he was extremely stressed out, and the pressures of everything going on and the baby, she figured he was finally at his breaking point. Everyone has one. In reality, he hadn't even snapped that bad, she was just pregnant and hormonal and every little thing got to her. Still, she hated when they argued.

She emerged from the bathroom, finding an empty space. _'He must still be outside,' _she thought to herself as she made him some iron. She went outside, finding him sitting on a fallen tree trunk.

"Gajeel, come inside."

"I'd rather not," he grunted.

He annoyed her to no end when he was in his mood, but the faces he made, she thought, were so adorable. She loved her big grump. She walked toward him and he perked up at the scent of her famous iron.

"Gimme that!" He was in front of her in a second, collecting the iron from her hands and in the blink of an eye, it was gone.

"Feel better?" She asked, trying to read his face.

"Much. Let's go."

"Go where?"

"I dunno. Maybe the guild? We can't go home."

"Let's see if Natsu is home," she said, linking arms with her tall knight.

They said their 'thank yous' and their 'goodbyes' and headed to Natsu's place.

* * *

They got close to Natsu's place, when Gajeel stopped walking.

"We probably shouldn't go in there," he said.

"Why?"

Gajeel smirked. "Flame Brain and Bunny Girl are in there."

"So…?" Levy thought about it for a second, remembering that they finally got together. She blushed when she realized what they were doing.

Gajeel contemplated raining on Natsu's parade when he thought back to when he interrupted him and Levy, but he decided to get him back another time. He was a bit tired and wanted to find somewhere to rest.

Levy felt bad. All she seemed to do was bring him stress. This was why she wanted to keep it to herself for a bit. Now they were looking for a new place to call home, which was a shame; she liked that hut. She thought about the future. That hut wasn't big enough for the soon-to-be four of them. She imagined what their next home would look like, hoping she would finally have enough space for her books. She vaguely remembered a dream she'd recently had. _'What did I dream about, again?'_ She pondered.

"Where are we going?" She asked, realizing he was leading her somewhere.

"The guild."

"What? Why?" Levy was definitely not prepared to see everyone.

"We have nowhere else to go."

"Wait! I can't go like this!"

He stopped and looked at her. Her tummy was showing through her dress and his mark was visible on her neck. "Where's your scarf?"

"I must have left it at Lucy's yesterday. I thought I was going to stop by the hut first."

"Not until Lily says it's safe to come back for our things."

"Won't I be safe as long as I'm with you?" She asked.

She _really_ didn't want to go to the guild. Gajeel, on the other hand, was going to use this as a perfect opportunity to finally come clean to everyone. Hiding their relationship was one of the main things stressing him out. He knew it would be safe to gather their things, but he was done hiding. He kept walking, not answering her question. He was sure the She-Devil already caught on anyway, so they might as well get it done now, so they don't have to deal with it later.

Levy picked up on what he was doing and stopped in her tracks.

"I really don't want to go to the guild."

"Too bad, Shrimp."

"Please?" She gave him her best puppy dog eyes, hoping he would fall for it. Unfortunately, he turned around and picked her up, continuing to walk to the guild.

"Nice try," he smirked. "Let's just get this over with."

They made it to the guild, and he could smell Levy's nerves.

"It'll be alright, Short Stuff," he said as he put her down.

"I really don't want to do this."

"I'll walk in first if that makes you feel better," he suggested.

Levy unwillingly nodded her head. She knew he was right.

* * *

Mira had been on the lookout for Levy and Gajeel ever since Natsu confirmed her suspicions. Her face lit up when she saw the dragon slayer walk through the guild, but then falling when she noticed Levy wasn't right after him. She wanted to catch them together. She studied the slayer carefully, noticing he had a slightly smug look on his face, and that he seemed to be waiting for someone, presumably Levy.

He stood there for about two minutes before she saw him exit through the door.

* * *

"Shrimp, you can't stand out here forever," he said, grabbing her hand and pulling her gently toward the door.

He opened the door and walked through, Levy almost hiding behind him. She scanned the room, nobody seeming to pay them any mind. She relaxed a bit as she stayed behind Gajeel.

"Could I get everyone's attention?" Mira said grinning, her eyes locked with Levy's.

"Oh, no," Levy said, ducking behind her mate.

Gajeel chuckled. _'Finally.'_

They watched as Mira stood on the bar, everyone getting quiet.

"I have some very wonderful news!" She beamed, looking at the two. "Levy, why don't you tell us what it is?"

Mira knew Levy wouldn't do it, but she had to pay her back for keeping it from everyone.

"Come on, Levy!" She said, egging her on.

"Uh…. U-Uh…" Levy panicked.

"Alright, alright," Gajeel felt her discomfort and stepped in, taking her out of the spotlight. He would never miss a chance to tell the world that Levy was his.

"Levy is mine, nobody else's." He glared at Jet and Droy and then at Freed. "Don't touch what's mine."

Everyone except the three he called out erupted in cheers, a few of them collecting bet money and a few of them saying things like "I knew it, man" or "It's about time."

"There's more, everyone!" Mira said, almost jumping with joy. "Our dearest Levy is also pregnant!"

Almost immediately, everyone rushed them, separating them and bombarding them with questions and congratulations.

"I'm happy for you, Levy," Erza said, smiling softly. She thought of _her_ blue-haired love and what the future had in store for them.

"Congratulations Levy," Lisanna said, giving her a hug. "How far along are you?"

"About three months."

"I knew you two would end up together eventually," Evergreen chimed in.

"Juvia is happy you two have finally come out in the open," the water mage said.

"So, Levy," Erza poked her arm. "Let us see."

Levy had her arms over her stomach at a silly attempt to hide her bump. The girls stared as she moved her arms, their mouths agape.

"Our little Levy is all grown up, now."

Levy blushed, ready to get away from all this attention.

"Does he treat you well?" The Requip mage asked.

Levy nodded. "Yes, like a princess," she smiled.

"If he ever hurts you, let me know." Erza shot him a death glare from across the room.

"Not in a million years," Levy said, beaming as she rubbed her belly.

"Now, to the important question," Cana came up to the group of girls with a barrel of beer. "What's he like in bed?"

Gajeel's bombardment was similar. The guys high-fived and exchanged bet money as they pummeled him with the same questions.

"How far is she?" Elfman asked.

"I think she's like twelve weeks along or somethin'."

"That's MANLY!"

"It's smart that you guys kept it secret for so long," Laxus said, glancing at Mira across the guild.

"You act fast, huh?!" Bickslow said.

"I guess it happened one of the first few times we got together," Gajeel said, rubbing the back of his head. It was a crazy coincidence, but he wouldn't want it any other way.

The commotion died down a bit and Gajeel was walking away when Erza caught him alone.

"Gajeel."

He turned around, seeing a serious Erza.

"If you try to pull anything, _anything_ on our dear Levy," she brought forth one of her swords and held it to his chin. "I will end you."

Gajeel stood still, not wanting to set her off in any way.

"Not in a million years," he said, turning away slowly.

Erza smiled at his words, those same words that Levy said herself. '_Those two are definitely soul mates. I'm glad she's happy.'_

* * *

Levy and Gajeel sat in the guild's library, figuring out their next move.

"See, Shrimp," he said, taking her into his arms. "It wasn't that bad."

"I guess. I'm just glad we got this over with. It was getting annoying not to be able to be with you in public. I'm exhausted, though."

"Gihi."

Levy knew a dirty thought popped up in his head, judging by that laugh.

"I could give ya some iron," he said, kissing her neck.

"Gajeel," she said, giggling. "Stop it."

"You don't want me to stop."

He was right.

"Here," he said, turning his fingers into iron and brushing them across her lips.

She graciously took his fingers into her mouth and gently sucked, causing him to emit a low growl.

They were so caught up in each other, they didn't realize Lily had perched on top of the table they were sitting at. He'd gotten good at ignoring their sexual acts, as he'd unfortunately been stuck with them a few times before.

"I see you finally told the guild," the exceed said, startling the two.

"Oi!"

"Well, take it somewhere less public," the exceed retorted. "Have you found a place yet?"

"Not yet, we'll go looking tomorrow," Levy said.

"Well, I think it's safe enough to stay at the hut for one more night," Gajeel said. "We need to pack our things anyway."

"I can get Lucy to help!" Levy said, thinking of Virgo.

"Sounds great," Gajeel said, standing and stretching. "Let's go. I'm tired."

The three walked to their hut, thankful to be able to get some rest.


	27. Newer

**Chapter 27**

**Newer**

They returned to their hut to find it untouched, which relieved the slayer and his mate. He looked forward to sleeping like the dead.

"It sucks we have to find a new place," Levy said, looking at her things.

"It'll be worth it in the long run," Lily said.

Levy rested her hand on her stomach, thinking of the future. "Hey, Gajeel."

"Hmm?"

"What if we have a boy?" Levy asked, thinking back to Wendy's words.

"Then I'll raise him to be just like me," Gajeel said, flexing his muscles.

"Oh, God," Levy chuckled, not knowing if she could handle a mini Gajeel, as she went into their room to get ready for bed.

* * *

The next morning, Gajeel woke up to an amazing sensation. He opened his eyes to see Levy with his dick in her mouth, swirling her tongue around the tip.

"Oh, _fuck_, Lev," he groaned, putting his hand on the back of her head, loving the way she was using her mouth.

Gajeel was a pleaser. Don't get him wrong, he loved having his dick sucked, but he really got off on her pleasure. He sat up, wanting to return the favor, only for her to push him back down.

"Yeah?" He smirked. "You need my iron, huh?"

Secretly, she loved getting her fuel like this, but she couldn't very well just whip his junk out in public when she was feeling tired, so she wanted to get her daily dose of iron while she could. She was feeling particularly naughty this morning, and her mate relished in it.

She'd always been extremely attracted to him, but now that he'd knocked her up, the attraction was somehow even stronger. How she managed to keep her hands off when they were hiding things was a mystery, but somehow, she did it.

"Le..vy…" Gajeel groaned. It was like music to her ears. She went down deeper, taking every stud at the base of his shaft into her mouth until she couldn't take any more. She moved her tongue in circles as she slowly let it slide out of her mouth, his hand tangled in her hair. She took it in her hand, licking it from top to bottom as she made her way down to his balls, giving them equal attention.

"Fu….ck…"

She moved back up to his dick, wanting him to explode down her throat. She quickly bobbed up and down, trying to get him to cum, when he picked up on what she was doing.

"I'm gonna…." He struggled to say. "If you keep… doing that…."

He unconsciously had both his hands on her head, helping her bob up and down. He was nearing his release, and she clearly wanted it.

"Fuck!" He growled as she sucked his essence down, locking eyes with him as she licked her lips.

She went to scurry away, knowing he would grab her.

"Your turn," he said, getting up and pulling her down to the bed.

He eased her legs open, kissing the inside of her thigh.

"Gajeel," she said breathily.

His crimson eyes met her honey eyes.

"Just fuck me."

"Oh, Shrimp," he said, kissing her other thigh. "I _have_ to tease you."

"No," she begged. She just wanted to feel him inside of her. "Please?"

He smirked.

"I love it when you beg," he went down, lapping up her moisture while creating more.

There were things she did with her body that he loved, for example, he loved making her shudder, he loved it when she got goosebumps from his touch, and he loved it when she tightened her legs around his head. There were a few others, and he knew how to make her do each one of those things. This woman was putty in his hands, and he loved it.

There were some times when he didn't want to tease, or he couldn't tease on account of being so damn horny. Now, being one of those times. He didn't want to give her the satisfaction, though. He pushed through, bringing her to the brink of orgasm then back down again. After some time, enough was enough.

"Fuck it," he said, flipping her over.

'_Finally,'_ she thought, ready for all he had to offer. He shoved the full length of his studded dick into her tight walls, earning him his name screamed in ecstasy.

* * *

They spent several hours that day finding someplace to call home. Gajeel still didn't want anyone to know where they lived, but Levy convinced him to let a few members of the guild help them find a place. He obliged, with much protest, but still thankful that they had friends to help them in their time of need.

They settled on a small brick house just on the outskirts of Magnolia. It was quaint and very homey. The brick was covered in ivy and it blended well with the dense woods it was standing in. Gajeel's fascination with the forest was interesting to Levy, and she supposed it made sense. She thought about how he was brought up by Metalicana, and how they spent a lot of time in the woods. She didn't really know much about his past, as he rarely liked talking about it.

Even though he had a past that still haunted him, Gajeel was a different man now. Hell, he was a different man when Makarov let he and Juvia join the guild, but now? So many more things have changed. In one of his first encounters with Fairy Tail, he'd come across the love of his life, and he didn't even know it. Now, he was finding a home and settling down with her. He was about to become a father! If someone would have told him then, what his life would be like now, he would have laughed in their face and walked away, the thought of settling down and having kids never once crossing his mind. Still, he was glad things turned out this way.

He absolutely adored his Shrimp. He'd go through hell and high water just to make sure she was comfortable. Now that she was carrying his child, he wanted everything to be perfect for her. Although, it never seemed like it, given everything that's happened. Luckily, she saw each attempt he made and thanked him generously for it.

Levy remembered some of the dream she had the other night and used the small details she did remember to help them pick out a place. This house was roomier than it looked. It was a ranch style home with three decently sized bedrooms with a large living room and a fireplace. The bathroom, which was Levy's favorite, had a standalone bathtub that was rather large. _'I can't wait to soak in this thing,'_ she thought to herself.

The new home ate up their savings quite a bit, so Gajeel decided he was going to take a few jobs to get their Jewel back up where it needed to be.

"I'm going to head over to the guild and see if there are any quick jobs I can take," he said after they finished organizing their things.

"Cool! I've kind of wanted to go on another job," Levy said excitedly.

"Nope. You're staying here with Lily. I can't risk you getting hurt."

Levy huffed, knowing this was a battle she wasn't going to win.

"You're really going to go off on your own? When that asshole has been trying to separate us?"

"As long as you don't leave, he won't find ya," he said, getting eye level with her. "How about this, whenever I go on a job, just have Bunny Girl stay with ya."

"I mean, as long as you're fine with Natsu being around," she said, knowing he would despise that idea.

"Tch," he rolled his eyes. "Whatever, Shrimp. If it means you'll be safe, I can live with that. In the meantime, why don't you set up some enchantments around the house?"

Levy wanted to protest, but it was a good idea to do so.

"I just wish you didn't have to leave me," she said.

He could hear the sadness in her voice. It was breaking him.

"It'll only be a few jobs until we have enough Jewel saved up to live again," he said, trying to comfort her. "I promise I won't take long ones."

"Are you coming back before you go?"

He wanted to, so bad, but he knew if he did, she most likely wouldn't let him leave. He stared into her big, sad eyes. How could he deny that pretty face?

"Sure."

He gave her a hug and a kiss before walking through the door.

* * *

Axos Cerulean did not have a decent life. From his very first memory until adulthood, it's been nothing but a struggle. When he was young, his mother wasn't around much and his father didn't want anything to do with him. He remembered several occasions where his father would call him a "stupid brat" or "little bitch" and things of that nature. A few times, he'd come home drunk and swinging, leaving a very young Axos cowering in a corner begging for his mother. _'Your mother doesn't fucking want you either!'_ He clenched his fist at the early memory.

He met a boy named Leonard when he was about seven years old and befriended him quickly as they seemed to have a lot in common. They shared favorite foods and favorite toys and even had the same colored hair. They grew up and became close friends, nothing able to come between the two.

As they grew up, he and Leonard were still inseparable, and they also shared similar abilities. Both of them sporting extreme speed and had the ability to leave afterimages of their entire body without you even realizing they moved. They were both very smart and very strong. They both ended up joining the same guild and ended up being a great team.

Axos grew older and eventually became jealous of Leonard's relationship with his parents. He always spoke highly of them, and from what he gathered, they loved him. A lot. Or at least a hell of a lot more than his parents did. His dad was barely there. He may as well not have had a mother. So, when Leonard invited him to meet his parents, he gladly accepted the offer, just to see what it was like to be loved.

Upon arrival, Axos didn't know how to feel. They shared the same father, and he was a better father to Leonard than he was to Axos. He was thrilled to find out he had a brother, but he was angry and hurt that his father had a second family that he devoted himself to, all while leaving Axos in the cold. That day, he vowed to never speak to his father ever again.

He knew very well he couldn't take his anger out on Leonard, after all, it wasn't his fault. But something deep inside him wanted to hate his brother's guts. Why did he get to be the favorite child? He still ended up shutting him out for a while, blaming it on needing to get his head right for a bit.

A month or so after that, Axos met a beautiful woman with short black hair and hazel eyes. They dated for a while and Axos was feeling better about the whole situation. He reached out to his brother and in a short amount of time, they were back to being inseparable. He eventually told his brother of his plans to marry the woman, and he wanted him to be his best man. Leonard agreed, and was happy to support his big brother at his wedding.

Several months later and Axos was left at the altar, his dark-haired lover and his best man nowhere to be found. Unfortunately, that sent Axos into a deep depression that he felt could only be solved with alcohol. He tried to reach out to Leonard, praying he would come in contact with him, but to no avail. Obviously, he'd run off with her, that's the only conclusion he could come up with.

Leonard was smart, but Axos was smarter. He paid people to find the two and gather all the information they could get. It was no surprise when he found out they were together, living it up as if what they were doing was right. It drove Axos mad. How could his own brother do something like this? Then, it clicked in his head why Leonard was dad's favorite. They were just alike.

Eventually, Axos found out he'd gotten her pregnant and that was the final straw. He was going to kill them both. He caught up to his brother one night as he was going home and tried to give him a chance to talk, not liking anything that came out of his mouth. Not once, did he say he was sorry. Axos killed him, right then and there, leaving a note for the woman saying she was next.

He didn't want to kill her while she was pregnant, but looking back on it, he felt like he should have. He didn't know why he waited so long. He thought maybe he'd feel better once his brother was dead, but no. He still felt empty inside, and assumed it was because she was still walking around with her illegitimate child. He wanted to kill them all. He ended up finding her as she was coming home from the grocery store. She had a little girl with her, and it pissed him off because the little girl looked just like Leonard. And that made him want to kill her too. At the time, he had a soft spot and didn't want to kill a seven-year-old, so before he killed the woman, he vowed the girl would be next.

Now he'd waited too long, and the fucking girl was about to reproduce, but he'd been through a lot in the past twenty or so years, so killing her while she was pregnant wouldn't be a problem for him this time. He was going to kill two birds with one stone.


	28. Stress

**Chapter 28**

**Stress**

Gajeel found a handful of jobs that would bring their savings back where they needed to be, and they were a few days long each. He knew he would get some protest from his girl, but he had to do what he had to do. He was driven by the need to provide for his family, and that overshadowed all else.

He decided to stay for a couple of beers after collecting a few flyers from the job board. He figured he deserved them after everything that's happened so far. He was just one big ball of stress and it was one of the few things that made him feel better. As he unknowingly downed his fifth beer, the She-Devil made her way toward him.

"Stressed out?" She asked. "You're on your fifth one."

Gajeel didn't even realize he had drank that much. "You could say that."

"Pregnant Levy is a bit much?"

Gajeel realized the Take Over mage didn't know about the overall drama happening, and didn't really want to explain their business to anyone else.

"No, just a bunch of other stuff," he grunted.

Mira studied the dragon slayer. "You've taken pretty hefty jobs. Are you sure you can do them alone?"

"I've done much more on my own before."

Gajeel wanted to use these jobs as an opportunity to let loose. He never really got a chance to go crazy when Lily and Levy were with him so he was somewhat glad that he was able to take these jobs on his own.

"Well, if you need anything, let me know," Mira said, sliding him another beer.

Gajeel grunted in response to the bartender, glad to have ended the conversation. He chugged the last beer and stood up to leave, noticing he was slightly tipsy.

"Oh, fuck," he said under his breath. He wanted to work the first job immediately, after he went back home to Levy, but he wasn't sure he should do anything in this mind state.

"Gajeel!"

He turned around, finding Bunny Girl in front of him.

"How's Levy?"

"She's fine," he grunted.

Lucy noticed her tall friend's slightly drunken state. "How's everything else? Has he shown up again?"

"Nope."

"Ok, well I'll stop by later on tonight." She glanced at the job flyers in his hand. "You sure you can work a job right now?"

Gajeel turned around and walked away, not wanting to speak to anyone. He either wanted Levy, or peace and quiet.

"Hey! Bolt Face!"

The words annoyed Gajeel instantly, and he knew if he turned around, punches would be thrown.

"I'm goin' home!" He said as he continued walking away, waving his hand in the air.

"When's a good time to stop by?" Natsu called after Gajeel, only to be ignored.

Gajeel exited through the doors only to be drenched in rain, which only seemed to agitate him further. He decided to slip into the shadows and make it home that way so he wouldn't rust. He didn't really know why he was so annoyed right now, and he just chalked it up as needing to relieve some stress. Another reason why he was looking forward to doing these jobs alone.

He liked his new house. It was in the middle of the woods and hard to find. It was very easy to miss and almost unnoticeable at night. He'd never felt more at home in his life. He started to feel a little better the more he thought about his home life as he materialized when he got into the woods, only for his mood to go sour again when he felt Axos' presence.

"Damn it! I can never catch a fucking break," he said to himself as he scanned the dark woods.

"Well, well, well," Axos said, appearing from the trees. "Looks like it's my lucky day."

Gajeel tensed up as the hooded man walked toward him.

"Ya got a lot of nerve showing up here like this." Gajeel went to turn his arm into his iron sword, but was having difficulties doing so.

Axos chuckled. He knew the slayer was a bit under the influence and wouldn't have full control, so he decided to use this to his advantage. No more words needed to be exchanged. He appeared directly behind Gajeel, kicking him through the trees.

Gajeel went flying through several trees, attempting to slow himself down. He was livid as he hit the next trunk, landing on his feet and launching himself toward Axos hard enough to uproot the entire tree. He smirked as he managed to fabricate his iron sword en route to the hooded man, swinging and missing initially. Gajeel turned around, anticipating Axos to be behind him, and swung his sword again, cutting Axos' chest.

Axos backed up a few steps, a bit surprised at the drunken dragon's speed. Gajeel saw that he was caught off guard and used that to his advantage, slipping into the shadows and materializing directly in front of him. He grabbed Axos by the neck and lifted his body.

"Why the _fuck_ do you keep bothering us?" Gajeel snarled.

"Because," Axos grabbed the slayer's shoulders and using all his force to knee him in the stomach. "She was never supposed to be born," he finished as he dropped to his feet.

Gajeel fell to his knees, angry, feeling like he could use some one on one combat. He was a bit resilient from the alcohol so he could get beat down and not feel a thing until it wore off. He lunged upwards, his iron fist first, landing a solid punch to Axos' chin, sending him flying up past the tree canopy.

"You're not getting off that easily," the iron dragon slayer snarled, bringing forth a large iron rod from the ground, sending him to Axos.

Gajeel turned his arm into his iron hammer, knowing he would be fast enough to catch up to him. Gajeel aimed for Axos, his momentum transferring from his body to his hand, as he brought his hammer down on a falling Axos. The harder he smashed that asshole on the ground, the more satisfied he'd be. Axos went shooting toward the ground, creating a large crater and a cloud of dust from the impact.

The dragon slayer landed on the ground, lost in his rage. He covered his body in his iron scales and walked toward the injured man. He lifted him up by his collar, his hood falling from his face. Gajeel was too angry to notice he looked like Levy, nor did he really care at that point. His objective was to kill.

Axos knew he didn't stand a chance against the iron dragon slayer, so he figured he'd catch him off guard while he was drunk tonight, but all that seemed to do was make him stronger somehow. He _was_ slower and he seemed to have a few difficulties with his abilities in the beginning, but he was much hardier and careless at the moment and Axos needed to come up with a plan or he was going to die. He tried to worm his way out of the slayer's grip, but his efforts were in vain.

Gajeel wanted nothing more but to prolong Axos' agony. He ashamedly got pleasure from making him suffer, and he wasn't ever going to miss out on a chance to torture his assailant. He took heed of his weakened state and smirked, yanking him face first toward the hard earth.

"How does the fucking dirt taste?" Gajeel grinned bestially, dragging his opponent through the mud.

"You think I'm gonna fucking let you go?" Gajeel planned on holding on to this bastard and dragging him until he fell apart, but he unknowingly loosened his grip, just enough for Axos to weasel himself out of the slayer's hold. He disappeared immediately.

"Don't fucking run from me!" Gajeel roared. He knew Axos was long gone, but he hated that he was such a little pussy. Always running and never fighting. He smirked. _'I guess if he stayed and fought, he would have been dead the first time.'_

* * *

Levy had fallen asleep on the couch with Lily, both of them awaiting Gajeel's return.

"Hey, Shrimp," she woke up to a voice in her ear. "I missed ya."

"Gajeel!" Levy jerked awake, startling the sleeping exceed on her lap. She took notice of his new scars. "What happened to you? Are you ok?"

"Don't worry, Shrimp. I'm fine," he said, plopping down on the couch next to her. He didn't want to worry her more than she already was. Instead, he pulled her onto his lap, so that she straddled him.

"Have you been drinking?" She asked, smelling the beer on his breath.

"Yeah," he said into her neck. "I didn't even realize I had much."

"So, does that mean you're not going on a job tonight?"

He thought about it. He really wanted to just get them done and over with now, but didn't want to risk Axos coming after him again. Though, he knew he was pretty injured, and most likely wouldn't be showing his face for a while. Levy snuggled into his chest and all thoughts of leaving flew out the window.

"Yeah," he said, his hand on the small of her back. "I'll stay with you tonight."

They sat there for a while, enjoying each other's company. Gajeel's irritation quickly melting away as her scent worked like aromatherapy, eventually dozing off with his mate in his arms.

* * *

"Hey, Lily!" Lucy greeted as the exceed opened the door.

"I'm not sure if Gajeel would be too happy if I let you guys in right now," Lily said.

"Whatever," Natsu walked inside, ignoring Pantherlily's comment. "He pretty much said it was ok for us to come over later."

Lily hesitantly let Lucy and Happy in, shutting the door behind them.

They entered the living room to find Levy and Gajeel asleep on the couch in a questionable position. As Natsu went to wake Gajeel up obnoxiously, Lucy stopped him.

"Levy's asleep too, so hush!"

Natsu rolled his eyes, still planning on messing with the iron dragon slayer.

"Get. Out." Gajeel said, his eyes still closed.

Levy woke to the sound of his voice, confused.

"Eh?" She opened her eyes fully to see Lucy and Natsu standing in the living room. "What time is it?"

"Time for them to leave," Gajeel said, annoyed.

"Well, we came because we thought you were going on a job and we wanted to be here with Lev," Lucy explained, her hand on her hip.

"Well, I changed my mind. I'm leavin' in the morning," Gajeel said. "Get going."

"Gajeel, you can't make them leave!" Levy said, attempting to stand up.

"Why not?" He asked, keeping her on his lap.

"They came all this way. Besides, we have space." She looked at them. "It's ok, guys. You can get comfortable. Sorry he's such a bad host." She giggled.

"It's like, fuckin' midnight," he grumbled.

"It's ok," Levy said, kissing his neck.

"Don't do that, Shrimp, or it'll scare our guests away," he smirked in her ear.

Natsu and Lucy didn't know what to do except for stand there and be awkward. What else could they do while those two… did whatever it was they were doing? They did have to admit, though, it was kind of hot.

"Alright, you two," Lily said, trying to prevent the inevitable.

"I don't care what you guys do but I know what _we're _about to do and I don't know if you wanna stick around for it," Gajeel grinned devilishly, his hands planted on Levy's ass.

"Come on, you can't keep your hands off each other for five minutes?" Lily said, still trying to do the impossible.

"Look at those two," Gajeel said, pointing at Bunny girl and Flame Brain.

Lily looked over and they themselves were getting all hot and bothered.

"What is it with you dragon slayers?" He said, walking off. He _really_ didn't want to be in there.

"Oi!" Gajeel said to the pair across the room. "At lease take it somewhere else, would ya?"

"Whe—"

"Down the hall, first room on the right."

Natsu picked Lucy up and scurried out of the room, leaving Gajeel and Levy satisfied. Levy was usually reserved, but there was something about her lover that made her lose all her inhibitions. He made her feel so comfortable, even when she felt low. She didn't care about what anyone other than him had to say or how they felt about her. He was all she saw, and she'd gladly display that anytime.

* * *

Morning came and Levy woke up to Lily curled up next to her.

"Morning," she said, rubbing her eyes. "Where's Gajeel?"

"He went on a job. He wanted me to stay in here with you after he left."

Levy was visibly sad, tears forming in her eyes. "Why didn't he tell me he was leaving?"

Lily sat on her lap to try to comfort her. "He didn't want to leave you, trust me, but he said something about you not letting him go."

Levy knew she would have made it very hard for him to leave, so it was probably best for him to leave while she slept. Still, she couldn't help but cry. She missed him already. She looked down at her growing bump, noticing it getting bigger and bigger every day.

"I'm just so worried about him!" She cried, hugging Lily tight.

"I'm sure he'll be fine. Come on, Lucy and Natsu are hanging out in the living room."

* * *

Gajeel hated being on this job alone. He thought he'd be a bit excited to get some alone time, but all he wanted was to be with his lady and his cat. Sometimes he hated being so domesticated, but damn, did he love it. He regretted leaving her without saying goodbye, as he knew these jobs would take a week minimum each. His conscience gnawed at him for lying to his mate. He should have told her they were longer jobs, but he knew they needed the Jewel and he didn't want her to worry. _'She's probably worrying about me this very moment.'_

This job consisted of having to get rid of a few problem creatures in a village a bit away. He was going to walk but he figured he could stomach a train ride to avoid running into Axos, and to cut down on time consumption. He wished he could go back home, but his family was growing, and he needed to provide.

He boarded the train, waiting for it to hurry up and take off so he could get this over with. He wished Levy were there to run her fingers through his hair, so he could lay in her lap and make the nausea go away. But this would all be worth it, he thought. He was doing this for their happiness.

* * *

A few days had gone by and Levy was extremely depressed. She was tired all the time, and she barely slept, even when Lily joined her to keep her company through the night. Now, it was the middle of the night and she was restless. She hugged his pillow, taking in his iron scent, but it only made her miss him more.

She got up to run a bath, hoping it would relax her enough to get to sleep. She stepped in, the warm water encompassing her body. She listened to the rhythmic pitter-patter of the rain outside of the bathroom window. Hugging her knees, she sighed, closing her eyes and imagining Gajeel in the bath with her. _'I miss you, my love.' _


	29. Problem

**Chapter 29**

**Problem**

It was the middle of the night, and Gajeel was showering in his room at an inn, finally finished with his first job. He was exhausted and sore, and just wanted to sleep for about a week. He hadn't gotten much rest because he was too worried about Levy. The times he tried to sleep, but couldn't, he would train to keep his mind busy, but he was too worn out to even think about training. He thought he may be exhausted enough to get some sleep. Most likely not.

He busted ass to make sure he could be home to her in a week or less, and it looked like he'd succeeded. He felt accomplished, as he'd gotten extra Jewel for getting it done quickly, and he wanted to use it to take her away for a few days or do whatever she wanted to do. It was the least he could do for making her stay put while he was gone.

He debated on taking the first train in the morning, which was not ideal because he'd been so sick when he got on the first time, he missed his stop and had to walk several miles back. He thought about walking, but he was so tired, it'd take him a bit longer than a day to get home, and he really just wanted to be with Levy. He didn't think it was possible to miss someone as much as he missed Metalicana, yet, he missed his mate more than anything. He wasn't sure he'd be able to do the next few jobs without her, but he didn't want to put her in danger. It was a constant battle within himself. Does he go crazy with worry when he's without her, or go crazy with worry when she's with him? Either way, he was going to worry about her. He decided to catch the first train in the morning. It'd be a five or six-hour journey, but it'd be worth it to get to her sooner.

Morning came and he made it to the train station bright and early, still very tired from lack of sleep. He boarded the train, immediately feeling uneasy. Not because he had extreme motion sickness, but because he sensed impending danger.

He made it to his cart, closing the door to avoid being seen or spoken to as he prepared himself for the journey ahead. He scoffed. There was no way he was getting off that train without there being some sort of altercation. He got back up to see if the attendant had medicine for the time being, satisfied when there was some in stock, but annoyed that it was a bit expensive. He bought it anyway; he couldn't risk being immobile with whatever danger was on this train.

* * *

It'd been almost a week and Levy was tired of being cooped up in the house. She wanted to do something, _anything_ to get her mind off Gajeel. Fat chance of that happening.

"Hey, Lil?" Levy poked her head through his slightly ajar door. "Do you think we could take a small job in Magnolia?"

Lily knew Gajeel would rip him a new one if he let her go on a job, even if it was something that didn't require violence. He put his paw to his chin, pondering his response. On one hand, being practically chained to an emotional Levy was starting to wear on him, and he could use some time out and about, but on the other hand, the risks of being attacked whilst out were high at the moment, and he didn't want to take the chance.

"If you want, I can go on a job with Lucy and Natsu?" Levy suggested.

"I'm not sure that's a good idea, Levy. Gajeel didn't want you to leave under any circumstances."

Levy huffed. It wasn't fair that he was holding her hostage and he wasn't even there! She supposed she understood, but she could take care of herself…

"Oh, who am I kidding?" She said, plopping down on Lily's bed. "I'm tired all the time, and I can barely use my script magic without his iron." She fell back onto his pillow. "I'm so bored!"

"Maybe we could go to the guild," Lily thought out loud.

"Yes! Please!" Levy perked up, the thought of leaving bringing her a little bit of joy.

"I don't know…" Lily was still being cautious. "An attack could happen at any time, and we wouldn't want him knowing where we live. I highly doubt Gajeel would be up for moving again."

"I put enchantments around the house, there's no way he's finding it," Levy said confidently. "Come on! Let's go!" She grabbed the exceed by the paw and ran out of the house before he could protest.

"It feels amazing to get out of the house!" The petite woman exclaimed, almost dragging the black cat through the woods.

"Hey, slow down!"

"Nope! I'm too excited! I can't wait to see everyone! It feels like it's been forever!"

"It's hasn't even been a full week," Lily said, the early afternoon breeze feeling good on his fur.

"Well, when you're doing absolutely nothing, time seems to stop."

Levy and Lily entered the guild hall, a bit disappointed in the lack of people there.

"Levy!" Mira called from the bar.

"Where is everyone?" Lily asked, approaching the bartender.

"A lot of them are on jobs. 'Tis the season!" Mira said, drying a glass.

"That sucks," the script mage said, her head hanging low.

"It's alright, there are still a few people here," Mira gestured to the few people who were scattered around the room.

"Is Lucy on a job?"

"No, she's with Natsu, I think. At his house."

Levy looked at Lily, who rolled his eyes. He knew what was coming next.

"Lily! Can you fly me to Natsu's?"

"Listen, Levy. I barely wanted you to come to the guild. Gajeel should be back any day now. Can't you just wait for him?"

"Oh, that's right," the Take Over mage chimed in. "He did say he was taking those jobs on his own."

"Yeah, and he won't let me take any jobs or go with him. He pretty much has me on lockdown!" Levy said, exasperated.

"I'm sure it's all for a good reason, right?"

"Yeah, I guess. I'm just tired of being in the house. I need human interaction!" The blue-haired woman said, laying her head down on the bar, not noticing the exceed was no longer next to her.

* * *

Lily flew off, knowing she was going to beg him to take her to Natsu's. He knew she would be safe at the guild and most likely find her way into the library, and he wanted to find solitude.

Levy wasn't bad to be around, but with her pregnant and Gajeel gone, she was _very_ emotional. Lily knew he was going to have to be there for her when his partner went on jobs, but he didn't expect it to be this intense. She wasn't the only one who wanted Gajeel to come home.

* * *

Levy decided Natsu lived close enough for her to get there safely and left when she realized Pantherlily wasn't around.

She took in the scenery, happy to breathe fresh air. She collected her thoughts and concluded that she was overreacting a bit. Their house wasn't bad, and Lily was pretty good company. A lot of the time, they read and talked about stories. The rest of the time, of course, she was a crying mess, the majority of those times being at night when she missed him most.

He did somewhat have her on a lockdown of sorts, but it was all out of concern for her well-being. He knew she would be very limited without his iron and wouldn't stand a chance against Axos if he caught her alone. She wondered why he was after her family and got a little nervous at the thought of being next, and that there was someone who wanted to kill her, even though she'd done nothing wrong.

About halfway there, she realized that she shouldn't have left the guild. Getting paranoid about being out alone, she berated herself. _'Why, why, why?! I shouldn't have left! Lily's going to be worried or pissed or both! What the hell is wrong with me?!'_ She sometimes felt her brain wasn't operating correctly, which led to her freak outs and bad decisions… like this one.

By the time she was finished freaking out, she'd made it to Natsu's.

"See," she said to herself. "I knew I'd be fine."

Before she could knock on the door, it went flying open.

"What are you doing here?!" Lucy asked, worried. "Why are you alone? Where's Lily? You're not supposed to leave!"

"I was tired of being cooped up, so Lily walked me to the guild. You guys weren't there, and Mira told me you were here, Lily wouldn't take me, so I left and came here," she explained.

"Gajeel will be back any time, you think he'll be fine when he gets home and realizes you're not there?"

"That's why I plan on being home before he gets back. I just needed someone other than Lily to talk to, ya know?"

Levy entered the house upon Lucy's invitation, happy to finally hang out with her tall friend.

* * *

Lily relaxed for about an hour and a half before he realized that Levy wasn't really thinking clearly, and that she may have left the guild on her own. He kicked himself internally as he flew off to find her. He went to the guild hall and stopped at the bar, not seeing her.

"Do you know where Levy went?" he asked Mira.

"She left soon after you flew off."

Lily continued kicking himself, whatever future events sure to come back and bite him in the butt. He took off, headed toward Natsu's.

* * *

"Come on," The celestial mage said to her short friend. "I'll walk you home."

"I don't want to go right now," Levy pouted.

"I know, but we need to get you home before Gajeel gets back."

"Who's to say he's even coming back today?" Levy asked, the question rhetorical. She had a feeling he would be back sometime today. The jobs were only supposed to take a few days anyway, from what he told her.

"Why did you choose the day he was coming back to leave the house?" Lucy asked, teasing her.

"I don't know! My brain isn't functioning right. I'm so screwed up right now, I don't know what's up and what's down."

"Pregnancy brain!" Lucy exclaimed.

"Eh?"

"I've read about it before. It's actually pretty common. But never mind the details. Let's get you home."

Levy was feeling a bit tired and just wanted to sleep where she was. Unfortunately, her blonde friend wouldn't let her stay much longer.

* * *

It'd been at least three hours since the train started moving, and the medicine was starting to wear off. He closed his eyes in an attempt to get some rest as he heard the door to his cart open.

"You better have a good reason for being here," he said, his eyes still closed.

He waited a few seconds, realizing he wasn't getting a response and opened his eyes to see a man with short white hair in a white suit, and a woman dressed in all red, with long, black hair, sitting in front of him. The woman was visibly superior to the male next to her.

"What the fuck do you want?" Gajeel snarled.

Oddly enough, he didn't sense any magical power from either of them, though he could tell they still had malicious intent. He wasn't one hundred percent sure he could take them both right now in the condition he was in, but he'd cross that bridge when he got there.

The woman smirked. "He sent us to take care of _him_? He can barely move!" She said to the man.

"Now, now, Jade," the man said. "There's a reason for everything. Obviously, there's _something_ serious about this… this…" he gestured to the slayer. "Whatever this is."

"Go stop the train, Revan," she instructed.

The man stood and exited the cart, leaving the woman alone with Gajeel. It was then when he felt her power. That power, that felt so familiar, that struck fear in his guild members' hearts. His eyes widened a bit when he realized what kind of magic she used.

"I take it you are familiar with this magic?" Jade chuckled upon his realization, crossing her legs, then uncrossing them to try to distract him. She had to admit, he was damn good looking. She was a bit saddened that she was sent to kill him, but she'd regret it if she didn't have fun with him before she did.

"Zeref…" Gajeel said, his voice barely audible.

"Yes," the woman said, standing. "We share the same magic, therefore, we share the same curse."

She walked over to Gajeel's side of the cart, standing over him. She had on what looked like a sleeveless, leather leotard, with fishnet stockings, a red cape that almost touched the ground, a white ribbon tying her hair back to complete her look.

Her body was on full display, her large breasts barely covered by the leather. She sat next to him, resting her hand on his thigh.

"Tell me," she purred. "What do you know about Ankhseram Black Magic?"

"Get the fuck away from me," he spat, not wanting this thing to come any closer. He swatted her hand away and stood up, almost immediately doubling over from the motion sickness. The medicine had finally worn off.

"Oh?" Jade said. "What's this?"

The train suddenly stopped, and Gajeel's sickness went away, allowing him control of his body again. All that did was remind him how tired and sore he really was, unfortunately.

"You know," she started, walking toward him. "You're pretty hot. I wouldn't mind taking you for a spin."

"Sorry, I don't fuck filth," he shot her down, trying to exit his cart, only for her to create a large black orb in her hand.

"You can't leave just yet," she smirked. "Unless you want to kill everyone on this train."

Gajeel was stuck for the time being, until he could figure out a quick escape.

"Now," Jade walked over to him, dragging her fingertips across his chest, only to be stopped by Gajeel grabbing her wrist.

"I will fucking break it if you touch me again."

"Oh, I love a fighter," she whispered in his ear. "Too bad you could never beat me."

She was determined to seduce him, even though he was making it very hard for her to do so. She always got what she wanted.

The man in white came back to the cart, Gajeel no longer feeling her magic power. _'He must have some sort of spell or enchantment that masks allies' energy so they can't be sensed.'_ He thought to himself as he tossed the girl's wrist away.

"Jade," the man said.

"Revan?" She stared at the man.

"Must you try to sleep with every target?"

"I _have_ to have this one," she licked her lips.

"Did you listen to anything Boss told us? He's mated."

"Ooh," the dark-haired woman squealed. "Even more fun."

"You're barking up the wrong tree, lady," Gajeel said, moving away from her.

"Just kill him and get it over with," Revan said.

Gajeel slipped into the shadows of his cart when they weren't paying attention, sliding out of the window. He barely had enough energy to do that, but he needed to get away from other people, fast. He remembered Zeref's Black Magic. It kills anything within its radius, and he didn't want innocent people to die because of him.

He took in his surroundings, not knowing where he was. He was still a few hours by train away from Magnolia, so his next thought was to find the next city and catch a train from there. As soon as he finished creating his game plan, he felt intense power getting closer and closer. He turned around to see a pitch black orb headed his direction, destroying everything in its path. He needed to get as far as possible from this woman, or he wasn't going to make it.


	30. United

**Chapter 30**

**United**

Lily arrived at Natsu's house, only to find out that Levy and Lucy had left. The exceed put a paw to his face, the hole he was in getting deeper and deeper. _'I definitely screwed up big time. Gajeel won't let me off easily, that's for sure.'_ He thought of where she might have gone, considering all possibilities. He highly doubted she went back home unless Lucy walked her back, but knowing the state of mind Levy was in, she may have convinced the blonde to take her on a job or something.

Lucy was strong-minded, though, and Gajeel and Lily knew they could always count on Lucy to keep their Little Blue safe. Lily flew off toward home, certain the celestial mage did the right thing.

* * *

"How are you feeling?" Lucy asked her short friend.

"I'm fine, just a little tired." Levy walked in silence for a bit, not wanting to go home. "Hey, do you think you could take me on like, a translating job, or something?"

Lucy looked at Levy incredulously. "Seriously? You think I'm going to let you go on a job?"

"Come on!" Levy begged. "I just need a little bit of Jewel so I can go shopping, or whatever."

"Now you're just looking for any reason to not be home!"

"Can you blame me?" Levy asked. "I haven't left at all one time this week. The only time I get some fresh air is if I open a window." She crossed her arms over her chest.

"Just wait for Gajeel, Lev."

Levy was getting frustrated. Nobody would listen to her, but they all listened to the brute that wasn't even there! No one understood how she felt. They all had the freedom to leave and do whatever they wanted. She always got the same response, "wait for Gajeel to get back." Screw that. Levy was her own person, and she was going to do her own thing, regardless of what anyone else thought.

Levy huffed, contemplating running away from her tall friend. Hell, Lucy was too lazy to go chasing after her and she knew it. Horologium was her go-to spirit when she didn't want to travel, and he was pretty slow, himself. Levy could easily outrun her.

"Oops," Levy said. "I dropped something."

She bent down, pretending to pick something up, then darting off giggling when Lucy wasn't looking. She had to admit, it was pretty thrilling. She was doing something she had no business doing and that made her adrenaline pump. She hadn't been able to really do anything exciting since she found out she was pregnant, so any fun she could have was worth it. She ran in no particular direction, finally feeling free.

Lucy sighed upon hearing Levy run away.

"Levy!" She yelled after her.

Lucy started to feel dismayed. Did Levy forget that there was a psycho killer after her? Why does she keep doing dumb things? She couldn't wait for Gajeel to come back. Levy'd been absolutely looney since he's been gone. Lucy had no choice but to chase after her, which was the _last_ thing she wanted to do. The celestial mage scanned the area, but she was already gone.

"Ugh!" She pulled out her keys, determining the right spirit to summon.

* * *

Lily was almost home when he spotted Lucy.

"Lucy!" He landed at her feet.

"Lily!"

"Where's Levy?" They both said simultaneously.

"Crap," the blonde muttered.

"You let her go?" Lily asked, upset.

"Wait, what? She wasn't _my_ responsibility!"

"She is when she's with you," the exceed argued.

"Well, she just ran off! I don't know where she went! I was about to go find her!"

"Putting your friend's life at risk," Pantherlily shook his head. "Tsk, tsk, tsk."

"Like you weren't doing the same thing! And besides,_ I _was walking her home. If you would have just brought her over in the first place, we wouldn't be in this situation!" Lucy said.

"Me bringing her over would not have stopped her from running off when you decided to walk her home."

"Whatever. Let's go find her," Lucy said.

"Do you at least know which direction she went?"

"I think that way," she said, pointing.

"Don't concern yourself," he said. "I'll go find her."

Lily flew off in the direction Lucy pointed. After all, Levy was _his_ responsibility, unfortunately.

* * *

Levy was somewhere in Magnolia, walking around and enjoying the sights. She'd seen these buildings a million times before, but everything was better when you weren't supposed to do it, right?

The first thing she did was eat. Her cravings were out of control recently, and she would try to find anything to replace Gajeel's iron, but nothing came close. She tried regular iron, but that didn't help, and she even tried her own iron, and that didn't help either. It _had _to be Gajeel's. After she ate, she went into a few shops, looking at baby clothes and trinkets.

After a bit, she'd decided she should go home. It was getting late in the evening and the sun was starting to set. _'Lucy is probably worried sick about me, and who knows where Lily is.'_

She was almost out of the city when she saw two very interesting looking people. The woman, who was in all red was very pretty, and Levy almost envied her. The male that was with her was sharp. His suit, his hair, everything looked a perfect frosty white. She wondered if they dated, and if so, they were a good-looking couple. She wanted to compliment the woman on her looks, but decided she was too far away.

Levy saw a kiwi stand and wanted to stop and bring a few kiwis and some juice back for Lily. It was the least she could do for making him deal with her all week. As she walked to the stand and stood in line, she heard a voice behind her.

"Oh, shoot! My hair tie snapped."

"Don't worry. We'll find you another one," a male's voice said.

Levy turned around and saw the good-looking pair behind her in line at the kiwi stand.

"Here," Levy said, rooting around her bag. "I have another one you can have!"

Levy pulled out a yellow headband, identical to the one she had on and handed it to the pretty woman.

"Sorry, it's not white, but it'll at least keep the hair out of your face," Levy said cheerfully.

"Thank you," the woman said, graciously taking the ribbon and tying her hair back.

"You're so pretty! You guys look so cute together!"

"Oh, we're not together," the woman chuckled. "This here is my partner. We do business together."

"Revan," The man said, bowing. "At your service."

"And I am Jade."

"I'm Levy! Nice to meet you both!" Levy said, happy to have made new friends.

Levy collected her kiwis and started toward home, feeling good about her day.

"How sweet of her," Jade said as she ran her fingers through her hair, not knowing that was the dragon slayer's mate.

"Yeah, she was a cute little thing, wasn't she?"

"One kiwi juice, please," Revan said to the vendor.

"Coming right up."

* * *

It was dark now and Levy was still walking home. She was in the middle of the woods, and dangerously close to collapsing from exhaustion. _'I'm so stupid!'_ She cursed herself internally, wishing she was curled up in bed.

"I'm so tired," she said to herself. "I should have stayed with Lucy. Now, look at me. I'm about to fall over."

She spotted a boulder she could sit on and rest for a few seconds and was almost there when she started seeing spots. She'd passed out once before she found out Gajeel's iron gave her energy, now, she'd pushed herself too hard and her body desperately needed rest.

She'd almost fallen completely to the ground when a pair of large arms caught her and whisked her away. She was barely able to open her eyes, and she saw all she needed to see to make all her worries disappear.

"Gajeel…" she said, her voice barely audible.

"Don't scare me like that _ever again_," he said, holding her close. "When I tell you to stay put, s_tay. Put._"

"I'm sorry," she said, tears falling from her eyes. She held him tightly. "I missed you so much!"

Gajeel wanted nothing more but to embrace her right there, but they were still a little bit away from their house and his main focus was to get home.

After a few minutes, he slowed down when he knew they were close to home and within her enchantments. He kissed her, wanting to do that since the day he left.

"Gajeel!" Lily flew toward them, landing at their feet.

"Oi! What the fuck, Lily!" Gajeel spat. "You weren't supposed to let her leave!"

"Gajeel… it wasn't his fault," Levy said. "I left on my own."

"He shouldn't have let that happen," he glared at the cat.

"I'm sorry, Gajeel." Lily didn't really have an excuse.

"Yer sorry?" The dragon slayer snorted. "What if something happened to her?!"

Pantherlily didn't know what to say, fearing if he said anything, it would set Gajeel off.

"Come on," Levy said, grabbing his hand. "I'm fine, I just needed some fresh air."

"Yeah, well, you were gone for a couple of hours, and nobody could find ya, according to Bunny Girl."

"You saw Lucy?" She asked.

"Yeah, Shrimp, I went everywhere looking for ya. Damn near went crazy trying to find ya. Imagine how scared I was when I got home, and you weren't there."

Levy looked at the ground, tears forming in her eyes again.

"Aw, Shrimp," he said, his thumb and index finger on her chin, lifting her head.

"Let's go inside, I'm tired," she said.

* * *

The two lay in bed, finally in each other's arms.

"You look so tired," he said, his hand resting on her growing bump.

"I didn't sleep much," she said, her hand resting on his. "But what about you? You look even worse."

He did look terrible. He had dark bags under his eyes and large scars on his arms and chest, and one on his face. She ran her fingers across his new scars, worried.

"I'm fine, now that I'm home."

He didn't want to tell her about his encounter or how he didn't sleep either. She was worried enough as it was. All he needed was to get some rest and he'd be good as new.

"I don't think I can make it without you again," she said softly.

He didn't know if he could leave her again either, but he knew he had to.

"It won't be for a while, Blue."

She looked at him, her eyes wide and brimming with tears.

"Please don't leave me again. I'm a mess without you."

"Levy…"

This was why he left without her knowledge. He knew she was going to do this, and it pained him seeing her this way.

"I… have to," he struggled to say. "I have to provide."

"I can help, too," she said, hoping for a positive response.

"I can't let you, and you know that."

Levy didn't bother arguing, she knew he was firm on his decision, and she just wanted to enjoy his presence.

She snuggled into his chest, his heartbeat soothing her to sleep.

"Hey, Gajeel?"

She waited for a response, but he was already asleep.

* * *

They both slept for quite some time, comfortable in each other's presence at last. Levy slept for about fifteen hours, waking up feeling more rested than she'd been in a week. She looked over at a sleeping Gajeel. She watched the slow rise and fall of his chest from his deep breathing. If she hadn't heard him snoring, she'd have thought he was unconscious. _'He must have been more drained than I was.'_

She got up and tiptoed out of the room, looking for Lily.

"Hey," the cat said, emerging from his room. "You slept for quite a bit; I was starting to worry."

"Yeah, I finally got some real sleep," she said. "I'm a little worried about Gajeel. He's still sleeping."

"He'll wake up in a day or two. This usually happens when he's pushed himself to his limit."

Levy thought about how he was going to have to do this a few more times, and the toll it would take on his body. Lily saw the concern etched on her face and wanted to make her feel better.

"Levy," he said, putting a paw on her calf. "He's built for things like this. If it was truly dangerous, he wouldn't go through with it. He's got so much more on the line now, I doubt he would risk it all."

"There has to be another way to earn Jewel!"

Lily thought about it. It seemed them being apart took a physical and mental toll on them both.

"Perhaps you both could rejoin the Council? That way you're safe most of the time and you guys are together."

Levy hadn't thought about it, but giving it some reflection, she saw more pros than cons. She'd be able to get out of the house more often, she'd be able to work small jobs to earn her own Jewel, and she'd be by her lover's side. The only con she could think of was the fact that it required a bunch of traveling and time away from the guild. The next challenge was getting Gajeel to agree.

* * *

Levy cleaned the house and cooked Gajeel's favorite dish, topped with her iron so he would have something to look forward to after he woke up. It'd now been almost a full day since he fell asleep, and Levy still couldn't help but worry. She'd check on him periodically and maybe lay with him for a few minutes or so, satisfied when his body reacted to her touch.

She stripped out of her clothes and ran a bath, ready to relax for the night.

"Ya gonna invite me in?"

Levy turned around to see her olive-skinned God leaning on the doorframe. She was breathless at the sight of his body. He looked even more ripped than usual.

"Cat got your tongue?" He smirked as he walked toward her.

He took in the view of his beautiful mate, noticing her belly had gotten a little bigger. It was amazing how so many things could change in a week's time. He noticed her hips and breasts were starting to fill in a bit which piqued his interest. He stopped inches in front of her, his eyes pooling with lust.

Levy watched as he came closer, getting butterflies as their bodies barely touched.

"Gajeel…" her voice barely a whisper.

"My baby is treating your body well, I see," he said, facing her toward the mirror.

She noticed slight, but noticeable changes in her body. She was a bit curvier, though, she couldn't complain, she was tired of being so small, anyway.

The two stood in the mirror, his arms draped around her body. He still couldn't believe that he'd got her. He'd got the woman of his dreams and made her his.

"I want you so bad right now," he whispered in her ear.

Those words were like music to her ears. She'd missed his touch over the past week.

"Smells like you want me too," he said, picking her up and carrying her to their bedroom.

He wanted –no, he _needed_ her. It'd been far too long since he felt the inside of her walls. He laid her gently on the bed, planting kisses all over her body.

"Tell me what you want," he said, licking the inside of her thigh, knowing damn well she couldn't respond when he had her like this.

Levy's body begged for his entrance, all without saying a word; his biggest turn on. He now faced a challenge. To tease, or not to tease? Neither of them wanted to wait but there was something so erotic about making her go crazy for him, it was usually worth the tease.

Now, it seemed wherever or however he touched her, she'd just get wetter and wetter, and that definitely didn't make it easier for him to toy with her. She smelled so good, he bet she tasted even better. His tongue dove into her core in an attempt to quench his everlasting thirst for her release, relishing in the sweet moans coming from her lips.

She tugged gently at his thick mane, signaling her soon release.

"Already?" He came up for air, smirking, not wanting her to let go just yet.

She whimpered in response, trying to pull him back down but he wouldn't budge.

"No, Shrimp," he said, crawling over her, his lips meeting the mark on her neck. He wanted to experience release together.

He sat upright, lifting her legs so that they were resting on his shoulders, staring at the view before him. He let the tip of his dick slide up and down her clit, coating it in her essence. She trembled at the sensation, her body seemingly a million times more sensitive than usual.

"Ga…jeel…" She moaned breathily, eager for him to fill her walls with his dick. She traced his abs with her fingertips, making him go wild. He shoved his length into her core, enjoying the pure bliss from being one with his mate.


	31. Trip

**Chapter 31**

**Trip**

"Gajeel," Levy moaned in ecstasy as he thrust the length of his dick into her core.

He looked down, watching his dick disappear inside of her, and that only seemed to make him harder. She drove him crazy.

"Levy," he said in between thrusts. "I'm not gonna last very long."

He'd gone a week without before, hell, he was a virgin before Levy, but since they'd been together, they had sex almost daily. Going a week without being with her was rough, and vice versa.

He slowed his pace, not wanting to explode just yet, not until she came for him. He pumped slowly, watching her tits bounce rhythmically. He took one in his hand, squeezing gently.

"P-Please…" she begged.

"Gihi," he smirked. "Please what?" He bent down, hovering over her.

Levy grabbed the nape of his neck and pulled him in for a kiss, resulting in a low growl from him.

"Fuck, Lev," he said, breaking the kiss. "Yer gonna make me cum."

"Do it," she whispered.

"Mmm," he said into her neck. "You first."

He bit down on the sensitive mark on her neck, shoving himself inside as deep as possible. Staying that way for a few seconds, he felt her walls tighten around his studded dick. She was close, and so was he. He sucked on her neck, creating a new mark on her pale skin.

Levy's body was trembling underneath him, shivers going down her spine and pleasure billowing down to her core. She too, wasn't going to last very long, as she'd always been a quick cummer, but with the pregnancy and him being gone for a week, she'd probably cum if he touched her in the right spot. She wrapped her legs around his waist, pulling him in deeper and started grinding against him. She knew he'd most likely cum from that, but she was a pleaser, and she wanted him to feel good.

Gajeel reacted to being pulled in, quickening his pace. He was about to erupt, but he didn't want to cum without her. He pulled a nipple into his mouth, while playing with the other. He knew those were her most sensitive spots now, and that'd be sure to get her off.

He must have done something right, because she started digging her nails into his back. Oh, how he loved that pleasurable pain. He wanted his back to be her personal scratching post, as long as that meant he was making her feel good.

"Say my name," he commanded.

"Ga-jeel!" The bluenette screamed.

"Again."

"Mmm, Ga…jeel… I'm cumming!"

Those were the words he wanted to hear. He sat upright again, his hands on her ankles as he pounded deeper and deeper until the point of no return. Her walls clenched something fierce, her orgasm bringing him to his. He thrust one final time, detonating inside of her.

He collapsed on their bed, pulling her closely, seemingly about to doze off.

"Eh? You just woke up!" She exclaimed, not ready to go to sleep yet.

"Still… tired…"

"You woke up just to fuck me?" She giggled at the thought.

"Yeah," he said into her hair. "Sleep…"

Pantherlily was glad his partner was home and Levy was finally herself again, but it slipped his mind that they'd be all over each other when they were reunited. He sighed as he shut the bath water off, as she forgot about it again. _'At least they're both home and safe,'_ he thought to himself as he sipped the kiwi juice she brought home for him.

* * *

Gajeel woke up to the spot next to him empty. He sat up, his body still sore. Jade really did a number on him, but unfortunately for her, he didn't die. That meant she was still after him and had to stay on guard when he was out and about. He was smart enough to figure out that Axos sent them, and that he wouldn't be able to take her on. Flame Brain was the only one who stood some sort of chance against Black Magic. It annoyed him to no end; he hated running from his problems, but with his new life, he couldn't risk leaving Levy in this world alone. He supposed she wouldn't be alone, as Pantherlily would most likely step in and be there as a support system… He shook the thought of dying out of his head. There was _no way_ he was going to put himself in a situation where he could possibly lose or leave Levy.

He rubbed his face as he sat on the edge of the bed, the stress of his everyday life pooling back to the surface. He stood up and groaned, looking for a pair of pants to throw on.

"You're awake!"

Gajeel was suddenly jumped by a cheerful Levy.

"Shrimp," he said, holding on to her ass for support.

"I was starting to worry," she said, nuzzling his neck. "You were asleep for an entire day!"

"Shit," he said, surprised. "It didn't even feel like it was that long."

"Well, how do you feel?"

"Much better."

He did feel better. The bags under his eyes were gone and he felt rested.

Levy beamed at him, happy that he was well. She peered into his eyes, reading a story of stress.

"What's wrong?" She asked, concerned.

"Huh? What do you mean? I'm fine."

"I can tell when there's something bothering you, spill it."

He didn't want to worry her with the details, so he decided to keep it short and sweet.

"Just still a little sore, that's all."

Levy didn't believe that's all it was, but she didn't want to push him any further.

Gajeel knew they were in this together and she would do anything in her power to make sure he was happy, and he _was _happy, but he also knew she was a worrywart, and she would overthink about the slightest inconvenience. He figured, if she didn't know about it, she wouldn't stress about it.

"So," he said, setting her down. "Pick a place."

Levy looked at him, confused. "Eh?"

"Anywhere you want to go, I'll take you."

"What's the occasion, handsome?" She asked, blushing.

"I dunno," he shrugged. "I just want to do something nice for you."

"Well, you're the one going out and working and stuff, let _me _take _you_ somewhere," she suggested.

He laughed, thinking she was the cutest thing ever. "It's alright, Shrimp," he said pinching her cheek. "It's what I'm supposed to do. I'm serious, though. Pick a place."

Levy had always wanted to relax for a few days at the beach, but she never got the time, and she never had anyone to go with, as the location she was thinking of was suited more for couples.

"Well," she said, thinking. "I have always wanted to go to this resort by the beach."

"Great. Let's go," he said, pulling her toward the door.

"Wait, you're trying to go right now? I haven't packed or anything!"

Gajeel wanted to lay low and not have to worry about anyone attacking for a few days. The sooner he left, the happier he'd be. It was tiring having his guard up all the time.

"Besides," she continued. "I wanted to go into town and pick up a few things I saw the other day."

Magnolia was the last place he wanted to go. He assumed Jade and Revan knew the town in which he lived, and shouldn't be too far away. Honestly, he was at risk just by leaving the house. He couldn't sense either of them because of Revan's power, and that made things all the more terrible. Still, he didn't want to tell his beautiful mate 'no', nor did he want to explain why that was a bad idea, so he bit his tongue and allowed her to drag him into town.

* * *

Gajeel walked a few feet behind Levy, keeping an eye out for the two that ambushed him on the train.

"Gajeel!" Levy said, pointing to a window. "Look!"

She was pointing at an iron crib that was actually pretty adorable.

"I dunno, Shrimp," he said, thinking. "I don't know if I can trust myself not to eat it."

She puffed her cheeks out as he chuckled. "You can't eat the baby's crib!"

"Relax," he said, patting her head. "I wouldn't, but we don't know what type of power this kid will have either."

"Well, they're not going to be using powers right off the bat, right? Let's just look at it!" She dragged him into the small shop, making a beeline for the crib. After a while, she started browsing through other various items. She stopped at the clothing section, looking through a few dresses.

"Come on, Shrimp," Gajeel said, getting paranoid about being in one place for too long. "You don't need any more dresses. You have plenty."

"Well, I can't fit a lot of my dresses, and I don't want to walk around in your shirts forever," she motioned toward the baggy black tee shirt she had on.

He knew she was right, so he let her continue to browse, more on edge than he'd been in a while.

About ten minutes pass and she was finally done with her browsing. She had a handful of clothes in her arms, both for her and the baby.

"I got a bunch of stuff that would work for a boy or a girl," she smiled up at her mate, who looked skeptically at the pile.

"Whatever, let's just buy this and go," he said as they walked up to the counter.

Levy sensed a bit of frustration coming from him, and wanted to figure out what was wrong. She held his hand and leaned on his shoulder, trying to make him feel a little better.

"I love you so much," she said quietly, squeezing his hand.

Her efforts in making him feel better seemed to have worked, his body relaxing a bit at her touch. She put her hands on his shoulders and turned him so he was facing her.

"You never have to experience any hardships alone ever again," she said, looking into his emotion-filled, crimson eyes.

He absolutely adored his Shrimp. He couldn't stress that enough. He didn't really know what to do but embrace her right there. He held her tight, her scent washing over his mind and body, making him sane again.

"You guys are a beautiful couple," the cashier said, finishing up with their things.

"Thank you," Levy said, beaming at the woman. "He's a bit grumpy sometimes, but who can deny that face?" She gushed at her tall mate.

Gajeel blushed at her words, grumbling as he gathered their things.

"Wait! Do you guys have a bathroom?" The script mage asked.

"Down there, to your left," the woman said, pointing.

"Wait here, I won't take long!" Levy said, scurrying off toward the bathroom.

A minute or so passes, and Gajeel was getting impatient again, hoping his Shrimp would hurry up. He paced back and forth, waiting, praying no one would pop up. He suddenly felt very uneasy… why? He wasn't sure yet.

"Shrimp," he said through the bathroom door. "We should go."

Levy heard the caution in his voice, and quickly exited the bathroom, ready to go.

"What's next?" She asked, looking up at her mate.

He debated on going home first or just going straight to the beach. He wanted to drop their things off and let Lily know they were going to be gone for a few days, but he also wanted to leave Magnolia ASAP. He tuned into his senses, getting a feel for the area around him. He couldn't pinpoint anything, but that meant nothing because of Revan's power.

"How far away is this beach?"

"Maybe an hour or so by train," she said, thinking.

"Alright, we'll go home first and drop this stuff off, then we'll go." He said. "Hold on to me." He slipped into the shadows and slid out of the store and in the direction of the woods, toward home.

* * *

"I think we lost him, Jade," Revan said, peering off into the distance he was sure the slayer went.

"Darn," she said, looking saddened. "I was hoping to get him to give in to me."

"Come now, Jade," Revan chuckled. "Is it really necessary?"

"He's the best looking one so far, I'm certain whoever he's mated with isn't doing him any justice. I'm much more suitable to be a dragon slayer's mate."

"What fun would that be?" Revan asked. "Watching a loved one die?"

"Sometimes I forget that I'm cursed." Jade sighed, leaning on his shoulder. "Revan. Will you stay with me until the end of time?"

"Of course, my queen."

The nature of their relationship was odd. They weren't together, yet they could easily be mistaken as a couple. In reality, they were just bounty hunters who met maybe ten years ago and have been inseparable since. Revan loved Jade, and would do anything for her, but the feelings weren't reciprocated in the way they needed to be. She loved him, more as a best friend than as a lover. It'd be a lie, though, if she said she hadn't thought about it, but that was a line she just couldn't cross. They both got into the same business at a young age, and since, Jade has always kept it strictly professional with him. She knew of his feelings for her, and maybe in an alternate universe, she'd consider it.

The two went toward the trees, trying to follow the slayer.


	32. Vacation

**Chapter 32**

**Vacation**

"What do you mean 'you lost him'?!" Axos slammed his fist on his desk, pissed off that Jade let the dragon slayer live.

"I guess I missed," Jade shrugged, referring to the Death Orb she threw at Gajeel.

Axos was seething. He didn't understand why they were being so nonchalant about the whole situation. He paid them to do a job, and he'd be damned if that job didn't get done. The only thing standing between him and annihilating the last McGarden was the slayer, and he needed to eliminate that obstacle.

"What the fuck am I paying you for then?"

"I assure you," Revan started. "We will find the dragon slayer. Just give us time."

"Well, I assure you," Axos mocked. "You will not receive any more Jewel from me until you kill him. And fast, too."

Jade stood up, her hand on her hip. "I'd watch who you speak to with such malevolence. I have no problem adding another kill to my list."

"Jade, my dear," Revan grabbed her arm, trying to pull her back down. "It's alright."

Axos looked her up and down, contemplating snapping her neck right there. Who did she think she was? He wanted to kill them both for missing their target, but they were supposedly two of the best bounty hunters in Fiore, and damn expensive. He planned on getting his money's worth.

"Just get it done. Get the hell out of my office," he said shooing them away with his hand.

* * *

"I could kill him instantly, you know," Jade says, walking down the wooded path leading away from Axos' hideout.

"I am well aware, but _he_ is not," her white-haired partner said. "You must remember, dear, that my powers hide yours."

"I suppose it's for the best," she sighed.

"Do you ever wish you were in a different profession?"

Jade thought about her response. She could never die, and there were only two other people in Fiore, to her knowledge, that shared the same curse. This was something that happened right before she met Revan, and he was the only one who showed her kindness and wasn't afraid of her. It was all still new to her. She had yet to watch any loved ones die, so she wasn't truly affected yet.

"No. This is what I'm best at."

"I remember when we first met, Jade. You would cry after each job," he said, reminiscing.

"What child wants to kill?"

"We had no choice, dear," Revan said, taking notice of his partner's solemn look. "What is it?"

Jade hated thinking about it, but she knew Revan's death would be her first heartbreak. He was not cursed, and they'd grown so close, she wasn't sure how she would cope when it finally happened.

"I wish you could stay with me forever," she said, looking at the ground.

"I know," he said, wrapping an arm around his best friend. "I believe we will find a common ground eventually."

Jade gave a soft smile, but she knew the curse couldn't be lifted, and there was no way he could become immortal. She was grateful to be able to control her miasma enough to keep it from killing everyone, but the more she cared, the harder it became. Somehow, she was able to care for her partner, and that's all that mattered to her.

* * *

Gajeel and Levy were on the train headed to the beach. It'd been a while since they'd seen the ocean and Gajeel was looking forward to using the hot springs. He was finally glad to relax a bit, and not be on guard for a week.

"Hey, you," Levy said. "You're looking more relaxed than usual."

"That's 'cos I don't have to be on my toes for a few days, and I finally get to relax with my Shrimp," he said, pulling her onto his lap.

"I'm glad your motion sickness is finally under control."

"It's because you're here with me." He rested his hands on her growing bump. "Do you feel that?"

Levy put her hands over his, trying to feel what he felt. "No, not yet."

Since his senses were fine-tuned, he could feel and hear the small movements the baby made, each one making him feel warm and fuzzy inside.

"I feel bad for leaving Lily," his blue-haired mate said, bringing him out of his thoughts.

"It was his choice."

"Yeah, but I still feel like we left him out," she said. She knew he probably needed a break from them and would gladly take a week alone.

"That's ok, because now, I can do _this_," he swiftly sat her on the bench and had his hand up her dress.

"Gajeel!" Levy exclaimed, swatting his hand away. "We can't do that here!"

"Why not? It's not like you don't want it." He snaked his fingers around her panties, finding her clit.

"Ga…jeel…" she moaned, trying not to give in. She tried to move his hand away, but her body wouldn't cooperate; as it never did whenever he touched her. He had the power to make her body do anything he wanted, and he definitely took advantage of said power often.

"Don't ya wonder what we could get away with?" He said, his large frame hovering over her small frame.

"Gajeel…" she whispered as he continued playing with her pussy.

"You know you want it," he growled low in her ear.

Levy nodded ever so slightly, but it was more than enough for him to pick up on. He lifted her off the bench and sat down in her place, resulting in her straddling him.

"You want it like this?" He grinned, a handful of her ass in each hand.

She tugged at his shirt in response to his question, signaling him to take it off.

"Gihi." In one swift movement, he had his shirt around his neck, his abs in full view.

Levy marveled at the sight before her, tracing her fingers down his pecs and abs. He had the body of an Adonis. He lifted slightly to bring his pants down just enough to release his member, groaning as she started grinding against it.

"God, woman, you're so hot," he said, his grip on her ass tightening.

She slid her panties to the side and slowly lowered herself onto his dick.

"You like when I do this?" She asked, kissing his neck.

He hissed in pleasure as she slowly bounced up and down.

"I'm close already," she said in his ear.

"We can't have that," he said as he slammed her down on his dick and held her there, resulting in a pretty loud moan from his lover. "I want to enjoy it first."

He kissed her, exploring her mouth with his tongue, one hand in her hair, the other on her ass. They heard footsteps outside their cart, making her nervous.

"I told you this was a bad idea," she whispered.

"There's no point in stopping now," he smirked, bouncing her up and down, swallowing her moans.

* * *

It'd been a few days and the two were über relaxed, Gajeel enjoyed some time in the hot spring, while Levy relaxed on the beach, working on her tan. He had somewhat of a hard time letting her go off and do her own thing with all the drama in their lives, but with much protest, he agreed to let her sunbathe while staying in eyeshot.

Gajeel needed this relaxation more than anything, it seemed. He was good at keeping everything under the surface, but in reality, he was a mess. He acted as a sponge that soaked up all of Levy's stress, but there was no one to soak up _his_ stress when he was at his limit. It sucked that she came with this baggage that was now targeting him, but it wasn't her fault.

He wished they could stay on the beach forever, but even if they weren't being hunted, he preferred to raise his kid around the guild. He felt it was a good environment for a possible dragon slayer to grow in, and he knew his mate would love the idea of bringing up this child around all of her friends. Though, the members of Fairy Tail were considered more family than friends.

He glanced up, looking at the spot Levy was in, but saw no Levy. He grumbled, having to leave comfort and find her.

* * *

Levy was sunbathing, enjoying the feeling of the sand between her toes when she was struck with sudden hunger. She rested her hand on her stomach as it growled.

"Oh! The baby's hungry," she said, standing to go to the bar at the inn they were staying at.

Once she got there, she sat down and ordered a burger and fries, which surprised herself because she rarely ate burgers, but she craved meat. As the bartender set the plate down in front of her, she dug in, savoring every last bite.

"Where would you like to sit?" She heard a familiar voice in the room.

"Anywhere is fine," a woman's voice responded.

The script mage turned around to see her new friends Jade and Revan approaching the bar.

"Fancy seeing you here," Revan said as he approached the bar.

"Hey guys! What brings you here?" Levy asked cheerfully.

"We're here on work," Jade said.

"Unfortunately. It's beautiful here," Revan said, pulling out a chair for Jade.

"And you?" Jade asked.

"I'm here with my boyfriend. I'd always wanted to come here, but never had anyone to come with," the blue-haired woman explained, pummeling fries into her mouth.

"That's nice of him to bring you," Revan said, flagging down the bartender.

"Yeah, we'll be leaving in a few days, though. Can't stay here forever," Levy chuckled, rubbing her belly.

"How sweet," Jade said with a soft smile.

The three ate in silence for a bit, enjoying the food and atmosphere.

"Darling," Revan said, getting Jade's attention.

"Excuse us," she said to the petite woman.

Levy watched as he pulled her to the side and spoke with her for a few seconds.

"Sorry to have to cut this short," Jade said, walking back over to her. "Duty calls."

Levy nodded, understanding completely. She didn't know the nature of their duty and didn't really care to ask. She continued to eat her burger as she watched the pair leave the bar.

* * *

Gajeel looked everywhere for his mate and was getting a bit frustrated that she just up and left without telling him. It then dawned on him that she could very well be hungry, as she was most of the time. He went to the bar at their inn and stopped dead in his tracks when he saw her talking to Jade and Revan.

"Oh, come on, Levy, what the fuck?!" He exclaimed to himself as he ducked behind the door frame.

Why? Why did they have to be here while they were on vacation? Why did she have to be talking to them? He assumed they didn't know who she was, which made him feel a little better, but still. The situation was very dangerous. He slipped into the shadows and got a better look at the three of them. Levy looked mighty chummy with them, meaning she didn't know the nature of them being there. He just might be able to get out of this one.

He was still watching quietly as Revan pulled Jade to the side.

"Excuse us," he heard Jade say to Levy.

Gajeel tuned into his senses and listened in on what they spoke about.

"I believe he's near," Revan said under his breath.

"Let's get to work," Jade said.

The dragon slayer panicked and darted off as he was still in the shadows, hoping Levy wouldn't get mixed up in this. He didn't know where he was going to go, but he had to figure something out. He realized he was going to _have_ to tell Levy. There was no way they could stay there with that big of a threat so close by. He decided to try and lead them around, that way he could circle back to Levy and tell her to pack their things while he kept them distracted.

He was almost halfway through the circle when he felt her presence. _'Shit.' _He thought to himself. _'She must be alone.' _

"Do you really think you could escape me that easily?" She purred.

Gajeel whipped around, ready to fight.

"Oh?" She walked toward him. "Relax, I'm not here to kill. Not yet, at least."

He knew what she was trying to do, and he had to get as far away from her as possible. He attempted to dart off into the trees, trying to get away from her, when he was somehow halted by an invisible fence of sorts. The dragon slayer figured out immediately what was happening. Revan's power was similar, if not the same as Freed's, both using letter magic. Times like these, Levy would actually come in handy, but hell would freeze over before he put her in harm's way.

"I_ have_ to have you," Jade said as she licked her lips, walking toward him. "You're extremely handsome. Don't you think _I_ would be better as your mate?"

"Please," he snorted. "You are _nothing_ compared to her." Gajeel equipped his iron sword and aimed it at her neck.

"You and I _both_ know, that sword won't kill me," she chuckled.

"This isn't to kill you," he smirked, shoving his sword deep into the earth, causing it to rise and crack around them.

He blended with the shadows and quickly left the area.

"Cracking the ground, thus breaking the enchantment," Revan said, jumping down from a considerably high tree branch. "Not bad."

He strolled up to Jade, seeing the annoyance written all over her face.

"It seems you'll have to work for this one, dear."


	33. Touch

**Chapter 33**

**Touch**

Jade grit her teeth, visibly annoyed that she couldn't get what she wanted. She never had this much of an issue getting guys to sleep with her, after all, she was what most guys wanted. Though, she'd never tried sleeping with a dragon slayer, or a _mated_ dragon slayer for that matter.

She did know a thing or two about slayers, but hadn't really done much digging on their rituals and things, which may have been her biggest downfall. Had she done more research; she wouldn't be in this situation. Most likely, she'd have killed him on the spot.

"What's so good about his mate?" She asked, her arms crossed. "Maybe we should find her and pay her a little visit."

"And why's that, dear?" Revan asked, curious about her intent.

"I want to see why she's so much better than me," Jade said.

"Am I sensing a bit of deflation from my dear Jade?" Revan chuckled.

She scowled at the white-haired man.

"Not used to being rejected, I see," he said to himself as he walked off, waiving his hand.

It was true; Jade didn't know how to react to being told no. She usually always got what she wanted, so it was a bit challenging for her to pursue the dragon slayer. Somehow, the fact that she couldn't have him, made her want him even more.

"Where are you going?" She called, catching up to Revan.

"To find the slayer. Anyhow, the girl has nothing to do with our job. There's no need to locate her."

"Wouldn't she be here anyway? This resort is for couples. I can't imagine someone like him being here on his own."

"Jade," Revan said, stopping and facing her. "There's no need to find her. If we just so happen to run into her, then so be it. Let's just do our job and get our Jewel."

"Tch." She rolled her eyes, walking the direction the slayer went. "You're no fun."

Revan smiled, watching her walk away. _'In her defense, I wouldn't tell her no, either,' _he thought to himself as he followed behind her.

* * *

Gajeel made it back to the bar where he found Levy drinking a shake.

"Levy!" He said snatching the shake from her hand and setting it down on the bar. "We need to go. Pack your things and meet me at the station."

She barely had enough time to register what happened before he disappeared just as quickly as he came. She was thoroughly confused. Meet him at the station? Why? Didn't they have a few days left? What did her shake have to do with it? She then realized he looked and sounded stressed out, as if something serious were happening.

She knew all too well to take him seriously when he was panicked. He was always good at keeping his cool, so when he _did_ freak out, it was a legitimate reason. Judging by the urgency in his voice, she gathered that he wanted to take the next train out. She looked at the train schedule, seeing it was leaving in the next hour. As she stood up, she paid the bartender and high-tailed it to their room, ready to pack their things.

* * *

"It seems he's left, my dear," Revan said checking the room he was in. He looked around for Jade when he noticed she didn't respond.

"Jade, darling?"

"I'm in here," she called from the bathroom.

"Did you find anything worthy?"

"No, he took everything," she said as she looked around. Her eyes stopped on the shower when she noticed two small handprints on the glass. "Huh."

"What is it?" The letter mage asked, his attention shifting to the shower.

As he looked closer, he noticed the handprints. "It looks like they originated from the other side."

"Mmm," Jade licked her lips. "An _experienced_ slayer, hmm?" The thought of his naked body pressed against hers in a steamy shower infiltrated her mind, getting her all hot and bothered.

"Such a shame he's mated," Revan said, knowingly bringing her out of her sexual thoughts. "Let's go."

As they walked through the doors of the inn, Jade sighed loudly.

"I agree, dear. This game of catch has become rather tedious." Her partner said, shielding his eyes from the sun.

"Where do you think he went?"

"Well, I believe he's gone back to Magnolia, where he's well hidden. He couldn't possibly be stupid enough to stay here."

"Our next move, I suppose, is to go back," she said, slightly annoyed.

"Then we shall go to the station and wait for the next train."

* * *

Gajeel and Levy sit outside the station, waiting for the train to arrive.

"It should be any minute now," he said, impatient.

"Gajeel," she put a hand on his shoulder. "What's going on?"

He really didn't want to worry her with his drama, nor for her to find out who her new friends truly were.

"Just had a bad feeling, that's all," he said, his eyes darting around for the two assholes that were after him. He wasn't sure what would happen once they found out she was his mate, and if that would make Jade stand down… at least enough to stop trying to get in his pants. Who knows how Levy would react to someone trying to steal him away?

Out of nowhere, he felt a sudden surge of emotion for his mate, causing him to slide her onto his lap and kiss her deeply.

"G-Gajeel…" she said, breathlessly.

"Yer _mine_, and mine only," he said, nibbling on her neck.

"Of course, silly!"

"Tell me I'm yours," he said.

"Wha…?"

"Please," he pretty much begged.

She grabbed his face with her hands and looked deep into his crimson eyes.

"You are mine," she said, kissing him gently. "And no one else's, ok?"

He smiled. Those were the words he wanted to hear.

"Do you know how much I love you?" She continued to say. She felt he needed to hear it.

"Tell me," he said, still smiling up at his tiny goddess.

"I love you more than anything in the universe."

"Until the baby comes, and I'll be in second place," he chuckled.

"I can't help that," the small woman giggled. "But if so, just know, you're the only man for me."

"And if we have a boy?" He said, poking fun at her.

"Then you'll be a backup!" She laughed as she snuggled into his arms, waiting for the train.

* * *

"Tell me why we walked to the next town to catch this train," Jade said, fanning herself as they strolled up to the station. "Now I'm all hot."

"Well, dear, it would make more sense to catch it here, don't you think?" Revan said, sitting on the bench. "If we caught it at the resort, that would raise our chances of being noticed."

"And what makes you so sure he caught _this_ particular train?" She asked, sitting next to him.

"Oh, Jade," he sighed. "You give me far less credit than I deserve."

Wanting to stretch her legs, she turned to the side and rested them on his lap.

"You're right," she said, closing her eyes. "Wake me when the train arrives."

Revan scanned the long legs that lie across his lap, from her feet to her hips, something stirring in his pants. Though, he was pretty good about keeping his feelings under the surface, but he was still a man, and he still had urges. _'If only she knew… how good I'd be to her…'_ he thought to himself, but he knew and understood why she could never be with him, or anyone, at that.

He looked at her sleeping face. So peaceful, so beautiful. He kept the tent in his pants under control for the time being, but the more he stared at those legs, the more difficult it became. He lifted his hand to rest it on her thigh, but hesitated. He knew she wouldn't mind, but it felt… wrong… somehow. It sucked being in love with a cursed girl, but no matter what, he would continue to be by her side, no matter how painful it was for him.

After about ten minutes or so, the train arrived and Revan was relieved. He was finding it rather hard to keep his hands to himself, and was looking for anything to keep his mind off of her.

"Darling," he said as he gently nudged her leg. "The train is here."

She opened her eyes slowly, her jade-green eyes locking with his cloud-gray eyes.

"Come on," he said, sliding her legs off of his lap and standing. He held out his hand, helping her up from the bench, then boarded the train.

"It's quite stuffy today," he said.

"Ugh, I hate this weather," Jade said locating their cart and siting down.

"So," he started. "Have you figured out your plan of attack?"

"Not yet, but you were right, Revan. He is on this train. I can feel him."

"Yes, he is extremely powerful, but not nearly as much as you, dear."

She sighed as she opened the window. "I wish this train would move so I can get some airflow."

The train sat for maybe five to seven minutes, and Jade was getting impatient.

"Revan."

"Jade?"

"Please tell the conductor to move the train," she said, fanning herself.

He nodded and got up when the train started moving.

"Looks like the issue resolved itself," he said, sitting back down.

Jade faced the open window, the wind blowing through her long black hair when she heard a thump outside their cart. She looked at Revan, who shrugged his shoulders.

"I guess _I'll_ check then," she huffed, standing.

"You do that, dear."

She rolled her eyes and opened the door to the cart to see the dragon slayer on the ground, trying to compose himself, but failing.

"My, my. Isn't this my lucky day?" She said, standing over him. "Revan, help me."

They dragged the slayer into the cart, leaving him on the floor.

"I'll keep watch from outside the door," Revan said, not wanting to be around while she seduced him.

"Now," she said, standing over the motion-sick slayer. "Let's see if you can resist me this time."

* * *

Levy had dozed off on the train with Gajeel's head on her lap, which sucked for him because he was enjoying the feeling of her fingers running through his hair. It was alright, though. As long as she was with him, touching him somehow, his motion sickness wouldn't get the best of him.

The train stopped in the next town for maybe ten minutes, and he had to use the bathroom. He contemplated holding it until they reached Magnolia, but he figured with the train stopped as long as it was, he should go now while he could.

He got up and made it to his destination and was relieved that the train hadn't started moving yet. Upon exiting the bathroom, he stumbled forward, his relief flying out the window, and his motion sickness kicking in.

"Shit!" He hissed, trying to keep it together. "Couldn't wait one more damn minute?!"

He held on to the walls of the aisle, trying to hold his composure enough to be able to crawl back to his cart when the train picked up speed, making him fall completely to the floor. He laid there, wishing Levy would wake up soon and find him, but recently, she'd become a heavy sleeper, and she was a bit tired today, so the chances of her waking up anytime soon were slim.

He groaned, thinking this situation couldn't get any worse when the door to the cart he had fallen in front of opened.

"My, my. Isn't this my lucky day?"

Gajeel was stuck. He could barely move, and Levy was still a few carts away. How the hell he was going to get out of this one, he didn't know.

He suddenly felt himself being dragged by his legs, Revan telling Jade he was going to keep watch and then exiting the cart.

"Now," Jade said, standing over him. "Let's see if you can resist me this time."

Gajeel saw red. He didn't want this woman anywhere near him, and yet here she was, dangerously close to him, and he couldn't do anything about it.

She crouched over him and purred in his ear. "Where's your mate?"

"Get…. away… from… me," Gajeel struggled to say.

* * *

Levy woke from her nap feeling off. She looked around and her mate was nowhere to be found. She found it a bit odd that he would go off on his own while on a train, but didn't really think too much of it. Instead, she decided to go looking for him. She stood up, her hand on her now visibly protruding belly, leaving their cart to find her dark-haired lover.

After passing a few carts and not finding Gajeel, she started to panic. What if this is why he wanted to leave? What if the trouble followed? What if he got hurt and/or taken? Tears started to form in her eyes at the malicious thoughts, and she shook them away. _'No! Gajeel would never let himself get caught like that.'_

She checked almost everywhere when she ran into Revan.

"Fancy running into you again, Levy," Revan said, bowing slightly.

"Yes," she said, completely distracted. "Have you seen a man, about this tall?" She lifted her arm to indicate his height. "He has long dark hair and piercings all over his face."

Revan then understood what was going on, and why she appeared everywhere they did. _This_ girl was the slayer's mate. His eyes widened at the realization and had to think fast on what to do, as they kind of liked Levy.

"Oh, dear, I do apologize. I haven't seen him, but I will surely let you know if I do," he said, scratching the back of his head.

"Ok," Levy said, rubbing her stomach. "If you do happen to find him, I'm in that cart over there." He nodded as she pointed at their cart.

As the blue-haired woman walked away, he sighed, opening the door to his cart.

"Jade, my dear," he saw Jade straddling a motion-sick dragon slayer. "Thank goodness, you're still clothed."

"Not for much longer," she said, dragging her fingers across his lips, resulting in him gagging from the combination of motion sickness and anyone other than his mate attempting anything sexual with him.

"I don't think that's a good idea."

Jade whipped her head around, facing her partner.

"And why is that?"

"That pretty, blue-haired girl is looking for him."

Gajeel perked up as his mate was mentioned.

"Oh," Jade said, still on top of him. "_She's_ your mate?"

Jade wondered what he saw in her. She was short, didn't sense much power coming from her, and had a flat chest. Jade, being the exact opposite. Though, she knew Levy was a genuinely kind person, given their first encounter. She'd been the only other person beside Revan who had given her the time of day and showed her any kindness. Maybe that's what he saw in her.

"Jade," Revan said, pulling her out of her thoughts. "Don't forget, dear, she's with child, also."

Jade huffed and stood up, releasing the sickened dragon slayer from her grasp.

"Let's get you back to your mate," Revan said, hoisting the heavy, dark-haired man over his shoulder.

* * *

Levy held back tears as she made her way back to her cart, hoping she'd find her love there waiting. _'Where could he be? There's only so many places he could have gone,'_ she thought to herself as she rubbed her belly.

"Levy," she heard Revan's voice calling for her. "I believe I found something of yours."

She turned around and saw him carrying her mate. "Gajeel!" She exclaimed, happy to have found him.

"Sorry for the trouble," Revan said, handing him off to the script mage.

"It's not a problem at all! You found him, and I'm grateful." She stood him upright and leaned him against the wall. "I'm going to make you some iron, ok?"

Gajeel groaned, still extremely sick, watching as Levy made her iron.

"You're a script mage?" Revan asked, curious.

"Yep!" Levy fed her tall mate the iron, and he perked up, feeling better instantly. "Thanks again!" Levy beamed at Revan as she walked back to her cart, pulling the dragon slayer along with her.

Gajeel locked eyes with Revan the whole time he was being pulled away, a scowl plastered on his face. He hated to admit it, but Revan looked a bit remorseful. Like he actually felt bad. Still, Gajeel didn't care. He was very pissed off.


	34. Clean

**Chapter 34**

**Clean**

The two got back to their cart, and Levy noticed Gajeel looked to be in a particularly sour mood. As his girlfriend and his mate, she naturally wanted to make him feel better, as she felt it was her duty.

"Gajeel," she said, holding his hand. "What's wrong?"

He contemplated telling her, but that would complicate things a lot more than he wanted, so he just kept it to himself.

"It's nothin', Shrimp," he grunted, not wanting to make eye contact.

Figuring he didn't want to talk about whatever was bothering him, she decided to try to make him feel better another way. She stood up, her hands on his shoulders. As she lifted her leg to claim her favorite position on his lap, he grabbed her wrists.

"Eh?" Levy was met with a pair of burning red eyes staring into hers.

Gajeel didn't know how to feel, or how to react. He'd never been in this position before and he felt dirty. Jade hadn't done much to him, but she'd done enough to make him want to boil himself in bleach.

Now, Levy was trying to make him feel better, and she was trying to sit on his lap, but he couldn't let her. He grabbed her wrists, staring deep into her honey eyes, searching for an answer, but what could he say? That he reeked of that whore, and felt filthy? That he didn't want Levy to touch him until he was clean of said filth? That if she were to touch him, she'd then smell like Jade, and that's the absolute _last_ thing he wanted? Instead, he sat her back down next to him and laid his head on her lap, wanting to sleep until they got home.

Levy instinctively ran her fingers through his thick mane, hoping her mate was alright.

* * *

Revan walked back to his cart, going over the events that just transpired. Everything made sense, now. Levy, being a script mage, must have placed enchantments around their home to make them almost invisible, granting them a secure place to hide. Thinking back to the day of their first encounter, she walked into the woods that evening following their brief conversation, most likely to their home.

He was glad things turned out the way they did, because if Levy would have known about them, she would have been a problem for him… Not really, he supposed. Jade could kill anyone and anything, and would have stepped in if anything were to happen to him, but if she was too busy caught up with the dragon slayer, things could easily have gone left for him.

He now was curious as to how powerful she was. She didn't give off much energy, but that may have been because of the baby. A dragon slayer's baby. He shuddered at the thought of anyone attempting to harm Levy. Her mate would tear them limb from limb or die trying.

He sat down, staring at a neutral-looking Jade.

"Don't worry," Jade said to her partner. "I didn't do much to him."

Revan worried about what she really meant by that. He knew she was a bit wild and her version of a little bit always equaled a lot.

"Jade," he said, trying to read her face. "What did you do?"

"Let's just say, there's a reason that girl is pregnant," she said, licking her lips.

"So," he said. "What's our next course of action?"

Jade thought about their next move. Now that she knew who his mate was, she didn't want to kill him. Especially since he was about to be a father. She couldn't do that to the poor girl, not after she was so kind to her.

"I know what you're thinking, dear," Revan said. "You don't wish to kill him anymore, which is quite understandable, Jade. That only leaves us with Boss."

"Oh, don't worry about him," the dark-haired woman said. "He's not an issue."

"Yes, you're right. We'll simply tell him that we wish to drop the contract."

Jade sighed, knowing Axos was a hot-head and he was not going to let them just drop the contract.

"I'll just kill him instead," she grinned maliciously.

"If it comes down to that, then so be it."

* * *

Gajeel and Levy walked home from the station, most of the walk being done in silence as he unknowingly distanced himself from his mate, which did not go unnoticed by her. She knew something had to have happened for him to be acting this strange, and wanted to talk about it, but she knew he wouldn't. It did suck, though. He wouldn't let her touch him or kiss him, and it was like pulling teeth to get him to let her hold his hand. _'What could have happened?'_ She thought to herself, as she studied the side of his face.

Gajeel was subconsciously putting up walls and shutting himself away. He felt weak. It pissed him off royally that he couldn't do anything to stop that wench. He was one of the strongest people in the guild and it made him sick to his stomach that he was trapped in a situation like that and couldn't do anything.

Now, there was Levy, who wanted nothing but to make him feel better, and understand what was going on, but he couldn't do that to her. He knew they liked her, considering they let him go because of her, and he knew they were just doing their job, but that fucking woman was crazy! She clearly didn't give two fucks about him being mated; she was going to try and seduce him anyway. If it weren't for Levy getting up to look for him, and also for being so kindhearted, he would have been a goner.

"Thank you," he said so low, she almost had to strain to hear.

She wasn't sure what he was thanking her for, and she wanted to ask, but she knew he most likely wouldn't respond. Instead, she squeezed his hand.

"I love you, Gajeel," she said.

"I love you too, Levy," he said after a few seconds.

He actually looked at her when he said it, his eyes showing something she'd rarely ever seen; vulnerability. Why? Why was he vulnerable? She supposed it was natural to be vulnerable around your significant other, but his… his was deeper than that.

Of course, Gajeel wanted to kiss her and hold her tight, but he needed to get that smell off of him first. As they walked through their front door, Lily came flying out of the living room looking somewhat panicked.

"What are you guys doing here? You're home early," he said, his eyes darting around.

"Somethin' came up," Gajeel grunted, about to walk away until he realized the cat seemed to be hiding something.

"Oi! What'cha hidin', cat?"

"It's nothing, please, just go to your room. You weren't supposed to be home for a few days anyway," he said, attempting to shove them off into their room.

"You always forget, cat," Gajeel said, stationary. "I'm stronger than ya."

Gajeel plowed through the exceed, making his way to the living room to see a certain white exceed sitting on the couch.

"That's enough for today," Gajeel said, exasperated and overwhelmed.

He wasn't upset, actually, he was happy for his cat. Maybe he'd stop being so uptight. But, he was tired, dirty, and really just wanted to lay with his Shrimp.

"What was it?" Levy asked, curious.

Gajeel whispered in her ear and Levy blushed, not expecting that at all. "Well, maybe he'll pull that stick out of his butt!" She laughed.

They got to their room, Levy unpacking things and putting them away, Gajeel hastily making his way to the shower.

As the soap and water ran down his body, he couldn't get the images of before out of his head. He scrubbed each place she touched with vigor, unsatisfied until his skin burned from being rubbed raw. He scrubbed his neck first, where her scent was most prominent. He scrubbed his face, where she'd touched several times. He scrubbed his chest and abs, where she'd practically drooled. Then, he scrubbed his dick. She hadn't done anything but touch it through his pants, but that was enough to make him heave.

After about forty-five minutes, he emerged from the shower, finally rid of that whore's scent. As he wrapped a towel around his waist, Levy entered the bathroom.

"Are you going to tell me what's going on?" She asked, her arms crossed. "You were in there for a long time."

She hated sitting there while her mate was dealing with something that clearly brought him stress. She rubbed her belly as she walked toward him, that fire, earlier burning in his eyes, now softened.

At this point, all traces of Jade were removed from his body, and he was starting to feel like his normal self again. Although, he was still very vulnerable, that would change with time.

"Levy," he said, getting on his knees and hugging her midsection. "I'm sorry for shutting you out, today." He lifted her shirt and kissed her bump.

Right as he did that, she felt fluttering in her stomach.

"Oh my god," she said, her eyes wide.

"Did you feel that?" He asked, his ear to her stomach.

She nodded her head, tears forming at the corners of her eyes.

"Apparently, the baby didn't appreciate it either," she giggled.

"It won't happen again, I promise."

He took her in his arms and kissed her, gracious to smell her scent again.

* * *

"Absolutely not," Axos snarled at the two. "I've already given you Jewel, I expect the job to be completed!"

"Well, find someone else to do it, and pay them less," Revan said, standing from his chair and holding out his hand. "Come on, dear."

Jade took his hand and stood, shooting Axos a glare, who then appeared in front of them.

"Where do you think you're going?" He asked, irate.

"We have other matters to tend to, if you could please excuse us," Revan said politely.

Axos really didn't want to kill them, but they were grating on his last nerve. He could always find someone else to take down the slayer. He looked them up and down with disgust. Did they really not know who they were dealing with? He could snap both their necks in an instant, in fact, it was his favorite move.

"I'd rethink whatever it is you're thinking of doing," Revan said, sensing evil intent coming from the hooded man that stood before them. "You have no idea what she's capable of."

Those words irked Axos more that you could believe. A sadistic smile crept across his face as he turned a deaf ear to Revan's warning.

What followed next was a series of unfortunate events, including a pitch black aura that encompassed Axos' hideout along with a large portion of the area surrounding it. Axos had deftly broken Revan's neck before he could react as Jade watched his lifeless body fall to the floor. To her, time stopped right then and there. Her eyes widened at the sight of her best friend being killed, as she dropped to her knees in front of him.

Axos was satisfied until he felt Jade's power emanating from her body. Now that there was no one to mask her magic, anyone would be able to feel the power she harbored. As a result of never having felt this amount of magic power before, he was mortified, frozen still as Jade stayed silent, a dark aura gradually radiating further and further from her body.

"You…." She said, her head still hung low.

Axos wanted to take a few steps back, but his legs were stuck. He couldn't get any of his limbs to respond to his brain, giving him flashbacks to his father's famous beatings. He knew he was going to die right then and there, and there was nothing he could do to stop it.

"You took… the only thing… I've ever cared about… away from me…." She said, slowly rising from the ground.

She finally looked up, her green eyes now glowing blood red, boring a hole through his face.

"You WILL die." As she said those words, her miasma quickly exuded from her body, circling her and getting bigger and bigger until it swallowed his entire hideout and then some, killing all life inside of it.

She thought she'd be satisfied when she watched Axos die, but nothing would numb the pain of losing Revan. She fell back to her knees, holding his body in her arms feeling at fault. She was supposed to protect him, but she couldn't. Axos was too fast. She'd never wanted to die more than anything.


	35. Safe

**Chapter 35**

**Safe**

A few days pass and Gajeel was getting ready to go on his next job out of the handful he picked. He'd only done one of them and being apart from his pregnant mate for that long drove him crazy. He wasn't sure how he was going to do it again.

"Gajeel," Levy said, standing in the doorway to their bedroom. "I want to go to the guild's library."

He hadn't told her he was leaving and wasn't really looking forward to it on account of how she would respond. She noticed he was in the middle of packing.

"Where are you going?" She asked as she walked in and sat on the bed.

"Gotta take another job, Blue."

She immediately pouted, tears threatening to fall from her eyes.

"But…" she started.

"I know, I know, Shrimp. But I have to."

Levy then remembered the conversation she and Lily had a while back about rejoining the Council. She couldn't believe that slipped her mind!

"Wait," she said, sniffling. "I have an idea, or rather, Lily had an idea and I stole it from him."

"And that is…?" He asked, curious as to what his cat was up to.

"He suggested we both rejoin the Council, and before you protest," she got up and stood in front of him, holding his hands. "Think about the pros and cons. We can work together, we'll be safe from that douche bag, and we'll get to travel."

Gajeel contemplated the idea. It would be nice to work alongside his Shrimp, and it was good income when he originally worked there, but at the same time, he detested those assholes in the Council, and his job there stressed him out more than it needed to. For the sake of continuing to be Levy's stress sponge, he had to decline.

Levy watched the gears turn in his head as he pondered. She saw him smile slightly whilst thinking of the pros, then watched his face turn into a small frown upon the thought of the cons. She already knew what his response would be.

"Why not?" She asked, anticipating his soon rejection.

He chuckled, his Shrimp knowing him all too well.

"That place was a bit rough on me, Lev."

"What do you mean?"

"I hated those dumbasses. Being the head of the Custody Enforcement Unit was stressful. I don't want to bring that stress home to you and the baby. You already have enough going on as it is."

She wanted to protest, but his reason was genuine. She wrapped her arms around his waist, the action reciprocated.

"I guess you do have to leave me again, huh?"

He heard the pain in her voice, and it saddened him. There was no way he'd be able to survive another week alone.

"Come on, Shrimp. I'll take you to the guild."

They walked through the woods almost to the guild when they felt immense magical power headed their way.

"Fucking hell," Gajeel spat, his voice thick with venom.

"Who is it?" Levy asked, nervous.

Gajeel remembered each encounter she had with Jade, her partner was always with her, meaning Levy couldn't tell the difference between her and any ordinary person, but now? He was sure Levy was beyond confused.

The slayer scanned the area until he was able to pinpoint the direction it was coming from. What he didn't understand was, why was she here, and why was she alone?

"Should we go the other way?" Levy asked, unsure of what was going on.

Gajeel really didn't know either, but before he could make a decision, Jade appeared from the shadows.

"Jade?" Levy said, extremely confused.

"I'm sorry for the intrusion," she said, her voice quiet.

"What are you doing here?" Gajeel snarled.

"I…" she started but was having a hard time finding the right words.

"What is it?" Levy, being the nice person that she is, instinctively ran to her side, trying to comfort her, completely ignoring the power dripping from this woman. All Levy knew, Jade was her friend and she was clearly upset. She never sensed evil intent coming from her or Revan.

"Revan..." Jade said, holding back tears. "He's gone."

"Oh, no!" Levy gasped. "What happened?"

Jade was silent, from a combination of sadness and not wanting to tell Levy that they were originally trying to kill her boyfriend, though, Gajeel was smart enough to be able to put two and two together.

"Levy," he said. "Go to the guild. We're almost there."

"By myself?" She asked, surprised.

"You'll be fine, I promise," he said, easing her in the direction of the guild.

"Now," he said to Jade as Levy walked away. "What the hell happened?" He asked, his arms crossed.

"Axos broke his neck, so I killed him."

"I assume this was because you decided not to fuck and kill me after all?" He asked, being a smart ass.

"Thank your mate. She's the only reason you're alive and untouched."

Gajeel snorted when she said "untouched" but decided to leave things where they were.

Jade held the locket that was around her neck; a small trinket Revan had given her around the time they first met. She suddenly became angry, as if provoked. She was starting to believe that it was the slayer's fault for Revan being killed.

"Revan would still be alive if I'd have just killed you," she said under her breath, but just loud enough for Gajeel to hear.

"So, what? Ya gonna kill me now?" He asked.

Jade thought about it but seeing how it didn't even make her feel better when she killed the dick that broke her best friend's neck, she knew it'd be a waste of time to kill the slayer. Besides, he was a soon-to-be father, and who was she to rip a man with no ulterior motives away from his family?

"Give Levy my best wishes," The dark-haired woman said, turning and walking away.

He watched as the wench walked away, the yellow ribbon in her hair catching his eye._ 'Shrimp has one just like that.'_

Gajeel met Levy in the guild's library, where she said she'd be.

"Gajeel," she said as he walked through the doors. "What is it? What's wrong?"

He answered by scooping her up in a huge embrace, the weight of everything being lifted off his shoulders. He was sure she'd feel the same way once he told her.

"Levy," he said, smelling her hair.

The bluenette was confused, but she was never going to turn down any loving from her mate. She melted into his embrace, her knees getting weak as he kept her balanced. She couldn't help but take in his alluring scent, while it washed over her body as if it was something it needed.

Gajeel noticed the effect his embrace had on his tiny person, a smirk appearing across his lips.

"Gihi," he pulled back and looked into her big honey eyes, satisfied with the pool of lust he saw in them.

"You want me, Short Stuff?" He asked as he leaned down, his lips brushing her ear.

"'Cos I'll bend you over right here."

As he said that, her legs felt as if they went to mush, causing her to lose her footing while she was standing still. Gajeel chuckled at the display. He loved the control he had over her body. He snaked his arm around her small waist and hoisted her up on the table, her face still flush from his proposition.

Levy was still confused as to what happened earlier and really wanted to know what was going on, but this tall, sexy, Adonis of a man was pretty good at keeping her distracted. He'd sat her on the table and started kissing her neck, and that was enough to drive her crazy.

Forgetting they were at the guild, Levy felt bold as her hands started to wander. Eventually, they landed on the print outside his pants which caused a low groan to emit from the pit of his stomach.

"Damn, Shrimp," he muttered, his lips moving from her neck to her lips.

He kept one arm around her waist as the other went up her dress, revealing her leg and the bottom part of her protruding stomach.

"G-Gajeel!" She exclaimed breathily, her hands scrambling to smooth her dress back down, but to no avail.

"Sorry," he said as his hand played with her sensitive nipple. "I just can't help it."

Before she could respond, his lips were crashing down on hers again, as if he were starved. As usual, Levy couldn't protest when he had her like this. Not that she was complaining or anything.

She was suddenly pulled to the edge of the table, Gajeel getting down on his knees.

"Levy…" he said, staring up into her big honey eyes.

"Let me taste you."

His eyes were pleading, knowing she was a bit uncomfortable with being intimate in public. He'd hoped she was feeling bold enough to take it a bit further.

He watched intently as she nodded slowly, seeing the cautiousness in her eyes. He knew she was trying to be more spontaneous and get out of her comfort zone just to please her mate, and he greatly appreciated it.

He wasted no time easing her legs open to reveal his prize. He cocked an eyebrow upon the realization that she had no underwear on.

"Oh?" He took his thumb and circled her pearl, making her shudder in response.

"I must have forgotten to put some on," she said, smirking like she knew they were going to end up doing something.

"No complaints here," he said, the grip of his arm being wrapped around her leg tightening.

Slipping his hand back up her dress, he took a tit in his hand and squeezed as he dove in to enjoy his meal. Levy threw her head back and whimpered, trying not to make any noise and attract attention. The dragon slayer squeezed more aggressively in response to her muffled moans. He longed to hear the sweet music of his name coming from her mouth and would do anything to achieve it.

Levy's body suddenly jolted in surprise when she heard a thump coming from the other side of the library.

"We…." Levy said breathlessly. "We can't, here!"

Gajeel already knew who it was, and they'd been standing on the other side of the door for a few minutes now but paid them no mind. He liked giving them a show.

"Relax, Shrimp," he said, coming up for air. "They walked away."

The bluenette glared down at the dark-haired man, knowing full well he was lying.

"Gihi," the slayer smirked, going back down.

"Ga…jeel…"

She tugged at his mane, in efforts to pull him up, but her arms were getting weaker and weaker with each probe of his tongue.

Outside the door, a certain blonde mage and a fire dragon slayer were peeking through the crack of the slightly ajar entryway. Lucy was blushing furiously, while Natsu stood there with a smirk, watching the action. They couldn't really see much, except tufts of black hair jutting out from Levy's sides, as her back was turned to them. Luckily, her dress was still covering her backside.

"I really think we should leave them alone, Natsu!" The celestial mage begged.

"For what?" He retorted. "They clearly want people to watch!"

"But I know Levy doesn't!" She whispered, trying to pull her pink-haired mate away from the doors, and failing.

Natsu was just itching to rain on Bolt Face's parade, like it was his favorite pastime.

Levy was a writhing, squirming mess under his touch, and she had to admit, knowing someone was watching was kind of hot. At the same time, she still wasn't fully comfortable doing things like this in public.

"Gajeel," she moaned, getting close to her release.

He was getting frustrated. He knew Flame Brain was planning to piss him off somehow, and he'd be dammed if he let him ruin this time with his mate. She whimpered as he slowed his pace, wanting him to both stop and keep going; it was an inner battle with herself that she was slowly losing.

"Shit," he whispered, causing his blue-haired vixen to look down at him.

"Eh?"

Gajeel swiftly wrapped his arm around his now sexually frustrated girlfriend, effectively yanking her off the table and slipping into the shadows, still somehow managing to slip his fingers in the very place his tongue just was.

Levy was amazed at his dedication to get her off, and that's one of the main reasons she wanted to try and loosen up a bit when it came to being intimate in public. She knew he would appreciate the attempt. It's not like she'd be able to resist him anyway.

She went to protest but his other hand went to cover her mouth.

"That idiot is fucking with me," he whispered in her ear as they hid in a shadow against the wall. "Watch." He positioned her so that she could see Natsu sniffing around trying to find them.

This scene was pretty hot for the iron dragon slayer. He loved sneaking around with Levy, and almost getting caught was exhilarating. He felt his pants get a little tighter as he thrust his fingers into her core, her moisture so great, it coated the inside of her thighs. His body reacted to her arousal, making him grind into her.

"Fuck, Levy," he groaned as her perfect ass pressed against his growing dick. "You're so wet."

He moved his hand from her mouth and tightly gripped her hip, pulling her closer and internally cursing the thin layers of clothing that separated them.

A moan accidentally slipped Levy's lips when she felt him press into her, the want for him building up rapidly.

"Gajeel," she barely whispered. "Please."

He loved it when she begged, but Flame Brain was approaching, and he needed to hide somewhere else. He had to admit, this little game the idiot was playing while he was trying to be with his mate was a bit entertaining.

Natsu was just trying to annoy his guildmate. He wasn't really going to interrupt them, but he wanted to keep getting close to them, so he had to keep moving around. Anything to piss off that sack of bolts.

Gajeel was amused. He was sneaking around the guild's library hiding and trying to please his mate and the fact that she seemed to be all for it turned him on even more.

He found a secluded area behind a bookshelf filled with books of deadened languages; an aisle that wasn't often explored and if it was it would be by Levy. They materialized when the coast was clear, and his mouth came crashing down on hers.

Muffled moans and groans of pleasure were coming from the pair as he lay her down on the carpet, his hands slowly creeping up her dress.

"Gajeel," she said breathily, her hand on the back of his neck. "Don't take your time."

He looked into her lidded eyes, filled to the brim with sexual desire. Desire he wanted to fill.

He went to undo his pants when he heard a few girls entering the library. _'Shit.'_ He stood up, still eyeing his tiny mate on the floor beneath him. Silently admiring the smoothness of her skin, the curve of her hips and her small waist, her perfect breasts that were filling in slightly more each day, her heart-shaped face and soft features that were beautifully framed by her royal blue hair that was now fanning out above her head. Her eyes were begging him to come back, but he knew she'd be uncomfortable doing this knowing there were other people around and he didn't want to push her; she'd already gone out of her comfort zone for him and he was grateful.

"Come on, Shrimp," he said, scooping her back up.

Levy groaned, wanting her needs to be met after all that teasing.

"Why?" She asked, still riled up.

"We should go somewhere more private," the dark-haired man said, his voice low as she hooked her arms around his neck.

"Hey, Gajeel? What was wrong with Jade?"

He didn't know how to answer that without telling her the details he didn't want her to know, so he continued walking in silence as he thought of his response.

"Let's just say, we don't have to stay in hiding anymore," he said a few minutes after exiting the library.

The script mage's eyes widened at the news, gears turning and forming several questions in her head.

"What? How?"

Gajeel chuckled, amused by her excitement. "Don't concern yourself with the small details, Shrimp," he smiled down at her. "Just trust me when I say it's over."

It felt as if the weight of a million moons were lifted from her shoulders. She no longer had to live in fear for her life or be confined to the house. She could live properly, now and it felt great. She looked up at her mate, happy that they could again live their lives out in the open.

* * *

**I wanted to thank you guys for reading my very first fanfic. I think I might be able to squeeze one more chapter out of this story (to be honest, I'm running out of content lol). But I love writing so you guys haven't seen the last of me. I know I don't respond to you guys' reviews, but I do read each one. in fact, the first thing I do when I wake up in the morning is check the fanfiction app to see if I got any new reviews. anyway, I love this pair and I'm fumbling with new ideas like a Gajevy AU or whatever or I can just keep this story going if that's what you guys prefer. please private message me with some ideas on how to keep this story going. I'm welcome to any idea. **

**this is in response to Omnicron Pi:**

**I genuinely apologize that you had to go through that. It sucks to say, but I understand the pain you carry, and the only thing I can say is, stay strong. with time, things will get better, I promise. :) I'm glad I can add a little slice of happiness to your day and it's reasons like those that make me want to keep this story going.**** I'm sorry I'm not too good at comforting words but I hope it added a little extra slice of happiness to your day. **


	36. ZR

**Hello all, thank you again for reading. I know I keep torturing you guys and telling you this will be my last chapter, but I'm thinking I can get AT LEAST one more chapter in. I also wanted to let you guys know that it may be a week or so before you get the next chapter, as I am moving from Columbus to Long Beach with my boyfriend in less than two days. Gotta live it up while you can, right? But anyway, yeah. I like where I'm going with the story and maybe on my road trip I can come up with ideas on how to keep it going. This fanfic is my baby, and I really don't want it to end lol. anyhow, enjoy, my pretties :)**

* * *

**Chapter 36**

**Z.R.**

It had been a breezy 6 months for Levy and Gajeel. They were able to live a bit more comfortably and not be confined to their quaint house in the woods. He still wouldn't let her take any jobs, but he would bring her and Lily along and put them up at an inn in whatever village his next job would be, that way Lily could help out as needed and he would still be able to see Levy. They made back all of the money they spent on their home plus more, and Gajeel had the spare Jewel tied up for something big for Levy.

Levy's pregnancy was pretty easy, surprisingly. The only thing she hated was the fact that she waddled everywhere and felt as big as a whale. This feeling was new for her as she'd always been tiny. Out of nowhere, around 5 months, she blew up. She'd gone up two sizes and just didn't feel sexy at all.

Of course, Gajeel knew she was feeling self-conscious, and hated seeing his mate feeling down about herself. He personally liked the way she was filling out. Her hips were wider and her chest was a little bigger and he took a particular liking to her rounder ass, unable to resist giving it a smack here and there.

Right now, they were returning to the guild from a pretty long job that Gajeel and Lily took, Levy being excited to be back home.

"Ugh! I'm so tired," Levy whined. "That job took a lot longer than it should have."

"I'm sorry, Shrimp. But on the bright side, we have a bunch of extra Jewel to spend," Gajeel said, holding the doors to the guild open.

"Levy!" Lucy exclaimed as she ran up to her blue-haired friend to give her a bear hug.

"Lucy, how are you?" Levy said, almost being crushed by the blonde's hug.

"I'm great! I feel like it's been ages since I've seen you! Look at you, you're ready to pop!" Lucy said ecstatically.

"Don't remind me," Levy rolled her eyes. "I'm massive!"

"No, you're not massive! You've just filled out in the right places!"

"Well, tell that to my feet!" She pointed down at her feet, which were mildly swollen and slightly sore.

The girls giggled as they walked off, arm in arm.

"The usual?" Mira asked as Gajeel approached the bar.

Gajeel grunted in response, hoping the beer would calm his nerves. As Mira handed him his nearly overflowing mug, he slid a bag of Jewel her direction.

"For the guild," he said.

"Thanks!" She beamed at the iron dragon slayer. "So what's up? You seem a little stressed. How's Levy?"

Gajeel pinched the bridge of his nose, not really wanting to speak to the She-Devil, but he only had two options; be forced to talk to the barmaid or go home, neither of which sounded pleasant. He wouldn't leave his very pregnant mate to walk home by herself and he didn't want to drag her away from her friends, as she hadn't seen them in almost a month. If he'd done that, he'd never hear the end of it.

"She's fine," he managed to grunt out. Which was true, she was fine. He, on the other hand, was not, and it was written all over his face. Honestly, he was scared. Levy was due any minute now and his whole life was about to change. He had no clue how to be a dad or anything and it was messing him up mentally thinking about it.

Mira saw the thoughts churning in his head, and poured him some Sake.

"It's on the house," she smiled.

Gajeel wasted no time downing the beverage, satisfied with the after feeling.

"Talk to her about it," she said, knowingly. "Everything will be alright, I promise."

"Tch." Gajeel nearly rolled his eyes at the comment.

He wanted to talk to Levy, but there never seemed to be a good time lately. She'd either be tired or hungry or complaining about her size, not that he was annoyed with her or anything, he was just dealing with a lot internally and didn't know how to go about expressing himself. By now, she was past her due date by almost a week and he was on high alert. He honestly just wanted her to give birth and get it over with, but he knew that's not how life worked.

He glanced over and saw her gabbing with Bunny Girl, noticing she was finally having a good time. Who could blame her? She'd just spent a long three and a half weeks constantly worrying about he and Lily while outside the comfort of her home. On the bright side, he was able to come to her every night, which brought her peace of mind.

As he downed the last of his beer to wash down the Sake, he stood up and walked toward Levy.

"So, when's your due date?" Lucy asked the shorter mage sitting across from her.

"It was last Tuesday," Levy said, rubbing her belly.

"Wow! So you're ready, huh?"

Levy nodded.

"Why don't you go to see if Porlyusica can induce you?"

As the script mage was about to answer, the baby started kicking, not too hard, but hard enough to be noticed.

"Gajeel is walking this way, isn't he?" Levy asked.

Lucy looked up and sure enough, the iron dragon slayer was strolling up to their table.

"Yeah! How did you know?"

"The baby always kicks when he's around," she smiled softly. "Honestly the only time she doesn't move is when Gajeel isn't around."

"I bet that can get pretty annoying, right?" Lucy asked, genuinely interested in her best friend's pregnancy. Natsu had been hinting about having kids and she suspected he was attempting to knock her up. She wanted to get all the information she could about a dragon slayer's baby.

"What can get pretty annoying?" Gajeel said, wrapping his arms around his mate.

"The baby kicking all the time," Lucy said.

"Actually, no. She doesn't kick hard, but she certainly makes herself known."

"She, huh?" The blonde cocked an eyebrow.

Levy and Gajeel looked at each other and smiled.

"We just have a feeling it'll be a girl."

"Wendy is pretty adamant about it being a boy," Lucy retorted.

"Either way, we'll be happy."

They sat and talked for a few more minutes when Lucy spotted her mate and made a beeline toward him, Gajeel finally happy to be alone with Levy.

"Hey," he said nuzzling her neck. "I'm pretty beat. Let's go home."

"Yeah, my feet hurt, I could lay down right about now," she said, hooking her arms around his neck. "Carry me?"

He exited the guild as he carried her in his arms, making their way back to their cozy house in the woods.

"Oh, yeah, Lucy said something about going to get induced," Levy said, wanting to just get it done and over with.

"Yeah? The old lady can do that for you right?"

"Yeah, I'm just not sure I'm ready."

He looked down at his mate, who looked extremely sad.

"Oi! What is it?"

"I just worry that I won't be a good mother. That I won't be able to provide, that I won't do our child enough justice." She buried her face in her hands, attempting to stop the tears.

Gajeel slowed down, eventually stopping under a shady tree. He gently sat her down and sat next to her, squeezing her hand in his.

"Hey, look at me," he said.

She faced him to find a pair of crimson red eyes gazing into hers.

"I uh… was actually feeling the same way… ya know?"

Levy sniffled and wiped her face with the back of her hand.

"I've… never had any family outside of Metalicana, and even then… he was cold. I fear I won't know how to be loving or supportive. I just…. I don't know how to be a dad, and honestly, Lev," he took both her hands in his. "I'm scared shitless."

He looked out into the horizon, pondering his thoughts.

"I know you'll be a great mother, Levy. You're smart and kind and very forgiving, but also firm and direct and not afraid to stand your ground." He paused for a few seconds then chuckled. "I can see it now."

He imagined having a few kids and them running around and Levy chasing them, his thoughts broken by Levy resting her head on his shoulder.

"I think once the baby is here, it'll come to you naturally. I'm sure everyone feels this way the first time around."

"Are you implying you want a second?" Gajeel flashed her a toothy grin.

"Slow your roll, there," she giggled. "Let's see how it goes first."

Gajeel was all for the idea of having another, assuming this one wasn't… like him. He smiled, remembering his childhood antics, and how he'd always find himself in some sort of trouble. He was a smart kid, maybe too smart for his own good, but he wouldn't be where he was now if he hadn't made the decisions he did.

Life was funny that way. He'd been taken in by a dark guild at a young age and raised to be evil, and yet, this girl—no, woman, was kind enough to forgive him for the horrific things he did to her and her crew. He would never admit it out loud, but he was glad he encountered her that day. If he hadn't, she wouldn't be about to have his kid… well, maybe so. Maybe fate would have brought them together some other way. Maybe not. Either way, he was glad she was in his life.

They sat for a little bit, enjoying the fresh air and scenery, until Levy stated that she was tired and wanted to go home. They hadn't been back home since they went on their job a few weeks ago, and they both just wanted to be comfortable.

He helped her stand and held her hand as they walked home. It wasn't until Gajeel smelled the faint smell of a few of their guild mates as they got closer, that he remembered her surprise.

"Levy," he said, stopping in his tracks. He was trying to think of a way to keep her from the house.

"What is it, Gajeel?"

He wasn't sure how to bring it up without sounding suspicious, but he went for it.

"So, you said something about being induced?"

"Ugh, yes! I just want to get this done and over with! I'm huge, and my feet hurt all the time and I can't sleep properly!"

Gajeel wasn't expecting that reaction from her, but he'd take the win. _'Wow, she must be more ready than me.' _He smiled.

"How's about I take you to the old lady and she can induce you?" He suggested.

"Right now?"

"Well, you're already past due, so why not?"

Levy looked at the ground, her feet shuffling around nervously.

"Aw, Shrimp," he said, lifting her chin with his index and thumb. "Don't be nervous. Everything will be alright. I'm right here with you."

"I'm so scared," she said, her voice cracking. "What if there's something wrong?"

He cupped her cheek, the heat from her now flushed cheeks a noticeable contrast to his cold hand.

"There won't be anything wrong, I'm sure of it."

"How do you know?"

He wiped a tear away with his thumb, staring into her glossy, honey eyes.

"Dragon senses."

Levy stood there for a few minutes, thinking about what she should do as she rubbed her belly. _'What should I do, baby?' _ She asked the baby inwardly, as if a response was feasible. _'Should I keep you in here until you're ready?' _After that question rolled out of her thoughts, the baby stopped moving, which was unusual, given how active it usually was. _'Are you ready now?' _Once again, the baby responded, this time with a kick. A pretty sharp one at that.

"Ouch!" She said, holding the side of her stomach.

"Levy!" Gajeel was instantly at her side, as always, even though he knew 99% of the time it was just the baby kicking.

"It's ok," she smiled softly at her mate. "I think she's ready."

"Let's get you to Porlyusica."

In a split second, he had her in his arms quickly headed to the pink-haired woman.

* * *

"It was good you came to me now," Porlyusica said, ordering Levy out of her clothes and into a robe.

"It could have been detrimental to you and the baby if you would have waited any longer."

The older woman shuffled around her treehouse, gathering the essentials needed to get started.

"First, I'm going to break your water."

Levy was nervous, scared and excited all at the same time. She was soon going to meet the next love of her life. A mini her.

"Shrimp," Gajeel said, holding her hand. "I'm going to head back to the house—"

"You're leaving me?!"

"Relax, I'm just getting a few things for you to make sure you're comfortable," he said, kissing her forehead. "Is there anything specific you want me to grab?"

"Just a change of clothes and a few books. But wait! What if the baby comes while you're away?"

"I won't be gone that long, I promise."

He bent down to give her a kiss when she pulled him closer, deepening the kiss.

"Mmm, Shorty," he growled.

"You know…" she said with a smirk, their foreheads together. "We could do it one more time before the baby comes." Her hands wandered down his chest and abs, lingering just above the waistband to his pants.

When he found out that he wasn't going to be able to be with Levy for at least 6 weeks after giving birth, he nearly flipped his shit.

"That's always fine with me, Shrimp," he said, leaning her back on the bed she was on.

"Absolutely not!"

The two mages broke apart, their faces flushed from slight embarrassment.

"You should have done that before you came. Now that she's here, I'm doing this immediately." Porlyusica said, a scowl on her face.

"Just go, Gajeel," Levy said, kissing him one more time. "I'll be here when you get back."

Gajeel was ecstatic, he was about to be a dad, and he knew she'd definitely appreciate what he had in store for her. He walked quickly back to their home, to find everything in place.

"Those idiots aren't as bad as they seem," he said, pleased with the outcome.

He grabbed a change of clothes for his mate, while carefully selecting a few books for her to read, wanting to pick something he hadn't seen her read in a while. After he gathered her things, he cleaned up a bit, wanting the place to be spotless when they came home.

* * *

Gajeel got back to Porlyusica's after a few hours, eager to be by his mate's side. The three of them sat and talked while the older woman kept track of her contractions, Gajeel holding her hand for support.

Porlyusica mainly spoke to them about proper childcare and what and what not to expect. She even beat the dragon slayer to the punch and informed him why the six week rule was in effect, and that they lost likely would be too tired to even think about sex for a while, anyway.

Levy chuckled, knowing Gajeel would always find time to be one with her, no matter how tired he was.

"Laugh now, but later when you guys aren't getting any sleep, it won't be a laughing matter," the older woman scolded. "I'm serious. No touching for six weeks. Can I trust you to keep your hands off?"

Gajeel smirked, knowing it was impossible to keep his hands off Levy.

"Yeah, I can do that."

Porlyusica narrowed her eyes at the large man, not believing a word he said.

"I'll stop by and check on her a few times, as I know it will be as bit difficult getting the child back and forth in the beginning."

"Thank you," Levy said right before another contraction kicked in.

"Aarrghh!" Gajeel exclaimed as his mate squeezed his hand harder than he thought she would have.

"Geez, woman!"

"Sorry," Levy said sheepishly.

Gajeel didn't know his Shrimp was that strong. It warmed his heart.

"I guess my promise in making you bigger was successful," he chuckled, resulting in Levy puffing out her cheeks in frustration.

"Gajeel! That's not funny!"

"What?" He laughed heartily. "I meant strength-wise, not actual size-wise!"

It was a long few hours, and Gajeel ended up falling asleep. Levy couldn't sleep because of the contractions, which were getting closer and closer together. She really wished he was awake to keep her company, but he needed as much rest as he could get. Who knew how much sleep they were going to get? She picked up one of the books he brought for her, happy to get her mind off the pain temporarily.

* * *

"Gajeel!"

The dragon slayer was rudely woken by a smack to the head.

"Oi!"

"It's time," Porlyusica said, shoving him out of the way.

Gajeel was a nervous wreck, and he felt helpless. He looked over at Levy who was clearly uncomfortable, and all he could do was stay by her side, and hope nothing bad happened.

"Alright, Levy, this next part is going to be hard," the woman explained.

"When I tell you to push, push as hard as you can, ok?"

Levy nodded, strands of blue hair sticking to her forehead from sweat. Gajeel admired how strong she was. She may have been tiny, but she was _not _weak. _'Qualities of a great mother.' _He held her hand, prepared for it to ache.

"Alright, PUSH!"

Levy screamed, her face red and her hand clenched tightly around Gajeel's.

"Come on, Lev, you got this! Stay strong!" He tried to encourage her.

"PUSH!"

His mate screamed again, squeezing his hang tighter than she did last time.

"I see the head! Keep going, Levy. You're doing great, just one or two more," Porlyusica reached down to support the baby's head as Levy pushed.

"PUSH!"

"AAAAHHHHH SHIT! FUCK!" Levy rarely cursed, but she felt this time, it was needed.

"Levy," Gajeel said, trying to help but when she shot him the deadliest glare he'd ever seen from her, he decided to keep quiet.

"You did this to me!" She yelled in between screams.

'_Yup, and I'd do it again, too.' _But he couldn't very well say that.

"Come on, one more," the older woman said.

Levy screamed one final time, feeling pressure being relieved afterward.

After a few seconds, the sound of a crying baby could be heard, and Gajeel and Levy wanted nothing more than to see their new bundle of joy.

"Let me clean him up and you may see him," Porlyusica said, carrying the baby off to be cleaned.

"Him?" They both asked simultaneously.

"Yes, it is a boy," she responded, walking off.

The room was silent, the anticipation of seeing their child overbearing. After a minute or so, she came back into the room with him wrapped up and handed him to Levy.

The script mage and the iron dragon slayer stared in awe at the baby in her arms, amazed that they created life. The baby had black hair, like his father, but they couldn't see his eyes yet, as they were still closed. Levy caressed the baby's cheek, entranced by how soft his skin was.

"He's opening his eyes!" She exclaimed as they watched the baby slowly open his eyes, revealing hazel eyes, like his mom.

This had to have been the cutest baby she'd ever seen, and not just because it was hers… well, maybe that was a small part of it.

"What do you want to name him?" She asked softly as she handed Gajeel the child.

"Well, it looks like he takes after his Pop, huh?"

Upon closer examination, Levy realized she gave birth to a mini Gajeel. How adorable.

"How about…." He thought for a second. "Zeke."

Levy couldn't help but smile. For some reason, she really liked that name, and felt somewhat attached to it.

"I love it," she beamed at her mate.

"And I love you," he said, swelling with pride. "And I love this little guy."

"Zeke Redfox."


	37. Family

**Soooo... I'm not sure what I'm doing lol. I told you I'd post in like a week and here I am, posting within a day. I'm actually going on that road trip in like 6 hours and I'm super sleepy. I worked on this chapter throughout the day today and I finished it so I was like, why not? might as well not keep my lovely fans waiting. anywho, give me some prompts or ideas of one-shots you'd like me to write and I'll have fun with them. I will most likely add another chapter or so to this story. enjoy :)**

* * *

**Chapter 37**

**Family**

Levy stayed with Porlyusica for a few days so she could be monitored, just in case she had delayed complications from the birth of their beautiful son. After Levy was deemed fine and well, the older woman practically kicked them out, slamming the door behind them muttering something about hating humans.

Levy couldn't tear her eyes away from the mini human in her arms; it's like she fell in love all over again.

"Come on, Shrimp. I know you're tired."

"Yes, tired and sore, but it was all worth it," she said cooing at the baby.

"Would you do it again?"

Levy smiled up at her mate. "Yes."

Gajeel walked alongside Levy and Zeke to their home, his mind running a million miles a minute. As if the kid were in his head, he started fussing.

"Oh, baby, what's wrong?" Levy asked. "Your face is all scrunched up. Are you hungry?"

Levy pulled out a bottle of milk she'd pumped earlier and tried feeding him, but he just wasn't having it.

"Do you need to be changed?" She checked his diaper, but it was dry.

Gajeel watched as Levy tried to soothe their fussy baby. _'If this kid is anything like me, he could go for some iron right about now,' _he thought as his stomach rumbled.

"Do you think you could make some iron?" He asked, rubbing the back of his neck.

"Sure, just take him for a sec," she said handing over his clone.

As soon as he held Zeke, he stopped fussing and the thoughts swirling around in his mind finally subsided.

**SOLID SCRIPT: Iron**

Zeke watched in awe as the large shiny object appeared before his eyes.

"Thanks, Shrimp," Gajeel said munching the delicacy.

He looked down at his kid, noticing that he seemed to be boring a hole into the iron with his eyes.

"You want some of Mommy's iron?" He smirked as he broke off a piece of iron and rolled it in the shape of a makeshift pacifier.

Zeke took it happily, sucking on it as if that was his only source of food.

"Well, what do ya know?" He said, laughing.

Levy looked slightly annoyed, and she was.

"What's wrong, Shrimp?" He teased. "No mama's boy for you. This one's all me!"

Levy couldn't help but notice Zeke stopped fussing when his dad took him and that he was into iron. She hoped he'd be a little more like her. She guessed when the time was right, they could always have another.

"Let me hold him," she said, desperate to get the same bond.

She took Zeke, and he was fine for maybe two seconds until he started fussing again.

"I carry you for nine months and you choose _him_ over _me_?" She pouted as she held him up in the air.

"It's alright, Lev. Give him some time," he said, taking Zeke back from her. "Let's go home." He extended his free hand and Levy took it, sighing heavily.

When they got closer to their house, Gajeel remembered her surprise. He was a little annoyed that he kept forgetting, but he figured it was because of lack of sleep.

"Shrimp," he said, putting the key inside the door. "Close your eyes."

"Eh? Why? You know I hate surprises."

"Just close 'em," he demanded, perhaps a bit too harshly.

Levy huffed and closed her eyes, prepared for anything. She braced herself as he ushered her inside and seemingly pushing her down the hall, all with one hand. After trekking down what she assumed was the hall, he stopped her and positioned her a certain direction.

"Open them," he said in her ear.

Levy opened her eyes and saw a door. The door to their guest bedroom. _'I guess he wants me to open it.'_ She reached for the handle and turned the knob, slowly pushing it open.

Her jaw dropped as she entered the room. It was as if her dreams came true. Either that or an extreme case of Deja Vú. There were bookshelves in place of walls that reached up to the ceiling. It held every one of her books and then some. There was even a small stool for her to reach the ones on the higher shelves. She scanned the room and saw an iron crib, topped with stuffed animals and blankets and an iron mobile hanging over it. Next to the crib, there was a really fancy rocking chair that Levy took a liking to.

Gajeel studied her face, liking the reaction he got from her.

"So, whatcha think?" He asked.

"Gajeel…." She was speechless. "How did…. When…?"

"There was a reason why I wanted to go on such a long job, Shrimp. I had a few guild members come over and build this for you while we were gone."

Levy couldn't stop the tears from falling. "Gajeel, it's wonderful, thank you so much!"

She turned around to give him a hug, sandwiching Zeke in the middle.

* * *

Gajeel and Levy stayed in their home for a few months getting accustomed to life with Zeke, and it was a bit hard, but not impossible. Sleep was scarce, as he was a bit of a handful. He definitely was his father's son. He had his temper and his appetite. She was constantly making iron for them both; plain iron for Gajeel and iron-infused milk for Zeke.

Gajeel was proud. Zeke was strong and he definitely had small amounts of magic coming from him. He suspected his son was an iron dragon slayer given the fact he was into iron, and his senses seemed to be a bit heightened. He'd always seem to know when Levy woke up in the morning and would cry until she gave him attention.

Zeke Redfox was truly one of a kind. He was smart and intuitive, seeming to know when his parents were in distress, more often his dad, who he had more of a bond with. Zeke loved his mom dearly and loved getting attention from her, but he absolutely adored his dad.

The older he got, the greater the bond became between him and his dad. When Gajeel would be stressed out, all he had to do was pick him up and hold him for a bit, his stress dissipating as soon as he had him in his arms. It was times like those when he was more like his mom. He could be comforting without doing anything, and he picked up on things quickly.

There were only a select few people who'd seen Zeke; Lucy and Natsu stopped by a few weeks ago and Juvia dragged Gray along to see her longtime friend's baby. Lucy's eyes were practically stars when she first met Zeke and she begged to babysit when they started going on jobs again.

Levy assured her he was a handful, but the celestial mage didn't care. Natsu was pretty excited to have a new addition to the guild that he could train and take under his wing, but Gajeel quickly ended his excitement, telling Natsu that as his father, he felt that it was his responsibility to train his son. They proceeded to argue back and forth about how the guild was supposed to help and whatnot, causing a tired Levy to leave the room and be free of their bickering.

Throughout the time they spent hibernating with Zeke, Lily would take a few jobs here and there and keep the guild updated on Levy and Gajeel. They were all eager to meet the baby, but they understood that they wanted to keep to themselves for a bit until they got used to their new life.

Not too long after that, Levy decided they should finally show their face at the guild. Around that time, she noticed two new things about Zeke.

"Gajeel! Come look at this," she called from the baby's room.

Gajeel came into the room, not really surprised at what he saw. Zeke was growing iron studs on his face and arms where his dad's were, and they saw a bottom tooth poking through his gums.

"Yeah, I suspected as such," he said. "The kid is just like me."

Levy pouted, not going unnoticed by Gajeel.

"But he's got your brains," he said, ruffling her hair.

"He's growing so fast, I wonder if that has anything to do with being a baby dragon," she thought out loud.

She really hoped Zeke would be more like her when he grew up. It would be nice to have someone to talk to about books and other things. It was obvious he wasn't going to be a script mage, and honestly, the only thing that he had of hers were her eyes. _'Gajeel must have some strong genes.'_

They got to the guild and were immediately bombarded by their friends, all of them taking a liking to their new addition. A few people collected bet money, saying they knew the baby would be like Gajeel, while others congratulated them and offered them drinks.

They were happy to finally be back at the guild. Even Gajeel missed his mates.

"So," Mira started. "When are you guys looking to take another job?"

"Well, we're pretty much accustomed to life now, so I imagine we'll be taking jobs again here pretty soon," the script mage explained.

"Nope!" Gajeel said. "We need ya, Lev. Can't risk anything happening to ya."

"Well, what about you? He likes you more anyway! You're the one who should stay and watch Zeke!"

The guild watched as the two went back and forth, chuckling at the scene.

"You guys fight like an old married couple," Cana said, slurring her words.

The debate unintentionally got a bit heated, resulting in Levy storming out with Zeke in tow.

"Who does he think he is?" She muttered angrily to herself as she walked through the woods.

"Stupid Gajeel! I can work and take care of you just fine! Isn't that right, baby?" She pinched Zeke's cheek, causing him to giggle.

Levy understood his worry, but she _hated_ being treated like she was made of glass. Granted, it had been a while since she actually worked on a mission, but she felt she was still in good shape.

She rolled her eyes as Zeke started fussing. She knew he wasn't hungry, and he'd just been changed, and the only other thing that she could think of was him needing his iron pacifier or Gajeel was coming up on them. She turned around, and sure enough, her visibly annoyed mate was approaching.

"What do you want, Gajeel?" Levy spat.

"I want Zeke."

"Here, take him. He wants you anyway."

She handed him the baby and he stopped fussing, as usual. She turned around and walked home, almost stomping the whole way.

Gajeel held the little black-haired baby, his anger quickly subsiding. He didn't really understand how or why his little man calmed him like he did, be he wasn't going to question it. Every time things between he and Levy escalated, Zeke would cry until they made up, and they had to have actually stopped arguing. He remembered one night they argued about something silly, and he picked him up while they were still going at it, but he continued to cry until they stopped. _'My smart little guy.'_ He walked home with Zeke in his arms, ready to make up with his mate.

When Levy got in the house, she went straight for the bathroom to take a long, well-needed bath. She soaked and thought about her life and how every decision and event landed her here with the (annoying) love of her life, and their baby, whom she loved dearly.

She closed her eyes and sighed when she heard the door to their home open and shut. Levy honestly just wanted some peace away from everyone and everything, but unfortunately, that wasn't feasible, not with a baby. Maybe that's why she wanted to go on a job. Lucy would be more than happy to babysit and take Zeke off their hands for a few days if they decided to.

Gajeel was tired of waiting on Levy to come out of the bathroom. He'd already fed and put Zeke to bed and made a small dinner for them to eat. He got up from the couch and leaned on the bathroom's door frame, watching her dry off. He quietly admired her curves, her having not lost the baby weight so she was thick. Turns out, he liked a little thickness.

Levy felt his presence and decided to ignore it, not really wanting to talk to him until she turned around and saw him gazing at her with his trademark smirk. Suddenly, she felt aroused.

It had been a while since they'd had sex, and it wasn't intentional. Zeke took a lot of their time and attention and they both acknowledged that there were more important things to get done than fucking like rabbits all the time. They'd found time and energy to do it two or three times after her six weeks was up, but after that, it wasn't often that they'd be intimate.

A lot of it had to do with Levy not feeling sexy anymore. She knew she hadn't lost the baby weight, and she felt fat. In reality, she knew she wasn't that big, only having gone up two sizes, still, she was bigger than she was used to being. It was hard to believe he would still find her sexy while looking like this. _'At least something good came from it.'_

"Levy," he said, walking toward her with open arms.

"Gajeel," she replied, welcoming his embrace that eventually turned into a passionate kiss which turned into him picking her up and carrying her to their bed.

He pinned her wrists above her head, his eyes scanning her thick, but petite body.

"Fuck, you're so beautiful," he said, his voice almost a whisper.

He used a free hand to cup her breast, gently squeezing, a small moan escaping her lips. As they were becoming more into it, Zeke started crying.

Gajeel lightly dragged his fingers down her torso, chuckling in response to the soft cries of the baby.

"Looks like this will have to wait, Shrimp," he said, standing upright and making his way toward Zeke.

Levy smirked; her new life so surreal.


	38. Calm

**Chapter 38**

**Calm**

Zeke was now eight years old and getting stronger every day. Gajeel would take him to the woods every now and then and help him learn how to use his magic, as it could be uncontrollable sometimes. Whenever he was younger, at times when he was unhappy, his iron scales would appear in random spots on his body, which usually caused more frustration than usual on account of him not really understanding what was going on. It took Zeke a while to learn that it was normal for him, but it still surprised him when it happened.

Gajeel wouldn't admit it to Levy, but training Zeke was a bit challenging. He'd spend hours in the woods trying to get him to do one thing, whether it be utilizing his slayer abilities, or just building strength. He wanted nothing more than for his son to realize his potential to become even stronger than _he_ was, but it seemed like he was uninterested in learning. He would easily get distracted or find any way out of training with his dad. Gajeel couldn't be mad, though. He was just like him as a kid. When he didn't want to do something, he wouldn't do it, no matter the consequences. He just hoped that his son's dragon slayer instincts would kick in on their own when he was older.

Zeke showed similarities with his mother the older he got. He asked questions and was very inquisitive. He took a liking to her script magic and would be fascinated every time she used it. Gajeel noticed these small things, but Levy was fixated on the bigger picture. Zeke had more in common with his dad, and that made her a little sad. Levy kept those feelings to herself; she felt that was a silly reason to be bummed about. She knew her son loved her dearly and that's all she could ever ask for.

In terms of looks and first impressions, Zeke was pretty much a carbon copy of his dad. He was aloof, and not too friendly. He only was comfortable with certain people in the guild. Lucy, Natsu, and their daughter were who he was most comfortable with, as he spent his time with them when his parents were on jobs. He'd tolerate Juvia and Gray for a short period of time until she started to become clingy, and by then, Zeke was fed up with her. He was not a patient kid.

That being said, he had the potential to be just as strong, if not stronger than his dad. The only thing with that was he didn't care to be. He didn't seem to be into training or using his dragon slayer abilities. What he _did_ want was to be a script mage like his mom. He thought it was cool to be able to summon things out of thin air. Iron was too boring for him. The more you got to know Zeke, the more you realized he's more like Levy than he is Gajeel.

Right now, Gajeel and Zeke were in the woods training, or at least _trying _to train.

"Ya gotta concentrate, Zeke!" Gajeel said, pinching the bridge of his nose.

"I'm trying!" Zeke was attempting to cover his body in iron scales, only managing to cover his arms. It was a bit trickier than his dad made it look.

"It's hard!" He whined.

"It's only hard because you won't put in the effort," a frustrated Gajeel said.

"Why do I hafta do this?" The little boy asked.

"Don't you want to be big and strong to fight the dragons?"

Zeke shook his head, his mop of black hair falling around his face. "I don't like fighting."

"But you like dragons, right?" Gajeel cocked an eyebrow.

Zeke shrugged his shoulders.

Gajeel walked over to the kid and crouched down, so that they were eye level.

"What _do_ you wanna do?" He asked, genuinely curious as to what his son had in mind.

"I wanna be a scrip' mage!" Zeke beamed at his dad.

Gajeel smiled. He _was_ his mother's child. He already came to the conclusion that Zeke would be a strategic fighter like Levy if he were to ever be thrown into combat, and Gajeel wasn't really strategic.

Unfortunately, it didn't really work out in the bigger dragon's favor. Zeke was very strong, and Gajeel really wanted to take his son under his wing and teach him how to be a proper dragon slayer. If there was anything he took the most pride in, it would be the fact that Zeke looked exactly like him, and that was more than enough for him. It was definitely something worth being proud of.

"Can we go back to Mommy?" Zeke asked, wanting to see some of her cool script magic.

"Mommy is still on her job," Gajeel said to his clone.

"With Jet and Droy?"

Gajeel grunted in response. He still didn't like those two losers. Levy decided to go on a short job with them because she missed them and hadn't spent any time with them in a while. They still held her back tenfold. She'd gotten a lot stronger since she had Zeke and Gajeel had been testing her strength when they would train together or go on jobs. He could only imagine how much slack she was picking up because of those two.

"Why don't you like them?" Zeke asked, pulling his dad out of his thoughts.

"Because," he started. He sometimes forgot how in tune he was with his son, and that he could easily pick up on his emotions.

"Those two hold Mommy back," Gajeel continued. "She has to do a lot of work when she's with them."

"How come?" Zeke asked, the gears in his head spinning.

Gajeel didn't really want to elaborate. All it would do is make him angry. Instead, he decided to just call it a day and wait for Levy to come home.

"Come on, let's go home."

Gajeel bent down so he could carry Zeke on his back.

"Your mom will be there soon."

"Then she can show me her scrip' magic!"

"I dunno, she might be too tired," he said. Anything was possible dealing with dumb and dumber. He just hoped she didn't come home hurt.

* * *

Levy was on her way back home with Shadowgear following close behind.

"I can't wait to see the little guy!" Jet exclaimed.

"Yeah, it's been too long since we've seen him," Droy followed up.

"Don't be surprised if he doesn't come around at first," the bluenette said. "He's just like his dad when it comes to making friends."

They neared the house in the woods and was greeted by two dragon slayers.

"Mommy!" Zeke ran up to Levy giving her a tight hug.

"Zeke!" Levy picked him up, giving him a kiss on the cheek. "Were you good for Daddy?"

"Yes! I can cover my arms now! Watch me!"

He wriggled out of her arms and proceeded to show her his attempt in covering his arms in iron scales.

"It took him all week to be able to do that," Gajeel said, walking toward his mate.

"That's good, Zeke!" Levy exclaimed. "You remember my old teammates, Jet and Droy, right?"

Zeke shrugged his shoulders.

"Hey, little man!"

"What's up?" They greeted the small person.

"My dad says you guys hold Mommy back," he said, walking inside.

Levy looked at her friends, her face apologizing for Zeke's comment.

"Sorry, guys. He didn't mean it."

"Yeah, he did," Gajeel smirked, wrapping an arm around Levy's waist. "But for some reason, she still decides to go on jobs with ya."

"Gajeel, come on," Levy said, attempting to keep the peace. "Can we not do this right now?"

"Alright, but only 'cos I miss ya," he said, sweeping her off her feet and taking her inside.

"Come on in, guys," Levy said to Jet and Droy as she was being carried off.

Team Shadowgear was pretty surprised, not expecting to hear those words from an eight-year-old. Though, they knew Levy was too good for them, and they'd never admit it. As long as she still wanted to hang out with them from time to time, and that usually consisted of going on short jobs and unintentionally having her pick up most of the slack.

That's why Gajeel's dislike for them grew greater and greater. He knew that they knew Levy could do better. They were dragging her down knowingly and were too selfish to cut her loose. It would be beneficial for them and for Levy if she branched off and did her own thing, but she loved those dumbasses and they loved her. All Gajeel could do was hope she'd realize it sooner rather than later.

The two friends entered the house, surprised at how big it looked inside.

"Wow, Levy!" Jet exclaimed. "It's huge! I bet you paid a fortune for this!"

After a few seconds, they hear what sounds like stuff falling coming from one of the bedrooms.

"Levy?" Droy said, noticing she was nowhere to be found.

"She's with Daddy," Zeke said strolling up to them.

They immediately knew what was happening, as their faces flushed with embarrassment.

"Oh, uh, well, tell her we'll catch her another time," Droy said sheepishly.

"Yeah, we'll see her at the guild."

Team Shadowgear scurried out of the house, not wanting to be anywhere near their activities.

"Ok," Zeke said, closing the door behind them and plopping down on the couch, waiting on Pantherlily to come home and entertain him.

Meanwhile, Gajeel carried Levy back to their room and sat her on their dresser, sweeping everything off it in the process. After almost a week without her, he was more than ready to ravish her body.

"Gajeel," she moaned breathily as he peppered her neck with kisses.

"You smell so good," he said into her neck, his hands gripping her thighs.

"Wait, I think…"

Levy's words were quickly halted by his lips on hers.

"They're gone," he said, anticipating what his mate was about to say. "I promise."

He slipped his hands up her dress, lifting it off her petite body. He marveled at the sight before him as if it was his first time being with her, his fingers exploring every inch of her. This was by far her favorite thing that he did. He loved leaving no part of her body untouched, and she loved being the location of his tour.

He held her thighs and lifted her off the dresser, her legs wrapped around his waist.

"How do you want it?" He whispered in her ear, sending chills down her spine.

"Bend me over," she replied boldly as she nibbled on his ear.

A low rumble came from the pit of his stomach, his inner dragon ready to take her right now. He placed her on her feet and turned her around, so she was facing the mirror.

"I want you to watch us," he growled in her ear as he bent her over and used one hand to guide his way into her core.

As he slid in, his other hand snaked its way up to her mouth, and she started sucking on his fingers.

"Yeah, you like what you see?"

His blue-haired goddess moaned in response, seemingly making his dick even harder.

"I missed you, Lev," he said as he bent down and kissed her shoulders while slowly stroking her walls.

Levy was a trembling mess, unable to formulate any coherent sentences. The only thing she could do was watch through the mirror, and she definitely liked what she saw. Her face was flushed, and her eyes were lidded, her mouth in the shape of an 'o' from pleasure. She saw him stand upright and firmly grip her hips as he grinded into her, her small moans turning into quiet screams.

As Levy closed her eyes, her head was suddenly pulled back.

"Uh uh," Gajeel said, hovering over her with a fist full of her royal blue hair. "Keep 'em open. I want you to see what I see."

He sped up his pace, keeping her head up for her to watch as he let his dragon take over. He burrowed himself deep inside her and leaned down, her body getting goosebumps where her back met his stomach.

"Tell me what you want," he growled, slamming his studded dick into her tight walls, earning him a scream.

"Ga…jeel…" She moaned.

His grip on her waist tightened. "Mmm, that's nice, but not what I wanted," he said, slamming himself in again. "I said tell me what you want."

She had to admit, she loved this new-found aggression, though she wondered where it came from. Alas, now wasn't the time for pondering.

"I…I," she struggled to say.

"You what?" He smirked against her skin. He knew how he had her and loved teasing her when she couldn't respond.

Levy was on cloud nine. She hadn't felt this good in a while, and she needed this stress relief.

"I'm gonna…" She moaned.

"No," her Adonis growled, slowing his pace. "Not yet."

In one swift movement, he had her in his arms again, headed towards their bed as Levy whimpered at loss of contact, wanting him to grant her release.

"Gihi, soon," he smirked, tossing her on the bed. "Roll over."

She loved it when he took control, happily obeying every command he gave. She rolled onto her stomach, revealing her perfect peachy ass. Immediately, she felt his large frame gently resting on her petite frame, his hands planted on either side of the pillow her head was resting on.

"Say it," he said, his breath on the mark on her neck.

"Please…" His mate whispered, barely audible.

"Please what?" His fangs grazed the mark, a small gasp coming from his small maiden.

"I need you."

Those magic words. The three words he loved to hear. They were enough to make him wild. He slowly guided his way back inside of her, making her feel every inch and every stud.

He continued at a slow pace, enjoying the view and feeling of her ass pressing against him. His eyes traced the arch of her back up to her neck, the sweet sounds coming from her putting him in a trance.

"Ga…jeel…" Levy breathed.

He knew she was close, and he was close too, which was perfect.

"Cum for me, Lev," he commanded, his strokes getting faster and harder.

Her body responded to his command, her walls tightening around his dick as her release rocked her entire body. He too came to his release, filling her up with his essence then collapsing on top of her body.

"G-Gajeel," Levy struggled to say. "You're… heavy!"

"You're pretty soft, Shrimp," he chuckled, not budging.

"Come on!" She tried to twist free, but to no avail.

"Yer stuck, Shorty."

"I should probably go check on Zeke," she said, trying to find an excuse to get him off her.

"Lily came back not too long ago, he's fine."

Levy grumbled internally, knowing she wasn't breaking free anytime soon. Gajeel suddenly was pushed to the side, falling off the bed.

"Oi! What the hell, woman?!" He shouted, knowing she used her script magic to push him off.

Levy giggled as she looked at the pile of man and hair on the floor.

"Guess I'm not so stuck now," she laughed, launching off the bed and attempting to run out of the room.

"Not so fast!" He lunged forward and snaked his arm around her stomach, pulling her to the ground with him.

The two continued to wrestle around playfully until they tired themselves out, both happy where they were in their lives, ignorant to the storm that was slowly brewing.


	39. Monster

**Chapter 39**

**Monster**

Several mages sit around a large oval table discussing their next move. A masked mage stood from the head of the table, his palms flat on the surface before him.

"It's time to move forward with 'Operation Phoenix'." He took a few steps away from the table and began pacing back and forth.

"We've been watching for a little over two years now, and I think now is the prime time to begin the first step."

"But sir," another masked mage said. "We'll get killed!"

The head mage smirked under his mask. "That's why we send in our secret weapon."

The other mages looked at each other, mumbling in confusion.

"Don't worry," the head mage said, causing the others to stop murmuring and face him. "Just trust me."

He grinned devilishly under his mask, content with his foolproof plan.

* * *

"How do you feel about me taking Zeke on a translating job with me soon?" Levy asked, sitting on her mate's lap.

Gajeel had to think about that for a bit. He was unsure if he wanted to throw his son into possible combat so soon.

"It's going to be fine," she assured him. "I'll be sure to pick a job that won't require fighting."

"Hmm, only if I can tag along. And then, I can pick the job so he can see how a dragon really fights."

Levy watched as her iron dragon got excited to finally show Zeke what he can really do.

"Maybe then he'll change his mind about being a dragon slayer," he smiled, showing both fangs to Levy. She loved seeing him so happy.

"Oi! Zeke!"

The boy came into the living room holding Lily captive in his arms.

"Put him down! You're squeezing him!" Levy exclaimed as she stood up to retrieve the exceed.

"I caught him!" Zeke said happily, running around the room.

Gajeel stretched his leg, extending across the path his son was running in. He laughed as Zeke tripped, the exceed floating away after being freed from his grasp.

"Gajeel! What did I tell you?" Levy berated him as she tended to a seemingly fine Zeke.

"Relax, he's fine, see?" He swiftly changed his arm into a small iron lance and swung it in his son's direction. In return, the smaller dragon covered his arm in his scales and blocked the lance with his forearm.

"That's my boy!" Gajeel laughed heartily. "Sharp reflexes!"

Levy huffed and sat down next to Gajeel. "So, Zeke," she began. "How would you like to go on the next job with us?"

Zeke bounced up and down with excitement, ready to see his mom's script magic in action.

"Yes! I wanna see your magic!"

"Well, your dad is going to pick the next job so he can show you how cool dragon slayer abilities are. How does that sound?"

Gajeel saw the disappointment in his son's hazel eyes and grumbled.

"You'll come around," he said, getting up and heading toward the door.

"Where are you going?" The bluenette asked.

"To pick a job. Ya comin'?"

Levy looked at Zeke, smiling.

"I wanna come too! I wanna see Nashi!"

"I think Flame Brain and Bunny Girl took her on their last job," Gajeel said, annoyed that his son took a liking to Hot Head's daughter.

"Maybe she's hanging out with Auntie Juvia and Uncle Gray," Levy said as she walked toward the door. "Come on, let's go. Oh, and tell Lily we're going."

"PANTHERRRRR!" Zeke shouted. "WE'RE LEEEAVING!"

Levy pinched the bridge of her nose in slight frustration.

"I could have done that," she mumbled under her breath.

"Then why didn't ya?" Gajeel laughed.

She rolled her eyes and walked through the front door, headed in the direction of the guild, her small family following suit.

The guild was still as lively as usual, with a few extra younger members and some soon-to-be members. Elfman and Evergreen already had two kids and were working on a third, Wendy and Romeo were expecting, Lucy and Natsu had a daughter, and Laxus and Mira had twins. Gray and Juvia along with Erza and Jellal had yet to conceive, and nobody in the guild really knew why. They all supposed they understood with Erza and Jellal. Their lifestyles didn't really allow them to have a child, although they've spoken about it and they decided to have a kid when they were older and more settled. Gray and Juvia, on the other hand, were still a mystery. Juvia was still head over heels for her "Gray-sama" and would cling to him like a bandaid. They never spoke much about children; they figured if it happened, it happened.

Zeke entered the guild hall first, yelling for Nashi. Levy went straight to the library for new books and Gajeel went to the job board.

As the script mage appeared in the library, she found Wendy.

"Wendy," she said, giving the young woman a hug.

"Levy, how are you?" She said with a warm smile.

"I'm fine," the older, blue-haired woman replied. "But look at you! How are you and Romeo?"

"We're fine," the sky dragon slayer said, rubbing her belly. "He's on a job right now and should be back soon."

"How far along are you now?"

"Twenty-two weeks," she said, beaming. "I'm halfway there!"

"Do you know what you're having?"

"Grandeeney came to me in a dream a few nights ago, actually. She told me I'd be having a girl."

At that moment, Zeke came running into the library with Nashi not too far behind.

"Mommy! I found Nashi!" He ran up to the table Levy and Wendy were sitting at.

"Be nice, ok?" She said to her son as the little pink-haired girl caught up to him.

"Tag! You're it!" She giggled as she ran off.

"No fair! I wasn't ready!" Zeke ran after the girl, sounds of tiny feet and laughter filling the library.

"Well," Wendy said, standing. "I'm sorry to cut this short, but Carla is waiting on me back at home. We're cooking Romeo's favorite meal for his return."

"Oh, no problem! I'll see you later!" Levy hugged the woman goodbye and watched as she exited the guild.

'_It would be nice to have another,'_ She thought to herself, walking to the 'Lost Languages' section of the library.

* * *

Gajeel finally found a job that he deemed suitable for his son and his mate to participate in and made his way to the library... of course after getting sidetracked by beer and his fellow companions. He was in the mood to spar, but Hot Breath was on a bit of a long job which meant Zeke was somewhere playing with Nashi, as Bunny Girl didn't allow her to accompany them on their longer jobs.

He got to the library and sniffed around for Levy.

"Zeke!" He shouted upon catching his son's scent.

He heard a pitter patter of feet coming from the distance as he continued finding Levy.

"Yeah, Dad?" Zeke said, coming up behind Gajeel.

"Where's your mom?"

"Can't you smell her?"

"Don't talk back, just answer the question," Gajeel said, annoyed. "You can smell her too."

Zeke sighed and tried to tune into his sense of smell, succeeding after several seconds of concentration.

"She's over there," he pointed to the 'Languages' corner.

Gajeel peeked around the corner of the aisle she was in and saw her practically submerged in books of deadened languages. He loved seeing his bookworm in her natural habitat.

"Mommy!"

"Zeke, Gajeel," she said. "Did you find a job for us?"

"Yep," He said helping her stand up. "It's not too big a job that Zeke can't handle it, but the pay is shit." He handed her the flyer. "I figured this would be a good start."

"Well, come on," the petite woman said. "Let's get this over with, Zeke."

"I don't wanna fight a dragon," the kid said, pouting.

"Yer not fighting a dragon, just some small-fry monster."

"Are you gonna fight it or is Mommy gonna?"

"Gihi," he smirked. "You are!"

"But…"

"No buts!" Gajeel said firmly. "Yer gonna do this. I promise you'll have fun!"

Zeke really didn't see what was fun about beating up an innocent monster.

"Zeke," his mom said, taking his hand. "The monster has hurt a few people and needs to be dealt with."

That made him feel a little better, knowing the creature wasn't so innocent, but still. Fighting was not his forte.

"I guess," he said reluctantly. "Can I bring Nashi?"

"I don't think they would want us bringing their daughter on a job," Levy said.

They left the guild and started toward home, ready to start this job and see what Zeke can do.

* * *

This job consisted of going underground to deal with a pesky creature that has been eating the crops and attacking the farmers who tried to stop it in a village not too far away from Magnolia. This job had been on the job board for quite some time, as the pay wasn't decent enough, but Gajeel figured this would be the perfect thing for his son to do to help him learn and get a better grasp of his slayer abilities.

They decided to walk there, to avoid any possible motion sickness. They weren't quite sure if second-generation slayers had the same condition as first-generation when riding in any vehicle, and they didn't want to find out. Levy having to deal with two motion sick dragons would have been literal hell on earth.

They were nearing their destination when Zeke stopped walking and started sniffing the air. Not too long after, Gajeel started doing the same thing.

"What is it?" Levy asked, confused. Sometimes she wished her senses were as sharp as her mate and son's.

"I smell something vaguely familiar," Gajeel said, still sniffing around.

"What about you, Zeke?" She asked. "What do you smell?"

"I smell…" He paused for a bit. "Someone with a lot of magic!"

Right after he said that, Levy felt an immense but also familiar power headed their direction. She turned around and saw someone walking toward them.

"I think that's… _Jade_?" Levy said incredulously.

"Tch." Gajeel was not too happy, given their touchy history. He still wanted nothing to do with that wench. She could rot in hell for all he cared, oh wait, she was doomed to live a miserable life all by herself for all eternity.

"Gajeel!" Levy exclaimed, pulling him from his hate-filled thoughts.

He grunted in response.

"You remember Jade, right?" She gestured at the dark-haired woman.

Levy never found out about the incident on the train between the two, and he planned to keep it that way. He nodded, not wanting to speak.

"And this must be your son," Jade said, barely acknowledging Gajeel.

"Yes, this is Zeke," Levy said, pushing him toward the woman. "Say hi, Zeke."

"Hi," he said reluctantly.

Jade crouched down, eye level with the boy. "You're a cute little thing."

"Thanks," he replied, ducking behind Levy's leg.

"Don't mind him," Levy chuckled. "He's pretty cautious around new people."

"Well, Zeke, I'm one of the good ones," she said, still eye level with him.

Gajeel scoffed, earning him a death glare from Levy.

"Are you gonna fight the monster for us?"

Jade stood up in confusion. "Monster?"

"No, Zeke. I told you that _you_ would do it," Gajeel barked. "Stop trying ta weasel yer way outta things."

"We're taking him on his first job so he can learn some of his slayer magic," Levy explained. "The only problem is, he would rather learn about script magic."

"Have you taught him anything?" Jade inquired, seeming to be genuinely interested.

"A few things here and there."

"Well, where is your job? I wouldn't mind tagging along."

Gajeel had never heard worse words in his life. The worst part about it all was he _knew _Levy would allow this... thing… to come along and he couldn't do anything to stop it without giving it away.

"Gajeel."

He felt a small hand caressing his face.

"Are you ok?" He heard Levy's voice ask.

He looked down; his mate's brow creased in concern.

"Mmm. Yeah. Why?"

"You looked really upset for a minute, there," she said. "I'm worried about you."

"I just need to talk to Zeke for a second," he said, grabbing his clone and walking a few yards away.

Once he felt he was at a safe enough distance, he squatted so he could talk to his son.

"Listen to me very carefully."

Zeke nodded.

"That woman is no good."

"But Mommy likes her," the boy said.

"Yes, Mommy does like her, but Daddy doesn't," Gajeel countered. "She doesn't like daddy either."

"Why?"

"The details aren't important, what _is_ important is that ya stay away from her, ok?" He needed to make sure his son understood 101% that Jade was not one of the good ones.

"Ok, I'll stay away," Zeke said.

"Promise me, son."

"I promise." Zeke would do anything for his dad.

"I gotta ask ya ta do one more thing for me, Zeke," Gajeel said. "Don't tell yer mom about any of this, alright?" He placed his hands on the kid's shoulders. "This stays between you and me."

The boy nodded as Gajeel stood up and took his hand, leading him back to his mom and the wench.

"What was that all about?" Levy asked as they continued to the village with Jade not too far behind them.

"I was just giving him a pep talk," he lied.

"We are just about there, see?" Levy pointed to the village in the distance.

"That's soooo far!" Zeke complained.

"That's not too far, maybe another twenty minutes or so," she said.

After maybe ten minutes of walking, they felt a rumble from beneath them.

"We must be over its hideout," Gajeel said, his hand flat on the ground. "Can you feel him, Zeke?"

The small slayer copied his dad, putting his hand flat on the ground.

"Yeah. I feel 'em," he said. "How do we get down there?"

"Well, first, we need to speak with the person who posted this flyer," Levy said. "Then we go from there."

Jade stood back and watched as the little boy felt the energy in the ground around him. _'Such a smart child.' _She wondered if he actually knew any script magic. Sure, his mother was a script mage, but he was born a dragon slayer.

Eventually, Levy found the lady who posted the job and took Zeke with her so they could get the details, leaving Gajeel and Jade to look around the farm.

"Why are you here?" He spat.

"Such venom," she replied nonchalantly.

"Look," he said, rubbing his temples. "Just stay the fuck away from my son and we won't have any problems."

"You think I'm after your child?" The woman snorted.

"Who knows what the hell you're doing, I'm just telling you what _not_ to do," Gajeel said, albeit quite loudly.

"Be careful," she smirked. "We don't want your dear mate to find out what happened, do we?"

Gajeel wanted to beat her face in, but he knew it would all be in vain.

"Tch. Just stay away from me and my kid."

"And if Levy were to have me around often?"

Gajeel cringed. He knew very well that it was a possibility, but what could he do? Levy would never forgive him for keeping that from her and things between the two women would get a bit hostile, and the last thing he wanted was for Jade to have any harsh feelings toward his mate as Jade could kill the both of them easily. He ignored the question and continued scoping out the farm.

Levy and Zeke spoke with an older lady about the job, and she apologized for not being able to pay more, as the village was suffering financially. The creature eating most of their crops resulted in them not making enough money to stay afloat. Levy, being the kindhearted person that she was, turned down the reward. She figured the village needed it more than they did, and it would set a good example for Zeke.

As they got the details on where the creature showed up most, they made their way back to Gajeel and Jade.

"I know where the monster is!" Zeke exclaimed, running toward his dad.

"Great. Lead the way," he replied, ruffling his hair.

* * *

"So, what did the lady say about the job?" Gajeel asked his mate as Zeke led them through a tunnel taking them underground.

"I told her to keep the Jewel," Levy explained. "This village is really suffering because of this creature. They don't make much profit anymore and I figured they could use it more than we could."

Gajeel nodded, agreeing. "Do you know how much further?"

"No idea. I told her to tell Zeke where it was. He needs to get in touch with his inner senses." Levy mostly did that for Gajeel's sake, as she knew he really wanted his son to excel.

Gajeel was proud, but the feeling was short-lived when the tunnel started rumbling.

"Um… Dad?"


	40. Reflection

**Chapter 40**

**Reflection**

Abandoned at a young age, a young, dark-haired air mage found herself on a farm with an older woman who's said to have rescued her when she found her on the ground outside. The woman kept her and raised her as her own. Growing up, the mage eventually pieced a few things together and came to the conclusion that this woman was not her birth mother, but in her eyes, she may as well have been. She had no previous knowledge of her birth parents, and as the years went by, she cared less and less, granting the woman who rescued her the title of her mother.

A few years pass and trouble arises; a catastrophic event that led to the disintegration of their farm home and the death of her caregiver. A devastated air mage then looked up research on how to bring back the dead. Over several months, she'd contacted a handful of very strong mages and paid a hefty amount of Jewel for them to do whatever needed to be done to attempt resurrection, and sure enough, nothing changed. The woman was still dead. After hundreds of futile attempts to bring her back, she gave up.

Upon moving on, she was taken in by a guild of bounty hunters, where she befriended a girl who'd also lost her mother. The dark-haired mage quickly attached to the girl, and they even went on every quest together. One particularly dark day, her new friend died in her arms with no real reason or explanation. She was supposedly in good health and didn't have any injuries that anyone knew of. The air mage was shaken by her friend's death, feeling like _she_ was the cause of her earthly departure.

After that, she fled. She went no particular direction; she just knew she needed to get away from everyone. She spent all her time understanding her new, unavoidable burden; her new powers, and with great difficulty, she managed to control her miasma.

Venturing back into civilization, she found she _could_ care without killing, but it proved to be extremely difficult, that is, until she came across a young, white-haired script mage by the name of Revan. He'd been training to become a bounty hunter by a well-known organization called Obsidian Tribe. Jade was wary, but he didn't seem to be afraid of her. He didn't pity her. He showed her nothing but kindness and seemed genuinely interested in being her friend. He even understood and came to terms with the fact that she would have to be a bit cold to him whenever he was around to keep her distance. He took her into the organization and paired up, working small bounties together and slowly taking bigger and bigger jobs. Together, they were undefeatable.

For the small amount of time when she _did_ age, she got used to controlling her emotions and it started to get easier. She was finally able to consider Revan her friend. They managed to get closer, seeming to tempt fate by testing her limits. She never tried getting close to anyone else. Not that she wanted to, anyway. Revan was all she needed and vice versa.

Revan eventually fell for the cursed woman and shifted the flow of their relationship ever so slightly. They could still be around each other, there were just some moments where the sexual tension between the two was high. Jade was a daring individual and very much enjoyed testing her limits, but she knew Revan was all she had, and she didn't want him to be the next victim of her curse. She wouldn't dare cross the line between friends and lovers… oh, did she want to….

Following Revan's death, Jade told herself she would never befriend anyone ever again. She took to the mountains, where she was secluded and away from almost all humanity. She spent the majority of her time there attempting to find peace and reflected on her life's events. At first, she very much enjoyed being secluded, but after a while, the hole Revan left in her soul started to ache.

What was she to do? She learned her lesson in playing with life and death; it was the reason she was cursed in the first place. Revan was her go-to guy for everything. She didn't need anyone else. Well, to be fair, she didn't need him, either. She sometimes felt like she regretted befriending him. She wouldn't be in the predicament she was in now if she hadn't. _'Too late for that…'_

Jade spent eight years alone and was starting to get a bit lonely. She finally ventured out of the mountains in search of something to do for the next eternity. She considered becoming a bounty hunter again, but it just wasn't the same without her late partner. Unlike Zeref, she didn't have the urge to kill the innocent. She didn't feel the need to be evil. She also wanted to live. As terrible as the curse was, she was grateful to be able to explore Earthland and see how things progressed. How magic advanced. How humans operate.

Was she human? She was immortal and stopped aging once she reached full adulthood. She'd obtained the ability to not get attached to anyone, especially after Revan. She didn't feel human, only looked human. She secretly longed to meet someone, maybe not with the same curse, but someone who was also immortal. Someone she could spend eternity with. She eventually tucked that secret hope away in the back of her mind, uninterested in wasting her time and energy over something impossible.

Upon leaving the mountains for the first time in quite a while, she traveled to the town of Clover in hopes of finding something to do there. Maybe she could find work. Anything to keep her mind off being lonely. She wanted to do something _good_.

She spotted a kiwi stand, the memories of her and Revan sharing kiwi juice flooding her mind. _'I guess it wouldn't be so bad. It __**has**__ been a while since I've had some,' _she thought to herself as she approached the stand.

"Jade!"

The dark-haired woman turned around, swearing she heard someone call her name. Not finding anyone, she turned her attention back to the stand.

"Jade! Over here!"

She heard her name again, this time, a lot louder. She looked to her right and smiled as she saw a brown-haired girl with pink eyes waving at her. Jade held up a finger to indicate that she would be there in one moment. After she ordered her juice, she made her way over to the girl and sat at the table the brunette was stationed at.

"Ryn," Jade said with a warm smile. "It's been too long."

"Jade! Oh my gosh! It's been forever!" Ryn said, still her bubbly self.

Jade and Ryn weren't exactly the best of friends, but they harbored no negative feelings or emotions toward each other. They've always been cordial with one another… not that they spoke much. They may as well have only been workplace proximity associates. They worked for the same organization and nothing more.

"How's the Tribe?"

"Oh! They're good!" Ryn said, stuffing a piece of cake in her mouth. "Under new management, though," she mumbled.

"New management, huh?" Jade thought back to the old leader. "It's about time they did something with that crazy old bat."

"Yeah, but this new guy, Eli, he's power hungry. He works us hard. He wants his reputation to stand strong."

"Well, hard work makes strong mages," Jade replied, sipping her juice. "Hopefully he's not too rough."

Ryn scoffed. "You'd be surprised. People started dropping like flies once he became leader. Some just aren't cut out for it. The only people who remain are now hardened. Their once pure souls now tainted."

"So, he uses his powers and his mages for evil?"

"I wouldn't call it evil, per se, but it sure ain't good!"

"And you?" Jade scanned Ryn's attire, noticing the Obsidian Tribe symbol on her sleeve. "It seems you've stayed. Have you not been corrupted?"

Ryn sort of retracted into herself, if that were even possible. She looked ashamed.

"Look, everyone has their demons," she said, fiddling with her fork. "I've done things I'm not proud of, but I can't change time, ya know?"

"I understand."

"But enough about me," she said, trying to change the subject. "What's new with you? I sense magic coming from you that I've never sensed before."

Jade smiled softly as she looked down into her lap.

"Now that I think about it, weren't you always with that tall guy with the white hair? What was his name?" She tapped her chin as she thought. "Oh! Revan! Yeah! You guys disappeared, though. What happened?"

"Revan is no longer with us," Jade said, her voice soft. "We were hired by an outsider and offered a large amount of Jewel. Circumstances changed and the target was no longer a target," she explained, remembering the dragon slayer. "The outsider didn't like that and killed Revan."

"I'm so sorry to hear that," Ryn said sympathetically. "I bet you let him have it, huh?"

"I did. And then I left. I couldn't bear to be around anyone else. I couldn't stand to get hurt again."

"You've been hiding this whole time?"

"I wasn't _hiding_," Jade said, disgusted at the thought. "I _wanted _to be alone."

"So, where'd this magic of yours come from?"

"I've always had it," she said, matter-of-factly.

The pink-eyed girl was confused. Surely, she would have remembered someone in their organization having that much power, right?

Jade sighed. She didn't feel like explaining her curse to anyone.

"Revan, being a script mage, was able to enchant himself so that my powers would be hidden when he was around me."

"I see," Ryn said, the pieces all coming together. "That makes a lot of sense. You guys were the best hunters in the Tribe and nobody knew why."

"I try to keep my personal business just that—_personal,_" Jade said, crossing her legs.

"So, what brings you out into the open, now?"

"I got bored."

Jade would never admit that she was lonely to anyone. The only person who ever knew her true feelings was dead now, and she wasn't looking for a replacement.

"Looking for something to do?" The bubbly girl asked, hope in her eyes.

Jade nodded, wary of what her old associate had in mind.

"Well," Ryn said, digging around in her satchel and pulling out a folder with the Tribe's symbol on it. "It'd be nice to have you back with us. You were Obsidian's best, and judging by the power I feel coming from you, I don't doubt it."

She slid the folder toward Jade.

"How did you get this?" Jade asked, surprised. The only people who had access to Tribe files were the higher-ups, and if she remembered correctly, there weren't that many. "This is classified information."

"Yeah, well, when you pledge your loyalty to Eli, you get good things in return," Ryn said, standing. "I have to get going. Take a bit and look over the file. Then we can meet back here tomorrow morning for your decision."

Jade took the folder, not wanting to open it until she was alone. "Sure. What time?"

"Same time as today! See ya!" Ryn practically skipped off.

Jade sipped her juice as she watched the girl walk off, wondering what the Tribe had in mind. Given the width of the folder, it must have been a few years' worth of investigation. They were working on something big and it'd be a lie if Jade wasn't interested. She opened the folder and rolled her eyes, practically snorting. _'Nothing good can come from this,'_ she thought to herself as she flipped through the paperwork.

Maybe she could get her good deed in.

* * *

"So, what do you think?" Ryn asked, eager to hear Jade's response.

"This is a pretty big deal," Jade said, giving the folder back to her flamingo-eyed friend. "What makes you guys think you can pull this off?"

Ryn shrugged her shoulders. "I dunno. This is all Eli's plan."

"Hmph. Let's just hope he didn't bite off more than he can chew," Jade said.

"You haven't met him yet. He's completely turned the Tribe inside out and rebuilt it from the ground up. His goons are pretty beastly. Nothing like you remember."

"I suppose I _have_ been gone for eight years. A lot can change in such a short amount of time."

"Short?!" Ryn laughed. "Eight years is _forever_!"

Jade chuckled, the innocence and fragility of a normal human life was interesting. She literally had all the time in the world.

"Well, I have my answer, Ryn."

"Let's hear it!" She could barely contain her excitement.

"I'll help you."

Ryn beamed at the cursed girl. "Oh my gosh! That's super exciting to hear! I'll let Eli know that the 'Notorious Jade' is finally coming back!"

"Well, I'm not staying indefinitely. I'm helping with this one project and that's it," The dark-haired woman said, crossing her arms.

"Even so, that's still a big help! We'll need all we can get for this one. I'll talk to Eli and see if you can be on the front crew with me. He's heard about your work."

"Thank you, but I work alone," Jade said, a slight tinge of sadness in her voice.

Ryn understood. Nobody could replace Revan.

"Just tell me where to meet and what I need to do, and I'll do it."

She scribbled an address on a piece of scrap paper and gave it to Jade.

"Meet us here, tonight at this time. We'll get you up and started by tomorrow morning! I gotta go! Duty calls," she said almost running off.

* * *

Over the next few days, Jade spent time with the Tribe, getting the basics of what was going down. Surprisingly, she was able to gain Eli's trust pretty quickly and he agreed that it'd be best for her to work alone.

She was crossing through a small and poor looking village to get back to the Tribe when she felt familiar magic power coming her way. _'How convenient.'_ She went toward the power, confirming it was who she thought it was.

"I think that's… _Jade?_" She heard the blue-haired girl say.

She looked at Levy, seeing her hair just a bit longer and slightly curvier, then she looked at the dragon slayer, who still looked gruff and angry… and _delicious…_ but she no longer was interested in those things. She thought maybe the reason she wanted to sleep with every target was because of the sexual tension between her and Revan, but now that he was gone, she just didn't feel the need to sleep around.

She noticed a third party, who looked like a mini version of the slayer, only with brown eyes instead of red. The power she sensed from him was incredible for such a young boy. He had more power than his father, but it appeared that none of them knew that.

She caught up with Levy, and apparently, they were taking their boy on his first job and decided she wanted to tag along. _'It'd be nice to see a second-generation dragon slayer in action. Even if he is young, he could still do some serious damage.'_ Of course, Levy was fine with her tagging along, but the bigger dragon slayer, on the other hand, was not. But she noticed the dynamic of their relationship and whatever Levy said, went.

Jade watched as Gajeel pulled his son to the side to talk to him about something… most likely warning him about her possible intentions. _'If only he knew…. If only he knew how sorry I was…'_ He just didn't seem like the forgiving type.

When they found the person who posted their job, Levy took the boy to speak with the individual, leaving Jade with Gajeel who, of course, interrogated her and all but threatened her to stay away from him and his kid. _'As expected…'_

After some time, the boy got the location of the 'monster' that was eating the crops and led them underground and through a tunnel using his senses. Jade stayed a few feet behind them while they talked about the job and how Levy was letting them keep the reward money. She thought of how sweet and genuine she was and was reminded of how they were good people and didn't deserve half the shit that happened to them. Unfortunately, bad things happen to good people and there was definitely danger on the horizon.

She suddenly stopped as the tunnel rumbled. _'This must be the 'monster' the kid keeps speaking of.'_

"Um… Dad?"


	41. Strength

**Chapter 41**

**Strength**

"Um… Dad?"

Zeke was facing his first opponent. He stopped in his tracks, considering his next move. He wasn't scared, his immediate reaction was to go to his dad for insight, but he knew the quicker he took this thing down, the quicker this would all be over. He and the creature locked eyes for what felt like several seconds, both getting a feel for their foe.

Gajeel didn't say anything; he knew his son was strong and perhaps just as smart. He watched as Zeke carefully thought out his next move which intrigued him. _'So, this is where he's more like his mother,'_ He thought to himself. He would have just dealt with it by brute force and called it a day. It was even more interesting that the creature seemed to be waiting… but for what?

Zeke slowly moved to the side, as if starting to circle it, all while never losing eye contact. He figured it was waiting on him to make the first move. He came up with the best plan he could at the time after taking in his surroundings and taking into consideration that they were underground.

"Heh," the boy smirked, his fangs on display as he stomped his foot, causing several iron pillars to sprout from the ground and to the top of the tunnel, creating an iron cage around the creature leaving only a sliver of space in the front. Zeke then got into his battle stance to channel all of his magic energy, just like his dad taught him.

"**IRON DRAGON: ROOOAAARRRRR!"**

Zeke blew with all his might into that little sliver of space he left, to make sure he completely obliterated the threat, and as the tunnel rumbled and cracked, the iron pillars he created crumbled around the now dead creature.

Gajeel and Levy were the exact definition of proud parents. Though, they were more surprised than proud; they had no clue he had that much power. He sure never showed it in his training sessions.

Zeke laughed and ran toward the mess as if he still had enough energy to do that ten more times with no issue.

"That was easy, Dad!"

Just as he said that, the tunnel started rumbling behind them and rocks fell, just behind Jade, trapping them in.

"Looks like we'll have to just push through," the dark-haired woman said, slightly startled.

She, on the other hand, wasn't too surprised at the small show the boy put on display. She knew how much power he had. She knew he could have beaten that thing in his sleep if he wanted to. She stayed behind as they went to congratulate their son.

"Zeke!" Gajeel said as he approached his mini clone. "What the hell, bud! Where was this when me or your mom trained ya?"

Zeke shrugged his shoulders. He didn't really know where it came from, it just happened.

"Well, no matter how you did it, you still did _amazing!_" Levy said, practically gushing.

She picked him up and pinched his cheeks. "Who's my strong little man?"

"Well, ya gotta be careful, bud," Gajeel motioned toward the now caved in tunnel.

"Sorry," Zeke said, his face turning a slight shade of pink.

"No worries," the script mage said. "We just have to keep going, that's all!"

They pushed through, walking about another ten minutes or so.

"So, Zeke," Gajeel started. "Ya didn't feel tired or anything after ya did all that?"

"Nope," the kid said, shaking his head. "I dunno where it came from."

Levy looked at her mate, a bit confused.

"What do you mean?" She asked, curious.

"I dunno," the boy said again. "I just thought about It and kinda _knew_ what to do."

They didn't have much time to respond, as the tunnel started rumbling again.

"More trouble," Gajeel said, putting a protective arm around Zeke and Levy.

It made sense that there was more than one offender terrorizing the crops, but today was the day their reign of terror would come to an end. The creatures made themselves present before them, growling and snarling, almost daring them to attack.

"Wanna show 'em who's boss, son?" Gajeel said, sharing his trademark smirk with Zeke.

"Yeah!" The boy exclaimed, more enthusiastic than was expected.

Levy stood back with Jade as the two boys went at it with the unfortunate creatures. Iron and rocks went everywhere, and it looked like Zeke was having a blast with his dad. He didn't struggle or falter one bit.

"Did he even need to be trained?" Jade asked, now equally impressed as he was completely in sync with his father.

"It doesn't look that way," Levy said with a smile. "I do wish he were a script mage, sometimes."

Jade watched the young boy continue to fight with his father. She couldn't see him being a script mage.

"He doesn't look like a script mage. It would be weird for him, I know," the blue-haired mage said, breaking the silence.

"Does he want to be one?" Jade asked.

"Yes, at least that's what he tells me."

"It looks like dragon slaying comes naturally to him, instead."

"Yes," Levy said, a look of disappointment flickered in her eyes for no more than a second. "But it's really refreshing to see him so into his abilities, now. At first, I thought he was never going to be happy as a slayer."

They continued watching until all the creatures were gone and it was finally safe to proceed through the tunnel. This time, Zeke looked a little winded.

"That take a little more outta ya?" Gajeel asked, patting him on the shoulder.

Zeke nodded, a little out of breath, but nothing a five-minute breather wouldn't solve.

"See, Zeke! That wasn't so bad, right?" Levy asked enthusiastically.

"Yeah, I guess," he replied, shrugging his shoulders.

"'You _guess',_" Gajeel said, offended, "Ya mean ta tell me, ya _didn't _have fun kickin' butt with yer old man? It sure seemed like ya did!"

"It was ok," Zeke said. He didn't _hate _it, but he also didn't _love_ it. He'd fight if need be. Knowing his parents, that's all he'd be doing. He guessed fighting alongside his dad made it fun.

"Where are we going now, Dad?"

"Well, I'm assuming we've taken care of the problem, so now, I guess, we head back to the lady who posted the job."

"Assuming there's another opening at the end of this tunnel," Levy said under her breath, but not low enough for the two slayers not to hear.

"Sorry, Mom," Zeke said, genuinely sorry for making the tunnel cave in.

The further they got through the tunnel, the darker it became. Levy eventually had to use her script magic to summon light, which got Zeke's attention, of course.

"I wish I could do that," he pouted.

"You can do so much cooler things," she said, hating when her son was sad.

"Nuh uh!"

"Well, first, you're super strong! I wish I was as strong as you," Levy said, trying to make him feel better.

"You're strong too, right Mom?"

"Well, yes, but not as much physically as I am in my magic."

"What do you mean?"

"I mean," she paused, trying to figure out the best way to demonstrate his strength. "Here, come over here." She grabbed his hand and led him to a boulder maybe five feet tall and just as wide.

"I bet you could crack this with just a punch, easily."

Zeke looked at the boulder and then back at his mom. "You want me to punch the rock?"

Levy nodded. She wasn't quite sure how strong he was physically, but it was never too late to find out. She was _sure _he could at least crack it.

"Yup," Gajeel said, walking toward them. He was curious as well. He crouched down eye level with Zeke. "Yer gonna take all the force ya have and transfer it to yer fist like I taught ya."

Zeke nodded.

"It's just like punchin' trees," Gajeel said, ruffling his hair.

Zeke stood back, getting in fighting stance. He curled his little fingers into a fist and geared his arm back, gathering all the momentum and power he could muster and landed a solid punch to the boulder with a loud 'THUMP'. After a few seconds of nothing happening, Zeke got a little bummed. All for that feeling to be short-lived after hearing an almost deafening 'CRACK' come from the rock. In a split second, the rock shattered into almost gravel, leaving Gajeel, Levy, and Jade astonished.

"S-see," Levy sputtered. "Your mom can't do that, and that's pretty cool if you ask me!"

Zeke beamed, happy that his parents were proud of him.

"That's my boy! Let's go rub it in Flame Brain's face!"

Gajeel was pretty stoked that his son was a badass. Nashi was nowhere near as strong as Zeke and he wanted to let Hot Head know that his genes were superior. Well, to be fair, he didn't really know how strong Nashi was. They seemed to be going a little easier on her than he and Levy were on Zeke. He was sure they had their own reasoning, but oh well. To each their own.

The group continued through the tunnel, Gajeel walked ahead with Zeke, trying to get him to use his senses to get them out of there. They eventually found their way back aboveground and were grateful to be out of that stuffy tunnel.

"So, what brings you around after so long?" Levy asked, curious.

"Oh, no reason in particular," Jade said, trying to avoid giving away the _real_ reason she was around. Thankfully, the boy came running toward his mother, granting Jade a distraction.

"Mom! Dad says we have to go talk to the lady!"

"Yes, he's right. We need to tell her that we took care of the creatures. Do you remember where she is?"

Zeke nodded then darted off in the direction of the woman. Levy smiled at Jade then jogged off after Zeke, just as ready to get this done as he was.

"You have quite the son, there," Jade said, walking toward Gajeel. "He _is_ very strong."

"Tch." The slayer rolled his eyes.

Jade stood there silently. He had every right to despise her and she knew it.

"Look, I'm sorry for what I did in the past," she tried to say. "It wasn't right."

Gajeel scoffed. "What? You think we're just gonna be all 'buddy-buddy' now since you've apologized?" He asked her, his arms crossed tightly across his chest. "Which, by the way, was a piss-poor example of one."

Jade didn't really know what to say, so she just stood there and listened to him rant. She thought she was in the clear until he took a few steps so that he was in her face.

"I don't fucking buy it," he snarled.

"Buy what?" She said, uncertain of what's to follow.

"That you're here for no damn reason," he said, his hands clenching into fists. "You disappear for eight years then come back out of nowhere? Coming with us on jobs and shit? Seems fishy to me." He took a few steps back.

"Life is just funny that way," she said, trying to reason.

"_Fuck you,"_ he spat. "I don't want you around me or my family."

"I meant it when I apologized," she said firmly. "I am a woman of word. I'm not here to cause trouble."

"Tch, I'll believe that when Zeke becomes a script mage," he said, dismissing the subject.

As soon as the conversation ended, Levy and Zeke made their way back to the pair.

"Alright, let's go back to the guild and let Mira know we've completed the job," Levy said, taking Zeke's hand.

"I must go, I have other matters to tend to," Jade said, waving goodbye to Levy and Zeke.

"Oh, well, it was nice seeing you!" Levy exclaimed. "Say 'bye', Zeke."

"Bye," the boy chirped, attempting to drag his mom away. "I wanna see Nashi!"

"Maybe she's at the guild waiting for you! Let's go!" Levy said happily.

Jade watched as the small family walked away.

* * *

"So, what could you find out?" Ryn asked, lifting her mask to chew on a piece of taffy.

Jade wasn't too sure how she should go about this. She was provided a task, and she'd succeeded, however, she did not agree with 'Operation Phoenix'. She needed to think.

"When did you guys start with the whole mask thing? It's a bit cheesy if you ask me," Jade said, trying to buy some time.

"Eli implemented it when he took over. I honestly don't think he has a real reason for us to wear them, it just makes him feel a little bit better I suppose. I personally don't like wearing it."

"Well it's pointless to have a mask if you're going to openly wear the Tribe's symbol," Jade motioned toward the sleeve of Ryn's jacket.

"Right!" Ryn laughed loudly. "That's what I was telling him, but you know how headstrong he can be!" She shoved another piece of taffy into her mouth.

"Anyway," she said, her mouth full of candy. "What were you able to bring me?"

"Well," Jade started. Not like she had anything major to tell her anyway, and what she was about to tell her, she should already know.

"Not really much to say that you guys don't already know. You've done some extensive research on them."

"Well, when you say you can get up close and personal, we tend to get a bit excited," Ryn countered, trying to read her green-eyed friend's face carefully.

"Ok," Jade sighed. "He's extremely strong, just as you suspected. As luck would have it, whilst I was on my way to the Tribe no more than a few hours ago, I happened to run into them."

That piqued Ryn's interest. "Oh?"

"Yes. Turns out they were taking him on his first job to test his limits." Jade continued.

"How perfect!" The brown-haired woman squealed with excitement.

"I agree. I volunteered to stay with them for the duration of their job."

"So, you got to see first-hand how second-gen dragon slayers operate," Ryn said, completely enthralled with this conversation.

Jade nodded. "He took down four creatures singlehandedly, without even breaking a sweat."

"Oh my gosh! That's super exciting to hear!"

Jade cringed. The Tribe was in way over their head.

"He seemingly has the strength to turn a several-hundred-pound boulder into gravel as well," the dark-haired woman continued. "They were looking to test his strength, so they had him punch a boulder as hard as he could."

Ryn had stars in her eyes. She was amazed that such a young kid could harness that much power. They'd known he was strong. Not nearly _that_ strong, though.

"Well, I guess Eli was right to have his sights set on this kid."

Jade shook her head. "He said he didn't even feel tired in the least after exerting that much energy," she continued. "Although, he did say he wasn't sure how he did it," She now was more or less thinking out loud to herself, becoming startled by Ryn's sudden mood change.

"What?"

Jade looked up to meet pink eyes staring into her green ones. "I'm sorry?"

"What did you say? Something about him not knowing how he did it?"

Ryn's extreme curiosity was seeping into Jade, who was now curious as to why that was so interesting to her brunette associate.

Jade cleared her throat and nodded. "He said he just thought about it and just _knew_ what to do."

"Hmm," Ryn stood up, her eyes fixated on something in the distance indicating she was deep in thought. "Interesting."

'_Interesting indeed.'_


	42. Plan

**Chapter 42**

**Plan**

"So, tell me, Ryn," Eli said, gazing out the window of his office, his back to her. "Do you trust her?"

"Wh-what do you mean?" The pink-eyed girl was confused.

"Your little friend. Jade. Do you trust her?"

"Well," she thought about what to say next. "Yeah, I mean, she was in the Tribe for several years and was one of the best—"

"That's not what I asked you."

Eli turned her way, reading Ryn's face. He knew she wanted to trust her old acquaintance, but he wanted her to put business before friendship. He walked toward the brown-haired woman before him. He blatantly admired her rack, wanting her to notice he was checking her out.

"Really think about it, Ryn," he said, resting on the table in front of her, his arms crossed. "I don't want your newfound feelings for this… stranger… to get in the way of your work."

Ryn stared at the man in front of her. She took in the slightly disheveled look of his dark brown hair, maybe a shade darker than hers. Her eyes wandered his muscular arms that were unfortunately covered by his Tribe jacket, but she could still see the definition. She looked at his stance and the way he presented himself, like a leader. He had power, and she loved it.

He cleared his throat, the noise slicing through the sexual tension like a butter knife. Her eyes snapped up to his silver eyes, almost getting lost in them.

"Um…" she started, trying to regain her composure.

"I mean, think about it," Eli stood straight up and stood directly in front of Ryn, leaving maybe a foot of space between them. He smirked as she took a step back.

"She leaves without a word, and then reappears after eight years, claiming to know the Redfox family. Who knows? She could be on their side, working against us."

"I suppose so," the pink-eyed woman said, averting her gaze.

"Give her a few meaningless things to do," he said, finally walking back to the window, granting her time to take a breath. "I wanted to discuss our next course of action," he paused. "Privately, of course."

Her breath hitched at his last few words. She knew he didn't mean anything by it, but she also knew he knew exactly what to say to make her crazy.

"Alright, I'll go find something for her to do now," Ryn said, ready to leave the room that suddenly became hot.

"Come back when you're done."

"Yes, sir."

Ryn exited the room and quickly shut the door behind her. _'Holy. Crap.'_ She thought to herself as she leaned on the door. They've had the hots for each other for years now, but Eli refuses to mix business and pleasure, so, unfortunately, she could only play his little game where he says something to get her all hot and bothered. He loved watching her squirm internally. No one knew that the two were pining after each other, so their meetings were a bit intense with them only exchanging words. _'One day.'_

* * *

It was a normally rowdy day at the guild, Levy walked off somewhere with Lucy, Gajeel went on harassing Natsu and starting their usual brawl, and Zeke and Nashi were following in their fathers' footsteps, causing a ruckus.

"Ugh, she's been driving me up the wall," Lucy complained to her blue-haired friend. "She's _just_ like her dad. Fiery and careless!"

"Come on," Levy said, grabbing her blonde friend's wrist and pulling her toward the door.

"Where are we going?"

"You could use a break, and so could I!"

Lucy giggled as she was dragged off by her best friend, whizzing by a fighting Natsu and Gajeel.

"Oi!" Levy heard Gajeel call mid-battle. "Where ya off to?"

"I'll be back! Don't wait up!" Levy barely stopped moving.

Lucy looked at Natsu and saw the slight confusion on his face, it disappearing when Gajeel punched him square in the jaw.

"I'm all fired up, now!" He exclaimed, aggressive flames shooting from his mouth.

"Oh lord," Lucy muttered, still being pulled away by Levy.

After a few minutes, the two mages were situated in the women's sauna.

"You were right," Lucy said, the steam clearing her head. "I really needed this."

"Yeah, dealing with two dragons can get a bit tiresome," The script mage said, feeling a bit spent.

"I mean, don't get me wrong, I love Nashi with all my heart, but she's a wild one! I thought Natsu was bad!"

"At least she gets to expend some energy with Zeke. Hopefully, by the time we get back, they'll be ready for bed," Levy said.

"If Natsu doesn't rile her up again like he does every night!" Lucy sighed, the events of her life swirling around in her head. "I would do it again, though."

Levy thought about it. She loved Gajeel and Zeke, but she was content with just one kid at the moment. She'd been taking a monthly birth control potion that Porlyusica had started giving her after she had Zeke. _'Oh, that reminds me…'_

"Remind me to take my potion when we get out of here," she said, pinching the bridge of her nose.

"Aww, you don't want another one?" Lucy giggled.

"We haven't really talked about having another kid, and besides," the shorter woman said, running her hands through her moist hair. "I'm fine with one right now."

"Worried about having another mini Gajeel?"

"Ha! That's the _last_ thing I need; a third one," the girls laughed together.

After maybe ten minutes or so, Lucy was ready to get out of there.

"Levy, you ready?" She asked, taking in her friend's out-of-it look. "Lev, you ok?"

"I'm… fine," she said as she stood up, her eyes glazed and a blank look on her face. She suddenly felt very weak. "I just… ju…"

"LEVY!" Lucy shouted as her friend suddenly collapsed, scrambling to her side to get her out of there.

* * *

"Ah, Jade!" Ryn said, bumping into Jade in the corridor. "Just who I wanted to see."

"Hello, Ryn."

"So, listen," the bubbly girl draped an arm around Jade's shoulder and continued walking with her. "I've got a new task for you."

'_What's next on their ridiculous agenda?'_ The cursed girl thought to herself.

"I want you to go and gather information on Natsu Dragneel and Lucy Heartfilia. Rumor has it, they also have a little dragon slayer baby."

'_Nothing good can come from this…'_ That was seemingly becoming her new motto. She nodded, confirming her next mission.

"They're in the same guild as the Redfoxes. Take a few days. Come back let's say…." Ryn held a finger to her chin as she thought. "Next Monday."

"And that's_ all_ you want me to do?" Jade asked.

"Yep! For now, until Eli gives us our next orders."

"And Natsu Dragneel and Lucy Heartfilia's possible child has _what_ to do with Zeke Redfox exactly?" Jade knew those names. Natsu was the strongest mage in Fairy Tail, and the Tribe had to be absolutely screwed in the heads to think coming after _anyone_ in that guild would end pleasantly.

"Now, Jade," Ryn stopped walking and looked at her associate. "Don't ask questions. He has his reasoning for everything. Just trust that everything will fall into place."

"Sure. I suppose I'll get started on that now," Jade said, ready to end the conversation. Something wasn't quite right with all of this, but she couldn't quite put her finger on it. With all these decisions these people were making, they were just signing their death warrant if you asked her, but she wasn't there to judge.

Ryn watched as Jade left the building and rounded the corner.

"Shall we discuss things?" A deep voice said from behind her, startling the young woman.

"Eli—I-I mean… sir!" She turned around as she held a hand to her chest, her heart racing.

"Meet me in my office," he smirked, turning on his feet and walking away.

"Can't we just talk here?" Ryn called after him, attempting to avoid dousing her panties for the second time that day.

He stopped and turned around, still smirking as he looked her up and down, sending chills up her spine. "I'd prefer to discuss our game plan privately, and once we've worked out the kinks, we can discuss it out here, with the others," he said, shoving his hands in his pockets and turning back around.

"S-sure." She followed him reluctantly to his office.

"Close the door," he motioned toward his huge wooden door as they entered.

He sat in the huge chair at his desk and stared at her with a grin on his face as she sat down on the other side. He wanted to get a rise out of her and so far, it looked like it was working.

Ryn almost couldn't take it. She loved his wide smile and those pearly whites. She just wanted to sit on his face. _'Come on, Ryn! Get it together! As much as you want him to bend you over this desk and fuck you senseless, he's never going to!' _

"I have a plan," he said, his grin turning devious.

"Finally! The next step!" Ryn was genuinely excited to hear his plan. The two had spent years planning and waiting while sending the underlings on grueling hunts to raise their ranks.

"I want to attack within the next few days."

"What were you thinking?" She asked, curious.

"Fire." He smiled devilishly, his plan coming together in his head beautifully.

"Wow. Go big or go home, huh?"

"You know it, sweet stuff." He winked at her.

"W-well, you know that'll get their attention immediately, right?" She stuttered, trying to hide her blush.

"That's the plan."

"That gives us four days. I told Jade to come back on Monday with info, so let's be sure to do it before then."

"Done. By the way, what did you tell her to do?"

"I told her to get info on Natsu Dragneel and his mate."

"Ah, I see. Having her be useless without her actually being useless…" His eyes met her pink ones. "Smart."

"Well, when you've worked with the smartest for five years…." She trailed off, a slight smile playing on her lips.

They stared at each other for what seemed like an eternity with lust in their eyes, their bodies just screaming _'fuck me!' _at each other. The busty, pink-eyed woman unknowingly started chewing on her bottom lip.

"Business…. before pleasure, Ryn," he said, a cocky smirk on his face as she turned cherry red.

Eli wanted to do so many dirty things to the woman in front of him, but success was always first in his book. He thought about bringing her to the top with him, but that meant he'd have to share his wealth, and he was a very selfish person. He also thought about a fling or a one-night stand, but she was his subordinate and he wasn't sure she'd stay cordial afterward. Although, it'd be a lie if he said it was easy keeping it in his pants. So badly, he wanted to fuck her face and bend her over his desk, to make her scream his name, but he was so close to his goal, he couldn't afford any distractions, no matter how sexy.

* * *

Jade did a lot of thinking during her trek through the woods. _'Why are they attempting this madness?'_ She thought. They couldn't be _that _dumb. They've been doing research on them for almost three years so they should know what to expect. Now they're trying to rope _another_ dragon slayer into the mix. She shook her head at the thought. Going after the child of a dragon slayer was an immediate death sentence, but going after two? _'Good grief.' _

She also thought it was a bit weird that they were having her go off and get information that they could easily obtain, especially when they were so close to their goal. Why would they tell her to research something else…? Unless they were trying to distract her.

The more Jade walked, the more she thought and pieced things together. She was beginning to think Ryn and Eli were in cahoots together. She thought back to what the girl said the other day. _'Everyone has their demons. I've done some stuff I'm not proud of.'_ If that's the case, then they most likely didn't trust her either. Makes sense. Some stranger coming back into the Tribe claiming to know the target family personally would raise some red flags in her book too.

Eli had to be the brains behind it all, though, Jade thought. She felt Ryn trusted her or at least wanted to trust her, that's why she gave her the confidential file to look over. If she didn't trust her, she wouldn't have shown her that information, right? He must have told her to be wary. _'Smart move.'_

Now, the question Jade had to answer, what does she do next? She wasn't sure if she should go and gather information as requested, especially since she felt like they were trying to distract her. What were their plans, and when were they going to be initiated? Should she keep an eye on Levy, Zeke, and (unfortunately) Gajeel too, or should she keep an eye on the Tribe?


	43. Conversations

**Chapter 43**

**Conversations**

Lucy scrambled to Levy's side, attempting to get her off the floor.

"Levy! Levy wake up!"

The blue-haired script mage opened her eyes slowly, her mind hazy.

"Levy! What in the world is wrong with you? We're going to Porlyusica!"

She grabbed Lucy's wrist, stopping her. "Don't," she said, her voice barely audible.

"B-but!"

"Lu," she said, sitting up. "I'm fine, I promise. I just need to get out of this sauna."

The blonde helped the bluenette up and out of the sauna, the cool breeze smacking them in the face like a ton of bricks.

"Oh, that feels _amazing_," Levy said, taking notice of her friend eyeing her warily.

"You're _sure_ you're alright? I can have Happy fly you to Porlyusica if need be."

"No. The last thing I need is for Gajeel and Zeke to worry about me. I'm just tired, that's all."

She wasn't lying. She was super tired, and it didn't kick in until she was alone with Lucy relaxing. She was constantly running around with Zeke or on jobs, by choice, of course. She wanted to stay fit. It took her a while after she had their son to lose the baby weight, and even though Gajeel liked it, she did not.

"Maybe now that I'm actually relaxing, it's finally catching up to me," she said. "I'm always moving around and stuff. Maybe it's a sign."

Lucy wasn't too sure about that. She knew her friend like the back of her hand and Levy wasn't one to overexert herself like that. Not saying she was lazy, but she definitely knew how to relax. Who knew, though? Maybe Zeke was a little hellion.

The girls walked back to the guildhall and Levy innately made a beeline for the library.

"Hey, I'll catch up to you," Lucy said as she spotted Natsu.

"'Kay!"

About an hour later, Levy was engrossed in her newest romance novel until she heard a gruff voice clearing their throat.

"Oh, hey Lil," she said, placing a bookmark in her novel and setting it down. "Didn't see you there. What's up?"

The small cat hopped up to the table, giving Levy a quick once over.

"How are you feeling, Levy?"

"I'm alright, just a bit tired," she answered honestly.

"So, what is this I hear about you collapsing in a sauna?"

Levy rolled her eyes. _'Dammit, Lucy!' _

"Oh, it was nothing, I promise. I'm just a little tired."

"You know, Levy, if you're having issues or feeling unwell, you should let Gajeel know immediately," he said, not believing it was just her being tired.

"I swear, there's nothing going on! I feel fine, I just don't know what happened in there. Maybe the heat got to my head."

Levy honestly didn't know why she fainted, but she figured it couldn't be anything serious.

"Don't think too much of it," she continued. "I'll get some rest and if it happens again, I'll go see Porlyusica."

"It may be wise to stay away from saunas for the time being," Pantherlily offered.

"After that, I don't want to go near one! Just please, _please_ don't tell Gajeel," she pleaded to the ball of black fur. "The last thing I need is for him to worry."

Gajeel entered the library looking for his mate and caught the end of her conversation with Lily.

"Don't tell me what?" He asked as he rounded the corner, an eyebrow raised.

* * *

Fortunately, it wasn't hard for Jade to get the information she needed. When she left the Tribe's headquarters, she thought of her game plan and went straight to her lookout point easily finding the Dragneel family. They were walking to what she assumed was their home and they had a tiny, pink-haired girl who looked to be maybe six or seven years old. _'How cute. She's an exact mix of them both.'_

She wasn't on Obsidian Tribe's side, but she had to complete her objectives to avoid returning to them empty-handed. Thank goodness it was a quick task. She felt like she maybe half-assed it, but Ryn _did_ only ask her to confirm if they had a child and she did just that.

The only problem now was that she didn't know what to do next. She didn't have information on what their plan of attack was or when they were going to do it, but she assumed they were going to do it before Monday. _'I should at least let them know to keep a sharp eye for anything unusual.'_

Luckily, when she looked over the file, she got their address, or, the location of their home. They were pretty good about living and staying off-grid and didn't have a formal address. She assumed it was the dragon slayer's doing and Levy was just along for the ride. They lived at least an hour's walk away from where she spotted Natsu, Lucy, and their kid so that gave her ample time to come up with what to tell them.

* * *

"I think we should change our course of action," Ryn said as she entered Eli's office.

He turned to face her, seeing that she was completely serious.

"Oh? And why's that?"

"It would never work, not with a fire dragon slayer around, anyway."

"I see," he said stroking his chin. "That slipped my mind, Ryn."

He was reminded why he kept her at his side as his 'right-hand-man', she was able to catch those small details that'd he'd miss occasionally. Too bad he was a selfish fuck. They'd actually make a great team.

"Do you have another idea?" He asked, casually walking to stand in front of her.

"Actually," she said as he crossed his arms. "I do."

"Great," he grinned at her.

* * *

"What the fuck, Levy?" Gajeel barked. "Why would ya wanna keep something like that from me?"

"Because I didn't want you to worry!"

"Well, I'm gonna!" He yelled. "Yer my mate and the mother of our kid, Lev. I can't have anything happen to ya!"

"You're overreacting! It's not that serious!"

"I don't give a rat's ass if ya just have a stomachache. You. Tell. Me."

"And what are you going to do about it, huh?" She asked. She could feel a knot forming in her shoulder from the sudden stress.

"I'll nurse ya back to health myself, 'cos then, you'll be under _my_ care and I'll know everything that happens to ya."

This walk was not turning out how she expected it to. She didn't want to tell him for this exact reason. She knew he'd overreact and blow it out of proportion.

"Ok, Gajeel, I'm sorry. I should have told you," she said, linking her arm with his and resting her head on his arm. She just wanted to stop fighting. As the day dragged on, she got more tired and wanted nothing more than to crawl into bed.

Gajeel grunted. He was a little irritated that she was feeling unwell and didn't tell him, but he was thankful that she was alright. They continued walking home in silence, enjoying each other's company.

They got home and Levy immediately kicked her shoes off and went straight to the bedroom. She wanted to take advantage of the fact that Zeke was still at the guild with Lily. Peace and quiet was rare nowadays.

"Where ya goin', Shrimp?"

"I'm tired," she simply said, waving her hand as she kept walking.

"Oi!"

Levy groaned. She honestly wanted to be left alone. Maybe not even left alone, but to get some rest, and she could tell he wasn't going to let her anytime soon. She stripped out of her clothes and flopped down on the bed, face first. Her body seemed to thank her as it responded by bundling up in a nest of heavy blankets and thick pillows.

"Ya sleepin' already?" He asked from the doorway.

"Gajeeeeel," she whined into the pillow. "Go awaaaaay."

He mimicked her actions, shedding his clothing and crawling into bed behind her, his body almost encasing hers. He could hear it in her voice how tired she was. He gently began massaging her shoulder, finding the knot quickly.

"Whoa, Shorty. This knot is huge."

'_Yeah, no shit, Sherlock. You put it there,' _she thought as he worked his magic. She could feel her shoulder loosening up and gave a relaxed sigh. Maybe she just needed his touch.

After a few minutes, he felt her relax into him, the knot in her shoulder now a distant memory. A small rumble from the pit of his stomach erupted when her petite body made full contact with his, her butt pressing into him inadvertently.

"Mmm, Levy," he hummed in her ear as he kissed her neck.

"Tiiiireddd," she mumbled.

"We'll see about that," he murmured, his hand sliding down the curve of her hip and landing on her ass, giving it a firm squeeze.

"Levy," he said in his deepest, sultriest voice as he licked the shell of her ear, trying to get her body to respond to his.

She let out a noise between a whimper and a whine as the insides of her thighs became moist, making his dick hard as a rock.

"I gotta have you, Lev," he said, grinding his hips into her ass and nuzzling her neck.

She was too tired to really respond the way he wanted her to, but her body was definitely screaming his name, so she lifted her arm and caressed the chiseled, pierced face behind her, signaling it was ok for him to take her.

"Say no more," he said, deftly lifting her leg and intertwining his with hers, effectively locking her in place. He slipped two fingers between her thighs, amazed at how wet and warm she already was.

"Mm, ya already want me, huh?" He asked, removing his fingers and putting them in his mouth. "Fuck, you taste so good." He then moved his fingers from his mouth and put them in hers.

Levy loved tasting herself on him, there was something about the taste of his iron and her core that drenched her beyond belief, and he knew just what to do to get her where he needed her to be. She sucked on his fingers gently, swirling her tongue around to lap up all of her juices.

The more she sucked, the harder he got. He needed her now. He angled himself so that his head was lined up with her entrance.

"Tell me," he breathed in her ear. "Tell me you want me, Levy."

He rubbed his shaft up and down her clit, coating it in her moisture.

"Tell me I'm all you'll ever want and need."

He didn't even give her time to respond before he shoved it in and buried himself to the hilt.

"Ga-jeel!" She moaned his name in that sexy, sleepy voice of hers he loved so much.

He stayed in that position as he wrapped his arm across her chest, pulling her more into him.

"I didn't hear you say it, Blue," he muttered as he nipped at his mark.

"-Jeel," she said breathily. "Please."

Showing his signature smirk, he grabbed her hip with his free hand and pulled her closer, her walls twitching around his dick.

"Beg for it," he growled, teasing her with agonizingly slow and deep thrusts.

She gasped as his hand found a nipple, loving the sensation of it being rolled between his fingers.

"M-more! Please!" She had to force the words out of her mouth as he continued torturing her.

"Good girl," he said, thrusting aggressively, causing her to cry out in pleasure.

He loved that he could be purely carnal with her. She always got him harder than he'd ever been and was always able to take it just as hard as he could give it. He appreciated the fact that she was not fragile.

He slammed harder, the screams and moans coming from his little blue fairy; like music to his ears. He wasn't going to last too much longer.

"Say my name," he said, his voice a mixture of a whisper and a growl.

"Mm… Gajeel _please,_" she moaned as he lost control, his orgasm taking over his body as his dick spilled into her welcoming warmth.

"_Fuck_…" he said, catching his breath for a few seconds. "You're so good, Lev." He slowly pulled out and rolled them over so that she was on her back and he was hovering over her.

"You're so beautiful," he said, caressing her face. Her chest was rising and falling somewhat rapidly, and she had a thin sheen of sweat on her body. She looked tired, and he never thought she was more gorgeous than she was then.

"I'll make sure you get a good night's sleep, Shorty," he said, hugging their bodies close together as he fully sheathed himself inside her again.

After an hour and a few orgasms later, he'd effectively put her to sleep and was fast on his way to sleep himself when he heard a knock at the door. He tried to sniff out who it was, but his nostrils were only filled with the scent of their sex.

Grumbling, he slipped on his house shoes and robe and made his way through the house. He instinctively checked his son's room, content that he was home and soundly sleeping. _'Lily must have brought him back not too long ago.'_

Another knock sounded on the door, rubbing the dragon slayer the wrong way.

"Who the fuck is here this late anyway?" He asked himself as he neared the door.

He flung the door open, not happy _at all_ with who he saw.

"Why the _fuck_ are ya here and how the hell did ya find me?" He growled.

"I'm here to warn you," Jade said, taking in his attire. "I'm sorry if I interrupted something…"

"I told ya I didn't want ya near me or my family! What the fuck is yer problem?!" He barked.

"Look, I'm only here to let you know someone is coming, and you should take your family and go somewhere else for a little while."

Gajeel snorted. "Ya actually expect me ta believe _you?_ This could be a setup for all we know."

"I know we haven't had the best history, but there's no reason for me to lie to you," Jade said, trying to get the thick-headed slayer to listen to her.

"I _don't _like ya. I _don't _trust ya, and I _don't _want ya around. Get the fuck off my property!"

"You have to listen to me! You guys aren't safe here!" Jade didn't know why she wanted to help these people, but something in her needed her to. Maybe she needed redemption.

Levy rolled over expecting to cuddle up to her dragon, only for the spot next to her to be empty. She sat up and rubbed her eyes, hearing what sounded like him talking to someone at the door. She got up and threw on a slip and went to investigate.

She rounded the hallway corner and saw him talking to Jade. _'Jade? What's she here for?'_ She thought. She was going to greet her, but it looked like their conversation was pretty intense. The script mage ducked behind the wall and tried to catch what they were saying.

"I admit, I shouldn't have done what I did, it was wrong, and that's why I stopped, but believe me, I was just doing my job!" She heard Jade say. _'What?'_

"First off, you were trying to kill me, and _that,_ I understand was your job, but then, ya fucking took advantage of me! What part of that was yer damn job?! Ya even _knew_ I was mated and ya _still_ did it! And you expect me to be all buddy-buddy and believe every shitty word that comes outta yer mouth?!" Gajeel blew up, not realizing Levy heard everything.

"Well, I warned you. That's all I can do at the end of the day, I suppose. It's your choice whether or not you take heed," the cursed girl said as she turned to walk away. "I_ am_ genuinely sorry, by the way."

"Fuck you," Gajeel spat as he slammed the door.

He turned around and stopped dead in his tracks.

"Gajeel….?"


	44. Fight

**Chapter 44**

**Fight**

Jade walked off in a huff, angry that it wasn't Levy who answered the door, not to mention, he spewed their business quite loudly; she wouldn't be surprised if Levy heard him. _'I wonder how she'll feel about me now,'_ she thought as she made her way through the woods. She _was_ genuinely sorry, and deeply regretted her actions but she couldn't turn back time, and she couldn't make someone forgive or forget.

She really hoped he listened to her warning, or at least that he told Levy. Jade knew that she had no qualms toward her and would most likely take it into consideration. Everything happened for a reason, though, she supposed.

It was getting late and she wasn't sure what to do next. She could go back to her hideout in the mountains, or she could hang around Magnolia just in case the Tribe popped up. She thought about going back to the Tribe, but she wasn't supposed to return until Monday. They were sure to find it suspicious if she came back any sooner. Maybe she could get some more information on the Dragneel family.

At the same time, she didn't remember seeing any information on them when she looked over the files for 'Operation Phoenix'. Was this something new that they were adding to the plans, or was this something that has _been_ a part of the plans and they just decided to not keep her in the loop? Either way, it was going to be hell for any parties involved.

Jade sometimes wondered if she should just keep to herself and forget the Tribe and forget about Levy and Gajeel and let them all fend for themselves. She knew helping them and playing sides would most likely come back to bite her in the butt, but this all stemmed from her wanting redemption. She was never an evil person, so the times she did wrong, her conscious usually kicked in and told her to do something to redeem herself. Kind of contradictory for a very skilled bounty hunter. Looks like she had a lot of repentance to do.

* * *

Eli had to admit; Ryn was brilliant at planning. Her plan was foolproof. Of course, they expected issues from the slayer, but they were already prepared for that. They would be ready and waiting by the time the slayer caught wind. Now, all they had to do was wait.

"Do you mind if we go over the plan again?" Ryn asked, eager to hear her ideas come together again.

"Why don't you go and tell the underlings what the plan is," Eli suggested. "Then I can come down and tell them what their jobs are."

"Alright," she said, equipping her mask. "See ya soon!"

He watched her butt as she briskly walked out of the room.

"Actually," he called, waiting for her to come back.

"Yes, sir?"

"You sit this one out, _I'll _go down and tell them the plan," he stated, standing from his chair. "I've got a more important task for you."

"What's that?" She asked, curious. She wasn't sure what could be more important than achieving their current goal, but she'd do anything for Eli, no questions asked.

"Go watch Jade."

She raised an eyebrow. "You really don't trust her, huh?"

"Not in the slightest. I want to make sure she does not ruin our plan. We _need_ him, and she's a threat to our mission. At any moment, she could turn on the Tribe."

"Anyone could turn on the Tribe at any time," she said matter-of-factly.

"Is this going to be an issue, Ryn?" He asked, staring daggers at her with his burning silver eyes.

"N-no, sir."

"Then get to it. Come back before we move forward, please."

With that, he slipped on his mask, leaving the room, and she let out a breath she didn't know she was holding. Sometimes he could be a bit intimidating. Hot, but intimidating.

* * *

Several mages sat around a large oval table discussing their next move. Eli walked into the room, taking a head count internally. He sat in his chair, going over the daily paperwork, which only took him about five minutes.

"Alright," he said, standing and putting his palms flat on the table. "It's time to move forward with 'Operation Phoenix'." He took a few steps away from the table and began pacing back and forth.

"We've been watching for a little over two years now, and I think now is the prime time to begin the first step."

He went on to explain the plan in depth, covering all aspects of it, big and small.

"But sir," a masked mage said. "We'll get killed!"

"That's why we send in our secret weapon," Eli responded.

The other mages looked at each other, mumbling in confusion.

"Don't worry," he assured them, causing the others to stop murmuring and face him. "Just trust me." He grinned devilishly under his mask, content with his foolproof plan.

"Each of you will pair up and go to your assigned position," he continued, handing everyone their own set of instructions.

"I've taken it upon myself to pair you up with the person your magic is most compatible with, as well as placing you in a location that is beneficial to you if you need to attack. Each set of instructions is different for each pair.

"This mission, folks, is what will make or break us. Some of us may not make it, but you knew what you signed up for when you decided to stay when I came aboard. I did not send you on those brutal hunts for the hell of it. I did not send you on those hunts for my health. This mission has been in the works now for almost two and a half years and I needed to weed out the weak.

"This dragon slayer will not show you mercy. The script mage is not to be trifled with either. I am sure I have the best group for this job and hopefully, we do not take any casualties. If everything goes well, we can complete the first part of the operation without any trouble at all.

"That being said, there _will_ be a brawl, a huge one, if I'm being all the way honest. It's just a matter of when. We have not gone through the trouble of hiding our headquarters, so if we are able to complete the first step with no trouble, it will shortly follow. I suspect if all goes smoothly, we should expect the battle to be the day after. By then, we should be able to take them on with no issue at all."

He finished his debriefing and paused for a second.

"Any questions?"

* * *

"What do you mean she 'took advantage of you'? And she tried to kill you?!" Levy had so many questions, and she was getting angrier with each one.

"Levy—"

"And you were _never _going to tell me?! What the hell, Gajeel?!" She stormed off to their room to avoid waking Zeke. She knew it was a good idea to place silencing spells in the walls during their small renovation project a few years ago.

Gajeel followed, grabbing her wrist and stopping her.

"Get the hell off of me, Gajeel!"

So many things were swirling around in her head, she barely was able to comprehend her feelings.

"Levy, please, listen to me," he said as she snatched her arm back. "I was gonna tell ya, but…"

"Were you, Gajeel? Were you? Because we met Jade EIGHT YEARS AGO! That timeframe doesn't add up to me!"

"I didn't want to stress you out, Lev. You were pregnant, and—"

"Stress me out?! This woman was an ENEMY and not only that, she tried to have _sex_ with you, and ALMOST SUCCEEDED, and here I am all friendly and inviting her around and whatnot!" She stood in front of him, her arms crossed tightly against her chest.

"I had it under control, Lev!"

"Did you?"

He didn't and he knew she knew.

"And to think…" she turned around shaking her head, trying to shake the tears away. "I befriended her... had her around our son… and you were never going to tell me."

She grabbed a travel bag and threw it on the bed, it conveniently flying open.

"Lev… please stop," the dark-haired man said as she threw an armful of clothes in her bag.

"To think… she had her hands all over your body and _I… _touched you right after… and you were never going to tell me."

He reached out to touch her, but she moved away from him.

"Please, Levy, don't leave." He knew she was just going to Lucy's, but he didn't want to be left alone. He didn't know if he could be in solitude with his thoughts, not in this mind state.

"I'm so sorry I kept this from ya," he said as he grabbed her by the waist and hugged her tightly. "Please don't leave me alone, Levy," he said into her hair.

"Get… off!" She struggled to break free, but he was too strong.

"You have Zeke!" She said, using her script magic to push him away. "You won't be alone."

She knew damn well what he meant, but she wasn't giving him the time of day.

"Levy, please, I'll do anything, _anything_ ya want, just stay!"

"Who _knows_ what else you've been keeping from me!" She exclaimed.

"Nothin', Lev, I swear!" He got on his knees and grabbed both her wrists, looking into her sad eyes.

"Levy, I know what I did was wrong and deceptive and ya have every right ta hate me, but I-I don't know if I can be by myself right now. I need ya here with me," he pleaded. "I'll even sleep out in the living room or somethin', I just need ta know yer home with me."

Levy almost broke, but he really screwed the pooch this time.

"You should have thought about that before you started keeping secrets and let me look like a fool," she said, taking her wrists back, grabbing her bag and leaving the room.

"Levy!" He darted down the hall after her, unknowingly waking Lily.

"I'm leaving, Gajeel," she said firmly.

He caught up to her and grabbed her wrist, pulling her into his body.

"Please, Lev," he said, holding her by her shoulders. "I love you so much, please don't go. It's the middle of the night, and I don't want you to get hurt out there."

"I'm perfectly capable of taking care of myself!"

Levy could have pulled away, but instead, she looked into his crimson eyes that were begging, _pleading_ for her to stay, for her to hold him, for her to tell him she loved him. Even though she was pissed at him, she still felt their electricity and passion, and a small part of her just wanted to melt into his arms and never leave them.

Gajeel noticed her hesitation and pulled her in tighter, hoping he could get her to stay.

"Levy…"

"No, Gajeel," she said, backing away. "I can't. I need some time."

She opened their front door, the vast darkness of the woods slightly intimidating. She looked back at a distraught Gajeel, who was near tears himself.

"Levy… please. I'm sorry," he said, his voice almost a whisper. "Please don't leave me."

"Goodbye, Gajeel," she turned around and left their once cozy home, the outside not as inviting as their cottage.

She shut the door behind her and used her script magic to provide light as she weaved through the trees and foliage.

"What was all that? What did you do this time?" Lily said, coming around the hallway corner.

"I…." Gajeel couldn't speak.

He sat down on the couch and put his head in his hands, fighting back tears.

"Lily…" He said. "Can you make sure she gets to Bunny Girl's safely?"

"Anything, Gajeel." Lily flew through the open window to find their script mage.

* * *

Levy woke up the next morning feeling like absolute garbage. Natsu and Lucy were kind enough to take her in for as long as she needed, and she couldn't have been more grateful. After Lily dropped her off, she and Lucy stayed up the majority of the night talking it over and Levy did feel a little better, but the bottom line is the fact that he kept something from her, and it was definitely something she felt it was worth sharing.

She understood what he went through. Back when she was kidnapped and almost raped, she didn't want to talk about it either, but she still told him, and she felt better when she did.

She missed Zeke. She didn't want to leave him there, but she couldn't very well wake him up in the middle of the night and haul him off to Lucy's with her. She also didn't want to do that to her mate. He was already devastated about her leaving, she could only imagine how he'd feel if she took Zeke, too.

She wanted to go to the guild to see him, but if Zeke was there, then Gajeel was there, and the last thing she wanted was to be around him right now. She was hurt. She felt there was some level of trust now lost. She needed time to get over it.

"How are you feeling, Lev?" Her blonde friend asked. "You look beat."

"I'm tired and depressed, but I'll manage," Levy said, burying her face in a pillow.

"You want me to make you something to eat?"

"Aye sir!" Happy exclaimed.

"Happy! I wasn't talking to you!"

"Awww, come on Luce!" Natsu said. "We're all hungry! Why is she the only one who gets to eat?"

Lucy shot Natsu a look that sat him back down.

"Sorry."

"Anyway," the blonde continued, rubbing her blue-haired friend's back. "What do you have a taste for?"

Levy didn't really have an appetite, but she was starving. She knew she needed to eat, or she'd get sick.

"Your call," she mumbled.

Lucy stood up, going to make her best friend's favorite breakfast; pancakes with strawberry topping.

Levy genuinely felt crappy. She'd never gotten into a fight so big with Gajeel before. She's stayed with Lucy before, but maybe only a day, if that. She wondered if she felt this bad because she was so far from her mate, but it's not like she was going to go back to him so soon, anyway, so she felt no need to delve deeper into the thought.

After maybe ten minutes or so, Lucy approached her with a plate of her favorite food.

"All done! Here you go," Lucy said, handing her the plate.

The pancakes looked amazing, but as soon as Levy smelled them, her stomach turned.

"Oh my god," Levy said, holding her hand over her mouth and running to the bathroom.

"Lev, you ok?" Lucy asked, concerned for her friend.

After a minute or two of her purging the contents of her stomach, she emerged from the bathroom looking worse than she did when she went in.

"Let's go see Porlyusica," she said, clutching the doorframe to the bathroom.

Lucy already suspected what was happening, and she was all for going to see the older woman.

"Come on, I'll walk with you."

* * *

Gajeel took Zeke to the guild in the hopes of running into Levy. He was sure she missed her son, but he was also sure she didn't want to see _him_ either. Now, which one outweighed the other, he wasn't sure.

He entered the guild, praying she would be there and was saddened when he couldn't sniff her out.

"Hey, bud," he nudged Zeke's arm.

"Yeah, dad?"

"Go see if you can find yer mom. Once ya find her, come get me."

Zeke ran off in the direction of the library, where she most likely would be if she was there.

Gajeel groaned and sat at the bar, wanting to drown his inner thoughts. He wasn't lying when he said he couldn't be alone with himself. When times were rough, his thoughts tended to go dark and Levy was always the one to keep his mind clear and keep him from doing something stupid. It probably wasn't the brightest idea to get drunk from sake, but what else could he do?

"Where's Levy?" Mira asked, handing him a mug of beer.

"Don't. Know." Her asking him that question seemed to grind his gears even further.

"Is everything alright at home?" She asked, genuinely concerned for her fellow guildmate as it was unusual for those two to _not_ be together.

"Peachy," he grunted. He didn't need or want anyone in their business, because then, they would try to help, and to him at the moment, everyone was a moron.

He downed the beer and asked for the biggest cup of sake he could stomach.

"Whoa, Gajeel," Mira said, pouring the drink into his empty beer mug. "You sure everything is ok? You don't typically drink this much unless something is bothering you."

He shot her a glare and downed his sake, coughing from the burning sensation in his throat and chest before setting Jewel down at the bar and walking away.

"Dad!"

He turned around, wobbling slightly as the alcohol started kicking in.

"Did ya find her?"

Zeke shook his head and ran off, presumably to find Nashi. She most likely wasn't there if Flame Brain and Bunny Girl weren't, but he'd let him find that out on his own.

Gajeel roared and punched a wooden beam, angry that she wasn't around, but more angry at himself for letting this happen.

Mira saw the whole ordeal, from him asking Zeke if he found Levy to Gajeel punching the beam. _'They must have gotten into a bad argument…'_ She thought as she continued wiping down the bar.

* * *

After the girls left Porlyusica's, they went back to Lucy's house.

"Why, why, _whyyyyy?"_ Levy whined. "This was the last thing I wanted! I told you to remind me to take my potion, Luce!"

"Well, you passed out and I couldn't very well tell you then, while you were on the floor, could I? And besides, taking it now wouldn't have changed the fact that you're already pregnant!"

"You're right," Levy said, plopping down on Lucy's bed. "I must have taken last month's potion too late."

"Have you figured out how or when you're going to tell Gajeel?"

"Ugh," the script mage rolled her eyes, falling backward on the bed. "I'll tell him when I tell him. Right now, I just want to sleep."

Levy really only wanted to find him and run into his arms, but she was still too angry. Damn, did she miss him, though. She missed Zeke. She missed Lily. She'd not even been gone a full day and it felt like she'd been gone a week. She finally understood why she fainted in the sauna, and why she felt as bad as she did. She wished she had some of his iron right about now…


	45. Gone

**Chapter 45**

**Gone**

Jade decided to stay in Magnolia for the night and gather more information on the Dragneel family to avoid suspicion. She wasn't dumb. She figured the tribe will have sent someone to spy on her to make sure she wasn't doing anything to compromise the mission. She thought it would be better for her to actually look like she was doing what she was supposed to do.

Morning came and she still had to find their actual place of residence. She kicked herself for not following them yesterday when she found them walking home, but she supposed it gave her something to do.

After an hour or so of searching, she succeeded in finding their small hut that was situated on the other side of Magnolia, opposite the iron dragon slayer.

"Oh?" Jade said upon seeing Levy and Lucy walking down the path back to her hut. "What's this?"

"I can't believe this is happening! Such terrible timing," she heard Levy say to the celestial mage. "I miss him so much, but I'm still too upset."

"Well, you are more than welcome to stay with me as long as you'd like," Lucy said, a comforting hand on her sad friend's shoulder.

"Maybe just a few more days."

"Sure." Lucy opened the door and the girls entered the hut.

Jade was alarmed by what just occurred. Levy and Gajeel were fighting, and if she knew any better, it was because of the slayer and his big mouth. Levy would not be returning home for a few days, which meant the Tribe would have no issue taking the child. They now had the upper hand.

"This is not going as planned," she said to herself.

* * *

Ryn found Jade gathering information on the fire dragon slayer and his family as was requested, and it didn't look like she was doing anything suspicious. _'I knew we could trust her!'_

While she was watching, she came across some very interesting news. The script mage was not at home and wouldn't be home for a few days, which excited the brunette to no end. Her plan was coming together beautifully, and it looked like they were going to be able to complete the first phase with no issue. She needed to tell Eli immediately.

* * *

Gajeel didn't know why he decided to get drunk, and he was starting to think it wasn't the best idea. He was more impulsive when under the influence and didn't have the ability to tell right from wrong. He just wanted to _do. _

He left Zeke in Mira's care and left the guild to avoid wrecking it any further, looking for something to punch. His eyes darted to a patch of trees and immediately made his way over to destroy them.

He was so angry. He felt like he did the right thing by not telling her. He didn't want to stress her out or harm the baby. The more he thought about it, the more he was starting to feel like she was blowing this way out of proportion. Nothing happened between the two. He was alive and untouched, but he guessed that wasn't good enough for her.

He growled and destroyed another tree, getting angrier for letting the alcohol consume his thoughts like this. He loved her to death and would do and say anything to make her happy, and today, it was bad. He had this undying urge to be around her, to protect her, to go over to Bunny Girl and Flame brain's house and snatch her up and take her home, and he didn't know why. He _needed_ to be with her.

It took every ounce of control in his body to not go to her and bring her back, and it was impossible to get his mind off her right now. He also didn't get any sleep, so he was a bit wired, as well.

Lily saw the show his partner was putting on and decided to try to talk to him.

"Gajeel," the exceed said as he approached the raging slayer. "Come on."

The angered man looked at the cat, steam almost coming from his nose.

"Get any angrier, and you'll start shooting flames like Natsu," Pantherlily said in an attempt to lighten the mood.

"Come fight with me," he said as he changed into his battle form.

"Lily…" Gajeel fell to the ground, his hands creating fists around the dirt. "What did I do wrong?"

After Lily came back from dropping Levy off at Lucy's, they stayed up and they spoke about what happened all those years ago and the exceed understood both perspectives. Unfortunately, it was not his place to shed light on the situation.

"The only thing you can do, Gajeel, is give her time. She won't be gone forever."

"It's just… today, I have this… this… _urge_ ta be with her. I mean I always wanna be with her but… today it's like I'm gonna lose my fuckin' mind if I don't see her."

"You guys are bound to each other in more ways than one. Maybe it's the fact that you guys are fighting and apart from one another," Lily suggested.

"We've fought before, Lil. She's left ta go stay at Bunny Girl's before. But she hasn't even been gone a full day and I'm ready ta destroy everything I see 'cos I'm not with her."

"Let's go relieve some of that anger, eh?" Lily said, extending a hand to help his grumpy slayer off the ground.

He and Gajeel trained for the better half of the day, and he was sure to take him someplace where the trees and rocks were plentiful. The more anger he let out, the better he'd feel.

* * *

"Sir!" Ryn almost broke the door down trying to get into Eli's office.

"Sir?" She asked, not finding him anywhere.

She looked around and determined he was not in his office and turned to exit when she collided with something hard.

"What's so urgent that you've almost knocked me down, Ryn?" Eli said, his hands on her shoulders to keep her from falling.

"Oh… I…" The words caught in her throat as her eyes met his shining silver eyes. She'd never been this close to him before and it was doing nothing but sending impure thoughts through her head. Her hands were on his chest, which she noticed was very sturdy. _'Oh my gosh, he feels so good!'_ He clearly worked out in his free time. She couldn't stop her hands from inching across his broad chest.

"Ryn," he said with a smirk as he grabbed her wrists. "Business before pleasure."

"Oh… yes, um…" she mumbled, quickly distancing herself from him. "S-sorry."

"No worries." He flashed her that grin of his and sat down at his desk. "How can I help you?"

She briskly pulled herself together as a wide smile appeared on her face.

"I have reason to believe that the first phase of the operation will go smoothly."

Eli took in her expressions; he liked seeing her plans succeed, but he'd never tell her that. The only thing on his mind right now was the feeling of her tits pressed against him, and he most likely would have broken his rule if he hadn't stopped her from rubbing his chest.

"Yeah?" He wanted to hear this.

"The script mage won't be home for a few days, which means it should be smooth sailing," she said, hardly able to contain her excitement. "I mean, at least until he notices, but by then we'll almost be in the clear!"

"Smooth sailing, huh?" He could see why she was so excited. This was good fucking news! "You know, Ryn. You have the qualities of someone who would do well on top." His thoughts immediately went to the gutter.

"Th-thank you, sir," she tried to hide her blush but failed miserably.

There was a short, tension-filled silence between the two. Sexual tension, to be exact.

"So, tell me what you found on your friend," he said, needing to change the subject.

"That's the thing. She was doing what I requested when I found her."

"She was watching the fire dragon slayer?"

"Yes. That's how I came to find out about the script mage. She's staying with the Dragneel family." The busty woman explained.

"Any idea why?" Eli stroked his chin.

"I'm not too sure, maybe they got into an argument or something? All I know is that we need to act while we can."

"I like the sound of that."

* * *

Levy was holed up in Lucy's spare bedroom, attempting to get her mind off everything that's happening. She was thankful that her tall friend let her leave some books just in case she needed to occupy herself whenever she came to visit. She was nose deep in one of her languages books when she heard Lucy talking to someone. She got up and poked her head through the crack of the door.

"Lu?"

"Levy! I'm just talking to Natsu and Nashi through one of Cana's cards," she said, showing the blue-haired girl the small card.

"Oh. Hey, could you check something for me, Natsu?" Levy asked.

"Sure thing, what's up?"

"Is Gajeel there?" she asked, her voice small.

Natsu sniffed around for a few seconds. "Nope! But Zeke is here. He's with Mira!"

Levy let out a content sigh. That meant she could go see Zeke without being seen by Gajeel.

"Luce? Can we go to the guild?"

"Sure, let me get my things," the blonde mage said, getting up and throwing her shoes on.

They arrived at the guild, and Levy let out a breath of relief noticing he was nowhere to be found. She found Zeke playing with Nashi in the hallway by the library.

"Mom!" The dark-haired boy ran toward his mother, happy to see her.

"Zeke," she said, hugging him tightly.

"Dad's looking for you," he said, his hazel eyes gleaming.

"I know. It's ok, though. He'll see me soon. I missed you!"

The boy sniffed the air around his mom. "You smell different."

'_Oh no.'_ Levy totally forgot that her scent changed when she's pregnant which meant Gajeel was going to figure it out as soon as he saw her. _'So much for telling him when I tell him.'_

"What did you do today?" She asked, avoiding the topic.

"Well, Dad gave me pancakes and strawberries today! Then he broke some stuff. Then we came here, and he told me to look for you. I couldn't find you and he got sad. He left with Panther and Auntie Mira is watching me now," the boy explained.

"What did he break?"

Zeke shrugged his shoulders.

She missed her big grump, but her little grump was enough for now.

"Do you miss Dad?"

Levy was taken aback by that question. She sometimes forgot how smart he was and how in tune with her and his dad he was. She nodded, not wanting to tell him they were fighting.

"I miss him a lot," she said with a soft voice. She wanted to cry right there, and lean on her son's shoulder, but he was just a kid, and she didn't want to put that stress on him. What child needed to see their parent cry?

"It's ok, Mom!" The boy exclaimed, holding her hand. "Come play with me and Nashi!"

She stayed and hung out with Zeke for a while. After a few hours, the sun started setting, and it was getting close to Zeke's bedtime, meaning Gajeel would be back any minute to pick him up. Lucy and Natsu left with Nashi not too long ago and told Levy to come back whenever she was ready. She hugged and kissed her son, wishing him a good night and made her way back to Lucy's.

* * *

It was getting dark out, and Lily had successfully worn his grumpy partner out.

"You ready to call it a night?" He asked, surveying the area for any excess damage done.

Gajeel grunted in response, his body sore from exertion. "I gotta go get Zeke."

"I'll meet you back at the house. You gave me quite a run for my money," Lily said, changing back into his smaller form.

"Anytime."

Twenty minutes later, Gajeel and Zeke were on their way home.

"Ya tired, bud?" He asked his clone.

"Yeah."

"Ya must have found Flame Brain's brat, then."

"I saw Mom today!" The smaller slayer exclaimed.

"Really?"

"Yeah! She came to play with me and Nashi," Zeke said, bouncing around.

"Did she say anything important?" Fat chance, but it wouldn't hurt to ask.

Zeke shook his head.

"I didn't think so," Gajeel mumbled.

"She said she missed you. She looked sad."

"I hope ya made yer Mom feel better," Gajeel said, a warm feeling in the pit of his stomach. He had a feeling he'd be seeing Levy very soon.

"I told her it's ok!"

"Good," Gajeel said with a smile.

The two walked back home mostly in silence, Zeke making random noises for a portion of the walk until they got home.

"Go wash up and get ready fer bed," He said, plopping down in Levy's reading chair. _'Another restless night…'_

He looked around, her books scattered everywhere, her scent strong in the chair he was in. He noticed her house key on the side table. _'Shit, she must have forgotten it when she stormed out.'_ It didn't matter, though. He'd be there to let her in whenever she decided to come back.

"Dad!" Zeke came running into the living room in all his naked glory.

"Oh, come on, bud! Put yer pajamas on!"

Zeke giggled and ran around the house, prompting his dad to run after him. Honestly, Gajeel didn't really mind chasing his son around, especially late at night. The little tyrant was _hell_ to put to bed from time to time, so he'd let him tire himself out and put him to bed after.

Once he was able to snatch him up, he took him to his room and put him in his bed.

"Ya want the window open?" He asked Zeke, knowing it could sometimes get stuffy in there.

The boy nodded his head, eager to sleep to the peaceful sounds of the night. He'd sleep outdoors if he could. He was just like his dad in that aspect.

"Alright, bud," Gajeel said as he cracked the window ever so slightly. "Good night, I'll see ya in the mornin'." He bent down and gave him a kiss on the forehead.

"Love you, Dad," he beamed at his father.

"Love ya too, son," the older slayer said, leaving his room and closing the door behind him.

Gajeel was exhausted, but he knew he wasn't going to get any sleep. Knowing his mate was not home because she was mad at him was a bit stressful. He laid down, in an attempt to get some rest. Surprisingly, he fell asleep pretty quickly.

A few hours later, he was up again, his need to be around Levy stronger than ever. He groaned as he buried his face in her pillow. He wished he could smell her, the _real_ her. He got up and trotted through the house, looking for something to do to get his mind off her. He checked Zeke's room and saw him sleeping soundly, then walked down the hallway and heard Lily snoring. _'I must have really worn him out, he usually doesn't snore,'_ he smirked to himself.

He went to the kitchen where Levy had some of her iron stashed and helped himself to a few pieces when he smelled her. He quickly looked around, then realized the smell was coming from outside. Right as he figured that out, there was a knock on the door.

"Levy!" He bolted to the door with a grin on his face ready to hold her tight, that grin dissipating when he opened the door.

What he saw was a stranger. She had long brown hair that was pulled into a braid and large pink eyes. She looked lost and unsure of what she was doing.

"Who are ya and why are ya at my house in the middle of the night?" He asked a little harsher than intended. In his defense, he _was_ expecting Levy, and it seemed like women showing up in the middle of the night was starting to become a normal thing. He was going to have Levy redo her enchantments when she got home.

"I-I'm sorry," the girl said quietly. "I'm just a bit lost… would you mind telling me where Magnolia is? My map got destroyed a while back."

Gajeel grunted.

"Please? I'm sorry to bother you, but this was the only place I could find," she said, trying to look her saddest.

"About a mile north," he said, getting ready to close the door.

"Wait!"

"What?" He practically snarled.

"A-are you sure? That's the direction I came from…"

"Well, I dunno what ta tell ya lady, Magnolia is that way," he said, pointing. "If yer comin' from that way, ya either passed it or yer lookin' for somethin' else."

"Hmm… maybe so…" The girl stopped to think for a second, hoping to stall just a little more for time.

Gajeel went to close the door when she asked another question.

"So, what town is to the south of us right now?"

"I don't fuckin' know," he said, ready to slam the door in this nuisance's face. "Do ya mind? I'm tryin' ta get some sleep, here."

The girl zoned out for a second, further annoying the dragon slayer.

"Oh! Sorry! I was trying to figure something out in my head, but I think I got it now! Thanks! Sorry to bother you, again!" The girl walked off into the darkness, leaving Gajeel slightly confused, but he didn't think too much of it. He closed the door and went back to his room to try to get some sleep, missing his mate.

* * *

Morning came and Gajeel felt off. He couldn't put his finger on it, and he maybe thought it was the lack of sleep. He'd waken up several times throughout the night and didn't really fall into a slumber until early in the morning, but he had to get up and take care of Zeke.

He went through his usual morning routine, which consisted of showering, brushing his teeth, and making breakfast. He or Levy would then wake Zeke up and get him dressed and ready for the day.

After he made breakfast, he went to wake a sleepy Zeke.

"Bud?" He knocked on his door, awaiting his son's usual complaints about getting up. He knocked again with no answer.

"Come on, Zeke, time ta get up. We're gonna go find yer Mom today." Gajeel was tired of life without Levy, and he was going to her today to hash this shit out so she could come home, and they could be happy again.

He opened the door and was horrified when Zeke wasn't there.

"What the fuck?!"


	46. Tank

**Chapter 46**

**Tank**

"Ha! I can't believe we actually got away with it!" Eli exclaimed.

"At first, I thought he was going to catch on, but he really is just a dumb dragon! I couldn't have been more obvious!" Ryn said as they entered Obsidian Tribe headquarters.

"Is he out?" Eli asked one of the masked mages that were carrying the small, unconscious dragon slayer.

"Yes, sir."

"Great. Put him in the tank," he commanded, walking up the stairs to his office. "I need you all to be on high alert."

"Until when, sir?" One mage asked.

"Shut up! That's a stupid question!" Another mage said, elbowing the first mage.

"A stupid question, indeed," Eli said. "Obviously, until the slayer comes for his son. Then, there will be a fight. Now, whether that fight is big or small," he said, turning to face his subordinates. "Is determined on how fast you dimwits get him in the shitty tank before he wakes up!"

"Sorry, sir!" The mages carrying Zeke scrambled to get him into the subbasement.

"Come with me, Ryn," Eli said, making his way up to his office. "Shut the door behind you."

Ryn entered his office and sat down in her usual spot across from his.

"I've never had a rookie implement a plan and succeed this flawlessly before," he said, taking off his jacket and sitting on his desk directly in front of her.

She was eye level with his abs, and they were only maybe a foot away from her. Why he was sitting directly in front of her, she didn't know. She was only used to them being on opposite sides of his desk, but she was _not _about to complain about being so close to this eye candy, especially with the button-down shirt he was wearing that was tighter than it needed it to be.

"I-I'm no rookie, sir," she couldn't keep from defending herself, and that's what he liked about her.

"Please, call me Eli." He smiled at her. "'Sir' is for those guys down there. You are worth so much more than them." He just wanted to hear his name from her mouth.

"Sir… I mean… Eli," she stuttered.

Oh man, he loved that way that sounded.

"This is only the first half of the operation, we shouldn't get too excited," she said, averting her gaze.

"You're right. Though, this was supposedly the hard part. Kidnapping a dragon slayer's child is an immediate death sentence, buuuuut," he said, getting up to stand behind her. "When you have someone as smart as you on your team…"

She felt his breath on her ear and instantly got wetter than she'd ever been before.

"S-sir…"

"Now, what did I tell you?" He smirked. "It's Eli."

He wanted to take her right there, but he needed no distractions. His plan needed to be 100% complete. Although, he loved torturing her.

"Well, then," he said, finally sitting in his chair. "How should I commend you?"

'_Oh, I can think of a way,'_ she thought to herself as she chewed on her bottom lip.

"I know what you want, Ryn," he stated.

"Oh? And what is that?"

"Same thing I want."

They'd never spoken their attraction for each other into existence, but he was dying to know for himself, and not just assume.

"Well, you know what you say," she purred. "Business… before… pleasure…"

"Damn it, Ryn," he said through clenched teeth. "I just wanna…"

"Then do it."

He let out a sharp breath through his nose. "No distractions."

* * *

Levy woke up the next morning with an urgency. She wasn't quite sure why she felt something was wrong, and she ended up brushing it off as her hormones being out of whack. However, she _did_ want to just go home and apologize to Gajeel. She knew he was probably going through hell being emotionally alone. Hell, she felt the same way, but it was her decision to leave, so the only thing she could do was suck up her pride and apologize.

She was jerked out of her thoughts by creaking noises coming from Natsu and Lucy's room and decided that was her cue to leave. _'I'll just leave Luce a note telling her I've gone home.'_ She was happy to be going back home, but something just wasn't sitting right with her.

"Maybe when I see Gajeel, it'll be better," she said to herself as she rubbed her belly.

As she walked home, she wondered how he was going to react when he found out. She suspected he would be happy, especially since that meant she was going to put that weight back on. She groaned internally. That weight that she worked so hard to keep off would be making a return. She knew all pregnancies were different, and that gave her a little bit of hope, but she noticed she was already having a hard time keeping the weight away recently, so it was a slim chance of her skipping the weight gain.

She'd been walking about fifteen minutes when she saw something small and black shooting toward her.

"Levy!"

"Lily? What is it?" She'd never seen such a terrified look on his face.

* * *

"ZEKE!" Gajeel tore through the house, looking everywhere he could have been, with no luck. He knew he hadn't left, as it was extremely unlike Zeke to leave the house without permission, especially in the middle of the night. He knew his son, and he cherished sleep as much as his father if not more.

Lily came padding out of his room, slightly annoyed from all the yelling.

"Gajeel, what's going on?" He asked, trudging down the hallway.

"Lily!" The dragon slayer rushed over to the cat and grabbed him, lifting him off the ground. "Have you seen Zeke?!"

"No," the startled exceed replied. "Not since last night. Why?"

Gajeel roared and tore through the house, looking in any nook and cranny that he may have been in.

"Gajeel! Calm down for a second, you need to think straight," Lily said, changing into his battle form just in case he needed to subdue the slayer.

"How the _fuck_ can I calm down when my son is missing?!" He fumed. He needed to do something, _fast._

"How about this, you try sniffing him out, and I'll fly above the trees to see if I can find him," the cat suggested.

Gajeel would literally have done anything at that point, no matter how menial or silly it may have seemed. He ran out of the house and shouted Zeke's name in hopes of him hearing… wherever he was.

He sniffed around, picking up Zeke's trail, only for it to disappear after several yards. Gajeel must have followed that short trail fifty times before he came to the conclusion that whoever took Zeke was clearly smart about it.

"Fuck, _fuck, _FUCK!" Gajeel punched holes clean through a tree with each curse, slowly entering his iron shadow dragon mode. He knew he would have a hard time containing his rage once he was fully changed, but there was nothing he could do to stop it from boiling over. He needed to find Levy. Slipping into the shadows, he darted off toward Flame Brain and Bunny Girl's.

Lily took to the trees and quickly scanned the surrounding area. No luck. He flew back toward their house to see if Gajeel got a lead, but he was nowhere to be found. _'Maybe he got a lead on Zeke?'_ …Or maybe he got angry enough to reach snapping point and was off losing his mind somewhere. Either way, he needed to find Levy. He took off toward Natsu and Lucy's house, internally cursing those two for choosing now of all times to fight.

* * *

Eli's plan was coming together smoothly. They had the slayer and the father surprisingly hadn't found them yet. He was going to have to give Ryn more credit. Her magic may not have been the best, but she definitely knew how to use it. Fortunately, so far, he hadn't needed to use his magic. _'Only for drastic measures.'_

"Ah, you're awake," Eli said, hearing shuffling noises coming from the chaise lounge Ryn was laying in.

"Mm, yes," she replied, stretching. She was getting a bit tired from being on duty all night and he let her take a nap for an hour or two to recharge her batteries. Truthfully, he was tired too, but he was _so_ close to achieving his goal; he wasn't going to stop when he was so close to the finish line.

"Thanks for letting me get a quick nap in," the busty woman said as she stood to stretch her legs.

"No problem," he beamed. "I need my best person on their toes, especially since we're so close."

"Sir," she said, trying to hide her blush. "Wouldn't it be beneficial for you to get a little sleep as well? You've been up just as long, if not longer than the rest of us."

"Eh, it's nothing a bit of coffee won't fix." He got up and poured himself a cup of the warm java. "Thank you for your concern, though, Ryn."

The two sat in silence for a few minutes, both wondering what to say to each other. They both just wanted to fuck each other's brains out right there on his desk, but she agreed that there should be no distractions when they were this close.

"Would you mind checking on the little slayer boy?" He asked, handing her the key to the subbasement.

"Sure."

* * *

Zeke's eyes fluttered open slowly as he took in his surroundings. He was in a weird glass tank filled with a mysterious liquid, with an oxygen mask attached to him for breathing purposes, and what looked like several intravenous tubes attached to his body.

He knew he was in a bad situation and he'd been training with his dad just in case he was captured. The only problem in this case, was that he seemed to be losing his magic power, so his strength wasn't where it needed to be.

He tried to tune into his senses to see if he could hear anything since smelling was out of the question, but the only thing he could hear was the sound of rushing water in his ears.

He just wanted to cry. He wanted his parents. He wanted out of this situation, but he had to be strong. He heard his dad's voice in his head, _'Sometimes it's gonna get hard, but ya can't give up, bud.'_ But what could he do? He couldn't move, he didn't have enough magic to help himself, and he couldn't use his senses.

Through lidded eyes, he saw the door of the room he was in open, and a brown-haired lady walked in and stood in front of the tank. It looked like she was saying something, but he couldn't make out what it was.

Ryn saw that the boy looked to be regaining consciousness and saw him trying to move.

"Ah, ah, ah," she said, waving a finger. "There's no point in struggling. You're only going to tire yourself out." She walked to the collection chamber that was situated behind the tank, satisfied with how much it had already filled.

"You are going to make Eli _very_ happy," she said, beaming at the boy and exiting the room.

Zeke had a temper like his father, and they didn't know it yet, but Gajeel was _nothing _compared to Zeke. He was getting angrier by the second, and the fact that he couldn't do anything to help himself only made the anger worse. He wasn't quite sure how to handle this rage, as he'd never been this upset before, but there was a first time for everything.

He tried to calm himself as his mom taught him to do when he was losing his temper. He closed his eyes and took slow deep breaths, but the longer he was in the tank, the angrier he got. _'I wish I could leave this place!'_ He thought frantically to himself, his eyes now screwed shut. _'I wish I could break this bubble and get out of here!' _

He suddenly felt the pressure in the tank change as his eyes flew open. He saw a large crack in the 'bubble', that gradually grew. _'Yes!' _He then realized, he was going to have to fight once he escaped, and he wasn't sure how he was going to do that given how weak he was.

He had to think quickly. _'If I can get out of here without any noise…'_ Just as the thought crossed his mind, the tank shattered, and his eyes widened. He was going to get caught, easily. _'Oh, no! Quiet, please!' _He screwed his eyes shut again, bracing for the sound of glass and water hitting the floor, but heard nothing.

He opened his eyes after landing on his feet, seeing the word 'quiet' in tiny letters written all over the floor. _'D-did I do that?'_ He wasn't too sure what happened, but the only explanation was that it was him. Who else could it have been?

He removed the tubes from his body and stepped onto the cold, wet floor, noticing how weak he actually was. He needed iron if he was going to fight. He was lucky to not have made any noise when the tank broke, but he was still stuck on how he managed to pull that off. _'No time!' _Using his nose, he scanned the room for any iron, and perked up when he found some iron pipes in the corner. Chewing on a large piece of metal, he felt his magic almost regenerate completely, giving him a surge of new magic he'd never felt before.

He got angry again. Angry at himself for getting caught up. Angry at these people for taking him. Angry that his parents were probably going crazy looking for him. He looked at his hands, a dark blue aura glowing from them and scales forming over his entire body. He hadn't gone over the Shadow Iron Dragon mode with his dad yet, so this power was very new to him, but for some reason, he knew how to handle it. It was like something clicked in his brain that allowed him the ability to automatically know how to use and control it. He was still able to think rationally, and that was amazing.

He went to the door, only to find it locked from the outside, and the only other way he knew how to get out of that room was by force and he was trying to keep quiet. He closed his eyes and concentrated as he slipped into the shadows, just like his dad, and slithered through the crack at the bottom of the door. Using his senses, he picked out the best place to sit and watch without being seen until he could take down each and every person in this building. He was going to make them pay.


	47. Missing

**Chapter 47**

**Missing**

"You were right, sir," Ryn said, making her way back into his office. "That kid has a bunch of untapped magical power. I think you'll be extremely satisfied with how much we've gotten so far!"

"How full is it?"

"The chamber is about halfway full, and even that is plenty to carry out your plan," she responded, excited that everything was falling into place. "I don't think anything has ever gone this smoothly," she beamed.

Eli watched how her tits slightly bounced with each move she made and the sway of her wide hips when she entered the room. Ryn noticed the stare down and tried to ignore it, but the creeping blush on her neck and face let him know that she knew he was watching.

"And you're excited about this?"

"Yes! I mean, this _is_ exciting, no?" She said.

Eli crossed his arms over his broad chest, a smirk still on his face. "And what's the most exciting thing about it?"

"I-I mean… well…" The brunette averted her gaze as she fumbled over her words. "I guess when I looked to see how much we'd collected…"

"That got you excited, huh?"

Ryn bit her bottom lip when he stood up from his chair and walked toward her.

"S-sir…"

She backed up slowly, eventually backing into the wall; he was getting dangerously close.

"What did I tell you?" He asked as he placed one hand on the wall next to her, halfway trapping her in his bubble. His face inched closer and closer to hers until she could feel his breath on her ear. "It's Eli."

He wanted to see just how crazy he could make her. Although that wasn't very fair to himself either, he just couldn't help himself. He wanted to touch her, but how could he without losing control?

Several seconds pass and Ryn's face began getting hot.

"Uh… Eli…?" She asked, her voice quiet.

"Mm?"

He'd inadvertently pressed himself against her, his free arm slowly wrapping around her waist and his head resting in the crook of her neck. Of course, she knew it wasn't intentional, and that it was just his body reacting to the current situation. She couldn't help but to melt in his embrace and hug him back.

"Um…"

For whatever reason, Eli was in his own cinnamon-scented heaven. It'd been years since he felt at peace like this. He, unfortunately, was brought back to reality when he felt an arm snaking around his midsection.

"Shit…" He jerked away from Ryn, not wanting to look her in the eyes. He knew if he did, there would be no turning back.

"E-Eli…?"

"I'm gonna go check on the kid," he said, rubbing the back of his neck and turning away from her. He had to get out of there.

As he left his office and walked down to the subbasement, he couldn't shake that feeling he had with Ryn. He was unaware that he had been holding her like he was until she held him back. He had to admit, it felt amazing to be touched again. He hadn't allowed himself any intimacy since he started this operation almost three years ago and there was no doubt about it; he missed it. He thought he just wanted to get in her pants, but those feelings he just felt were more than that, and if she would have told him she didn't feel the same way, he'd have known it was a lie.

He got to the door and patted his pockets, realizing the keys were still upstairs.

"Ugh!" He groaned and rubbed his face, not wanting to face his emotions again.

"Sir!"

He looked down the hall and saw Ryn coming his way, something dangling from her hand.

"You left these upstairs," she said, handing him a set of keys. "I figured you'd need these to get in there."

"Thank you, Ryn," he said as he faced the door. "Also, I'm sorry about what happened up there…"

"There's no need to apologize, sir. I didn't mind," she smiled.

He looked at her, reading her face.

"Maybe it wouldn't be so bad to bring you to the top with me," he mumbled, more to himself than to her.

"I'd do well by your side… Eli."

'_God. This woman… I need to hear her scream my name.'_

He put the key in the lock and opened the door, immediately enraged at the sight of broken glass and water everywhere.

"What the hell?!" Ryn said, rushing past Eli and into the room. "He was _just_ here! I swear!"

"DAMN IT!" Eli punched the concrete wall, cracking it a bit. "Lock all of the fucking exits! This little shit isn't getting out of this building!"

Ryn ran out of the room to secure the building as quickly as possible as Eli investigated the mess. He was sure she'd brief the underlings about the current situation at hand. He was glad he told them to stay on their toes; this kid was _obviously_ going to be an issue. A tough one at that.

'_How the fuck did the kid get out of the tank?!' _He looked around._ 'The glass shattered, but why?' _He looked around for a few more seconds and decided it wasn't important how he got out. His main focus was on finding the kid and continuing the extraction. _'Speaking of extraction…'_ He walked to the collection chamber and saw that is was indeed half full. _'Ok, so not all is lost…'_ He left the room and closed the door to lock it when he noticed the keys were not in his jacket pocket. _'They must have fallen out of my pocket when I punched the wall,_' he thought to himself as he opened the door again, finding them on the floor. As he went to pick them up, he noticed the word 'quiet' written in tiny letters all over the floor and realization dawned on him. _'Shit… we've got a problem…'_

* * *

Gajeel sped through the forest, bringing down every tree that crossed his path. _'Levy! I gotta get ta Levy!' _He felt a white-hot rage in his chest, a feeling he hadn't felt since his days in Phantom Lord… a feeling he eerily welcomed. _'I'm gonna rip every single one of those fuckers to pieces!' _He brought large iron rods from the ground, uprooting trees in sheer anger as he continued his trek to Levy. As he neared the forest edge, he felt Jade's presence. Something was off about her magic, but he was too angry to care. He was sure she had something to do with his son turning up missing and he needed answers immediately.

* * *

Jade was on her way to the dragon slayer's house to try and convince him to make up with Levy before the Tribe put their plan in action when she felt the ground shaking beneath her.

"What is this?" She asked herself as she looked around. She finally saw trees falling in the distance and iron rods shooting into the air. "The slayer? What is he doing?" She felt his power heading her direction at a quick pace when all went silent.

'_What?'_ She thought to herself in confusion just before she was suddenly slammed into a tree.

"WHERE THE FUCK IS MY SON?!" Gajeel growled, a large iron hand around her neck. He thought back to a few days ago when she showed up at his house in the middle of the night telling him they weren't safe. Did this bitch threaten his family and take his son?

"YA SENT HER TA MY HOUSE DIDN'T YA?!"

Jade's eyes widened when she realized what he was talking about, but as soon as she was about to say something, his grip on her neck got tighter.

"TELL ME!"

She knew that the dragon slayer wasn't in his right mind at the moment and she also knew that he wasn't going to give her the time of day, either. So, she did the only thing she could do at that moment.

"Get ahold of yourself!"

Gajeel stumbled back in response to being slapped pretty hard in the face.

"You need to listen to me!" She exclaimed, holding him by his shoulders.

Gajeel grabbed her wrists, wanting so badly to break them. "Ya got about five seconds ta talk before I crush 'em!"

"I know where your son is!" Jade blurted.

There was a brief pause before he seemingly became even more enraged, her wrists dangerously close to being crushed.

"YOU FUCKING…!" He threw her to the ground and turned one of his arms into a giant iron hammer, gearing up to smash.

"I didn't take him you fool!" She exclaimed as she used all the strength in her legs to kick him into a boulder.

She could have easily taken him out, but she knew why he felt the way he did, and her goal was to help, not fight. She just needed to quickly get it through the slayer's thick head.

"I know who has him," she said, standing and walking over to him. "I can take you there. Now pull yourself together!"

With those words, he took it down a few notches but was still very angry.

"BULLSHIT! This is another one of yer little traps!"

"What reason do I have to lie to you? I tried to warn you when I came to your house the other night, but you wouldn't listen!"

Gajeel was still going crazy, but he had to think about his son. He didn't want to risk ignoring her again, just in case the wench really knew where he was. He would do anything to get his son back, no matter what. Even if it caused him to revert to his darker days just to accomplish that goal, so be it.

"We need to go, now!" She said frantically as she stood up.

"Not without Levy."

"There's no time. You have to follow me now."

"Didn't ya fuckin' hear what I said?" He said, snatching her up by the collar. "Not. Without. Levy."

"You don't understand! Do you know what he's doing to your son? He's trying to extract his magic power and use it for himself and his underlings!"

"What? Who?!" He snarled as his crimson eyes widened. _'They're trying to become dragon slayers?'_

"The leader! If their plan succeeded, then they got him in the middle of the night and they've already begun the extraction. Hence me saying WE NEED TO GO!"

Gajeel didn't know what to do. He really didn't want to keep Levy in the dark, especially over something so serious, but Jade was right. He'd been taken in the middle of the night and depending on what type of magic they used to kidnap him, it could have gone smoothly. After all, Zeke was only eight. They've probably stolen most, if not all of his magic power already… by then he would be rendered useless to them. _'What's to stop them from killing him then?'_

'_Levy__…' _Gajeel decided to go with Jade. He figured Lily would get to her eventually. The sooner he got to his son, the sooner this would all be over.

"Fuck… let's go." He said as he released her, quickly following her into the trees.

* * *

"Lily? What is it?" Levy had never seen such a terrified look on Lily's face.

"Come with me!"

"What's going on, Lil?" The script mage asked as Lily picked her up and took off toward their home.

Lily didn't say anything. He just wanted to get her to Gajeel as quickly as possible so they could find Zeke. Besides, telling her right this moment wouldn't fix anything, anyway. After ten minutes or so of flying, they reached their cottage in the woods and Levy couldn't have been more relieved.

"Gajeel! Where are you?" The exceed called as he looked around at the surrounding destruction.

Levy, on the other hand, was oblivious to the severe damage done. She was more happy to finally be reunited with her mate and to share the news that their family was growing.

"Hey, Lil?" She asked, rubbing her belly. "I left my keys inside; you wouldn't happen to have yours, would you?"

"Um… it should be open." Lily was trying to not show how stressed out he was, especially since Levy was now rubbing her stomach in a way that she hasn't since before she had Zeke.

"No, no, no… not now…" he muttered to himself as he read the bluenette's face and body language.

"What's wrong? Something has been bothering you since you picked me up," she said before entering the house.

"Levy… you wouldn't happen to be… pregnant… are you?"

She looked at the small cat. "How did you know?"

Pantherlily placed a paw on his face in frustration. _'Why does this all have to be happening now?'_

"Something's happened, Levy," he said with a sigh.

"What did he do now?" She asked, pushing the door open.

'_You'll find out soon enough…'_

"What…" She said as she stepped into the house. "What in the world happened here?"

Clearly, she knew Gajeel must have gotten angry and destroyed the house, but why? He hasn't been that angry in quite some time. She started to worry.

"Gajeel? Zeke?"

"Levy," Lily said, getting her attention. "Zeke is missing."

Levy froze. What? Did she hear him correctly? Her son… was _missing?_

"Gajeel woke up and he was nowhere to be found—" Lily was cut off by a screaming and crying Levy who was now hunched over on the floor.

She felt so angry and helpless. Why did she have to choose now to leave home? If she would have stayed, none of this would have happened. She felt at fault. Now, she had to somehow keep her stress levels down so she wouldn't harm the baby. How the hell was she supposed to do that? Her only child was missing, and she had no clue where to even begin looking. Should she get the guild involved? She knew they would bring everything down in flames to help their own, but at the same time, this was _her_ problem, not theirs. What could she do?

"Levy." Lily walked over to her and placed a comforting paw on her shoulder. "I think we should try to find Gajeel. He was looking for him when I went to pick you up. I am assuming since he's nowhere to be found, he must have a lead on him."

"H-how are w-we going t-to find h-him?" Asked a crying Levy.

Of course, Lily had no clue where to look either. He wasn't sure if Gajeel would be focused enough to leave a trail, but at the same time, it is very well possible that he left a trail of destruction out of anger.

"Come on," he said, changing into his battle form and helping her off the floor. "We're going to go find him. Maybe he's angry enough that he left a trail for us to follow."

"I'm so worried, Lil." Levy said, holding onto the exceed tightly. "I'm worried about Zeke, what if he's hurt?"

"I wouldn't be too worried, he's pretty strong. I'm sure he can handle almost any situation thrown his way."

"I'm worried about Gajeel too," she said as she buried her face into his fur. "I'm worried that his mind will pull him back into his Phantom Lord days, especially since things between us are a little rocky right now. He could lose it at any moment."

Lily changed back into his small form and went outside to see if Gajeel left a trail, and surprisingly enough, he did.

"Alright, Levy. I think I know where he went. Let's go." He picked her up and followed the path of freshly cut trees.

"Oh God…" Levy said as she saw the fallen trees everywhere. "He's already gone crazy." She could just imagine both his arms turned into his sharpest blades, slicing thorough everything that crossed his path and then some. _'This will not end well…'_


	48. Control

**Chapter 48**

**Control**

Zeke walked through the shadows using his senses to figure out where to go next. He decided to walk the building to see how many people there were and to find all the exits, just in case he needed to make a quick escape… not that he really wanted to. He thought back to when he went on his first job with his parents and had to kill that monster and how he was reluctant to do so at first. Once he realized he was able to use his abilities with ease, he wasn't as opposed to it as before. Now, he was in a _real _situation where he had to put those abilities and training to the test.

Upon finding the exits, he noticed that these people were now searching for him, and they were scattered across the building. There were a few times when he had a close call and was almost seen, and the only thing that did was slow him down. Thinking of what his dad would do, he had no intentions of leaving that place without standing his ground. These people took him from his home, his parents, _and_ they were trying to harm him. Running away was _not _on the agenda.

He noticed that the place he was in had three floors, including the basement he was in. The majority of the people were on the second floor, not thinking he would have made it past them and get to the third floor, and smart enough to know he wouldn't stay in the basement, though, there were a few stragglers left still searching the room in which he escaped. He got a feel for the magic power of each mage and he felt he'd be able to take them all. Of course, there were a few he wondered about, but he figured he'd save them for last and worry about them later.

He could easily tell who the superior of the group was considering the jump in power level between him and the others. Whoever he was, he was situated on the top floor, along with another smaller amount of power. _'Ok. It's time,' _he thought to himself as he made his way to the first mage he saw on the bottom floor, taking position right above him. _'Good. He's alone now.'_

He was perched on a steel beam on the ceiling, about to crush the mage beneath him, but hesitated. He didn't want to hurt anyone, let alone _kill_ someone but he was put in a situation where he had no other choice. He looked at his hands, seeing they were still covered in his scales and were now leaving dents in the beam he was holding on to. He had to keep asking himself what his dad would do in this situation.

"Where are you, little boy?"

Zeke froze in his spot when he heard the mage beneath him speak.

"I know you're around. I can feel ya!" The man slowly stepped forward, his eyes scanning the surrounding area for the boy. "I just wanna talk to ya for a sec."

Zeke could sense the evil intent coming from this guy and wanted to get rid of him quickly and quietly. The last thing he wanted was to cause a ruckus and have them all in one spot, making it difficult for him to pick them off one by one. He jumped from the beam and landed on his feet, the impact sending a thin iron rod up from the ground and into the second floor, impaling the mage.

The boy looked at the dead mage that was now hanging from the iron rod that pierced through his stomach. It was almost unbelievable how easy it was to kill him. In that moment, Zeke realized why his dad enjoyed his slayer abilities. He had fun using them in his own sadistic way. It was an unfortunate trait that he'd picked up from his father, and since he was so young, he didn't really understand empathy, which meant he was able to kill without feeling too bad. After a few seconds, he walked back into the shadows and headed toward the next mage he targeted, but before he could get back upstairs, he felt the power of the leader approaching.

* * *

'_This kid is a fuckin' script mage, too?!" _Eli thought to himself as he picked up the keys and left the room. He wasn't betting on the boy wielding two types of magic power and was getting more frustrated by the minute. _'This is why I didn't want any distractions.'_ He pinched the bridge of his nose and made his way back to his office, finding Ryn sitting in her usual spot in front of his desk, waiting for him.

"I sealed all the exits and alerted everyone that he was missing," she said, trying to make the best out of a bad situation.

"Thank you, Ryn," he said, walking over to his window.

"Is there anything you'd like for me to do?"

"Yes, actually," the man said as his eyes combed through the trees just outside his window. "I need you to stand guard on the roof and let me know when trouble arrives."

"Yes, sir."

"I will conduct a thorough walkthrough of the building and see if I can get him myself. His father is sure to have realized by now that his son is missing and will be here at any moment. You _did_ do a good job of covering our tracks, correct?"

"Yes, to the best of my ability, but the perfume only holds for so long. The cover may have dissipated by now."

"That's fine. To be completely honest with you, I fully expect your friend, Jade, to alert the slayer and bring him here. I don't trust her."

"What reason would she have to act against you?" Ryn asked, curiously.

"In my experience, work and friendships don't mesh well. When you told me that she knew the Redfox family personally, I was skeptical. I am unsure of her relationship to them…" He trailed off, pausing for a minute as he faced Ryn, his arms crossed over his chest. "Meaning she could easily choose sides and turn on either party."

Ryn had nothing to say; she knew Eli was headstrong and it was hard to change his mind once he'd made a decision about something.

"Please, Ryn. Go to the roof."

She nodded as she stood and left the room.

After he was sure she'd made it to the roof, he left his office and started his walkthrough. To his knowledge, the boy hadn't made it to the third floor yet, so he scoped out the second floor. He'd almost walked the whole floor when something caught his eye at the end of the hall. As he neared it, he realized it was an iron rod that pierced through the floor and it was covered in blood. _'Shit…'_ He quickly made his way downstairs and locked the door behind him so the kid wouldn't get out.

He walked over to the iron rod and saw the dead mage hanging from it. _'This fuckin' kid is something else. Looks like I'll have to take drastic measures.' _ He felt the energy of the room and confirmed the boy was still down there with him, he just didn't know where.

"Alright, kid. Time to stop playing games!" Eli shouted. "I know you're down here, just come out and we can handle this like grown-ups."

Silence.

"Fucking hell," Eli sighed.

Zeke perched back on top of his original steel beam, reading this guy's energy. His power level was a lot higher than the others; he may have an issue trying to kill him the same way he did the other mage. He was going to have to be smart about this. He gripped the steel he was on, bending it to his will and sent it flying toward Eli, forming into shackles that pinned him against the wall.

'_Heh_,_ not bad for a kid,'_ the brown-haired man thought to himself.

The corner of his mouth turned up into a smirk. "You caught me, now you can come out. There's no use in hiding from me anymore, it's not like I can get to you."

At that moment, Zeke landed on the ground in front of Eli, maybe two meters away, his arm in his dad's signature iron sword.

"You know, you're quite strong for a kid. I don't know many people who use two types of magic."

Zeke looked a little confused.

"Oh, you didn't know?" Eli laughed uproariously. "You mean to tell me, you got out of the tank without even knowing how you did it?"

"What do you mean?" Zeke asked, trying to stay firm. He had a bad habit of getting distracted and letting his guard down, and his dad would always get on him about it.

"Tch. Not very bright, are you?" Eli rolled his eyes. "You're a script mage."

Zeke's eyes widened. It now made sense as to how he got out of the tank and how he was able to silence the glass. He _was_ a script mage like his mom! The only problem with that was that she'd never done any training with him involving it, so he wasn't sure how to use it. The only thing he could do was imagine how his mom used it and go from there.

Eli saw his opportunity. The kid had a great sense of humor if he thought those shackles were going to hold him. He just needed to get him within arm's reach and get him to let his guard down. Looks like his plan worked. He broke free from the shackles and lunged at the distracted boy, pinning him down to the ground.

"Get… off!" Zeke struggled under the large man who had him pinned by the shoulders.

"Now, why would I do that?" Eli sneered. "You are very dangerous. We can't have you running amok, can we?"

Zeke slammed his fists into the ground, sending two more thin iron rods up toward Eli. Unfortunately, he was a bit faster than average and swiftly dodged the rods, but he had to let go of Zeke to do so. The slayer took his opportunity to slip back into the shadows and slither away from the man.

"Come on, kid. Don't make me hurt you," Eli said, clearly frustrated.

"You can't hurt me! I'm stronger than you!" Zeke said, materializing when he was far enough away from him.

"That may be, but not for long," he chuckled as he walked toward the boy.

Zeke turned his arm into an iron lance, extending it until he trapped Eli between it and a wall.

"Fine. But you can't hold me here forever." He grinned evilly.

"Yes, I can," the boy said, but before he could do or say anything else, there was a cacophony of loud noises coming from upstairs and he immediately knew who it was.

"Looks like he finally showed," Eli laughed. "Took him long enough."

"Dad!" Zeke released Eli and darted toward the door in an attempt to get to his dad until he stopped abruptly, his mind in a haze.

"Now, why did you have to go and make me use my magic?" The man walked over to the boy and ruffled his hair. "I couldn't have you running off to your dad. That wouldn't end well for me, now would it?"

* * *

Jade sped through the forest with an unbelievably angry dragon slayer following close behind. He'd changed his arms into swords, slicing through anything he could reach, not caring about the path of destruction he left.

"You might want to save that energy for the actual fight," she suggested.

Gajeel was so out of it, he didn't even register her comment. He could only focus on one thing, and that was getting to his son and destroying anyone who stood in his way.

"We're close," Jade said after a few more minutes.

"Where?" Gajeel snarled.

"About a mile west."

He didn't even wait for Jade to continue pushing through before he sped past her, headed in the direction of the Tribe.

"Wait! You probably shouldn't just barge in there! They must be expecting you!"

"Even better."

* * *

Ryn had been on the roof for maybe ten minutes before she saw trees falling in the distance. Pulling out her binoculars, she scanned the distant forest. _'Ugh, I can't see him,' _she thought to herself as she pulled her binoculars away, immediately being caught off guard by a tree that was being hurled directly at her. She narrowly escaped the tree, jumping down to the ground close to the entrance of the building, only having to dodge and roll as soon as she landed to avoid the tree a second time. She covered herself, her efforts in vain as she still got nicked by some debris from the building. She pulled herself off the ground and scanned the tree line for the slayer but was having difficulty seeing clearly because of the settling dust.

Pulling out her poison perfume, she laced the air with it, knowing he would soon cross its path. _'Let's see him get past this with ease,' _she thought to herself before she noticed he was nowhere to be found. She could feel his magic power all around her, making it difficult for her to pinpoint him exactly.

As a bounty hunter, she was used to hiding and hunting. She knew the only other option was for him to be somewhere in the trees. Scanning the canopy, she suddenly felt Jade's power closely approaching, but it was too late for her to act. The dragon slayer was coming down _fast_ with his iron dragon sword equipped, her eyes locked with the tip of his blade.

"Oh sh-" she exclaimed as she deftly leapt out of the way of the sword.

Gajeel came down with his sword, ready to turn this bitch into a kabob. Unfortunately, she saw him and moved out of the way just before he could get to her. It didn't matter to him, though. She was the least of his worries. The impact of his sword piercing the earth caused a ripple strong enough to knock her down along with a few more trees.

Ryn was halfway pinned under a fallen tree when she saw the slayer completely ignore her and head toward the severely damaged building. _'That's fine, I'll let Eli and the underlings handle you. I need to deal with Jade.'_ She used some of her power perfume, increasing her speed and strength which helped her break free from the tree.

"Alright," she said, brushing the dirt and wood chips off her clothing. "I know you're still out there, Jade. I can't just let you live, now. You've compromised our mission." She was kind of bummed that Eli was right about Jade turning on them, but she figured it was a possibility, so she wasn't too distraught.

Jade appeared from behind Ryn, hoping she would be willing to reason.

"Come, now. Can't we just talk this out like civilized adults?" She asked the brown-haired woman.

"Sorry, no can do," Ryn said, her hand on her pack of assorted perfumes. She sensed something off about Jade's power and felt as if she could take her on.

The green-eyed woman sighed. "I'm sorry to hear that. I was always cordial with you." She lifted her hand to create her death ball, but for some reason, she couldn't summon her miasma. Her eyes widened at the realization that she could no longer use her black magic.

"Having some trouble there?"


	49. Blood

**Chapter 49**

**Blood**

Lily flew through the trees with an emotional Levy hanging from his paws. He followed the path of destruction the iron dragon slayer left in his wake. _'Gajeel... I hope you haven't done anything too rash,' _he thought to himself. To be quite honest, he was a bit on edge. He'd never seen his partner so angry before and feared he may be past the point of no return.

They continued to bob and weave through the canopy until the trail came to an end. Landing gently to set Levy down, he used his ears to see if he could find Gajeel.

"Lil?" The bluenette asked, still teary-eyed.

Though his senses were not as great as his iron-eating partner, he could still pick up things that humans couldn't.

"If I'm not mistaken, he should be in that direction," the exceed said, pointing west.

"Can you see him?!"

Lily flew to the treetops and raised a paw to his brow, peering into the distance as he spotted a building about a mile away. _'He has to be there.' _

"Well?!" Levy asked, frantically.

"Levy," he said, floating down to be eye level with the small woman. "I think I know where he is, but…"

"Take me there!"

He was uncertain on if he should bring a pregnant Levy to what will most likely be an extremely intense situation, but he also knew that her son was missing, and she would not stop until she got him back. It was a constant battle within himself as he knew Gajeel would rip him a new one once he found out he brought his pregnant mate, but he couldn't deny the woman the right to fight for her son.

Levy saw the gears turning in the exceed's head, knowing exactly what he was thinking. After all, he _was_ Gajeel's partner and they both thought alike and cared immensely about her safety.

"Lily, _please,_" she pleaded. "I need to get to Zeke! He needs me!"

"I'm sure Gajeel has the situation under control, Levy. I really shouldn't be putting you in harm's way," he explained, not wanting a repeat of last time.

"That's my son! I need to get to him!"

Lily winced slightly at the sudden rise in her voice but understood why she felt the way she did.

"If you won't take me, I'll go there myself!"

Levy took off in the direction he pointed, only to be grabbed by the small cat.

"Levy! You need to calm down! I'm almost certain Gajeel is taking care of everything!"

"Let me go!" She shouted, flailing in his grasp.

"Why do you insist on getting hurt? These people who took Zeke obviously know what they're doing! Do you think they will think twice about harming you?" Lily was starting to get frustrated.

"I don't care! I'd die for him, Lily!" Tears started pouring from her honey eyes.

Lily changed into his battle form and held a sobbing Levy, trying to make her feel better, even if it was just a little bit.

"I understand, Levy. I really do, but he needs you alive! What purpose would you serve to him if you were dead? And do you honestly think Gajeel would be ok with you being so close to danger? Did you forget that you are also with child?" He asked, holding her tight.

She fell to her knees, bringing Lily with her as she clamped down on his arms, dampening his fur with her salty tears. At this point, she didn't care what Gajeel had to say. All that mattered was her son. She'd deal with the consequences later. Lifting her head, she wiped away her tears, a determined look now in her eyes.

"Take me there. I'll assume responsibility if it comes down to it."

"If you get hurt, that's on me. I really don't want to run the risk, Levy. Maybe now that we know where he is, we can wait and let him handle it to avoid further trouble."

Lily was adamant about not getting any closer until she shot him a glare that sent chills down his spine. Not having seen this look from the bluenette before, he sighed deeply and changed back into his smaller form to carry her off toward the building.

They flew for a bit until Lily saw utter destruction that was the building, noticing that a tree had been launched directly at it. He landed on the ground, surveying the area.

"Gajeel was definitely here," he said, more to himself as he examined the fallen tree.

Levy, on the other hand, equipped her pen and disappeared into the gaping hole of the building.

"Levy! Wait!" Lily flew after the woman, trying to keep her out of trouble.

Levy entered the building, loud noises coming from the floor beneath her.

"Gajeel?! Zeke?!"

As she moved quickly to find the stairs or door that would take her to the basement, she found herself stepping over several mangled bodies. Realizing it was the work of her mate, her eyes widened in shock. _'Gajeel…'_ she thought to herself as she continued to follow the noise, finding a similarly mangled door. She shoved it with all her might, eventually pushing it further off its hinges and letting it fall to the floor.

She raised a hand to her mouth in trepidation at the sight of Zeke viciously attacking an injured Gajeel, and Gajeel trying to hold him off without hurting him. The dragon slayer's red eyes snapped up to Levy as they widened in horror.

"LEVY! GET BACK!"

"ZEKE!" She shouted as she started running toward him but stopping short as Zeke's feral scowl was now directed at her.

"LEVY! GET BACK NOW!" Gajeel ordered as he watched her write something in the air.

**SOLID SCRIPT: Push**

She directed the entirety of her strength into that spell, forcing Zeke off his dad and sending him reeling back a considerable distance. Unfortunately, that only slowed him down enough for him to divert his attention solely to her. She went to speak until she watched him fall into his shadow and dart toward her, evil intent definite.

"LEVY!"

Lily came flying through the basement door at top speed, snatching her up just before Zeke got to her. That didn't stop him from sending small chunks of shrapnel-like iron in their direction once he materialized. He grinned a sadistic grin very similar to his father's when he successfully hit the exceed with some of it.

* * *

"Wait! You probably shouldn't just barge in there! They must be expecting you!" Jade called out to the slayer as he pushed past her.

"Even better."

Gajeel powered through the forest at high speed as he bounced from tree to tree to maintain higher ground. Using his senses, he was able to pinpoint the building along with the wench that showed up at his house in the middle of the night, and she just so happened to be perched on the roof. Without thinking, he immediately covered himself in his scales and latched onto a tree, bringing forth a large iron rod that lifted him almost a hundred feet in the air, thus causing the tree to be ripped out of the ground and sent propelling toward the building. He wasn't satisfied, as he knew the wench just narrowly missed the tree, but he was content that he now had ease of access due to the amount of damage done to the building.

He continued from tree to tree, using the settling dust and debris as a cover as he positioned himself on a tree limb directly above her. He watched her pull out what he assumed was poison perfume and douse the surrounding air with it. _'So, she's got magic like Ichiya, huh?' _He thought to himself as the pieces started coming together. It now made sense as to why he thought he smelled Levy when she showed up at their house last night. She had to have used a masking scent to make the scent familiar… or whatever she did. Gajeel smirked, not caring what she did or how she did it. _'Sucks for you lady. My lungs are made of iron!'_ He fashioned his arm into the sharpest iron blade he could muster and dove blade-first, an attempt to turn her into a human kabob.

"Oh sh—"

He heard her mutter as she jumped out of the way of his blade. To be honest, he just wanted her out of the way. He knew she would most likely have a bone to pick with Jade and finding Zeke was more important than trying to fight this… thing. His blade caused a ripple strong enough to knock several trees down and pin her down in the process. _'That should slow ya down.'_ He took off, his attention immediately directed toward the gaping hole in the building.

Mages of the Tribe stood on the main floor of the building attempting to investigate the large hole that was now present.

"This is fucking crazy!" One mage exclaimed as he peered through the dust that hadn't yet settled.

"We need to split up!"

"What, are you nuts?! There's safety in numbers!"

"Why? So we can get blasted all at once? If we split up, he _has_ to fight us each individually! One of us can distract him while another hits him with a sneak attack!"

"That's stupid! What we need to do is…"

The slight bickering between the mages was immediately halted upon sensing a massive amount of magic power creeping up on them.

"Oh, shit! He's here!"

Before they could even react, an iron cylinder cone with a point sharper than any other human would be able to fabricate broke through the dust at lightning speed. The mages froze, their mouths gaping in fear as they watched their strongest wizard get impaled through the neck and pinned to the wall behind them. They stood there, staring at the slayer's silhouette; red eyes piercing through the sift, the fear rooting them in place. The slayer wasted no time, as his fist nearly went clean through the nearest mage's gut, sending him through the ceiling.

Immediately, the remaining mages let loose a combination of attacks as one or two of them set up magical barriers to slow him down. Their attempts were futile as he wasn't fazed by the various assault methods that were sure to badly injure another human being. The dragon slayer threaded through the majority of the attacks as he barely registered the ones that were actually connecting.

Gajeel was getting hit with power that would have injured him if he weren't unbelievably enraged and hopped up on adrenaline. (Un)Fortunately, all it did was anger him even more, allowing him to tear through them with ease. He didn't plan on using his slayer abilities, as he wanted to take down the people who kidnapped his son with his bare hands.

The next mage didn't even see him coming. He was attempting to set up a barrier using script magic when his head was suddenly bashed into his own barrier.

"Your barrier is weak. Much like your face," Gajeel growled in his ear, venom dripping from his voice.

The mage didn't even have time to respond as his head was now being repeatedly slammed into the barrier until his face was unrecognizable. Gajeel dropped the dead mage on the ground and fell into the shadows while grabbing another mage by the ankle and pulling him into the void with him, leaving the other mages confused as to where they went.

The mage was scared shitless and begging for mercy as the slayer broke both of his legs. He let loose a blood-curdling scream, his brain registering pain like none other. Gajeel put the now crippled mage in a headlock, each punch to his ribs gradually getting harder, the last iron punch shattering his ribcage. The broken wizard coughed up a considerable amount of blood, unable to keep his consciousness as his body went limp. _'Fuck this,' _Gajeel thought to himself as he broke the mage's neck and left him in the void.

The remaining members of the Tribe were frantically running around trying to come up with a plan to subdue the iron dragon slayer before he reappeared, all the while failing miserably. Gajeel came out of the shadows with a dark blue aura encasing him, intent to kill. One of the mages was successful in sneaking up behind him and getting a sneak attack in, but it backfired immediately. He'd used his holder magic to bind him with heavy-duty chains that maybe slowed him down five or ten seconds.

Gajeel turned his attention to the roach of a mage that attempted to hold him still and easily burst through the chains with a flex of his arms. He slowly walked up to the cowering mage with a grin so sadistic, it rattled him to his core.

"Ya know, it would have been greatly appreciated if ya made those weak chains out of iron, but since ya didn't," he lowered himself to be eye level with the lowly man, his fangs on full display. "I'm gonna have ta kill ya."

With those words, he grabbed the back of the mage's head and slammed it on the concrete floor, dragging his face along it to lay him next to the dead mage that had his face bashed in.

Gajeel made quick work of the Tribe, but it seemed like it was an eternity after he'd dealt with them. Toward the last few mages, he'd used his slayer abilities to finish them with ease as he was starting to feel the aftermath of the damage done to his body. In his somewhat weakened state, he showed them no mercy. He'd practically mutilated the last remaining members of the Tribe with his sword.

He knew the fight wasn't over, as he could feel waves of powerful energy radiating from the floor beneath him. Chomping on an iron pipe from the wall to replenish his energy, his senses led him to a large door he was one hundred percent certain Zeke was behind.

Instead of simply opening the door, he put all of his power into his leg and attempted to kick the door down. Much to his dismay, the door didn't open or break. Eli was smart enough to have the door super reinforced, but not smart enough to realize that wouldn't stop an angry dragon slayer. He growled, kicking it a second time and breaking the handle, allowing him to grip the door with iron hands and practically crumple it.

"Well, well, well," Eli said as the door fell to the ground. "Look who decided to make an entrance."

Gajeel quickly scanned the room with blood-red eyes, finding a few more dead members of the Tribe along with his son and who he assumed was the leader of this whole crackpot. Zeke seemed to be fine, but there was something off that he couldn't quite put his finger on, unfortunately, now was not the time. It was a weight off his shoulders that he found his son and he didn't look to be harmed in any way, but before he could truly relax, he had to deal with this smug asshole standing next to him. Not wanting this douchebag to escape easily, he lifted the mangled door and shoved it somewhat back into place.

"You think that'll stop me?" Eli smirked.

Gajeel turned around, a scowl plastered on his face. "Yer awfully confident fer someone who's about ta die."

"I'd like to see you try."

As if on cue, Gajeel was caught off guard by an iron rod that he just barely was able to dodge, not anticipating an attack from his own son. _'What the fuck?!' _Zeke had gone full iron dragon mode, his claws out and all. He lunged at his dad, tackling him to the ground and clawing at anything he could get to.

"Zeke! What the hell! Get ahold of yourself, bud!"

Gajeel had both hands on Zeke's shoulders, trying to hold him off without hurting him. Clearly, he'd been influenced by the enemy, but how?

"There's no point," Eli said, walking toward the two fighting slayers. "You're too late."

Gajeel took his chance and let go of one of Zeke's shoulders and grabbed Eli's ankle with an iron grip, and was about to yank him to the ground until he got slashed in the face by his son's claws, causing him to let go of Eli. The brown-haired man laughed uproariously at the spectacle.

"You have fun dealing with that," he said with a wave of his hand as he disappeared into a room in the corner.

Gajeel's attention snapped back up to Zeke. He had to figure out how to snap him out of whatever trance he was in, but he couldn't do much while holding him off. Right as he was about to come up with a plan, he heard a loud noise as an alarming smell overloaded his senses. His eyes darted up toward the door and found Levy, his eyes widening in horror as he realized the state she was in.

"LEVY! GET BACK!"

"ZEKE!" He heard her shout as she ran toward them.

Their son diverted his attention to her, causing her to stop in her tracks.

"LEVY! GET BACK NOW!" Gajeel yelled with authority, hoping –no, _praying_ she'd listen.

**SOLID SCRIPT: Push**

He watched as her attack successfully pushed Zeke off him and back a decent distance and went to speak until he saw him go into his shadow and speed toward her with obvious evil intent.

"LEVY!"

Lily came just in time and grabbed Levy right before Zeke got to her, flying her out of the room as small shards of iron was sent their direction. Gajeel winced when he saw that he had been nicked with some of it, but he was grateful that it wasn't Levy who'd been hit.

In the short amount of time it took him to get off the floor and keep his distance from Zeke, he'd almost lost his mind from being so stressed out. Everything was going wrong and now to top it all off, he just found out in the worst way that his mate was pregnant. Not that it was a bad thing, just shitty timing. Now, he had to somehow find a way to get her to stay away from Zeke, which would be almost impossible given how stubborn she was and the situation she's in, all while keeping Zeke off of him, which was even _more_ of a hassle now that he finally knew how to control his powers.

He had to come up with a plan to somehow subdue his son. First, he needed to secure the room so he couldn't make a quick escape. He created a thick iron pillar that served as a door that would be difficult to move, even for Zeke. No matter the state of mind he was in, he was still his son, and that meant Gajeel knew all his weaknesses and strengths. The only problem with that was there was almost no time to come up with a plan. He wasn't as brilliant as Levy when it came to strategy and it took him a few minutes to come up with something good. A few minutes he definitely didn't have to spare.

Zeke geared up his iron sword and flash of 'proud father' washed over Gajeel's body. His son was using his slayer abilities almost flawlessly and it made him smile inwardly. The same smile that was cut short by his son's sword almost making contact with his face.

"Zeke! C'mon! It's yer dad!"

Gajeel jumped from right to left, seemingly playing a violent game of tag, Zeke being 'it'.

"You're not my real dad!"

Gajeel halted at those words, getting slashed across an iron chest due to his distraction. What the hell did he mean 'not his real dad?'


End file.
